Give Your Gypsy Heart To Me
by ValleyToHell
Summary: Melanie has a special place in Mystic Falls, and the face of an ex-flame of one Damon Salvatore. What happens when she finds herself falling for the bad brother? And how does she deal with everyday life when all of her family's secrets get unraveled? Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**HI there! So I just wanted to tell you, the reader, that this isn't your typical Damon romance fanfic, it WILL take time for the main original character to get together with Damon, and there are surly going to be a few bumps along the way because in the television show, Damon is a dick in the beginning and it takes a while for him to break out of his normal persona . So I apologize if you're looking for rainbows and puppies, but you are not going to get that with this story until much later chapters, but when they do get together it will definitely be a great ride! So have patients and calm that twitchy palm, okay? ;)**

**Also I love when people review by chapters, it's great insight for me to continue with this story. So thank you, and enjoy! xo**

* * *

"No, I'm going to visit my aunt Trish, just for the week." I said as I pulled onto the highway, brushing the tears away from my cheek with my sleeve.

"You aren't okay, look you shouldn't be driving. You're upset" I shook my head and blinked away the blurry tears that were in my eyes.

"I just need time, and my aunt didn't sound good on the phone okay? I just want a week away from everyone, away from this drama Trish, it's becoming too much." I heard her sigh gently on the other end.

"Fine, where are you going?"

"Just a few towns over, she lives in the woods so it's secluded, I don't think there's many people around her so I just want to check in on her and stay with her for a few days or a week."

"If you need me, you know I'm here for you." I nodded

"I know, and I appreciate that, so much. But I just need time. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk"

"Okay, be safe, please."

"I will" I whispered and shut the phone off and pushed it into my jeans pocket. I turned up the radio to try and get my mind off of things, off of this fucked up situation. It was impossible; Greg's face, his words were just replaying in my head, my thoughts never shutting off for miles.

_"Please tell me you're kidding again, please tell me you're joking, one of those stupid…" But his face was telling me that he was being dead serious. I gasped, my chest constricting in my chest tightly. Just as if this were a movie, the bathroom door opened and out walked Cameron, a small towel, my towel wrapped around her freshly showered body. She glanced over at our direction and her eyes widened. _

_"Mel, this isn't… we aren't…" _

_"Save it" I whispered and looked at Greg and back to Cameron "Greg told me everything, so don't fucking say anything" My voice rose and I could see tears spring up into her green eyes. "Don't you cry, you did this. YOU. We're sisters Cameron, what were you thinking?" I whispered and kept my eyes on hers, waiting for an answer that I never got. I brought my hand up and smacked Greg in the face and his head whipped to the side, he didn't even lift a finger, or say a word. "I fucking hate you, I hate you both. Stay out of my life."_

_ I turned and walked out of his room, jogging down the steps and to the front door, my face beat red as I opened up my car door and pulled away from the curb of his house. How could he do that? How could she do that? My sister and my fiancé? Greg told me that he loved her. That he fell out of love with me the moment he kissed my sister. My sister. Who is 4 years younger than me. _

_When I was packing in my room, just a few minutes later, I wrote a note and stuck it to the fridge and left the apartment that I shared with Trish. I needed to go somewhere. Anywhere. And never come back._

I passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign 10 minutes ago and I was pulling through the town, it had been raining, totally convenient to the situation and how I felt. My mother always said that the weather always went with my mood. When it was bright and sunny, I was at my best, when it was thunder and lightning out, I was angry, and when it was just down pouring, I was at my worst. My mother died when I was 13, leaving me to look out for my little sister, my father was a drunk and a cop, and he never was around.

Thinking about this made the tears spring back up because I had looked out for her up until 2 hours ago. I lost my family in the matter of seconds and now it was hitting me harder than a truck load of bricks. Tightening my grip on the steering wheel, I pulled onto the dirt road and started to go down the path to her house. I hoped she was alright, because she turned into my mother when my own died.

I turned the wind shield wipers on full blast, and leaned up in my seat to look out the wind shield with clearer eyes. Too quickly an animal ran across the front of the car and I pressed my foot on the brake and the car skid off to the side and quickly into a tree trunk. It came to a halt, but I was no longer awake. My back hit the seat and came forward quickly and hit against the corner of the window and door, leaving sparks of white to burst behind my eyes and make me pass out.

It had to have been a few hours later when I woke up shaking and freezing. I was soaked from my head to my feet. I pressed my hand to my throbbing head and it came back with blood. I cringed and moved back against my wet seat and looked around at my surroundings. Swallowing hard, I pulled my phone out of my pocket with shaky white fingers and tried to turn it on but it was too wet that it wouldn't turn on. I tossed it to the side; the house wasn't too far from here. I could make it.

I pushed the door open, the window was shattered and the glass had melted into the mud beneath my feet once I stepped on it with my boots. Putting a hand to my head, I left my suitcase in the trunk of my car, I'd come back for it later. I stumbled back onto the path and continued to walk, my fingers pressing against the wound on the side of my head harder that was still bleeding.

I could see the house now, thank god. I walked a little faster trying not to stumble into the mud from being so dizzy. "Oh goodness are you alright miss?"

I turned quickly and lost my balance from the mud under my boots. An arm wrapped around my waist to keep me up, and a hand pressed to the back of my head to keep my head upright. "I was" I whispered and my eyes closed slowly, but fluttered open when the man put his hand against my cheek "I was in a car accident… my aunt lives here" I whispered and he nodded, scanning his eyes over my face and nodding again.

"I know your aunt, let me help you inside. You're freezing" I nodded and he wrapped an arm under my knees and picked me up, my head against his shoulder as he walked up the stairs to the front door and opened it up with so much ease. "Hey guys, look what I found" The man called out and I fluttered my eyes open slowly and looked around to two women and at least 5 men. This wasn't.

"Is that?" One of the men asked, taking a step towards us.

"It would appear so wouldn't it?" I swallowed hard and squirmed to get out of his grip that was holding me up but it grew tighter.

"Let me go" I whispered and he laughed and dropped me. I landed on my back and I groaned loudly, putting a hand to my back and wincing.

"Go put her down there with Stefan, see how he does with this one"

I felt someone grab my arm and start to drag me backwards along the floor and I tried to kick but it was useless, his grip was nearly breaking my wrist as he picked me up and walked down a few steps to the basement and down the hall. I elbowed him in the ribs and I could hear something break but he didn't flinch, but he did take me and push me hard against the cement wall, the back of my head bouncing against it and there was a sickening pop but I couldn't feel the pain of it just yet.

"Look at you, after all of these years and still the damsel in distress, thought you would have leaned" He brushed my red hair back and his finger traced down the side of my face.

"You have the wrong person" I hoarsely said and he laughed

"Of course you'd say that Meredith, but you smell, and act the same way lovely." He smirked and licked over his bottom lip and his lips pressed to the side of my neck and that I felt. The pain was searing. It was as if he poured hot lava against my neck and I screamed loudly. I tried to fight against him as hot, fresh tears streamed down my dirty and bloodied cheeks. He pulled back and my blurry eyes saw my blood on his lips. My lips parted and he smirked "Taste the same too."

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me along with him, I was too in shock to fight against him this time as he tossed me down into a room at the end of the hallway and wrapped a cuff around my leg. I laid there on the dirty floor and kept my eyes locked on the wooden ceiling. What had just happened? The pain was just a dull throb to the emotional pain I was going through right now but I couldn't feel any of it, not yet. I brought my hand up to the side of my neck and looked at it and blinked a few times, the shock gone now. My breathing started to come deep, and fast.

"Oh my god" I whispered, "I'm going to die."

Just as I thought it wouldn't get worse out on the highway as I was listening to sad songs on my iPod. And now I can't breathe. I closed my eyes and let out a strangling cry and put my hands over my face.

"You're going to be okay, you just need to breathe" I heard from the other side of the room and my cries stopped, my head turned and looked at the guy who was chained by his wrists to the ceiling, his body a few inches of the ground. His shirt was off and he was bleeding.

"They're going to kill me" I said and he shook his head.

"No they aren't, if they wanted too then you'd be dead already."

"So they're saving me to bite me more then, perfect" I took in a deep breath and wiped my face.

"What's your name?" He asked a few minutes later, his voice hoarse, in pain.

"Melanie" I whispered

"I'm Stefan" He said and took in a deep breath himself. "It's good to meet you Melanie."

I half smiled "You too Stefan" I pressed my back against the wall in the corner and pressed my hand to the back of my head, it was bleeding, and tender.

"How did they grab you?" He asked

"I was in a car accident, coming here to visit my aunt" I looked to the door. "Is she… did you see an older woman, brown short hair? Is she okay?" I asked and he shook his head, I bit down on my bottom lip and nodded.

"I'm sorry" I looked up at him and nodded once "How bad is your head?"

"I um, hit it in the accident and was out for a while. Then one of those… people pushed me against one of these walls and I hit it really hard, it's bleeding still."

"Just put pressure on it, try not to fall asleep"

"Are you a doctor?" I asked and pulled my jacket off and pulled my over shirt off and put it against my head and pulled my jacket back on.

"No" He said and I nodded, keeping the shirt against my head.

It was hours later when one of them walked in through the door, looking at Stefan and back over to me in the corner. I turned my head away from him and he laughed "Oh you poor thing."

I heard his footsteps coming towards me "Leave her alone, do whatever you need to do with me but leave her alone" Stefan said a bit louder as I swallowed hard while the footsteps slowed but didn't stop until they were right next to me.

"Clever" He wrapped his hand in my hair and yanked on it and I was forced to stand against the wall. He pulled the shirt away from my head and tossed it across the room.

"Still the same after all of these years, how do you do it?" He brushed his fingers down my side, under my bust and gripped onto the front of my jeans. I tried to cross my legs but he kicked it to the side and pressed himself against me. I turned my head and he gripped my jaw and made me look at him.

"Where have you been all this time in hiding?"

"I'm not who you think I am" He smiled

"You always where the one to change names, change places." He tilted my head to the side and looked at the bite mark on my neck "Seems as if Mark couldn't help himself"

"Leave her alone!" Stefan said and I tried to move but he caught my arms and pressed them down against my sides and I was stuck.

"Please don't. I'm not her, I swear please."

"Your aunt is running a little dry and I haven't had anything to eat all day" I shook my head

"Please, don't I'm begging you" Too quickly his mouth and teeth were cut into my skin at my neck and he was sucking my blood and I screamed at the pain of it through my whole body.

"Stop!" Stefan shouted, trying to break the guy's concentration but he didn't stop. He didn't stop until I was going limp, my eyes fluttering. "You're killing her, let her go" Stefan pleaded again and finally he let me go and I slid down the cement wall, my head falling against the ground, my body lying on its side.

After about 10 minutes of Stefan being tortured with some sort of rope and liquid, the guy left and I kept my eyes on Stefan, he was getting blurrier. And I couldn't move. My breathing was shallower, quiet. My heartbeat was loud but slow in my head. Stefan was sweating, bleeding from a few more places on his body.

"Stay awake" He said in a painful voice, "Just stay awake" He pleaded towards me and I fluttered my eyes closed and he shouted my name and my eyes shot open to look at him. "Tell me about you, where are you from?" I parted my lips and whispered "Virginia Beach."

"Is it nice there? Why did you come here?"

"My fiancé cheated on me with my sister, I needed to get away" I whispered again and closed my eyes.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, but Melanie, you need to keep your eyes open okay?" I nodded but kept my eyes closed. "Melanie" He said a little louder and I fluttered my eyes open to slits.

"I'm awake" I whispered to him "It doesn't hurt anymore" I opened my eyes a bit wider to look at Stefan and he was sweating more from his face.

"You're going to be fine, alright? We'll get out of this and you'll be okay."

"Never again" I whispered. He didn't comment, but made sure my very tired eyes were kept open by him shouting at me every few minutes. I had enough strength after a half hour to push myself up and to lie down on my back.

"How did they get you?" I asked

"I was out in the woods and they just grabbed me" I nodded and closed my eyes, keeping my fingers tapping against the ground to let him know I was still awake. We spoke quietly for another hour until the door opened again.

"How's my little Meredith doing?" He asked and I laid there still "I know you're not dead, I can hear your heartbeat" He walked over and leaned over me. "You look better, not so great but better."

"Don't you think she's had enough? She's almost dead" I swallowed hard at Stefan's words but the man grabbed my arm and pulled me to stand again. He didn't wait this time, he sunk his teeth into my wrist and I closed my eyes, letting him. He stopped a few seconds later and I fell to the ground. Choking to get my breath, it felt as if my head was going to burst if I couldn't get this breath. Finally I got it but it was too late, I had been choking too long that lack of blood flow was too much that my body shut down. My head slumped to the side, my body limp.

"Are you trying to kill her? Because you just almost did it Marcus" One of the other said from upstairs and he shrugged.

"She deserves it for being Damon's ex." There was a door bell and Marcus went to get it, letting the guy come in to use the phone but he wouldn't be leaving.

Stefan kept his eyes on Melanie; her heart was too shallow, too slow. It could stop at any moment. This poor girl, Stefan thought. Why did Marcus think he knew her, she was just a girl, a human girl. His body was starting to shut down, he was only holding on because he was looking out for her, but now that she was passed out, it was getting harder to stay awake.


	2. Chapter 2

"We have to grab her Damon" Stefan insisted, he wasn't just going to leave the girl here.

"What, this girl, she's almost dead anyways, leave her"

"Damon" Stefan said more serious, but in a painful voice. "Elena will take me back to the car, after you're done killing all of them; grab her, that's all I'm asking."

"Urg, fine Stefan whatever. I'll grab her, now go" I heard faint footsteps leaving the room and then quietness. I tried to open my eyes but they were so heavy. I tried to move but once my hand was up, it just fell back down against my thigh. Oh please come back and save me, whoever you were.

I must have passed out again because I felt an arm wrap under my legs and under my shoulders and then the ground was far away from me. "t-thank you" I mumbled as he walked and I felt the soft drizzle of rain against my skin once he were outside.

"What does Stefan suppose I do with you?"

"Hospital" I whispered and he chuckled lowly and I could feel the vibration in his chest from it.

"I don't think so, how about I bring you back to our place and you get some rest" I had fallen back into dream land a few minutes after I nodded at what he said. It had to have been hours later when I woke up again, just briefly. The next time I woke up, I felt someone patting something soft and wet against my cheek, my head lazily turned to the side to look at the person.

"I told you you'd be alright" I smiled gently and nodded as he wiped the dirt from my cheek away with the wash cloth. "How are you feeling? You've been asleep for almost a day"

"A day?" I whispered hoarsely and he nodded "I feel like a train hit me, my whole body hurts"

"From the blood loss" He whispered

"What… what were they?" I asked and he sighed deeply.

"Vampires, they were vampires. Damon and I, we killed them all, you don't have to worry anymore." I nodded slowly and turned my head to look back up at the ceiling.

"Who is Damon?"

"My brother" I nodded and swallowed again.

"I can do that" I whispered and brought my hand up to take the cloth but he brushed my hand away.

"Don't be silly, you nearly died."

"So did you, yet you look fine" I commented and his jaw tensed "So let me do this, please, so I can get out of here."

"You can't leave" My heart picked up its pace.

"I have to, I have to go home"

"Sleeping beauty awake?" I heard from the door and my eyes casted down to the door to a man, his arm crossed over his chest, not really paying attention to me, but looking at Stefan. "Good, maybe I can get my bed back soon" He turned and walked away.

"I'm in his bed. I told him to bring me to a hospital; I could have head trauma, or worse." I tried to sit up but he shook his head, letting me be.

"I'm sure you can get up, there's a shower in there" He pointed and I nodded "Need anything, call for me, not him"

I nodded "Thanks" He walked out the door, and I finally looked down at myself, I was still weak. I did need a shower; I was bloody and dirt was all over me. My head was dully throbbing again as I made my way to sit up. Pulling the jacket off of me.

"Here are some clothes; my girlfriend brought them over earlier for you." I nodded

"Tell her thank you" He placed them down on the counter in the bathroom and left again. I pulled my tank top over my head and stood up slowly. I felt like I had a really awful hangover. Walking hurt, breathing hurt, thinking especially hurt. I tossed my clothes into the waste bin and looked at myself in the mirror.

I was unrecognizable, except for the patch of fair skin showing on my cheek. Dried blood was all over the top part of my body; my red hair was dirty and muddy. The rest of my body was alright, a few bruises her and there but I looked okay. There was a stitch on my temple by my hair line, whoever did that I'd have to thank them.

Turning, I wrapped my hand around the knob and turned it to warm and stepped into the straying shower. Shutting the glass doors behind me, I stayed under the warmth of the spray for a few moments before wiping my face with my hands, looking down, I saw the dirt and blood coming off and going down the drain. I used a little of his shampoo and washed my hair thoroughly, the back of my head a little tender still but it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Washing the rest of my body clean, I shut off the water and stepped out, drying myself off and pulling on the underwear and jeans. The jeans were perfect on me; at least his girlfriend was the same size as me. Pulling on a bra, I looked at myself in the mirror again, the bite marks on my neck where little red dots now, no bruising from those.

I shivered and pulled on the long blue thermal shirt and towel dried my hair the best I could. It curled naturally and I was pleased with that. Maybe Stefan just took the time to recuperate too. He wasn't as bad as me; I never saw them bite him.

"You must be Melanie" I turned once I was in the hall and I looked at the girl, she was really pretty.

"Yeah, you must be Stefan's girlfriend… thank you for the clothes." She smiled and nodded

"Are you okay? You look much better" Her smile was infectious, and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Had a shower, I'm okay, I think. Still in shock but I think I'm okay."

She nodded "I'm Elena, by the way."

"It's good to meet you Elena"

"Come on, I'll make you something to eat, you must be starving" I put my hand onto my flat stomach and nodded

"Actually I am, but it can wait. I need to call home…" I closed my eyes as a wave of dizziness came over me and I stumbled back "I'm okay" I said to mostly myself but Elena didn't believe me, she put an arm around my back and helped me walk down the steps.

"When's the last time you ate?"

"Three days ago" I whispered and she sighed as we walked down the steps. I felt like such a baby with her, how old was she anyways? I was 21; she had to have been younger than me, still in high school maybe. We walked into the kitchen and I sat down on one of the stools at the island of the kitchen.

"How about some Eggs and a piece of toast?" She asked and I nodded, putting my hand to my head, over my stitches.

"How's your head?" I heard from behind me, it was Stefan.

"She had a dizzy spell in the hall upstairs, I'm making her some food, and maybe it'll help." Elena answered Stefan and he nodded.

He looked over at me, "Mind if I see the stitches?"

I shook my head and lifted my head and he stopped walking toward me and muttered something under his breath. "What?" I asked. The way he was staring at me, was like a deer caught in the headlights, like he was seeing a ghost.

"Stefan?" Elena asked and came up to his side.

"Nothing, it's just good to see you without all the mud and blood over your face can actually see you now" I nodded slowly and Elena didn't look too convinced. He walked up to me and brushed my hair back a bit from my hair line and looked them over "Healing up good"

"Who did these?"

"Mr. Saltzman, he's our history teacher and he's a little good with injuries." I nodded, history teacher, so they are in high school. Elena slid over a glass of Orange juice and I took a slow sip of it, didn't need this hitting my stomach too hard.

"Thank you, for this." She nodded and smiled, turning back to do the eggs.

"So Richmond" Stefan started and I looked over at him and nodded slowly.

"What about it?" I asked confused.

"Are you originally from there?" I nodded

"Yeah, I believe so. I was adopted, my real mom apparently died during childbirth and with no dad, I was put up for adoption" He nodded and quickly looked me over, then looked down at his phone.

"Are you planning on staying still or headed home?" I swallowed hard and took another sip of the orange juice.

"Home" I laughed and shook my head "It's not much of a home, if you can remember."

He nodded "I remember, you can stay here if you'd like. We do have more than two rooms; I don't know why Damon put you in his room if he was going to complain about it."

I smiled "I was thinking the same thing and thank you, I accept your offer. Just for a little bit, until I'm all healed."

"No worries, take your time" I smiled and brushed my hair back.

"I probably need to go back to my car, where ever that is to get my suitcase." He nodded

"I'll drive you out there after you eat and rest some more."

"No, let me, we'll have more time to talk, get her out of the house for a bit" Elena said and I smiled as Stefan nodded and stood up.

"Damon's been calling me, I'll see you two later" He gave Elena a small glanced look and she smiled at him, and he stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

"So how old are you two? I feel rude asking but apparently I was wrong on my assumption."

"17" I nodded

"Oh, same age as my sister then" She smiled

"How old are you? You look really young too"

"Just turned 21 a few weeks ago actually" She kicked off the toaster as the toast popped up.

"How has that been?"

"It's been alright, I don't drink much, and I'm sort of a light weight." She laughed as she flipped the omelet and pulled the toast from the toaster and put it on a plate and started to spread butter over it.

"I'm sort of a light weight too, but don't tell anyone" I smiled at her secret she shared with me as she put the omelet on the plate and slid it over towards me with a fork and knife.

I smiled "thanks again, I'm usually the one cooking for everyone. I'll have to make you some of my famous cupcakes sometime." She nodded and smiled wide at the idea. We got to know each other as I ate.

I cleaned off my boots and pulled them on about an hour later before Elena went to turn the car on. I opened up the door and left the house, looking back at it and then went to her car and climbed in the passenger's side.

"So where exactly was it?" She asked as she pulled onto the trail which was much clearer than I remember.

"Maybe like 10 minutes in, an animal ran across, I think it was a deer and I braked but it hydroplaned and I slammed into a tree." She continued to drive until I told her to stop, remembering the tree with the slash through it. She stopped the car and I opened up the door and closed it behind me as I walked onto her side and walked into the woods and just beyond the high brush, was my car. The front end was really damaged and crushed, windows blown from the front and side where I was.

"Oh wow" I heard Elena behind me and I looked back at her and nodded, walking to the front and opening up the door, being careful to not get cut on broken glass. I grabbed my phone that was still on my seat and popped the trunk. My phone started to turn on but it shut off due to it being dead. Thank god I had my charger in my suitcase. Grabbing my bag, I closed the trunk and sighed. Unzipping it, I pulled out the top sweatshirt and pulled it on from the chill that was in the autumn air. Zipping it back up, I locked the doors, even though the windows were busted and anyone could get into it. "Is that one of the new bmw's? It looks it."

I nodded "Yeah, early birthday present to myself a few weeks ago, and it seems as if the dealer was wrong with wet weather and mud."

She half frowned and shook her head "You bought this? What do you do for work if you don't mind me asking?"

I looked over at her "I don't work anymore. My real mother had all of her money in a will to me before she died. People were calling me the million dollar baby when I was born in the doctor's office."

"Did you just say Million?" I nodded

"What did your mother do?"

"Designer or something like that, there wasn't a lot on her, just a few photographs that I have." She smiled "I actually get confused for her a lot, here" I pulled out the wallet from my bag and pulled out the photo of her from the 80's.

"You two could have been twins, except for the hair, you two are practically the same" I smiled and nodded

"Thank you, that's a huge compliment, she's gorgeous."

"She is, and so are you" I smiled and took the photo back and put it back into my wallet and my bag. Pulling my bag up, we walked back to her car and I tossed the back it into the backseat and got back into the car with her as she did a U-turn and started to drive back to the house, but made a pit stop at her house quickly to grab something. "There's a founding families event thing tomorrow night, I wasn't sure if you wanted to go, not sure if you had a dress in that bag of yours."

"Founding families… oh that's that thing this town does. I remember that from when I was a kid. I have a few dresses. I sort of just grabbed a bunch of my things, shoes and such."

She smiled "Great, you can meet some people. If you were planning on staying, my aunt is a realistate agent and wouldn't mind having a new client to find a new place for."

"I might talk to her about it, Now that all the vampires are gone. It's weird right? Vampires in a small town like this? It's like a nightmare come true." I rubbed my hands over my arms and leaned back in the passenger's seat.

She nodded slowly and looked over at me "Yeah, when I found out about them, I was freaked out too."

"When did you find out about them?"

"About a month ago, so it's still pretty fresh in my mind how I felt, how I acted." I nodded and looked out the window.

"Kind of makes you second guess people" She nodded

"You just need to try and be open, those were horrible vampires that had a grudge, and somehow they confused you for someone they didn't like."

"Vampires are vampires" I shivered and wrapped my arms around my body tighter and continued to look outside as Elena glanced over at me again, sighing.

"I'm going to drop you off, I have to get home and finish a paper for school. Are you going to be okay?" I nodded

"Yeah, just, could you give me your number? Once my phone is charged, I'll shoot you a text so you have my number." She grabbed a piece of paper from her dash and wrote it down and handed it to me.

"Have a good night and remember, I'm here if you need anything."

"Thanks again Elena." She smiled as I got out of the car and grabbed my bag, then shut the trunk and walked inside. Walking into the house, I called out to anyone in the house and it resulted in a door from upstairs opening. I walked up the steps with my bag and Stefan was shirtless in his room working out. I shielded my eyes and laughed.

"I grabbed my things from my car, I was wondering what room I should grab" He wiped his body off from sweat and pulled on a wife beater.

"You probably want to be as far away from Damon as possible, he's in a bad mood. So here" We walked down the hall a bit and opened up the door to the front room, it had a view of the front of the estate and it was perfect.

"Great" I smiled

"Towels and things are in the cabinet down the hall."

"Thanks again, I won't be a nuisances, or try not to be. You won't even know I'm here."

"Oh don't be silly, believe me, it'll be great having you here. Damon can be a lot to deal with alone, and I'm pretty sure you're looking for answers about the whole… vampire thing and why they were after you, I'm curious about it to."

I nodded "Vampires and grudges" I muttered and Stefan raised his brow "Something that Elena said, she told me that those vampires that had us were holding a grudge over me, or someone that I reminded them of."

He nodded "We'll figure it out" I nodded slowly and looked him over.

"Are you okay? You don't look too hot" He smirked and nodded, looking down and back up at me.

"Yeah, just working out, takes a lot out of me"

"Yeah, I bet"

"If you need anything, just come find me or yell or whatever. I'll be around tonight until later, going to go check in with Elena."

"No worries and thank you again" He left and closed the door behind him. I dropped my bag on the bed and grabbed my charger from the slot I put it in and plug my phone into the wall charger. Thankfully, it wasn't water damaged too bad. Pulling out my clothes, I hung them up in the closet and opened a window, pulling the shades up to let in some of the sun to the room. I grabbed my phone and put in Elena's number and tossed the number into the trash bin. It was just as big as my room back at my apartment, which reminded me. I scrolled to Trish's number and started to type a message to her.

"You can find someone else to move in with you, I'm staying here in Mystic Falls with a few friends." I pressed send and she messaged back right away.

"Are you serious?" I sighed and typed back.

"Yeah, this feels more like home than the beach does. I'll come and visit you soon." I really wasn't. I couldn't. It was too painful.

"Be safe" She texted me back and I put my phone down, ignoring the voice messages from my sister and the pleas to forgive her. Wrapping my arms around my chest, I slid down onto the bed and stayed on my side. I let the sobs rack over my body, letting the pain and anger set in and spill over finally. Covering my arms over my head, I shook in pain. The weight of the engagement ring heavy on my finger, and I pulled my hand up to look at it on my finger. It looked all wrong. It was so wrong.

I swallowed hard and wiped my face, and looked at the time. It was just after 5pm, I had time. I put on some light makeup and pulled my hair down from the pony tail it was in and pulled on my leather jacket from my bag. Putting my wallet and things into my purse, I pulled it up onto my shoulder and walked out of my room and down the hall.

"Where are you off to?" I turned around and smiled at Stefan who was just coming out of Damon's room.

"Post office, I have something to mail back home."

"Really, already?" He asked and I nodded, he smiled and I held up my ring and he nodded in understandment. "Want me to come with?"

"I think I've got it, it's still near maple right?" He nodded

"Good luck"

"Thanks."

I walked down the steps and just as I opened the door, Damon was coming up the steps and almost to the door.

"Leaving already? Good. Bye now" He muttered and I sighed, remembering that Stefan said that he wasn't in a good mood today.

"You don't have to be a dick, and no I'm not leaving, you'll have to put up with me for a little longer" I smirked and walked by him and he huffed.

"Where are you going then?" I turned and brushed my red wavy bangs from my face to look at him now from below the steps.

"Post office, see you later" I turned and laughed under my breath and continued down the driveway.

* * *

_Damon hit the steering wheel hard and pushed himself back into his car seat. This whole time he'd been trying to get Stefan to jump off his bunny parade, but now it was dangerous. John Gilbert coming to town to start up the frenzy with the council members. Where did that guy come from anyways, he needed to leave, because he was going to be a problem, and we didn't need problems. And we had this girl living with us. Why couldn't Stefan just compel the girl to think an animal attacked her? She bled all over my sheets, costing me over a grand in new bedding. Now I had to put the sheets on the bed that was going to take forever. Wiping my face, I pulled myself out of the car and walked up the steps, just as it opened and that red headed girl walked through. Her face was covered in the shadow from the sun setting, but she looked better, I had to admit. _

_"Leaving now? Good. Bye now" He said to her as he walked by her and to the door, she walked down the steps past him and before he could take a step into the house, she said in a small but definite voice _

_"You don't have to be a dick, and no I'm not leaving, you'll have to put up with me for a little longer." _

_I turned around, she was still staying here? Why? He huffed, and turned around on the porch towards her. _

_"Where are you going then?" I asked her, already annoyed. If she was going to walk in and out of the house at every hour of the day, he was going to get annoyed; he might even just kill her now. _

_She smiled and turned "Post office, see you later" she said with a grin. _

_My eyes glued onto her face, her lightly tanned face. Her laugh played in my head and I took a step on the porch toward her as she walked down the driveway. Was that? _

_"Meredith?" He whispered to himself before he shook his head and instantly turned around and walked inside, slamming the door behind him. "Stefan, where the hell are you?" _

_Stefan was in the living room having a glass of bourbon. "Meredith. Why does she look like Meredith? You said her name was Melanie." _

_"It is Melanie…" He whispered and turned around to not face me but I knew that he knew. _

_"Why does she look like Meredith, Stefan?" Stefan turned around and sighed, taking another long sip of his drink. _

_"I don't know." _

_"That's why they grabbed her, why Marcus grabbed her, he thought she was Meredith." Stefan nodded._

_"I didn't notice until this morning, her face was unrecognizable with the dirt and blood." My jaw tensed. This girl looked like Meredith. His Meredith. _

_"Where is she staying?" I asked and walked up the steps, pulling off my jacket and tossing it to the side. I didn't wait for Stefan to answer, I found her room instantly just from the scent. It was sweeter than Meredith but it was just the same. Opening the closet, it hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't catch her scent before because of all the dirt and dried up blood but now, on her clothes that were hung up, it was so strong. _

_"Damon, going through her things won't do any good; she'll know you were in here." _

_"I own this place, shut up" I muttered to Stefan and closed the closet door and went through the dresser. Nice panties but no luck on finding out who she really was. _

_"She's human, Damon. She's not Meredith. Meredith gave off a-"I looked back at my annoying little brother and nodded once. _

_"She does give off that scent" Stefan came to the conclusion all by himself. My jaw tensed as I saw the photo hanging on the mirror. I grabbed it and my eyes scanned the 20 year old girl in the photograph. Turning it over, it read in perfect script "Meredith Adonis, August, 1984"I turned it back over to look at the perfect girl again. This couldn't be the same Meredith, it just couldn't. But it looked exactly like her. _

_"Stefan, why do you suppose she has a photo of her from 1984?" _

_"Who? Meredith?" I nodded and he took the photo from me and examined it carefully. _

_"Melanie's last name is Adonis, Damon" I looked at Stefan and took the photograph._

_"If this is some Katherine, Elena shit again, I swear to god" I said as I walked out of the room and walked into mine to search this girl up on the internet. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews, Favs, and Follows are always going to be my motivation to keep this story going! So tell me what you think, good or bad, I love ****criticism! xo**

* * *

Mailing the ring was super easy, I put it on rush order so it would be shipped out by the end of the day and be at his front door tomorrow with a little note from me. After, I walked around the town a bit and walked into the grill for a quick drink and some fries.

"Melanie?" I looked to my side at the man and nodded in confusion.

"Yes?" He wiped his hand on his napkin and held out his hand.

"Alaric Saltzman" I smiled and shook it gently

"The one who did the stitches" He nodded and smiled

"It's good to finally meet you, you look a lot better"

"A long shower and some rest will do that for you, thanks" I sat down beside him with my drink and waited on my fries.

"So you're staying in town?"

"I'm staying with Stefan, for a little bit. I'm going to talk to Elena's aunt; she said she's in realistate."

"Yeah she is, she's the best actually. It's good that you're staying, always good to see fresh faces." I smiled as the bartender put my fries down in front of me and then thanked him. "You're drinking, how old are you?"

"21, a few weeks ago was my birthday."

"Really? You don't look it at all."

"Well thank you, that'll be helpful when I'm 30." He laughed and took a long sip from his drink and I smiled, enjoying his company.

"So where are you from?"

"Richmond, my aunt lived…" He nodded

"I know, I'm very sorry" I shrugged gently

"Thanks, I'm still trying to wrap my head around the whole thing" He nodded

"Takes some time to get used to, I know." I sipped down some more of my drink and ate more fries as we got into an easy conversation.

"So you're Elena and Stefan's history teacher" I commented and he nodded

"That I am, I have them for two years."

"What made you want to get into history?"

"I don't really know, I was always fascinated with history, what do you do?" I smiled

"I was a student. I graduated back in May, since then not really anything but some side jobs, singing, modeling, whatever I can find" He nodded

"So you sing?" I nodded

"My mother was a great singer, my aunt told me. I never met her, she died during child birth, said I got all of her genes." He smiled

"Well that's a great talent to have, bet you've won a few drunken karaoke nights"

"You guessed right Alaric" He smiled

"You can call me Ric, Alaric is so professional." I laughed under my breath

"Then you can call me Mel"

"Deal" He tapped the edge of his glass against mine gently and we both took a sip.

"So tell me, what is your natural hair color, this flaming red is not natural"

"Dark brown"

"I can believe it. What made you choose red?"

"It's been red since high school, it's just easy to do it this color, and everyone knows me by this color back home."

He smiled "People call you red?"

"How did you know that?" I laughed and he laughed with me.

"A drinker too? Stefan was wondering where you ran off too" I turned around and smirked at Damon

"Well you can tell him that I'm having a drink with his history teacher" I patted Alaric's back and he smiled over at Damon. Damon gave him a tight grin and sat down next to me.

"Scotch" He told the bartender and I sipped down the rest of my drink. He bumped his shoulder against mine "Want another?"

"Sure why not" I slid my empty glass forward and he made me a new one and slid it back to me. "Thank you, it seems as if your crabby mood disappeared, good to see" I took a long sip of my drink and put it back down as Damon started to munch on my fries.

He nodded "Yeah, you left the house and I was at peace for a while."

I huffed "Ass" and he smirked.

"I better get out of here. Monday mornings suck; don't need to add a hangover to that list" Alaric said and I smiled as he stood up "It was great talking and getting to know you, I'll give Jenna, Elena's aunt, a call later and tell her that you're interested in moving here."

"Thanks Ric, it was good meeting you too." He gave Damon a tight nod and walked out of the Grill. I turned back around.

"Moving here?" I nodded

"Seems as if this place just feels right, plus I don't think people at home want to see me anyways, or rather I don't want to see them."

He smiled "Why's that?"

I glanced over at him and brushed my hair back over my shoulder "My fiancé was having an affair with my 17 year old sister."

"Rough and I thought I was a dick" I nodded and rubbed my thumb over the missing ring from my finger.

"That's why I was going to the post office; I had to mail him back the ring" He took a long sip of his drink and put it back down on the bar counter top.

"You seem okay for a woman who just went through something that would have all women eating a gallon of ice cream" I gave him a strange look and grinned from the corner of my mouth, he was being sarcastic, I was going to have to remember that about him.

"It's just an act, believe me. After yesterday, or two days ago, I'm pretty sure my life can't get any worse."

"Don't say that, it'll only get worse" He joked and I laughed and nodded "Yeah, I shouldn't have said that."

I put my hand over my face and sighed, taking another sip of my drink before turning to him.

"So what is your last name, I think Stefan told me it when I was dying but what was it"

"Salvatore, what's yours?" He smiled playfully at me, his drink to his lips.

"Kavanagh"

"Melanie Kavanagh" He nodded, tasting it on his tongue maybe.

"Well that's what it says on my birth certificate, but I changed my last name to my mother last name."

"Which is?"

"Adonis. I thought it was cool, and it sounded better. Plus it's a Greek God" He smiled briefly and nodded.

"Fits you, being a beauty yourself" I smirked and looked down, shaking my head as I took another long sip from my glass before putting it down.

"Well thanks for the drink Damon but I should be heading out" I stood up and grabbed my jacket, pulling it on as I tossed my bag up onto my shoulder.

"Why are you leaving? We're going in the same direction, have a few more drinks with me, I'll even drive you back" I smiled at him trying to be polite as possible "You can tell me about your ex fiancé if you'd like and how much you wish someone would kill him" I laughed and looked down.

"Okay but you're buying" He smirked and nodded as he ordered another round, a stronger round. I pulled my jacket off and sat back down on the stool next to him. "So what's the douche bags name?"

"Greg Thomas"

"Sounds like a preppy jock to me with a name like that" I nodded

"He modeled, not very well at it" I took a long sip from my drink.

"So did you catch him in the act with your sister or?" I shook my head

"After, or the morning after"

"How long has it been going on?"

"One year. Just over a year, he told me. And then she walked out of his bathroom with my towel around her very wet and naked body" I downed the rest of my drink and shook my head.

"You really do have a sucky life. First your fiancé cheats on you with your sister. Then, you get into a car accident; and then, you get kidnapped and almost die."

I nodded "Which calls for shots I believe."

"My kind of girl, hey Bob, 4 shots over here of your best bourbon" If Damon was paying, I was going to drink until I couldn't think about this anymore. "So job back in Richmond? What about family, other than your good for nothing sister?" I took a shot and smiled at him

"Just my sister. My real birth mom died during childbirth, and my stepdad wasn't that great of a person. Ya know, my sister was always jealous of me, trying to suck up to me because she had to work a 9-5 job for her money. I was just handed the cash when I turned 18."

"What cash? Who'd you get cash from if your stepdad wasn't around?"

"My real mom, she apparently knew something because she made a will while she was pregnant, all of her assets got put in my name and I could claim them when I turned 18 and not a day before."

"Awesome mom you had there" I nodded and smiled, sighing as I took another shot.

"I wish I could have known her. I only know little about her from journals and just photographs."

"There wasn't any family of hers? No friends?" I nodded briefly

"My Aunt, who is well…" I looked down and shook my head "She told me very little about her though, so I looked into it a few years ago after I got the money, but all of it turned up empty" I shrugged and pursed my lips "What about you Damon? What's your story? Other than saving Damsels in distress from vampire kid-nappers"

"Hey, shush on that" I looked over at him confused

"Oh, not everyone knows" He nodded and I nodded back in understandment, zipping my lips and tossing away the key.

"Was born here, moved away when I was younger, came back a few months ago" I nodded

"Very vague, I like that about people. I use to be that way, mostly so I didn't have people feeling sorry for me, now that you've got me drunk, I'm an open fucking book" He laughed and shook his head

"I'm going to have to remember that you're a light weight"

"I should have told you before, my fault." I slid my hand over and put it on his back shoulder gently and I instantly felt his muscles relax under my hand. "I'm going to hit the ladies room real quick, If I'm not back in 5 minutes, call the hospital because I fell down" He laughed and stood up, taking my arm and helping me.

"Let me help you to the bathroom, least I can do for getting you drunk." I nodded, not refusing any help at this point. It wasn't even near 10pm and I was drunk as a skunk. I walked slowly with Damon as he held my arm. I pushed the ladies room door open and smiled back at him.

"I've got it from here Captain, thank you" He nodded and let me go. I stumbled into the bathroom and did my business, and started to wash my hands. I heard knocking on the door, "One second!" I called and looked at myself in the mirror, pulling down my shirt and fixing my hair and makeup. He knocked again and I sighed, flipping my hair from the ponytail it was in and walked slowly to the door and pulled it open. He was standing there with a beer bottle in his hand, the tip against his lips. "Have you ever considered modeling, I mean, you have a great face, hard jaw line, aligned nose" I quickly traveled my eyes down his body and back up to his face "And nice other things."

He smirked "Drunkie, I'm getting you home" I pouted at him and he grabbed my arm and walked us back to the bar, he was stumbling a bit too.

"Are you okay to drive?" I looked up at him outside at the car as he pulled my jacket onto my arms and he nodded

"I'm a great driver, do you not believe me?" I put my finger against his hard chest.

"Your drunk" He rolled his eyes.

"No that's you babe" He opened the car door and I slid into the seat and he closed the door. He was in his seat a few seconds later and he was pulling out of the grille parking lot.

"Can we not go back to the house?" He looked over at me; my head was resting against the back of the seat, looking at him.

"And where would you like to go?"

"The moon" I whispered and he smirked from the corner of his lips.

"How about we go back, I tuck you into bed and you fall asleep before you start getting sick and have a nasty hangover in the morning" I pouted and shook my head as he pulled into the driveway of the boarding house and helped me out of the car.

I pulled my jacket off and tossed it onto my bed, huffing as he shut the door to go to his room or whatever. I kicked off my boots and stumbled back against the wall. Catching my breath, I stumbled to the bed, but didn't quite make it as I pulled my shirt off and tripped, falling on my back onto the floor. I shook my head, letting a few tears fall before I closed my eyes and just laid there.

"Are you alright in here?" I heard Stefan's voice and I shook my head.

"I'm fine, I tripped, sorry for waking you." He turned on the light and I put my arm over my eyes to block the blinding light.

"What are you doing on the floor? You can open your eyes I shut the light off" I pulled my arm back from my face

"Damon said he was going to tuck me in, I tripped"

"Are you drunk? Damon got you drunk?"

"He paid" He leaned down and I looked up at him

"Wrap your arms around my neck" I did as I was told and he wrapped an arm around my lower back and pulled me up to the bed and laid me down on it. "There you go"

"Thanks Stefan"

"Don't worry about it, so he got you drunk?" I nodded and sighed

"You should be asleep. You have school tomorrow"

"I run on little sleep don't worry about it. Just wanted to make sure you were alright. How are you feeling other than being drunk?"

"Fine" I whispered and he nodded, brushing my red hair back from my face.

"Are you going to be alright?" I nodded "Thanks" and he stood up

"Just yell if you need anything" I slowly nodded and turned onto my side, as the door opened but didn't close for a few seconds and then it shut.

"I told you I'd tuck you in; you couldn't wait 5 minutes until I showered"

"Screw you" I muttered and wrapped the sheet around me.

"Screw me?" He asked, offended and yet I don't think he was really offended.

"Yes" I whispered and then the sheet was pulled away from me.

"What were you doing with my brother?" He asked and I sighed

"I tripped while I was pulling my shirt off dick" He smirked and I felt the side of the bed sink in "Urg no, go away" I pushed against him and I felt skin. I pulled my hands back "Are you naked?" I whispered and he started to chuckle.

"No, but I can be in a matter of seconds."

"Please don't" I said and he chuckled again, I felt his hands on my jeans and he started to unbutton them and I swatted his hands away, rolling away from the bed and rolled off onto the floor again, hitting the back of my head hard. "Ow, ow oh god" I groaned, holding the back of my head where it was still tender from it being smashed into the concrete wall a few nights ago.

"What's wrong?"

"My head" I whimpered and I felt his fingers pulling me up quickly and easily to my feet and I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Let go, let me see" I shook my head but he pulled my hands away and he started to press his fingers against the back of my head and I cringed.

"Ow, stop it"

"Still tender, you could have a concussion." I sighed

"Why not, why doesn't someone just throw me off the fucking bridge right now for god-sake" He sighed deeply and let my head go.

"Come on" He wrapped an arm under me and lifted me.

"Where are you taking me?"

"The kitchen to grab ice"

"Put me down and get it yourself" He shook his head and dropped me on my back onto the mattress.

"You are the most difficult woman I have ever met"

"For some reason, I'm not so surprised Damon" He paused for a second.

"What did you just say?"

"I said that for some reason, I wasn't surprised that I'm the most difficult. I can see you having easy women all the time, I'm probably right too." He stood there on the side of the bed for a few more seconds and then turned and walked out of the room, silent. Finally some peace and quiet, I relaxed into the soft bed on my side and closed my eyes.

As I started to drift off to sleep, I felt hands shaking me and I shook my head "Go away"

"I told you not to fall asleep" I felt something cold against my head and I sighed, it was cooling and it felt amazing.

"I'm awake Damon" I whispered, keeping my eyes closed though.

"Will you do something for me really quick?"

"What is it?"

"Drink this for me?" He held out a small glass and I sighed, shaking my head. "It'll make you feel better and you won't have a hangover in the morning."

"Okay" I agreed and pushed myself to sit up against the headboard. He handed me the glass as his hand and the ice pack stayed on the back of my head.

"It's going to taste a little funny but that's the point, the grosser the drink the better it has on its effects." I tipped the glass and let the sweet iron tasting drink slide down my throat until it was empty and I handed him back the glass.

"It wasn't that bad, though the iron is really strong."

"That's why I brought you this too" He handed me a cold water bottle and I looked over at him quickly.

"You know you're mood swings are giving me a headache" I took a long sip of the water and he was smirking, pulling the ice pack away from my head "wow, you weren't kidding" I leaned back against the headboard again, closing my eyes "It takes effect rather quickly" He whispered, his breath against my cheek as his fingers moved along the back of my head again to check the tender spot, which wasn't there anymore. "It's like warmth" I whispered and he hummed against my ear.

"What is?"

"That drink, it's like sunshine. On the first day of summer and all you can feel is that warm sun on your skin…" He chuckled under his breath softly, planting a soft kiss against my temple.

"What else does it feel like?" I moved my hands down my bare, flat stomach and onto my lap.

"It's like electricity, I touch my skin and I feel the static, the energy…" His lips moved down my jaw, onto my ear

"Anything else?" He whispered, his hands coming down to pull me down to lay on the bed now, he crawled easily above me, keeping his weight off of me.

"I can feel…" I swallowed hard, licking my teeth, my bottom lip for any more of this drink that he gave to me "I can feel you." I pressed my hand up against his bare, hard chest, leaving my palm flat against it as he breathed in the hair that he let loose from the pony tail it was in. I heard him intake a sharp breath, and then start breathing normally a few seconds later.

"Oh gorgeous" He whispered so lovingly against my cheek "Open your eyes" He whispered and I did, fluttering them open as I kept my eyes onto his above me. Everything was falling away, I felt free, and I didn't feel that constant pain in my chest or my gut anymore when I was looking up into those crystal, blue gray eyes "I won't let anything happen to you, ever, ever again."

"You can't promise that" I whispered breathlessly up at him.

"Yes I can" He crushed his lips down against mine, and I couldn't say that I was caught off guard because I wasn't, I was literally begging for him to kiss me since the car ride home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next installment of the story, I hope y'all enjoy! Reviews, Follows, and Favorites are always nice to see as well! xo**

* * *

I felt as if I got the best night's sleep of my life when I rolled over in my bed, my face going into my soft pillows. I felt so relaxed, the tension fell off of my shoulders from the past few weeks and it was all thanks to drinking. Rolling over again, onto my back, I looked up at the ceiling and licked over my lips slowly. I ran my hands down my stomach and it growled immediately. But I didn't want to get up, just yet; my stomach would have to wait a little longer.

A shower was needed, and that's all I looked forward to today. No boyfriend, no sister, no friend drama, just a shower. A long shower, sounded better. Then I remembered that today was the founding family's party thing. I leaned up and looked over at the time on the wall clock, it was just after 8. Was I really wide awake at 8am on a Saturday? I shook my head and sat up, and got out of the bed. I could go for a run, clear my head and then take a shower; there was no harm in that.

I opened up the closet where I put my things and pulled out black leggings and a long sleeve armor shirt and a sports bra and walked into the bathroom and changed. Washing my face and pulling my red hair up into a ponytail. After, I sat down on the bed and pulled on socks and my shoes and walked out of the bedroom after making my bed.

"Someone's up early?"

"Speaking of which, why are you awake? When I was in high school I slept until noon time on the weekends" I smiled at Stefan who was in the living room and he nodded.

"Well big day I guess, founding family party tonight. I heard Elena invited you to come with us" I nodded

"Yeah, she wasn't kidding right? Because I do have the best dress for tonight" He eyed me casually and nodded

"You're in a good mood too" I smiled as I tightened my ponytail.

"Just going for a run, I should be back in a half hour or so to answer your first question" He nodded

"Be careful, call if-" I rolled my eyes and made my way to the front door.

"I know, and I will. See ya."

Once outside, I jogged up the long drive way slowly to start off and broke out in a slow run on the main street. The cool breeze against my face just woke me up more and it felt so nice. Usually when I drank the night before, I was so hung over the next morning; I didn't understand how I was not. I shrugged while I ran and just listened to the outside world. No music was needed with me; I just needed a cool morning, with birds chirping.

Tonight was a different story. I would have to go back to pick up all of my other things soon and try to avoid people who knew me. I sighed while I ran, that was going to be a problem, and everyone knew me there. Here? I was a stranger to these people. Running back to the Boarding House after an hour of running, I jogged up the steps after finding no one at the house and stripped from my clothes. I shaved and washed my hair in the shower, taking my time and then got out while hearing my phone ringing loudly on my dresser.

I grabbed it on the last ring "Hello?" I asked, out of breath from sprinting to pick it up.

"Hey, it's Elena"

"Oh hey Elena, what's up?" I wrapped the towel tighter around my naked body and walked back into the bathroom to pull together some things.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to pick you up tonight, Stefan said he's going to meet me there so plans changed" I nodded to myself

"Yeah, that'd be great. What time should I be ready?"

"6:30?" I nodded again

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you then 'Lena"

"See you then" I hung up and put my phone down on the counter and started to blow dry my hair. After my hair was dry, I walked to the closet and looked at the two dresses I threw into my bag. Then I looked at the time. 12:25pm. If only the mall wasn't so far away.

I decided on /images/model_ for the dress and grabbed my black shall to pull over my shoulders because I knew it was going to get chilly at night. But right now, I needed food. Pulling on jeans and a t shirt, I walked down the steps to see Stefan drinking some type of alcohol in the sitting area.

"You okay?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen and he nodded

"Just taking the edge off, didn't know you were home"

"Elena said that she's coming by to pick me up for tonight's party at 6:30, I thought we were all going together?" I pulled open the fridge but there was just bread and eggs in there. I was not having that again. Maybe a stop at the Grill would have to be next on my list of things to do today.

"We were, Damon and I need to do something beforehand and then… we're just going to be a little late" I nodded and smiled "How's your head from last night?" I raised my eyebrows in confusion and then remembered.

"Oh! My drunk thing, sorry that doesn't happen often. I'm fine, never better" He nodded

"After you fell off the bed I meant, you were really drunk, Damon shouldn't have done that and I apologize."

Now I really was confused "Damon?" I looked at him funny and he walked more into the kitchen and nodded.

"Yeah he drove you back here; apparently you two were drinking last night" I blinked a few times confused.

"I don't even remember seeing him last night, except for the Grill but I ignored him pretty much and walked home" Now he raised his brow.

"Oh, I must've been mistaken, he came in after you then" I nodded

"Must have been, I'm going to head to the Grill, you should probably restock the fridge" He nodded

"Yeah, I'll get on that" I smiled at him and walked by him, pulling on my shoes that I left by the door and my leather jacket and walked out of the house, pulling my bag up onto my shoulder.

"Your brother is under the impression that you brought me home last night" I nudged Damon on his elbow as I took a seat at the bar and ordered a beer and grilled chicken Caesar salad.

"Oh is he?" I glanced over at him and nodded once I put my bag and jacket down beside me.

"Why would he be under that impression?" I shrugged and took a long sip of my beer.

"No offense Red but you were pretty loud last night, maybe that's why" I rolled my eyes

"I wasn't that drunk, I didn't even have a hang over this morning" He nodded.

"Apparently if you were out of the house by 9am" I smirked and started to eat my food and sighed, leaning back

"What are you and Stefan doing today that will make you late to the party?" He hmmed me as if he didn't hear me or he didn't understand the question. "Stefan said that you two were doing something tonight, which was going to make you late to the party, we were all going to go to the party tonight in one car."

"You're going to the party?" I nodded

"Why not, I haven't been to one since I was practically a baby"

"Um, Stefan has something wrong with his car, we're bringing it to the shop" I nodded and continued to eat my food "You're in a very talkative mood today" He commented a few moments later and I shrugged.

"I just feel good today" I smiled and I saw the hint of a smile form on his lips as well.

"Well good" He muttered and continued to drink his scotch and then finished it off. "I'll see you later Red" I nodded and he left me alone at the bar.

After I ate, I walked around for a while. Pulling at my hair and pulling it up into a high pony tail. As I passed a mirror in a convenience store, I stopped and looked at myself. Then I looked at my hair. Red hair was the old me. I bit down on my bottom lip and swallowed hard and walked down one of the aisles and grabbed a dark brown color and walked to the cashier and paid for it. Back to my natural color, I went.

As I entered the boarding house, no one was home, once again. I entered this house and no one was ever home and when I left, people were here. I just didn't understand it. I sat down in the sitting room and watched some television until 4 and then walked up the stairs and pulled off my clothes and shut the door. It would take at least 2 hour to get everything perfect. People were seeing me for the first time practically in this town and I wanted to look my best, if I could.

I dyed my hair in the large sink in the bathroom and pulled it up into the cap to let it sit as I pulled at the clothes I picked out earlier and placed them down on the bed. Grabbing my makeup bag, I laid out the things I was going to use on the counter in the bathroom and pulled out my curler and plugged it in along with my hair dryer. This would be the first time since middle school that I would have my natural color, and it was sort of scary. I put some music on my phone and put it down on the counter as I waited, did people dance at these things? Would I be the talk of the town? I hope not. Usually in small towns like these, a new person was the new person until someone newer came along.

After 30 minutes, I washed the dye out of my hair and towel dried it the best I could and then flipped it up over my shoulders and looked at myself in the mirror. Taking a deep breath, I combed through my hair with my brush and looked it over. I looked different, to say the least. I grabbed my hair dryer and started to dry it and then started to curl it loosely and pulled the front pieces back off of my face. Then I started on makeup, putting down some light foundation, I then did eyeliner and a shadow accent on my eyelids, and then finally mascara. Looking at the time, it was 5:45. Perfect. I pulled on my black lace boy shorts and then slid into the dress. The two pairs of shoes I had were my sneakers and then the black Jeffery Campbell boot heels that I threw into my bag. I guess I was using those.

Dabbing perfume onto my wrists, I pulled my heart shaped necklace onto my neck and did a quick spin in the mirror and sighed. Did I pack any bracelets? I looked through my bag and found one, it was chunky and it would work. I pulled it onto my wrist and wrapped the shawl around my shoulders and pulled my black bag up onto my shoulder just as Elena was calling me.

"I'm walking down the stairs right now" I hung up and walked out of the house, in which no one was in there again and walked to her car. I slid into the front seat.

"You colored you hair, and you look amazing, wow" I smiled

"I-yeah, I did. I'm starting a new chapter in my life, and this is a start" She smiled

"Well it looks really good" I smiled back at her and thanked her. She pulled away from the house and turned the music back on the radio.

"So everyone is going to be there?" She nodded.

"Pretty much, it's an open invite to the whole town. I told my aunt about you looking for a place and she said just to find her during the party and she'll set you up with her phone number."

I smiled "Perfect, I feel like I'm invading their privacy by living there."

"It's only been a few days, and they have the room."

"Yeah, about that, I totally got lost today."

She laughed "I have too."

I smiled as she pulled up into a parking spot, in which mostly the whole place was filled with cars.

"This is… the Lockwood Mansion?" She nodded and I nodded once and stood up from the car and walked with her through the large yard and up the steps.

"Elena!" I heard a woman's voice and I turned with Elena.

"Aunt Jenna, this is Melanie" I smiled at the woman, who couldn't have been much older than me. I held out my hand and she shook my hand light.

"It's so great to meet you, Elena's been telling me a lot about you. You're an Adonis, one of the last" I nodded and smiled, looking over at Elena briefly.

"You two talk, I'm going to go find Jeremy" I nodded and walked around inside with Jenna. I sipped on my champagne as we discussed the kind of place I was looking for.

"Are you sure you can afford something like that, I mean… no offense-" I smiled and waved off the apology.

"I can afford it, yeah and no offense taken. Believe me, you're in the business to make a prophet, I know." She smiled and nodded.

"As long as you know, how about I give you my number and you can swing by and we can set something up to look at a few places"

"Perfect" I grabbed my phone from my bag and she put her number in.

"And if you want to just talk don't hesitate to call… Elena told me what happened, car accident and losing your aunt" I nodded

"Yeah, thank you. Maybe we can grab lunch sometime" She nodded

"Sounds good to me, it was great meeting you but I have a guy calling me over." I turned and looked over in the direction she was looking with her eyes.

"Alaric, nice catch" She smiled and nodded, walking away to talk to him. I downed the rest of my drink.

"I don't think we've met" I turned and smiled at the boy and shook my head.

"Melanie" I stretched my arm out and he took my hand and kissed the back of my knuckles.

"Tyler" I smiled

"Tyler as in Lockwood?" He nodded and smiled.

"You're new around here" I nodded

"That obvious huh?" He smiled

"Well a beautiful girl like you walking around here, I would have noticed" I smiled and nodded, taking another glass of champagne once the waiter came around with one and took a long sip from the glass.

"Woman, not girl" He looked at me puzzled.

"I'm 21, and you're"

"Out of my league, aren't I?"

"Well if you aren't in high school…?"

"Out of my league" I smiled and nodded again.

"Yeah, jail bait and such" He smirked and laughed.

"So Melanie what's your last name?"

"Adonis" He raised his eyebrows

"Really? As in founding family…?" I nodded

"The last, if I'm correct" He nodded

"Have you met my mother yet?"

"Yes, she wants to discuss living arrangements for me and welcome me to town finally" He laughed at my sarcasm

"She can be that way, are you staying or just visiting?"

"Staying, Jenna, Elena's aunt is setting me up with my own place."

"Why move here?" I sighed and downed the rest of my drink.

"Unfortunately I needed a change, and it's literally my home so why not move here when I have the chance?" He nodded.

"Sounds reasonable" I nodded

"Will you excuse me?" He nodded and I walked down the hallway and into the side bathroom, locking it and leaning back against the door to take a deep breath. It was so stuffy in here, so many people. Tyler was the 11th person I'd spoken to tonight. Looking at myself in the mirror, I splashed some water onto my face and patted it off with the towel and walked out, grabbing another champagne and walked by the dance floor and slowed down, Stefan was dancing with an older woman and he looked a bit drunk? I laughed under my breath and scanned the place for Elena but saw her with Damon speaking at the bar and I sighed, down casting my eyes and then back up and walked outside, pulling my black shawl around my shoulders and taking a long sip from the champagne that was making my brain a little fuzzy. I put my hand around the heart shaped locket around my neck and took in a deep breath.

"I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting…" I heard behind me and I took another breath and turned around to face the man and smiled lightly.

"Melanie" I said and he shook my hand.

"John Gilbert" I smiled

"Elena's… uncle?" He nodded and I nodded once "She didn't mention you, that's all."

He smiled and looked over my outfit quickly "I didn't know you were friends with my niece" I nodded

"Yeah, pretty much my only friend, she's great" He looked to the side of him and back at me.

"Yeah, she really is. How do you like Mystic Falls?" I shrugged and took another sip from my glass.

"It's nice, it's homey and I need that."

He smiled gently "I bet it does" He muttered.

"Excuse me, I didn't get that" I looked over at him.

"I said that I bet it feels homey, after all this was your home for quite some time if I do recall the records" I looked at him confused.

"What?" I whispered

"The records… please don't play dumb Miss Adonis it's not cute for a woman you're age. Isobel did research on you, said you died nearly 20 years ago, apparently her records were wrong" I stopped breathing at that point.

"20… years ago?" I asked slowly and he nodded "Who is Isobel?" I asked lowly.

"I'm sure you're here for Damon Salvatore, and then you'll leave. It's best if you leave as soon as possible or the council will know about you." I swallowed hard and blinked a few times.

"Damon?" John Gilbert looked at me again and nodded, looking me over once more.

"I'm sure you won't be a problem, you usually aren't from the records but if you are, this is your only warning, we'll come after you and then Damon" I nodded slowly and he turned around and walked back inside. I let out the breath that I was holding and downed the rest of my champagne. Okay that was it. I was done with this town and these people thinking I'm someone I'm not.

I tossed the champagne glass and walked down the steps and down the front lawn. "Who the fuck is Isobel, and why did he think I was going to be a problem? And Damon coming up again? What the hell was going on?" I spoke to myself as I walked through the center, walking back to the boarding house to pack my shit and get a bus ticket home.

My phone started to ring about 10 minutes later as I walked and I picked it up "Yeah?"

"Where did you go?"

"I'm walking back to the Boarding house, and I'm leaving. Sorry for bothering you but your uncle is a dick and I'm really sick of getting confused for someone else."

"What, my uncle? You're walking right now? It's 45 degrees out" I hung up and put the phone back into my bag and continued to walk. I knew the temperature, I was freezing.

I opened the door to the boarding house a few minutes later and walked up the steps and to the room I was assigned to and pulled my shawl off and started to grab my clothes and put them in my suitcase, my phone ringing again.

I tossed everything in there and grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote down-

"Stefan – I'm leaving to go back home. I know it's sudden but thank you for being a great person and helping me when I needed the help. My best – Mel"

I walked down the hallway and into Stefan's room and walked to his desk and put it down slowly and carefully until something caught my eye. I narrowed my eyes on the bookcase and walked over to it and turned my head to look at the titles on the old binding books. But they weren't titles; they were dates, 1874, 1875, all in order until 2010. I pulled out the 1864 one and opened to its first page. June 7th, 1864.

_Katherine has been here at the estate for nearly a month and I've already fallen under her beautiful charm. Father doesn't approve for the simple fact that I was to be wed to Georgia Fell, but at the news of her death, I was not saddened, I was over joyed that I could be with my Katherine now, forever. _

I skimmed some of the pages until the date September 14th, 1864

_Damon does not see the gift she has graced us with. Even though Katherine has passed, and we are left here with immortality, he still doesn't see the gift._

I paused and swallowed hard. Putting the journal back and grabbed 1933.

_I have blackouts, I can't remember much and I suppose that's for the best. My list is getting much longer, though I'm sure I'm missing a few from the black outs. Damon has still yet to come across my path, it's been nearly 50 years._

The sound that passed my lips was in horror as I put the book back into its place and ran out of the room. They were vampires. They were fucking vampires and I was living with vampires. I shut my suitcase and ran out of the room and jogged down the stairs the best I could. Then I heard the downstairs door open and shut and my eyes widened. No, no, no. I turned the corner to go out the back as I heard a voice call out my name, it was Elena's. Then I heard Damon's voice say that I wasn't there, that my things were packed up.

I slid out the backdoor and leaned against the wall out of sight in the darkness. Calm down, I said to myself and took deep, slow breaths. A few minutes and they'd stop searching and I could get out of here.

"I'll go to the bus station, she can't be far."

"Well go and call me if she turns up" I heard Damon said to Elena as she left the house and I heard her car pull out of the driveway and I let out a long breath and walked down the dark steps of the backyard and then the lights turned on and I froze.

"What did Uncle John Gilbert say to you that has you running for the hills?" I couldn't breathe, I couldn't swallow. "Melanie?" I turned my head to look at Damon standing on the large porch now, looking at me. I could see him take a sharp intake of breath "Mere- " He started to say and my eyes widened and I started running again but he was quicker, so much quicker. "Melanie, stop" I took steps back away from him, dropping my suitcase in the process. He looked at me confused. "What did John say to you, whatever it is I'm sure he-"

"You're a vampire, you're one of them, both of you are, Stefan is too" I said to him in a hard whisper and he stopped walking forward.

"He told you this?" I shook my head.

"I saw that journal, the journals"

"What journals?" My eyes widened because he was walking towards me again

"Stefan's, please" I whispered and stopped walking, and I shut my eyes "Don't hurt me, I just want to leave. I won't tell anyone, I just want to leave" My teeth chattered together from being so cold so I locked my jaw tight so that would stop and I just prayed he wouldn't come closer, that he would leave me alone.

"I'm not going to hurt you" He said and my eyes opened slowly to see him so close in front of me and I gasped as he quickly put his hand up to cover my mouth as I tried to get away from him but he wrapped an arm around my waist tightly "Calm down, I said I wasn't going to hurt you" I shook my head, tears falling from my eyes and he kept his hand over my mouth as I slowly but surely gave up on my struggling and my life. "What did John Gilbert say to you?" He took his hand away from my mouth and I shook my head, closing my eyes "I'm going to let you go but you have to promise not to run or I'll just catch you."

"He said that I… that I was here for you… that he was going to… come after me if I was a problem" He let me go then and took a few steps back.

"It's uncanny, how much you look like her Melanie"

"Who, tell me who I look like, please" I begged

"Your mother" He said and I blinked a few times, taking a deep, shaky breath.

"My… My mother?"

"Meredith Adonis, your mother. I'm still trying to figure out how she gave birth to you, but that's beside the point right now. People think that you're her. That you're still alive and that's a problem."

"Why is it… wait" I whispered and swallowed hard "You knew my mother, you?" He nodded

"We… dated" I coughed a few times and when he took a step toward me, I backed away.

"You dated my mother" He nodded slowly.

"Can we do this inside, it's freezing out and you're barely in anything" I looked down at my once tan skin, which it was pale now from being so cold. I shook my head at him, it was a trick.

"No. You dated my mother; did she know what you were?" He nodded

"She figured it out for herself"

"When was this? The man she married, she knew him since they were children" He raised his eyebrow.

"So you lied, you knew about your mother"

"I don't know anything about my mother; I know who she married, when they met, when did you two date?"

"I think you should come inside" I shook my head and then he groaned and pulled off his coat and I grabbed it and pulled it over my shoulders "We dated when she was 19, for two years, until she got sick" He whispered and I paused.

"She got sick? She was 21 when she had me, she was married" He shook his head

"You don't know anything about your mother or your father" I blinked a few times and grabbed my suitcase and walked up the steps.

"Did you keep journals?" I whispered and he nodded, and I knew that I was told completely wrong.

"Stefan and I, we're not the kind of vampires that would take an innocent girl and torture her. We aren't like them" I looked back at him as we walked up the steps and I nodded slowly.

"I don't care" I whispered "I want to read the journals you kept of her" He nodded and walked into his room and walked to a cabinet and pulled out two and walked back.

"Don't destroy these, that's all I ask" I nodded and took them and walked into my room and locked the door behind myself and sat down on the bed, pulling the suit jacket off of my shoulders and kicking off my boots, climbing under the warm sheet and looked at the binding. "1865, 1866" It read and I kept my fingers on the binding. He must have given me the wrong ones. But when I opened the first page, and saw the first word written in perfect script, I knew that I was in for a rude awakening.

_Meredith Adonis, even her name sounds like heaven. _

I gulped and stopped reading, closing my eyes and then after a few moments, I started again.


	5. Chapter 5

**REVIEWS/FAVS/FOLLOWS PLEASE xo**

* * *

Waking up was harder than I could imagine. My head was pounding and all I could remember was Damon being in bed with me last night. I groaned and rolled over onto my side, feeling the jeans on my legs constricting me from stretching. My eyes fluttered open slowly and then shut again, then opened fully to take in the room. Kicking the sheets off of me, I sat up as slow as possible and then stood up, holding the dresser for support.

Into the bathroom I went as I pulled off the jeans finally that were unbuttoned and unzipped, yet not fully off. Then I pulled off my shirt and bra and turned on the shower. After a long, cold shower to wake myself up. I walked back through my room, a towel snug around my body.

"Nice view, better than last night" I turned around sharply from the closet. How did I not see him sitting there?

"What are you…?" I started but then my eyes went wide as I hid behind the closet door "Get out, what are you doing in here?" He was chuckling now

"Came in to see how you were feeling" I sighed and pulled on black lace underwear and a matching bra, then jeans and a v neck t shirt. Picking up the towel from the floor, I walked out of the closet and nodded

"Hungover" I hung the towel up to dry in the bathroom and plugged in my hair dryer and started to brush through it before drying it, maybe he'd go away if I ignored him. But apparently that was an invitation to walk into the bathroom and lean against the side of the doorway, looking at me in the mirror as I dried my wet hair. "What?" I asked him and he smiled at me softly.

"You could have told me that you were some mega model" I shook my head

"I would have, if I was" I said and continued to blow dry my hair

"Well with all of the Google shit I found on you…" I sighed "Angel Adonis" He said my stage name and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So what? I signed a deal with some modeling agency a year ago, I'm still me" He nodded and rolled his eyes

"Still would have been nice to know who you actually were, what you did as a living." I sighed and nodded

"You didn't need to know, I'm trying to start over, remember?" He nodded and put his hands up in defense

"I wasn't saying you weren't… just a heads up just in case TMZ comes by" The blow dryer shut off and I turned around

"TMZ came by?" He smirked

"No, but it could happen" I sighed again and threw my hair brush at him and put the blow dryer down on the counter as I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and walked by him, back into my room. "So you're just going to give it all up?" He stated and I shook my head

"Just stop for now, maybe pick it up in a few months or whatever" I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and opened up the fridge and looked back at him "Who stocked up the fridge?"

"Elena thought that you'd need some food, so she and Stefan went food shopping" I nodded and smiled softly, pulling out an apple and closing the door and leaned against the counter top. Taking a bite, I smiled and looked at Damon again "What did we do last night? All I remember was you in bed with me" He smirked and shrugged

"I don't know, what do two attractive people do when they're in bed together?" I put the apple down and shook my head

"Nice try, but I remember falling asleep. So try again, what did we do?" He sighed and came by me and grabbed my apple and took a bite and walked away. "Hey, that was mine"

"And now it's mine Angel" I shook my head and walked behind him into the sitting area "We talked. You were a mess. You had a bloody nose. That's it" I nodded and blinked a few times, images of Damon kissing me popping into my head.

"We spoke about how you compelled me to forget that you kissed me, yeah I remember that" He turned around and looked me over casually

"How did you break that compulsion, that's a little strange"

"What's strange is that you kissed me, when I was clearly too drunk" He smirked and shrugged his shoulders

"You enjoyed yourself sweetheart, maybe you don't remember that part" I sighed

"Oh I remember that part very clearly. I'm headed over to Elena's. I should probably thank her for the food and see how she's doing with that whole Isobel thing" He nodded

"Yeah be careful around town, anything comes up give me a call" I nodded

"Will do sugar" I winked at him and he shook his head and turned back around to read something at a desk. I walked up the steps and pulled on my shoes and jacket and got out of the house into the crisp fall air. Once at her house, I knocked on the door and waited and finally it opened up.

"Melanie, what a surprise… you haven't been around lately I was sure you left to go back home" I shook my head at Jenna and smiled

"No, I'm actually staying with the Salvatore's, they had plenty of room and it's nice."

"With Stefan and Damon?" She asked and I nodded slowly

"Is Elena home by any chance?"

"She's actually in school still, she usually heads over to the Grill after though" I nodded

"Oh that's right. I've been so out of it lately with unpacking and stuff to not notice that it was a school day." She smiled and nodded

"I was just headed out though, so um, the best place you can go is the Grill, schools out in a half hour." I nodded

"Thanks for the heads up, I'll see you around." She smiled and nodded and I jogged down the steps of her porch and slid my hands into my jacket and walked to the Grill and slid into a booth off to the side out of view from the front doors.

"My names Amanda, can I start you off with a drink?" I smiled up at the woman

"Rum and coke, please"

"Can I see some ID?" I nodded and pulled out my wallet from my jacket pocket and handed her my ID as she checked it over and then looked at me. "Thank you" I nodded and slid the ID back into my wallet and back into my jacket. "I'll um, be right back with your drink Miss Adonis."

I nodded and raised my eyebrows in confusion at her sudden shift of mood and walked back to the bar to get my drink. I looked over the menu and decided on a burger and fries. She placed my glass down on the table in front of me.

"Did you decide on what you'd like to eat?" I nodded

"Cheese Bacon Burger and fries" She nodded and wrote that down quickly and smiled

"You probably get this all the time but you look a lot like Angel Adonis, that girl in the Luke Bryan video" I smiled at her and nodded

"If you can keep a secret, I would tell you that I was her" She smiled wide

"I knew it!" She whispered loudly and I smirked and took a sip from my glass and put it back down on the table "But you have to keep it a secret, okay?" She nodded in excitement

"Can I get your autograph?" I nodded and she pulled out a napkin

I smiled and took the pen she handed me and I quickly wrote in script "Thanks for being a fan Amanda! – Angel Adonis xo" I handed her the pen and napkin and she smiled

"Thank you so much, I'll be back with your food ASAP" I nodded she smiled, looking down at the table once she walked away. That was what I was giving up. I was giving up making people happy by just meeting me, or getting my autograph. My food came back in less than 5 minutes and I smiled at the woman Amanda and once she left again, I started to eat. And I ate everything. I didn't realize how hungry I actually was until I started munching.

I ordered 3 more rum and cokes and had a nice buzz going when someone slid into the booth across from me. I looked at Stefan and my eyebrows rose. "I'm taking it as school is out?" He nodded

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" I smiled

"Having a few drinks and just had the best burger ever. Elena here yet?" He nodded and I smiled "Well where is she? I have to talk to her"

"Damon didn't fill you in?" I looked at him in confusion

"Fill me in on what?"

"Isobel is coming today to meet Elena" My mouth popped open

"I didn't think it was today, Damon told me but he didn't…" I shook my head "

So you can't be here when she gets here" I looked at him again

"Why not?"

"Because she's a little obsessed with finding you, and picking your brain" I nodded

"I should go then" I grabbed my wallet and put down some money for my food and drink and started to slide out of the bar until Damon pushed me back into the seat against the wall.

"Don't move and don't speak, she's here" I closed my eyes and nodded. Leaning my back against the booth seat and Stefan easily slid out of the seat and walked over by the pool tables to keep an eye on Elena. I took in a deep breath and looked over at Damon who had picked up my drink and started to drink it casually. I was about to protest, when I remembered that I couldn't speak. He then pulled out his phone and typed in a few numbers, then slid it over to me "Want to make a run for it? She's not looking" I nodded and he took his phone back and slid out of the booth and took my hand and walked with me outside casually and we walked across the street to the park, where Alaric was sitting on the bench, obviously waiting as well.

It was 10 minutes later that Damon wrapped an arm around me, tightening his arms around my waist so that I was blocked from the view of the grill. Oddly enough, when he let me go slowly, I didn't want to be let go. That was the first time, being sober that he was holding me and it was nice. I felt safe.

"I knew you couldn't keep your hands off of me for 24 hours" He smirked and rolled his eyes,

"You can go talk to Elena now" I nodded and jogged across the street and into the Grill just as Bonnie was turning around and walking out. I had met Bonnie briefly at the party at the Lockwood's. Elena looked upset as Stefan's arms were around her and she held onto him tight.

"Elena?" I asked and her head turned slightly, tears were welled up in her eyes but she wasn't crying.

"Melanie" She whispered and then looked at Stefan and he nodded, letting her go and she came over to me and I hugged her, rubbing her back gently.

"Want to go take a walk, rent some movies and talk about it?" She nodded and I smiled at Stefan softly while he mouthed the words "Thank you" I nodded and smiled at him softly, walking with her outside and started to walk down the sidewalk to her house.

"Damon told me that she was looking for me as well" Elena nodded and glanced over at me

"She didn't say a word about you, but apparently she said something to Alaric about trying to find you." I nodded and walked into her house with her and up the stairs to her room. "It just sucks. I thought meeting my biological mother would be the best thing imaginable but it turned out that she just wanted me to get Damon to give her this device." I nodded

"What device?"

"Pearl gave him a device, I don't know what it does but Isobel and John Gilbert want it, so it has to be powerful in some sort of way" I nodded

"I really came here at the wrong time didn't I?" She laughed under her breath and nodded

"Things were very different before Stefan and Damon"

"I bet things were" I whispered and pulled off my jacket "So tomorrow, what are you doing?"

"Helping out with the floats for the founders day parade"

"Fun" I said and she laughed

"Yeah, you should totally come by, I'm sure it'll be a blast" She said sarcastically and I nodded

"Oh yeah, sounds fun" She laughed and sighed, sitting down on the bed.

"Okay, so spill. How are you doing since you found out? It's been a week" I nodded

"I processed it. Now I'm dealing with it. Damon's still trying to get information on how I look exactly like my mother, my vampire, dead mother who he is still love with" She shook her head

"It's weird, a vampire having a child. Damon told me that it was impossible."

"It is. That's why we're trying to figure out how she had me." She nodded, leaning back a bit

"And you moved in?" I nodded

"Yeah, Damon drove me back to my place, gave my sister a large amount of cash to get her on her feet and then left" She nodded

"So your sister was there?" I nodded "How was that?"

"Painful. I wanted to grab the nearest hammer and hit her in the head with it. I had a conversation with her that she needed to hear and I needed to get off my chest, then handed her a check and left. Checked last night when I got back after unpacking, she deposited the check very quickly. Just like her, as always." I shook my head and sighed and I felt her hand come down on my shoulder and squeeze it gently

"Siblings can be very ungrateful, and I'm sure it's safe to say that what you did was hard" I nodded and smiled as her hand left my shoulder. "Please don't tell me you and Damon have a thing" I looked over at her as she was looking through her drawer and I shook my head

"Me and Damon, well…" I sighed "I got insanely drunk and apparently that's the only time I can deal with him being very close. We might have kissed, I barely remember it" I said, looking out her window.

"Kissed? Well just don't fall for him, he's an asshole. He doesn't care for anyone but himself" I nodded

"I know, he just hasn't shown me his asshole side yet. I'm not looking forward to it. I'm actually convinced that he only likes me because I look like Meredith; he told me that at first I reminded him of her. Now? I'm just this girl, at least I hope."

"I hope so too" She said

"I should go grab some movies, what do you want to see?"

"I don't care, comedy, I don't need any horror right now" I nodded and stood up, grabbing my jacket and slipping it on.

"I'll be back in a jiffy" She smiled and nodded, walking into the bathroom as I walked down the steps and back outside. Zipping up my jacket, I walked down the steps and started to walk down the sidewalk and to the red box that was by the square. Tapping the screen, I flipped through the movies and picked a new comedy and a love story and they slowly came out of the machine. Crossing the street with them in my hand, I walked through the park and across the next street, back onto Maple.

"Hey, I don't think we've met" I looked to my side at the rather good looking guy that was jogging across the street to me. I stopped and smiled at him. Wow he was good looking. He was more southern too, which I could easily pick up on. I held out my hand and he took it and shook it gently.

"Melanie" He smiled wide

"Jeffery" I pulled my hand back and smiled at him "Pleasure to meet you Melanie, I heard there was a new face in town but just haven't come across you yet"

"Well now you have" I smiled at him and started to walk again

"I'm headed in the same direction, you mind?" He said as I glanced towards him again and I shook my head. "So where are you from?"

"Virginia Beach" I said and looked over at him again "Did you grow up here or move here?"

"Moved, just a couple of months ago. Are you enjoying it so far?" I nodded

"Yeah, I had my summers here sometimes so I'm not too lost when I'm around" He nodded and smiled

"So movie night?"

"Yeah, just a friend of mine and myself" He smiled at me

"Well if you're around, I'm sure I'll see you." I nodded and held out my hand again to him and he took it gently in his "It's been a pleasure, really" He whispered and I nodded, my eyes fanning over his face now and I started to turn but he grabbed my arm and wrapped an arm around my waist an another hand pressed against my mouth. I struggled against his hold, but he backed up and he tossed me into a dark van and then it was completely pitch black. That's when I started screaming so loud that my ears popped. Someone in a black hood was driving, and I tried the back door several times but it was locked.

"Let me go please, I'll give you anything you want" I begged. Images of being taken just under a month ago flashed through my head and I cringed, tears coming down my face. The car came to a jerking stop and the back sliding door opened up and Jeffery grabbed my ankle but I kicked at him and he stumbled a bit and that's when I ran like hell. I didn't know where we were, there was a big white house and dead trees and plants all around but I just kept running, and pulling out my phone.

"Well hello there" I heard Damon say casually into the phone.

"I need help!" I screamed into the phone frantically "Someone grabbed me and I'm running. I don't know where I am Damon" I kept running until I felt something wrap around my ankle and I tripped and started to cough

"Calm down calm down, who took you?" I pushed myself back up

"This guy Jeffery, I don't know if it's his real name or not, please help me" I begged into the phone and pushed myself up and started running again through the dark, into the woods. An arm wrapped around my waist and I was pulled back against a body.

"There you are, you shouldn't run off again"

"No! LET ME GO!" I screamed and started to struggle as he pulled the phone out of my grasp, nearly breaking my hand during the struggle.

"If you move one more inch, I'm going to snap your neck, don't test me" I stopped moving then and he chuckled under his breath, pushing my phone into his pocket and walking backwards from the woods and then pushed me forwards, pressing his hand to the front of my throat as we walked slowly and I stumbled a few times but he finally got me into the house. "Sit" He ordered and I closed my eyes and turned around, sitting down in the chair and he started to wrap my wrists down and then my ankles.

"Leave" I heard a new voice, a female voice. She walked in now, dressed all in black, black hair, porcelain face. She was gorgeous, and yet, I instantly had a deep hatred towards her.

"Isobel I presume" I gritted out, trying to move my wrists but they wouldn't budge.

"Fascinating, look at you. You look exactly like your mother. John was way too into his own head to not notice who you actually were…" Her fingers brushed my dark hair back to get a good look at my face and I groaned out when she pulled at it too tightly against my scalp. "I'm sorry about Jeffery and this… but if I can get two things while I'm here then it won't be a total disaster." She slouched down a bit and looked over my face and I looked over hers, committing it to memory. "I'm sure Damon will be on his way now that you've called him. You see…" She started to pace back and forth, while looking at me "He came by here not even an hour ago, threatened me. It wasn't very nice." I nodded slowly

"Why do you want me?" She smiled

"Because of your mother. I have a lot of information on you of course, and your mother. You for instance, 21 years old, mother gave you up for adoption, born into a drunk and abusive family. Your foster mother died from cancer at the age of 45, foster dad was a cop by day and a drunk by night. He tragically met his end on the job, shot twice in the chest. Younger sister Cameron, annoying, slightly slutty and yet you took care of her when her father died, until recently where she slept with your longtime boyfriend, and model Gregory Fitzgerald." I blinked a few times. She did know a lot. "Am I missing anything?" She asked herself and I twisted my wrist against the buckle.

"That doesn't give you a reason to just take me" Instantly she had her hand wrapped around the front of my throat and her face in mine

"Listen prissy little bitch, your mother owes me something very valuable and so does Damon. So why not kidnap you and hold you until they both pay up." I looked at her confused

"You claim to know about my mother, but you don't know that she's been dead. She died giving birth to me." She smiled and pulled her hand from the front of my throat, scratching at the side of my throat and I winced.

"You don't know the truth, it's so sad" She whispered and smiled at me "Your mother is still alive and well. I ran across her a few months ago in New York, she took something from me and once she finds out that you're missing, she'll come running."

"Why would she…?" I asked quietly

"She's been checking in on you ever since you were a child, do you really think Madeline died of cancer, and that Jim died of gunshots in the chest on the job?" I blinked a few times and she walked away then to leave me with my thoughts.

She was alive? My mother was alive?

I swallowed hard, hearing my phone ringing from somewhere in the house again for the 20th time. It was past dark, maybe near 8pm when there were hurried footsteps on the floor and finally Isobel was in front of me and then Jeffery.

"Take her into the woods, keep her hidden and quiet. By any means necessary, but do not kill her. Do you understand?" He nodded quietly and pulled the straps off of my wrists and pulled me up before I could struggle against him. Before I could scream out for Damon, his hand was against my mouth and I tried to bite against his palm but it did nothing as he carried me out the back into the cool air and into the dark woods. I could barely see anything, how was he seeing in this? He clearly wasn't a vampire… He dropped down about 5 minutes in and pushed me down onto the ground, pinning my arms down onto the hard ground and he kept his eyes down on me.

"Do not scream. Do you hear me?" I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to even my breathing out and my heart rate.

"Have you met my mother?" I whispered up at him and he grunted a bit, holding me down tighter.

"Yes" he finally said "That's how I knew who to find, you look exactly like her." I nodded and opened my eyes to look up at him and turned my head to the side

"Why do you stay with Isobel?"

"She promises me immortality" I nodded again and sighed. He wants to become a monster, he wants to kill people.

"So you wouldn't have a problem killing me if I wasn't valuable in some way?" He shook his head at me

"No, I wouldn't."

"You know she's not going to turn you, right? She'll probably kill you" I whispered up at him and his grip moved from my arms to wrap around my throat and he pressed down and I struggled. Pushing my hands up against his face and trying to scratch at him and then I pulled my fist back and punched him square in the nose and he groaned, his grip loosened enough for me to pull my leg up and knee him in the balls and he rolled over and I pushed myself up and started to run back through the woods.

"You little bitch!" He yelled and started to chase me and I dodged trees from left to right, trying to throw him off. My eye sight surprisingly getting clearer while I ran for my life from Jeffery.

"HELP!" I screamed while I ran "HELP ME!" I screamed again and continued to run, and scream. Tripping against roots from the woods floor, I caught myself and continued to run. Now just noticing that I was running in the opposite direction from the house, I was running into plunging darkness. I couldn't hear him behind me anymore so I stopped running and crouched down by a large tree trunk, taking in deep breaths and looking around to see if he was coming up behind me. But he wasn't. He was nowhere to be seen after me.

I stood up carefully and that's when I felt the stabbing pain against the side of my thigh, then it was suddenly gone and it was burning now. An arm and something sharp came across the front of my throat, pressing hard and cutting against my skin.

"If you move another inch, I swear I'll kill you, I don't care what Isobel says" Jeffery grunted out, still out of breath. I pressed my hand to my thigh and felt the warm liquid spreading over my jeans. Had he just stabbed me with his knife? I nodded slowly and he pulled the knife away from my throat. "Walk or I'll stab you on the other side" I nodded and started to walk, my left leg feeling like it was 50lbs heavier. I pressed my hand to my thigh as I stumbled back through the woods.

Once out of the woods, I felt the crisp open air against my burning cheeks. The branches had cut against my face and neck and hands. There was dirt on my knees, mixed with blood as he pushed me up the steps and back into the house.

"What happened? I told you to keep her quiet!" Isobel screamed and looked over at me.

"She ran, I had no other choice" I felt the backhand against my face before I could see her raise a hand and I flew into the side wall onto my side. I groaned out, holding onto my bleeding thigh and my face.

"Put her back in the seat, and leave her there" I felt him grab my wrist and start to drag me and I was way too weak to struggle against him while he pulled me up into the seat and strapped me in again. I dozed off minutes later, my head rolling to the side.

When I came to the next morning, I heard John Gilberts voice ringing in my ears and I groaned, trying to figure out why I was burning all over. I looked down at my legs, my jeans soaked with brown and red, a cut from the stab wound still there and scabbed over. There was a small puddle of blood under my legs and my face stung when I moved it around. My right eye could barely open and it stung like hell to open all the way.

"Melanie" I heard and turned my head and looked over to the other chair in the room now.

"Jeremy?" I whispered, my voice hoarse and he tried to get up but Jeffery pushed him back down in his seat "Don't struggle Jer" I whispered and looked up at Jeffery "Jeff's not a nice guy when it comes to runners" He smirked down at me and I glanced at the doorway while Isobel strolled in with John.

"What the hell are you doing?" John asked, looking at me and then at Jeremy, now figuring out who I was apparently.

"Getting what I want" Isobel said

"He's my nephew, and you're going to let him go right this second" He pointed at Jeremy and I nodded weakly "And this grudge you have with Meredith, needs to end, torturing her girl isn't going to get her to come here."

Isobel smiled "Well then, that gody ring on your finger, comes off" and John took a few steps towards her.

"Come on, Isobel, I know you. Okay? It's me John, you can't hurt a kid." He tried to reason with her and Isobel continued to play with her necklace.

"I'll kill him to prove your wrong"

"Really? Are you that far gone?" John asked her, "Look, I know you've changed. Okay? But the old Isobel is in there somewhere, isn't she? Come on let him go" She looked up at him and nodded, a face filled with fake remorse as John was turning around, she said something in French and Jeffery pulled out a candle holder and swung at his head and John dropped and then he started to kick at his ribs.

"Hey" Isobel said and he backed off slowly and then Isobel took his ring from his finger "Let's see how you do without this" John coughed and struggled on the floor, trying to get up onto his feet but failed a few times.

It was a few hours later that he was sitting up against the wall while Jeremy grabbed a wet rag and handed one to John "Are you going to beat me or can I clean her up a bit?" Jeremy asked bitterly to Jeffery who was standing guard by the doorway, and once Jeffery didn't answer, Jeremy patted my face gently.

"Thanks" I whispered and he nodded sadly.

"What is she after anyways?" Jeremy asked John who was cleaning up the side of his face as well.

"Your ancestor invented a weapon, a device that is extremely harmful to vampires, and we've been trying to get it."

"Why?"

"Because there's a group of vampires from a long time ago that want revenge on this town."

"But… why would a vampire help kill other vampires?" Jeremy asked and I looked over at John and then shut my eyes again from the pain it was causing me to keep them open.

"She has her own reason for wanting them dead. Look Jeremy, no one thought vampires would return to this town. Not in modern times but they have. And we have to destroy them"

"All of them?" I whispered, my voice barely there

"Yes, all of them." I slowly dozed off a few seconds later after hearing his answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW! xo**

* * *

"It's time to get up sweetheart" I groaned, lifting my head and looking at Jeffery who was unbuckling my wrists and legs. "Looks as if your mother did want you alive after all" She was holding some sort of device in her hand and a necklace in the other. I blinked a few times as Jeffery picked me up bridal style. "Drop her at the Salvatore's and then come right back here Jeffery" She said to him and he started to walk with me to a car and then I dozed off in the backseat.

I felt a hard impact as my body was pushed out of the backseat of the car and onto gravel and pavement and hitting my temple against it just made the burning more fresh. I blinked, trying to grasp my surroundings. Then I felt myself being lifted from the hard ground and the wind against my face.

"You need to hold on just a little bit longer sweetheart" I heard the familiar voice. It was my voice, I was talking to myself, I thought and then I felt the ground against my side again but this time I was put down softer. I fluttered my eyes open and looked up at the dark figure above me. My breath caught in my throat then and her eyes started to dilate "you will not remember seeing me, do you understand?" I nodded slowly "I'm so sorry Melanie" She whispered and grazed her fingers down the side of my face "Damon will protect you, you need to trust him" I nodded slowly.

"Mom?" I whispered and then she was gone. The light from the inside hallway started to fill my blinding eyes and I was staring up in shock. That was my mother.

"Melanie" I heard Stefan's voice filling my ears and then he was above me as I kept my eyes fixed on the last spot I saw her face. I felt arms under me and bringing me into a warm house and then the couch underneath me. "DAMON!" I heard him yell and then I felt something wet being pressed against my thigh and I groaned in pain

"What now Stefan, it's been a long day and I'm trying to…" He started and then I felt hands on the side of my face, waking me up and I fluttered my eyes open "Mel, did Isobel do this to you?" I nodded with nudge of my head and he made an angry noise and then I felt something crunch "What are her injuries?" I felt the thing against my thigh again.

"Someone stabbed her in the leg, looks like she ran, there's mud on her knees and branch scratches against her throat and face, and her hands. Looks like a broken cheekbone…"

"I'm going to kill that bitch next time I see her" Damon growled while pressing something warm against my lips "Drink, you have to drink this."

"She's lost a lot of blood Damon" I felt fingers brushing through my hair soothingly and I pursed my lips against his wrist and started to slowly drink his life source.

"You're safe" He whispered, his fingers still brushing through my hair and over my forehead. He pulled his wrist back and I licked over my teeth, closing my eyes and letting his blood flow through my body, making the chills fade into warmth.

"I'm going to go call Elena, tell her that she's here" Damon must have nodded because I didn't hear him say anything but I heard Stefan walking away.

"I'm so sorry she took you, it's my fault. I should have just given her the device, this wouldn't have happened" I shook my head lightly.

"It's not your fault" I whispered out and fluttered my eyes open to look at him "its Meredith's."

Then I was out.

* * *

I woke up in the afternoon on Sunday, a day later while my body rested in bed. I felt fine now; I just needed a day to myself. Scrubbing my skin raw and showering was something I did just a few times. Damon didn't feel safe with me being alone in the house but he needed to go to the founder's parade with Elena and Stefan. I had stayed in bed, writing in my journal all day until the sun went down and I could faintly hear the sound of music in the distance out my window.

I told him I would call him when I left the house before the fireworks and right now, I was pulling on my jacket and walking down the steps. A new phone purchased by Damon up to my ear "I'm headed out, where should I meet you?"

"I'm right in the square, I'll head that way and meet you" I nodded to myself and hung up, sliding my phone into my back pocket. Seeing my mother had me at odds with myself, if I should tell Damon or I should keep it to myself. If she wanted to be found, then she would be here but she told me to keep quiet and I was. Or maybe it was all just a nightmare, but I highly doubted it. Damon had told me that I had said it was Meredith's fault before I had passed out, but I passed it off as a nightmare.

I spotted Damon walking down the busy street towards the square a few moments later and I smiled gently and continued to walk to him and he smiled at me "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks" He nodded and we started to walk through the square "How was the parade?"

"Boring, as usual, you didn't miss much other than seeing Elena in a period dress" I smirked and looked up at him.

"I bet that brought back memories" He nodded casually.

"Would be lying if I said no" I pursed my lips and continued to walk with him, grabbing a small bag of popcorn as we walked through the carnival type tent that was set up over the weekend.

"I'm just really sick of getting taken by vampires and tortured, I think I've had enough for the rest of my life" I said to him as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we continued to walk.

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore, it's not going to happen. You're stuck with me now by your side" I smirked and glanced at his grinning face.

"Well it's a good thing that I like you then" He leaned his face over and kissed the top of my head gently. "When are the fireworks supposed to start?"

"9, I believe" I nodded and looked up at the clock tower; it was just 8:30 now.

"What should we do until then?"

"I could think of a few things" he said with a grin.

"In your dreams" I glanced at him and batted my eyelashes.

"Well you are in a good mood this evening" I rolled my eyes

"Come on, win me a prize at something"

"Fine" He groaned as I shrugged out from under his arm from my shoulders but when I turned back around once I was at the table to toss a ball, he was speaking with Anna quietly, his face serious. Oh no. I thought and turned around and walked back to his side, softly smiling at Anna.

"They're already here Damon" Anna said and looked at me quickly and then back to Damon "Get whoever you can out of here, I'm going to find Jeremy." She turned then and walked away into the crowd.

"Damon?" I asked and took his arm and he turned his head towards me.

"Dammit" He muttered and started to pull the hoodie of my sweatshirt under my leather jacket up over my head

"What's going on?" I whispered, my eyes going wide at his actions.

"Stay hidden, and try and keep up with me" I nodded and he held onto my hand as we walked quickly and found Alaric, whom he filled in on what was going to happen. Tomb vampires, the same tomb vampires that grabbed me my first day here were out there somewhere in the crowd, they were going to kill the founding family members. "I'm going to go find Elena and Stefan, Alaric I trust you with her" He nodded and looked at me quickly.

"Don't worry, go I've got it" Damon started to leave but I called after him "What do you want me to do?"

"Stay with Alaric, lie about your name if someone asks, they don't know that you're still here" I nodded and watched him leave as I went with Alaric through the crowd.

"Where are we going?"

"To my car, I have stakes and vervain darts in there" I nodded and jogged with him through the crowd and onto the street and then the Grill parking lot. He handed me one and I took it, hiding it in the breast of my jacket. That's when the fireworks started. "Damon's going to hate me for this but I need to find Stefan and Elena" I nodded again quickly, nearly pushing him to go.

"Go, I'll try and find Damon, I'll stay hidden"

"You better or it's my ass" I looked around as he jogged off and I started to walk fast, looking up at the fireworks and looking everywhere for Damon. Where would John set the device off? That's where Damon would go. My head started to lightly throb and that wasn't anything new, it did that from time to time when I was panicking and especially now. Bonnie said that she deactivated the device, but she probably didn't. She hated vampires; there was no reason for her to.

Then as I turned the corner into the main crowd of people, I felt the throb become a heavy migraine. I rubbed against my temple harshly as I squinted my eyes through the pain and then suddenly there was a blinding white light that struck through the back of my eyes and I let out a loud whimper of pain. Holding my head, the pain grew worse and my ears continued to ring as if someone was screaming at a high pitch volume into my ear drums.

Someone grabbed my arm then and I was being pulled "There's another over there, take this, I've got her" I heard a woman's voice say and then I was being dragged into the darkness. It was the small alley way behind the Grill and the office buildings. "Take a deep breath, it'll stop in a few minutes" I heard against my ear and I forced my pain stricken eyes to open to look at the woman who I thought was a nightmare.

My mother wrapped her arms around my body, holding my face now into her shoulder so that when I did scream, it was muffled and I couldn't push her away because my hands were still against the sides of my head. Slowly it stopped and by that time I was on my knees. Taking a deep, a desperate breath, I pushed her away and she took a few steps back.

"What the hell just happened?" I gasped out, putting a hand to my forehead and another to my aching chest.

"John Gilbert set off the device"

"I know that, why did it affect me?" I looked at her. She was a few inches taller than me, her hair was shorter to her shoulders and she wore jeans and a long sleeve thermal with a blue coat over it, the hood big covering her head "And why didn't it affect you?"

"Because I had a witch help me out, and it affected you because of who you are, where you came from." I looked at her in bewilderment.

"It's been 21 years, why are you here? They all said that you died."

"You weren't supposed to know this life Melanie. You were supposed to have a normal life and I couldn't provide that for you, not when I was on the run myself" I narrowed my eyes at her and finally something hit me.

"Damon" I gasped out and took a few steps forward.

"He'll be alright"

"No he won't, the device, he was going after John. He could be hurt" She shook her head and grabbed my arm before I could walk by her and I tried to shrug her off.

"They can't know that it affected you, they can't know that I'm here. When Isobel took you, it was because she had a grudge with me and I'm so deeply sorry for what she did to you, and I'm sorry that you felt abandoned but putting you up for adoption wasn't for my benefit, you wouldn't have survived if I'd kept you." I blinked a few times, looking into her face. I could see with my own eyes how many differences there were between us, and not just in our looks.

"You did what you needed to do. I get that. Now let me go, Damon is probably hurt" She took her hands off of me but she didn't let me go that far before she stopped me again.

"You care for him" She stated which stopped me in my footfalls. I turned back towards her.

"I care for him, his wellbeing; he's been a friend to me. I've needed a friend, and I need to be his friend right now and check that he's alright." She took a few steps towards me.

"You need to get out of town sweetheart" I shook my head.

"You may be my mother but I don't know you, so don't come around after 21 years and pretend to know me. Just leave me alone and stop saving me" She nodded again slowly and brushed a loose tear that escaped her right eye. "And leave town, it's probably for the better" I turned then and walked away, pulling off my hood and wiping the tears off of my face. What had just happened? I sighed and shook my head, just another thing that had to weigh on my mind.

There wasn't much of a commotion when I walked back into the square, people were packing up and heading home, some headed into the grille as well. I shook my head and walked across the street into the Grille, seeing Elena and Stefan talking and I walked up to them "Sorry to ruin your kissing moment but what the hell happened?"

"Melanie, where have you been? Damon's out looking for you" I sighed again and shook my head.

"I um, something came up. Are you alright?" I looked at Stefan and he nodded, a reassuring smile on his face and I smiled back "Good. Do you think he went back to the house or?"

"Most likely or killing Alaric for letting you go" I smiled.

"I'm going to head back then"

"Let me drive you" I shook my head

"No it's alright. I don't mind walking…"

"I'm headed back to the school to pick up my stuff from the parade earlier, let Stefan take you back. I'll call you later, both of you" I smiled and half hugged her and she walked out of the Grille. Stefan walked with me to his car and started to drive home.

"Stefan" I looked over at him and then back at the road in front of us.

"Yeah?"

"I um, that device I felt it when John set it" He glanced over at me again quickly.

"What?"

"When it went off, it was like someone was screaming high pitch in my head. I…" He stopped the car at the driveway and looked at me now.

"It affected you?" I nodded "How are you doing? How did you get away?" My mother's words came back to me; she didn't want me to tell them that she was here. Hoping that she was long gone by now, I said "Meredith grabbed me and pulled me into an alley, kept me hidden."

His eyebrows rose in confusion "Meredith?"

"My mother, Stefan" His eyes widened.

"She's dead… she's not dead?" I shook my head

"She's very much alive, I told her to leave town, and I'm hoping she took my advice."

"Why would she…?" I shrugged

"She carried me to the doorstep on Friday night as well, I just thought it was some nightmare; she said she's been looking out for me. Isobel told me that she was still alive, I didn't believe it until I saw her." He leaned back in his seat and wiped his face with his hand and let out a deep sigh.

"One thing after another" I nodded and laughed under my breath

"Tell me about it, she said it affected me because of who I am, where I came from, meaning her… so I'm not human, am I?" I asked him and he looked over at me "I… don't know. We'll figure it out. We need to tell Damon; just in case she is still around."

"You won't get us confused; she has shorter hair than I do" He nodded and while he phone started to ring, he pulled it out and pressed it to his ear "Yeah, I'll meet you there. I love you too" He said and then pulled back onto the road and continued to drive.

"Where are we going?"

"Hospital, Caroline was in an accident with Matt and Tyler, it's not looking good" I ran my fingers back through my hair and nodded and he pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later and we both got out. I put the stake that I had in my breast pocket into the glove compartment of his car and walked inside with him.

"I'm going to go call Damon now" He nodded and walked off into another direction and I took the elevator up. Damon didn't pick up the phone so I send him a quick text. "At the hospital to check up on Care, I'm fine." I pressed send and put my phone into my pocket and walked in, pulling my hair up onto a ponytail and unzipping my jacket.

"Matt" I called and he looked over into my direction. I had met Matt and had a very long conversation with him a few weeks ago when I arrived; he was a sweet kid and Caroline's boyfriend. I walked over to him "How's she doing?" I hugged him quickly and he sighed, his blue eyes red and puffy.

"Not good, she's in surgery right now and the doctor said there were some complication" He sat back down and I held onto his hand as he told me what happened, and I started to piece some things together.

"Tyler had a migraine and just freaked out?" I asked again and he nodded.

"And worst thing about it, his dad died tonight. Apparently there was some sort of fire at the old Gilbert building, homeless and such and a few people went in, the Mayor being one and no one made it out." I nodded and looked behind him at the Sheriff who was talking to Damon now and he was hugging her. Things were just getting stranger by the second.

"You should leave town" My mother's voice echoing in my head. I shook my head and squeezed his hand gently

"She'll make it, hell Caroline needs to make it to at least prom, she'd go nuts if she didn't get that experience" He laughed under his breath and nodded.

"You're right, you are seriously so right." I smiled at him and I let his hand go "I'm going to go get some coffee, want anything?"

I shook my head and smiled "No thanks" he nodded and walked away and I leaned back in the seat, finally having sometime to breathe.

"Hey" I heard and looked over to see Damon walking to me and I smiled gently.

"Hey, I'm just taking a breather" He nodded and smiled at me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded and I stood up and walked with him to the hallway "I already spoke to Elena and Bonnie about this, but to fill you in, I'm giving Caroline blood to help her heal. She won't survive if I don't." I nodded

"Whatever's best" I smiled and looked past him "Where's Stefan?" I asked, trying to avoid the subject in my head that I was dying to get out.

"Back at Elena's, someone got in and attacked John. He's here at the hospital, and apparently Jeremy took Anna's blood and downed a bunch of pills, Stefan's watching him too." I nodded and leaned back against the wall.

"I'm done with today, it needs to end" He laughed under his breath.

"If only" he muttered took my hand in his and rubbed his thumb against my palm gently, in a soothing way.

"When are you going to give her the blood?"

"When everyone leaves, after hours" I nodded and rubbed at my temples. He didn't look at all hurt, so I wasn't going to bring up what had happened in the square just over an hour ago. I just wanted to forget about it all together.

"So why did Tyler freak out when the device went on?"

"You caught onto that too didn't you?" I smiled and nodded.

"Of course I did. And the Mayor…?" He nodded

"He was down there with me; one of the tomb vampires broke his neck. He wasn't a vampire; I'm trying to figure out how a vampire torture device affected a non-vampire." I smiled

"Please tell me when you know the answer" He smiled and nodded.

"Are you tired?" He asked and I nodded

"Surprisingly it's been a long night" He smirked and slipped his hand from mine and wrapped it around my waist and pulled me against him. I grinned up at him, but was a little confused "Oh yeah?" I asked him and he nodded, smirking down at me as his other hand brushed a few strands of hair from my face.

"Why don't you take my car, head back to the house?" I pursed my lips at him.

"Take your beloved car, me?" He chuckled under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, take my car and go back to the house. Get some sleep." I shook my head

"You said that Elena came here because of John, how will she get back home? I'll wait until she wants to leave." He nodded and smiled.

"Fine, suit yourself" I rolled my eyes now and he leaned down and pressed his lips down against mine gently. I paused for a moment before I responded and kissed him back softly. My hands coming up to the back of his neck as his hands moved onto my waist, backing me up until I was against the wall again, and one of his hands came up and brushed over my cheek, his fingers running into my hair. The kiss deepened and I could feel my stomach clench with arousal. I pulled back a bit and his sparkling eyes open and I smiled at him, blush coming to my cheeks.

"What was that for?" I whispered and he smiled.

"Do I still need a reason?" He asked and I just shook my head and leaned up, kissing him again. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to the house first?" He asked against my ear and I shook my head, smiling like a little kid.

"No, we're waiting for Elena" He groaned and then I heard the doors open and someone clearing their throat. I pulled away from Damon and he turned his head as did I to Elena standing there, looking from Damon to myself.

"Can I get a ride back to my house? John needs to stay" Damon nodded, half smiling "Yeah, no problem Elena."

Damon walked away after winking to me and I took in a deep breath, walking behind him and Elena wrapped her arm in with mine. "What are you doing, we talked about this" I leaned into her a bit.

"He started it" I could almost see Damon's smirk as we walked out of the hospital and to his car. "Ya know what?" I said once I was in the front seat "Do you mind dropping me off? I'm actually not feeling so great" Damon glanced over at me and nodded.

"Yeah, of course"

"Will you keep me updated on John and Caroline?" I looked back at Elena and she nodded.

"No doubt, feel better" I nodded and leaned back against my seat while he drove to the house and dropped me off. Elena switched to the front seat while I walked into the house. My head had been buzzing since the incident earlier with the device and now it was throbbing again. Pulling off my jacket, I walked up the steps and into my room and then hung up my jacket and sweatshirt. Pulling off my pants, I pulled on my yoga pants and washed my face, then brushed my teeth. A good night's sleep, that's what I needed. Sleep finally came to me an hour and a half later.


	7. Chapter 7

**REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW! xo**

* * *

I woke up in the morning to a loud noise of something crashing downstairs, all I could hear was glass shattering. I sighed and rubbed against my eyes to get the sleep out of them while rolling onto my side to get up. Last night's events still popped up like images in my head and it was taking me a long time to shake them out. I wonder if Stefan told Damon about Meredith, about me hearing the vampire device. There was only way to know for certain, so I washed my face quickly and walked down the stairs to get something to drink.

I saw Damon picking up pieces of glass from maybe one of his glasses from his alcohol cart? He looked up at me quickly and then back down, picking up all the pieces and walking by me to toss them into the waste basket.

"Good morning to you too" I whispered and grabbed a water from the fridge and unscrewed it quickly, taking large gulps from it.

"When did you plan on telling me?" He asked and I turned to look at him, taking the water bottle from my lips and screwing the cap back on.

"You were a little preoccupied last night"

"And Saturday night, or even Friday night when you woke up, you didn't tell me that it was actually her" I sighed

"What did you want me to say? Oh hey, my mother's back in town, she's alright though, she didn't kill me, better yet, and she saved me. Twice now." I could see his jaw tense in annoyance.

"Katherine's back as well, thought you'd like to know that."

"Katherine as in… the original ex-girlfriend?" He nodded and I groaned "Perfect, just peachy" I whispered and took another sip of my water.

"So she didn't hurt you?" I shook my head "What did she want? Did you ask her?" I shook my head

"She um, she told me that I shouldn't be here. That I shouldn't be in this town, and that the vampire device affected me because I was born from a vampire practically. I still can't wrap my head around that" He took a few steps forward and brought his hand up, cupping his palm against my cheek as he brushed a few strands of hair from my eyes.

"At least she didn't hurt you" I nodded and leaned up, brushing my lips against his and his fingers brushed back through my wavy dark hair and gripped the curls as he kissed me back. I pressed my hand to his chest gently and pulled back, taking in a deep shaky breath and looked at his face, his eyes.

"So what now?" I whispered and he shrugged, letting me go.

"We'll go find Meredith, see what's going on" I shook my head

"I told her to leave"

"And you think she listened to you? That woman is stubborn, she won't listen to you" I nodded and leaned back against the counter.

"I was thinking last night, maybe getting out of town for the day. I have to get something's from Virginia Beach anyways and um…"

"Leave town, today? I can't today" I shook my head

"Just me, I can take the bus. And drive my car that I've had in storage back here. There's just some stuff for work that I need to get in order today."

"I don't feel comfortable with you going on a bus there, especially with crazy ex-girlfriends on the lose"

"Well tough luck" I said and he looked over at me, his eyebrows raised as a smirk played on his lips

"What time is the bus?"

"In an hour, I'll probably be back after dark. Pretty sure this is going to be an all-day thing" He nodded and sighed

"I'll drop you off at the bus stop, I have to go see the sheriff anyways" I nodded

"How's Caroline doing?"

"Better now that she has my blood in her system" I nodded, smiling softly

"Good, would have been a loss if she died" He smirked

"Yeah, right" He said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes. "I'll be back in 45 minutes to pick you up" I nodded and he leaned over towards me and kissed me again, leaving me breathless once he pulled away reluctantly. I heard the front door close and I sighed, licking over my bottom lip and walked up the steps back to my room.

I took a long shower and dressed in red skinnies and a black thermal, and then I pulled my leather jacket over it and slipped on my flat shoes and grabbed my keys and my bag to check that I had everything in order. Pulling my hair up into a high pony tail, I walked down the hallway and down the steps just as Damon was coming in through the door.

"Well look at you, you clean up nicely" I rolled my eyes and hit his chest while walking by him.

"I have a rep to uphold, plus I've been MIA for the past month." He nodded

"That's right. Big model star and all" I shook my head and slid into the front seat as he started to pull out of the drive, he leaned over and placed his hand on my thigh and I glanced over at him as he drove. He was getting very comfortable with me recently, and I certainly wasn't going to complain. "If I text you or call you, don't make me worry, answer me" I nodded.

"Of course. I'll be back tonight" I leaned over and kissed him but he pulled at me, holding me there, our lips pressed together for just a moment more and finally he loosened his grip and I slid out of the car and up to the teller. "One way to Virginia Beach" the man behind the glass nodded and I slid over the 15 dollars and he gave me my ticket.

"Bus should be here in 5 minutes, you can wait right on the platform" I nodded and smiled at the man, holding my ticket and walking to the platform and sitting down. A few people shuffled out of the bus and I handed the driver my ticket and he looked it over, punching a hole into it and handing it back to me as I walked up the steps and grabbed a window seat in the middle. Putting my bag in my lap, I leaned back against the comfortable seat.

"Is this seat taken?" I heard and looked up and closed my eyes.

"Actually it is" She sat down anyways and I sighed, just one normal day, that's all I wanted "I see you took my advice to leave town" I shook my head at her words.

"Please don't speak to me, I was trying to have a normal day" She smiled gently, removing her glasses and put them on top of her head.

"Damon and you seemed cozy in that car of his" I closed my eyes tightly.

"Stop" I said and turned my head, looking at her as the bus started to move. "What I do in my life, and who I do it with is none of your concern."

"You're absolutely right, I apologize" I nodded and looked back out the window as Mystic falls passed me by. "So why are you going back to Virginia Beach if you are not going back to live there?"

"I have business to take care of today, work related business and I need to pick up my car." She nodded

"You've done well for yourself Mel, better than I would have done" I tried to ignore her as I continued to look straight ahead. "Hardships, and yet you still pulled through, you're very tough" I glanced over at her.

"Is there a point to this?" I asked her and she turned to me.

"I just want to get to know you" I shook my head.

"Why?" I pressed her and she sighed.

"Believe it or not, I regretted putting you up for adoption so many times in the last 21 years Melanie, I had worked so hard to have a child and when I finally had you, I had to give you up because my life was in shambles"

"You could have made it work"

"It wouldn't have been fair to you, and deep down you know it"

"It would have been better than growing up in a family where no one wanted you, where driving your father home at 3 o'clock in the morning when I was 14 because he was too drunk at the bar. I just… anything would have been better than that." She nodded slowly

"You wouldn't be this girl that I am seeing right now if I had raised you. Truth be told, you probably would have died if you were with me." I blinked a few times, swallowing hard and turned back around to not face her.

"Did you really kill Miranda and Jim?" I waited for her answer for a moment before she said.

"You deserved better, you always did"

"That's gives you no right to kill them, they did have a daughter, Cameron was lost without her father"

"And yet, she still survived better by being with you."

"She's ungrateful, and arrogant, and selfish" I whispered

"She might be all of those things but she was still in the better hands, you took care of her when she had no one. And you set her up for life, even after she betrayed you in the worst possible way. You saved her life whether you want to believe it or not" I closed my eyes and nodded, knowing that I had. The bus ride wasn't that long and we spoke all the way there.

Exiting the bus, I sighed "Do you mind putting those sunglasses on? People around here know me and if they saw a person who looked exactly like me, they'd probably freak out" She smiled and nodded, pulling her large sunglasses back onto her face.

"So you're off to where exactly?"

"I own a storage unit in town; I need to pick up the rest of my things and my car. Then I have to go to my work and pretty much quit" She nodded and we started to walk through downtown. It took us nearly a half hour by walking to get there but when we did, I pulled open the door and walked inside.

"This is yours?" She asked and looked at the black on black impala and I nodded

"Yeah I bought it when I was 18, sort of put it in storage after getting it fixed up when I bought my new car, but since that's been totaled and out in the woods by my old aunt's house, there is a need for this car" I grabbed a box from one of the shelves in back and unlocked the car and placed the 4 boxes of old things in the back and then grabbed the guitar that was hanging in its case and slide it into the trunk. "All set, you can hop in if you'd like" She nodded and slid into the front seat while I sat in the front as well, starting the car and pulling out of the storage unit and hopping out to shut and lock the door again and then hopped back in and drove off.

It was so much better driving; I didn't understand why I didn't do this earlier. The office's was only a 10 minute drive and when I walked through the door, in which I had Meredith stay in the car, one less thing to explain. The secretary stopped me from going in.

"Do you have an appointment?" I smirked at her, she was obviously new.

"I don't need one, so I suggests you go on the intercom and tell Cherrie that Angel Adonis is here for her and that I'm on my way in to see her" She had a blank look on her face immediately and nodded quickly, jogging back to her front desk and started to speak while I walked down the hall and opened up the door to her office.

"Angel" Cherrie said and stood up from her desk "I really hope you have a good explanation to your sudden disappearance."

"I was away with my aunt, bumped into a few people I knew and decided to stay away for a while" She sighed and shook her head.

"Do you know how frustrating it was to not get a call from you? I had people in here asking if you were dead or in rehab"

"Rehab for what? I barely drink and besides, I needed time away. I found out that my fiancé was having an affair with my baby sister. Don't you think I needed time away?" She stopped then and nodded

"Yes, I'm… I'm sorry to hear that. But Angel, you really should have filled me in. I could have told them that you were on a vacation or in some sort of camp in Africa to save children"

"I would have been sent straight to hell if you'd have done that. But anyways, I came back to tell you that I'm quitting you, and this." She took a step forward

"Excuse me? Quitting?" I nodded and suppressed a smile.

"I have other things I need to do, and I have a check for you, what I need to pay you off from this contact we both signed, I don't mind paying it in full. Just as long as you keep this a secret"

"A secret" She stated and I nodded

"I may have put some extra zeros just so you could keep quiet, maybe go on a vacation." She nodded slowly, still looking shocked and confused. I opened up my purse and pulled out the check and slid it on her glass desk to her and she looked down and took it up between her fingers, scanning her eyes over it.

"All of your secrets are um, safe with me" I smiled

"And I'm taking it that you'll cancel all of my upcoming events, photo shoots and such"

"Of course, I'll see to that it gets done right away"

"Thank you Cherrie and it's been a pleasure working with you" I held my hand out and she took it with her right hand and shook my hand gently, still looking at the check.

"You too" She stuttered out. I smiled and turned around and walked down the hall and outside to my car. Sliding in, I turned the car back on and pulled out of the parking lot.

"That was rather quick" I nodded

"I'm leaving this life, being away in Mystic Falls has taught me a lot about myself, and I just want to be a normal 21 year old girl surrounded by extraordinary supernatural creatures" She laughed and I smiled wide, laughing to myself as I continued to drive. "But anyways, I told Damon that I'd be back tonight. So do you want to grab a bite or something?" I looked over at her quickly and she shook her head.

"Richmond isn't that far. Would you like to go there?" I rose my eyebrows up.

"Why would we go there?"

"I want to show you where you were born; it is your hometown" I kept my eyes on the road and I nodded

"That'd be great, actually. Thanks for bringing that up"

"Of course."

The drive to Richmond was just over an hour and a half and by the time we arrived, I practically knew her, though I still refused to call her my mother, she was younger than me, talk about weird, right? I shook the thoughts out of my head and she pointed to a building "This is where I met your father, Brian" I smiled and glanced over at the building.

"College?" I asked her and she nodded

"Sophomore year, English lit class to be exact. He was so charming" I hid the smile from passing my lips and nodded once

"When did you tell him that you were a vampire?"

"The same night he told me that he was a witch" I turned my head to look at her, my eyes widening.


	8. Chapter 8

**REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW! xo**

* * *

"My father was a witch?" She nodded and smiled

"How do you think I conceived you, clearly there was some magic involved. He was very powerful; his grandfather was the most powerful witch on the east coast. He healed the sick, even put off dying for 200 years"

"200 years? How is that even possible?" She smiled

"Like I said he was pretty damn powerful" I smiled and nodded, and continued to drive along the road.

"When did he die?" I asked, glancing over at her and she shook her head, looking out the window as we passed by memories to her. She clearly didn't want to speak about it, but I had a right to know.

"Take the next right" I nodded and pulled a right and went down a residential street "Stop at the last red house on your left" I nodded and leaned back in my seat a bit and finally spotted the red house and pulled against the curb and put the car into park.

"Whose house is this?"

"Mine" I smiled

"Yours, you've lived here this whole time?" She shook her head and hopped out of the car and so did I, locking it behind me and putting my keys into my jacket pocket.

"I haven't been back here since, well since you were born." I swallowed hard, knowing that once we stepped inside of this house, I was going to get my answers to ever question I had been dying to ask her. "I had you at the hospital in town" She started as we walked up the steps to the cozy looking red house and to the front door. "I had compelled the doctors in the room after you were born to pronounce me dead, write up a death certificate and to put you up for adoption in another town in Virginia."

I nodded and walked in with her through the front door and I quickly glanced around. Television set against the far wall, couch covered with dust. Kitchen was in the back room, and then the upstairs must have been her bedroom.

"Brian and I lived here from junior year of college until he was 30, so about 10 years before I conceived you. It was a miracle. We had been trying, with the help of his grandfather. But his grandfather passed a few years before you were born so we gave up hope at that point. I mean, Brian was strong, but he wasn't that strong. So we went back to normal everyday life, I had a silly job as a secretary at the hospital, Brian worked at an auto body shop, and soon enough he was the owner."

I smiled as she told me about her most personal life with my father.

"After Damon had turned me, I was lost. Mentally and physically, being a vampire wasn't something that I wanted, I was all set to die back in 1866, but he refused and on impulse of keeping me forever, he turned me…" I sighed

"I know, when I first learned that Damon and Stefan were vampires, Damon gave me his journals to read, about the two of you, how you met, and how you got sick… he really loved you" She smiled and brushed her short hair back and nodded.

"At the time, I didn't think he loved me. Putting this curse on me, he didn't even want to become a vampire so I didn't understand why he'd wish it on someone who he claimed to love. But I understand now, I had a boyfriend back in the 50's. He was everything that Damon was not, and I wanted to turn him so we could be together forever and he refused, he didn't believe in being immortal. Even if it was one of the hardest things I did, I accepted it and stayed with him until he died in the 80's. And then, I moved here. Fell head over heels in love with Brian. I had never felt love before until I had set my eyes on him." I smiled at her as she confessed her love for Brian; I wish that I could have known him now.

"He wasn't the typical person, he was in every musical program imaginable" I smiled wide, hearing that. "His voice was beautiful, but yet he was too shy to put himself out there in the open to become what he truly wanted." She looked back at me as he pulled at a photograph frame on the mantle and blew on it to get the dust off of it and she handed it to me. I looked at it, seeing Meredith in a white gown and the man in a black tux. He was very good looking, square jaw, hazel bright green eyes, and his skin fair with a little bit of stubble coming onto his chin, his hair was dark, curled on the top of his head. "That's your father on our wedding day, 1985."

I smiled and looked to her "You two look so happy" She nodded and smiled at the thought.

"We were, we were so in love and without a care in the world, and we had it all. We had a good life while it lasted." I smiled as she took the photograph back and pulled it out of the frame "You keep it, it's the only photo of your father that I have, like I said, he was a very shy person." I smiled and took the photo, looking it over again before putting it into my bag. "The day we found out that I was pregnant, it was the happiest day of our lives. Come on" She said and she held out her hand and I was hesitant to take it but I did eventually and she pulled me along with her up the steps and down the hallway and opened up the door. "We bought everything we needed, the perfect crib, the perfect baby toys, a rocking chair, a changing table" I looked around the baby room and felt my heart drop. This would have been mine, but then it dawned on me.

"Why would you buy all of this if you weren't going to keep me?" I turned around in the middle of the room to look at her.

"We had every intention of keeping you Melanie, but then my past caught up to the present and it was no longer safe. We weren't even safe here. And then Brian dug up some of my past, in which I told him not to, but he was so curious. He poked around in someplace where he wasn't supposed to and got himself hurt. Then we had you a few weeks later…" I interrupted her quickly

"Wait, Brian was there when you gave birth to me?" She nodded

"He was, he was actually the first one to hold you." I sighed, brushing my fingers against the dusty brown wooden crib. "We had come to the decision that the best way of you to survive, was if you were with another family with another name. You were away from Vampires, and witches and all of the supernatural and that's what we wanted. I was checking up on you from time to time over the years, until you packed up your things and left Virginia Beach a month ago. I couldn't find you and then you came back up on my radar when you came back here with Damon to pack up the rest of your things. And I followed you two. When I first saw that it was Damon who you were with, I must admit, I was very shocked and a little angry. I've always wondered what I'd do if I ever got the chance to bump into him someplace, kill him, or hug him for giving me you. If he'd have just let me die, you wouldn't be here… but I stayed in the dark, across the street out of view. I saw how upset you looked when you came out of the house, and then how concerned Damon looked… I just prayed that he didn't see me when he saw you with those eyes of his." I shook my head

"I asked him that question. He told me that in the beginning when I first arrived in Mystic Falls, I did remind him of you. But then as he got to know me, he picked out different things about me that were different. Apparently my personality is much different from yours" She smiled and nodded

"You have your fathers, a bit of mine as well but more of your fathers. He was a very compassionate person, always wanting to do the right thing, even if it hurt himself in the process." I sighed and nodded

"That does sound like me, doesn't it?" I turned away from the crib and looked at her.

"We watched you be taken to another family, a better family at the time but that surely diminished quickly. It was too much for Brian most days; he actually visited you and your family once, when you were 5. He said it took every inch of self-control to not take you. We fought a lot about it, and then one day he threatened to leave and take you for himself because you were his only child, his baby girl. So the only thing I could do, that I was forced into do was compel him." I shook my head at her "I know" She whispered "I regret it every day of my life Melanie. But if he had gone back and took you, you wouldn't have survived. So I compelled him to think that it was alright to let you go, that you were safe in that home. That we were unfit to keep you to ourselves, and he went along with it until one day, he snapped and remembered about me compelling him and he divorced me." I sighed "The most painful thing that I ever had to do in my life was give you up, and the second had to be signing those divorce papers and move away from you, and Brian. And over time it hurt less to think about him. Then he stopped coming up in my head the further I got away from Richmond. So you understand why I haven't been back here since you were born?" I nodded and whispered.

"It just reminds you of him, and me." She nodded and looked me over

"But like I said, you turned out good, alive." I nodded

"Good enough" I muttered and she smiled gently

"Would you like to grab that bite to eat now?" I nodded and she smiled warmly at me. By the time we arrived at a restaurant, it was dusk, which just meant that by the time we got back to Mystic Falls, it would be long after dark. We ordered food, and spoke about my life. About how easy it had been getting into my line of work, and then all the rough patches I had during high school, how hard my life was in general at that time. I was never served anything on a platter, and when I finally had a name for myself, I was given the money she had set me up with when I turned 19. I spoke about my past boyfriends and she picked out every flaw that was wrong with them.

"Are you staying in Mystic Falls?" I asked her as we were on the high way back to Mystic Falls.

"Yes, once you started to stay there, when I found out where you were. I unpacked all of my things at the old Adonis home, well my old home when I was still a human" I smiled

"Funny, Elena's aunt was going to show me that house" She smiled

"Nabbed it before you could, sorry sweetie" I smiled and shrugged

"Whatever, I'm happy where I am right now."

"Are you sure? I have plenty of room where I am. If living with those two ever gets to be too much, I'd understand" I shook my head

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm good, really" I smiled and tapped my fingers against the steering wheel. "Thanks for bringing me to Richmond" She smiled

"No worries, it was actually fun and refreshing going down memory lane with you."

I pulled into Mystic falls just after 10:30.

"Are you going to stay in town for long..?" I asked and glanced at her as I pulled down the long drive to the big old fashioned house.

"I'm not sure, clearly if I go out people will confuse me for you, it's happened a few times already" I smiled and nodded.

"I don't mind passing you off as my sister" She looked over at me once we pulled up to the front of the house and smiled at me.

"Thank you, I might actually do that. I've been here and there for a while now and it would be good to just settle for a bit." I let my hands go from the steering wheel and turned my upper body towards her

"Then it's settled. Plus with Katherine back in town, I'm sure we could use the hands, apparently she got into Elena's house and almost killed her uncle and…"

"Wait" She said and put her hand down on my arm and I looked at her face "Katherine is back in town, here?" I nodded slowly and she let my arm go gently but she didn't look too happy. "Yes, I think I am going to stay in town for a while, see what she's been up to these past years" I raised my eyebrows at her

"I take it you don't like her"

"She's a conniving, manipulative little bitch, excuse my language dear, but steer clear away from her. Wherever she is, she's up to no good." I nodded

"Of course, I didn't like her from the things that Damon has told me about her. I didn't plan on enjoying her stay." She nodded and patted my hand.

"Thank you for today, I've wanted to take you back there for quite some time now and my doors open anytime you want to come by." I smiled

"You're welcome, but thank you too. It was something that I needed" She nodded and opened up the door, then stepped out and shut it behind her. I watched as she walked up the path and up the steps of the large porch, and then I pulled away from the house and back down the incredibly long drive way. Smiling, I bit my bottom lip and tapped my fingers against the leather on the steering wheel.

Today was a good day, a semi normal day, even if it was spent with my newly found vampire mother who looked exactly like me. I shook my head and pulled into the square and then pulled into Grille to grab a drink. This good day needed to continue until I fell asleep tonight and if I planned on that happening, I needed a drink.

"Bad ass car" I heard behind me and smiled, turning around to face the man.

"Thanks" He smiled at me and wow was he cute. Was everyone in this town hot or something? Really good genes, I thought.

"69 right?" I nodded as he looked over my car "A girl like you having a car like this? Wow" He said and I laughed

"A girl like me?" I asked, putting my hand on my hip casually and he nodded, looking from the car back to me

"I mean, no offense but this is a man's car, and a girl like you, dressing how you do would be driving a mini coop or a jeep." My eyes widened and I laughed

"Alright, that's offensive. You don't know me, but please keep admiring my car." I turned around and walked into the grille and shook my head.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked as I sat down and I smiled at him.

"Top shelf bourbon on the rocks and a cranberry and vodka for that man" I pointed back at the man who had offended me that was walking in and coming to the bar and he smiled and nodded. I handed him my card and he swiped it and I signed off, then he started to make the cranberry and vodka and he slid over my glass of bourbon. I didn't have to watch over at the man to know that he got the drink, I could hear him.

"I didn't order this" The bartender kindly put the drink back down in front of him.

"It's from the lovely Ms. Adonis, right over there" I heard a laugh and then the bartender came back over "Seems as if he didn't know who you were" I looked up at the bartender and smiled at him kindly.

"Guess my cover is blown huh?"

"Oh darling, your cover was blown the first night you walked into town, the mayor just said to keep calm and act normal" I laughed under my breath and took a long sip of my drink and placed it back down on the counter in front of me. "If he bothers you, just let me know" I nodded and he walked away to serve another customer.

"So you bought me a cranberry and vodka" I heard as he sat down beside me and I smiled and nodded, looking at him.

"If you want to make things sexist, I have bourbon, a man's drink. And you have a cranberry and vodka, a very girlie drink." He smirked.

"Well then, cheers" He held up his drink and I rolled my eyes and tapped my glass against his as he took a few sips of his girl drink. "So you're that model chick, Angel" I nodded.

"Yes I'm that chick, though people who actually know me call me Melanie" I held out my hand and he took it in his and smirked, shaking it lightly.

"Melanie, I'm Mason" I smiled and pulled my hand back.

"Pleasure, pure joy to meet you" I said sarcastically.

"Oh give me one more chance; I admit I was being a douche outside"

"Oh were you?" I asked him, shocked and he nodded and I took another long sip of my drink.

"I apologize; will you let me buy you a drink?" I smiled and looked him over.

"I don't think you can afford what I'm drinking" He smirked

"Try me sweetheart" I laughed and he called over the bartender "Refill on hers, and I'll take a scotch" I smiled, a man's drink usually said a lot about a person and a scotch was definitely a good thing. The bartender made another glass filled half way and then he poured his scotch.

"That'll be 39" I smirked and looked back at Mason who was pulling out his wallet and he handed the bartender 40 dollars and took his scotch.

"How much was your damn bourbon?"

"32 dollars" I smiled and he rolled his eyes

"Top shelf girl, nicely done." I finished off my first glass and took a sip from my second

"Thank you" He nodded and turned on his stool, looking at me now

"So Melanie, why Mystic Falls?"

"Why not Mystic Falls?" I asked him in return and he nodded

"Small town, easy living, other than the recent animal attacks over the past 6 months, I'd say it's a good lay low spot from being in magazines and on television" I smiled at his words.

"Well maybe you caught me. I needed to get away, in definitely."

"In-definitely?" I nodded

"So you're stepping away from the business, well that was a nice run while it lasted" He said and I nodded

"It was. I just have other things I need to do right now, maybe have a comeback in 10 years" He smiled

"Sounds like a good age, what are you 21, 22?"

"21" I said and he smiled and just before he was going to say something else, his phone started to ring.

"Pardon me for a second" I nodded and let him take the phone call as I took large sips from my glass. "Hey Carol, oh yeah sure. What's going on? Uh huh, yeah. Yeah I'm just down at the Grille, I'll swing by in 10 minutes?" Then he hung up and I sighed

"Duty calls?" I asked and he nodded "

Yeah my nephew has been acting out since his father died yesterday. That's why I'm here, I'm originally from here, but I moved down to Florida" I smiled

"I love Florida, it's always nice down there except for hurricane season" He nodded in agreement

"But anyways, that was my sister in law, so I have to unfortunately jet from here to go help her out" I nodded "It was great meeting you, and I do apologize for the comments earlier." He downed his scotch and I smiled as he stood up.

"Don't worry about it, let's just call it even with my drink joke" He nodded and I stood up as well once I sipped the last of my drink and pulled on my jacket.

"Are you leaving too?" I nodded

"I have to get back, sleep maybe. It's been a long day."

He nodded "I know what you mean" We walked out of the doors together and he stopped at my car and held out his hand. I took it again and shook it gently.

"I'm sorry for your loss, I know that gets old. Believe me; I've heard it plenty of times. But all the same" He smiled and let my hand go

"Drive safe, maybe I'll see you around Angel" I rolled my eyes and he hopped into his truck and pulled out as I slowly got into mine. What a dreamy character he was.

Driving home, I pulled into the front of the house and parked the car behind Damon's. Grabbing my guitar on one arm and two boxes, I shut and locked the doors. Walking up the steps, I pushed open the door and called out for Damon or Stefan but no one answered me, so I was stuck carrying these up the steps. I huffed and walked up the steps against the wall slowly and carefully. Finally making it to my room, I put my guitar down against the wall with my dresser and the two boxes by my closet. Pulling off my jacket, I hung it back up on the rack in the closet and pulled off my heels and put them back in the spot where they were before.

Pulling my hair up into a ponytail, I walked down the hall and knocked on Damon's door, when he didn't answer I rose my brow. His car was outside right? I opened up the door a crack and pushed it open a bit more "Damon?" I whispered and opened up the door and took a few steps in. The room was dark, except for the simple fact that the television was on the far wall, which was lighting it up a bit. He wasn't in his bed. "Damon?" I called out a bit louder than a whisper now and before I could turn to check if he was in the bathroom, and that he was just ignoring me, I was whipped around too fast for myself to comprehend and I was pushed up against the side wall.

My heart beat nearly gave out from how fast it was and the pain on my lower back from hitting the hard wall wasn't helping. My eyes finally came into focus and Damon was standing pressed against me, his arms trapping me there against the wall at the sides of my shoulders, his hands pressed against the wall.

"Damon" I gasped out "You scared me half to death, oh my god" I pressed my hands against his shoulders. He still wasn't looking at me, why wasn't he looking at me? "Hey" I said and moved one of my hands up to press against his jaw and up to his cheek and finally he lifted his head. He didn't look like himself, he looked sad in a way. "What's going on?"

He answered me by leaving a bruising kiss against my lips, but I didn't return the kiss and that caused him to pull back and take a step back "You've been drinking" He said

"So have you" I mentioned and laughed under my breath "What's going on?" I grabbed his arm but he pulled back and he slipped out of my grasp. I noticed that he was in just his sweats. His hair slightly damp, he had just gotten out of the shower. My eyes roamed over his toned chest and abs, down to the shadow of his happy trail. My stomach clenched in approval.

Taking a step forward, he shook his head "When did you have time to grab a drink? Weren't you packing? Grabbing your car?"

"I did. You wouldn't guess who came along for the ride" He raised his eyebrows at me

"Who?"

"Meredith" He nodded slowly

"Why would she go with you to pack up your things?"

"She wanted to talk to me. At first I didn't want to talk to her, and then I gave her a shot. I found out about my birth, who my father was, why she had to give me up and fake her own death."

"Did she?" I nodded, yet he didn't seem too interested in talking about it.

"Are you going to tell me what happened today while I was gone that's got you in a bad mood or…?" His jaw tensed and he shook his head.

"Went to the Lockwood's, paid my respects." I nodded

"So we both had interesting days, I'm taking it" I mentioned and he nodded. Yeah, he certainly wasn't going to talk about it. "I'm going to go to bed, I'll talk to you tomorrow" I said and walked by him and he didn't stop me.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is rated M for Mature Content. REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW xo**

* * *

I sighed and closed his door behind me and walked back to my room and closed it behind me, grabbing the bottle from the dresser, I unscrewed it and took a long gulp and walked into my bathroom and put the bottle down on the counter and pulled my jeans and underwear off and then my shirt and bra. Tossing them into the laundry bag I had hanging up against the wall. I took another long sip from the bottle and turned on the shower and stepped inside the warm spray.

Taking in a deep breath, I brushed my fingers back through my soaked dark hair and turned around, rubbing my eyes clear of the water and shampoo that was washing out of my hair. When I opened my eyes, blue icy gray eyes was all I could see in my vision, and it was shockingly startling. "What are you doing?" I yelled at him and wrapped my arms around my breasts and pressed my hand to my skin below my flat stomach. "Damon" I said louder and backed against the side of the shower so I was fully covered by darkness. He took a few steps until he was directly in front of the sliding doors. "Stop" I said to him, my voice turning serious.

His jaw tensed and he paused but he continued just a second later with his movements. He pulled the clear door open and now I could see, he wasn't in those sweats anymore. He wasn't in anything.

"I'm being serious, get out!" I moved my leg up to cover my privates and moved that arm and finally pushed at his now wet chest. "Get out Damon or I'm going to scream and Stefan is going to come" He shook his head and smirked, using those eyes on me.

"You're all I can fucking think about" He whispered, taking another step forward and he took my hand and pressed it flat against his chest and I tensed a bit. Keeping my eyes on his face, I nodded but didn't say anything "You don't understand how frustrating that is. Having you on my mind during the day, and I even started dreaming about you, which just makes it so much worse to try and get you out of my head"

"I didn't…" I started but he caught me off by pulling me off of the wall and my arm that was around my breasts fell, as my front pressed hard against his. I swallowed hard, trying to stay calm. "Stop it, please" I whispered in a begging plea but he shook his head, bringing his hand up to ghost over my cheek and down the side of my throat, pressing his fingers softly against my pulse.

"You're heartbeat is such a curse in my head, you're across the hall from me and it's so tempting. You have to know it's so fucking tempting to just feed on you." I closed my eyes tightly.

"Please don't. I don't know what happened tonight but please don't take it out on me, I didn't do anything" I whispered and then I felt his wet hair tickling my cheek, his lips against my neck. My fingers clenched into tiny fists against his chest, ready to try and push him away if he opened up those lips of his. But he didn't, and the stinging bite never came. His lips traced up against my neck, to my jaw and over my cheek.

"I'm so sick of seeing you hurt, and the taste of Bourbon on your breath isn't flattering" I swallowed again as he whispered against my ear "I want you" he then pressed his lips against my temple, moving upwards to my forehead "And I know you want me too. So I'm sick of fighting against this feeling" He pulled back away from me and I was left speechless.

Just under 2 minutes ago I was thinking he was coming in here to bite me, drain me or something awful. Now he was confessing to me that he had feelings for me. I fluttered my eyes open as he let my wrist go but my fingers opened up from the fists they created, to press against his warm skin. His warm, indestructible skin.

"Damon…" I said, and flickered my eyes to his, one of my hands moving slowly up his chest to press against his shoulder. "Don't hurt me please" I whispered and he shook his head.

"I'm not…"

"No, not like that" I said, pushing my feet up to my tip toes to keep my eyes on his "Don't break my heart, you can't." He looked at me like he saw a deer in the head lights for a brief second and before I could even take another breath; his lips were crushed against mine. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he gave me this silent agreement to never break my already torn heart. But as he was kissing me and sliding his hands up and down my back and wet sides, he was slowly stitching it back together.

My shoulders hit the dark wall again as his hand slid up my back to comb through the back of my hair, gripping onto the dark curls until I could feel the pressure against my scalp. His other hand slid down to wrap around my lower back as he easily lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around this waist, and as I did, I could feel him so aroused against my inner thigh.

I let out a whine of approval against his lips and then they ghosted down in wet kisses down to my jaw and throat again, his lips resting against my pulse point again as I felt his hand come down from my hair to slide over my left breast and down my stomach to give my thigh a quick tight squeeze. As his lips sucked against my pulse point, his fingers moved against my thigh, massaging into the tender skin, his pelvic bone pressing against my heated core.

I could feel him smirk against my neck and I couldn't help but smile as well. My fingers combed through his dark hair, while the other moved down his hard chest and toned stomach. My fingers reaching their destination as they wrapped around his hard member, and I could feel him shiver against me, while his fingers reached their destination between my thighs to softly trace his fingertips over my wet and hot core and up to teasingly rub his thumb over my throbbing bundle of nerves.

"Oh" I gasped out, biting onto my bottom lip as I started to rub my gripped hand on him, while his fingers continued to teasingly trace up and down over my core. His middle finger pushed inside of me and I tensed up in pleasure "God" I whimpered out, gripping my fingers into his hair now and I could hear him growl against my neck. His finger continuing its movements inside of me while I continued to pump him in my hand a little faster, the sounds that he was making were heavenly and it was just making me more turned on. "Oh please" I gasped out once his fingertip pressed against my g-spot. His lips moved up over my jaw, my cheek and to my lips.

"Please what?" He growled out and I fluttered my eyes open to look at him

"I want you, so fucking bad Damon" I could see the corner of his lips turn up into a soft smile as he pulled his finger out of me, rubbing it against my nub and I slowly lost control against him and just before I was about to orgasm, he stopped and I huffed out a long breath and he brushed my hand away from his member and gripped onto it himself as he pressed his thick tip against my entrance and pushed his hips into mine slowly as my walls tightened around him. His hands moved to my hips as he pulled back and quickly pushed himself inside of me. I leaned my head back against the wall, tilting it up a bit as I whimpered out as the pleasure built inside of me. Everything was unraveling as he continued his quick thrusts against my hips, and soon enough he was unraveling too as his motions started to slow and quicken every other thrust.

I didn't want to wake up. Everything was perfect while I slept and I had a feeling that once I opened up my eyes this arm that was around my waist wouldn't be there anymore and his face wouldn't be pressed against the back of my head, and my once naked form would be fully clothed and I'd have dreamt the whole thing again.

"Please don't be a dream" I whispered to myself and I could feel him stir behind me, his arm wrapping more tighter around my waist, pulling my back against his chest once again.

"It's not" He said in a sleepy voice against the back of my hair and I couldn't help but break out in a grin. I let out the breath I had been holding and he moved his hand up and over my bare hip, up my side and back down gently. "It's 8 in the morning, go back to sleep" I couldn't though, not with his hand doing that. It was making my lower stomach clench tightly. My lower back arched and he slid his hand back over my flat stomach, and over my hip bone. "Your skin is burning up" He whispered in his sleepy husky voice and I couldn't help but blush.

"You sound so sexy in the morning" I whispered and he chuckled lowly.

"I sound sexy all the time" He said cockily and I rolled my eyes while his hand moved down my stomach to my thigh, and his fingers pushed and slid in between my thighs and he curved his hand up and pressed it against my wet and heated core. I closed my eyes tightly and turned my head into the pillows to cover the moan that was about to pass my lips. Two of his fingers pressed against my entrance as they slid inside of me and started to pull and push inside of me slowly.

"Oh Damon" I groaned against the pillow. His arm hit against my thigh and I moved it up to wrap around the back of his legs, leaving him with room to work his magically fingers on me. His fingers started to go quicker now, rubbing against my g-spot, which he found easily last night. And it wasn't long until he had me spiraling downwards from my orgasm. He slid his hand back up over my hip, pulling me back against him again.

"Now go to sleep" He whispered and I groaned, pulling my face from the pillow.

"You think I can sleep after that" I muttered and he chuckled.

"Fine, stay up" He said and I nodded, sliding my hand down over his arm, tracing my nails over his strong arm. He didn't feel like a vampire, especially last night. He felt so human, looked so human. All of his emotions were on full display and he looked so beautiful.

My phone started to ring about a half hour later, or it felt like a half hour but it was actually 2 hours and the arm of Damon's wasn't around me anymore. Instead there was a note "Off to cause trouble, try and stay in bed all day until I get back, -D" I smirked and shook my head, leaning over and grabbing my phone.

"Hello?" I asked, sighing happily as I climbed out of the bed and walked across the room to the closet and started to grab undies and a bra.

"Hey Mel, its Elena"

"Oh hey Elena, what's up?"

"I was wondering what you were doing today, there's this carnival at the school and Caroline is still in the hospital until tomorrow so I have to throw it" I nodded

"I'll come help, I have nothing planned unless my mother wants to see me" There was a long pause on the other end.

"Stefan told me that she was back, how is that going?" I sighed

"We actually got along, I went back to Virginia Beach to pack up the rest of my things and she came along for the ride. We spoke about how she had to give me up for a lot of reasons, about my father, about her life. It was actually very enlightening" I could hear her smile on the other end

"That's really good, I'm so glad she's not like Katherine and trying to ruin your life" I sighed and tried to change the subject because clearly it was too early to put me in a bad mood

"What time do you want me to swing by the school?"

"An hour? It's 10 now, so 11 should be good" I nodded

"Sounds good, I'll text you once I'm there"

"Okay thanks again, see you soon"

"Bye Elena" I hung up and pulled on the lace underwear and the matching bra. It didn't look really cold out so I pulled on a tank top and a pair of jeans. I curled out my long hair and pulled it up into a high pony tail. Going into the bathroom, I flickered my eyes to the shower and smiled wide, then turned to the mirror and stared directly at the round hickey on the side of my neck.

My lips parted in shock "Oh I'm going to kill you" I whispered and moved my hands up with the foundation cover up. Blending it all into my skin, I put on eyeliner and mascara, then pulled on my boots and pulled my hair down. The hickey was completely unseen but just to make sure. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. Today was going to be a great day, I could just feel it.

I grabbed my keys, my purse and a jacket that I tossed into the passenger's seat and pulled away from the house and went to the school. Wow there really was a carnival here tonight. I hadn't been to one of these since I was 17. Once I got noticed around town at the beach, I couldn't barely go anywhere without being asked for photos.

I texted Elena to tell her that I'd meet her inside, while I got out of the car and slipped my phone into my back pocket and left my bag and jacket in the backseat. Locking the doors, I hooked my keys to my belt loop and walked through the setting up carnival and to the front steps of the school. It was busy, teenagers walking from left to right holding things and then stopping to talk or kiss boyfriends or girlfriends. I smiled and walked through the crowd, maybe inside wasn't such a good idea. I sighed and looked around for another exit and spotted a dark skinned girl.

"Bonnie!" I said loudly over the noise and her head turned and she stopped talking to the person she was mid conversation with and walked across the hall

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I smiled

"Elena called, asked if I could help" She smiled

"Good, we need all the hands we can get today… I um" She started but then stopped "I bumped into your mom this morning while coming here. I actually thought it was you. She tried to tell me that you were cousins or something but I obviously knew who she was" I nodded and sighed

"She's not going to be a problem. I know how you are with vampires, she's actually really nice" She smiled

"I know, when I touched her, she didn't have this dark aura around her. It was slightly strange but I get that with you too" I rose my brow

"Huh?" Her eyes went wide for a brief second

"I mean, you being born from a vampire… you don't have a dark energy around you. It's a good thing. I mean, I guess. You're the only born human from a vampire. It's weird, and I'm rambling" I laughed under my breath

"It's alright, have you seen Elena?"

"Last I checked, she was outside putting the ring toss together and checking up on other stations" I nodded

"Good, I'll check there first" She smiled and nodded and I started to walk in the opposite direction. The crowd wasn't there anymore so it was easier to find my way to an exit until I spotted someone else, Jeremy and Stefan were talking and he was holding something in his hand. Hmm… I walked up behind Jeremy and off to the side

"Hey guys" I said, announcing my presence.

"Hey Mel" Jeremy said and I smiled at him and then looked at Stefan, who was looking at me kind of funny. I raised my eyebrows at him, but then he turned his attention back to Jeremy.

"So just use that next time, alright?" Jeremy nodded and walked off and I looked at Stefan

"What's going on?"

"You were gone yesterday and I didn't get a chance to catch you this morning. Did someone fill you in on what's been going on?" I shook my head

"I know that Katherine's back, Caroline is still in the hospital… so I guess that's what you're talking about?" He sighed and took my arm as we walked down the hallway and turned the corner "What's going on Stefan?"

"Damon lost it last night. I should have been there when you got home; I can see the bruise on your neck. You don't have to cover for him" I blinked a few times

"What are you talking about? Damon was fine when I got home, sure he was a little off but Damon is always a little off, if he wasn't then something would have been wrong." I said and he stopped and I turned to him

"He snapped Jeremy's neck last night, if he hadn't been wearing John Gilberts ring then he would have died." I blinked my eyes wider now. What was he talking about? Damon was at home, with me. Unless I had dreamed it up… but no the note this morning was real. I still had it on my nightstand. "Katherine got into his head" Stefan continued "She apparently told him something that tore him up so he went over to Elena's and tried to make a pass at her, Jeremy caught them and that's when Damon got pissed and snapped his neck. After the big mess of the founders celebration, he went back to talk to Jeremy. Jeremy tried to turn himself into a vampire with Anna's blood, but he woke up fine. Katherine was in the house, chopped off John's fingers. That's why he was in the hospital. Damon kissed Katherine, he thought it was Elena." My heart dropped to my stomach.

"What" I whispered and he nodded at me.

"So if Damon hurt you, you need to tell me. I'm already pissed at him, I wouldn't doubt he did hurt you" He pressed his fingers to my chin and moved my head up a bit to see the covered up hickey. Damon kissed Katherine. He thought he kissed Elena. He snapped Jeremy's neck.

"When did… when did Damon try and kill Jeremy?"

"Last night, around 9, 9:15" My eyes widened in horror, that's why Damon was so off, he didn't look like himself and he wasn't acting like himself. Oh my god. I put my hand up to my mouth and shook my head, taking a step back.

"He…" I whispered but then I bumped into someone behind me and I turned around and Elena was there.

"Oh hey sorry, I came to talk to Stefan. I was looking for you" I blinked a few times, trying to regain my balance. "Are you okay?" Elena asked, she put her hand on my shoulder and I took a step back.

"I need to leave" I whispered, swallowing hard to try and keep my stomach down as I turned and bolted but Stefan was in front of me before I turned the corner to get to the main exit. "Stefan get out of my way" I pleaded, my eyes brimming with tears but he blocked my way.

"What's going on, what did he do?" I shook my head, the tears tracing down my face and once I tried to make a run for it in the other direction, Stefan's arm came around my stomach and pulled me back from running. "What did he do, did he bite you?" I shook my head, sobbing now as I pushed my hands to my wet face.

"Stefan…?" I heard Elena say as a new pair of arms wrapped around me, holding me to her small frame and I sobbed against her shoulder. My hands still pressed to my face. Her hands rubbed against my back "It's okay" She whispered, "Just breathe; you don't have to say what he did. You don't" Elena whispered and I pulled myself back from her and took a few steps away from her. Pulling my hands away from my face and looking at her. "Stefan… she's…" I heard Elena say but I cut her off.

"He slept with me, last night. Oh god. Last night, he was…. He thought he kissed you Elena and he went and came home and I went into his room. He looked so off and he wouldn't tell me what happened. And he said all these things to me, all of these promises. Oh god" I started to sob again, pressing my hand over my chest. My heart constricting against my chest, first Greg and now Damon… I fell so hard, so fast. "He promised he wouldn't… he wouldn't break me" I backed away from them, hitting my back against the lockers and slid down them until I was on my ass, my knees up onto my chest. I couldn't make out what Stefan was telling Elena, but she was gone the next time I could see behind my blurry eyes. Stefan was crouched in front of me.

"You need to breathe Melanie" He whispered and it took me back to the day when we were both being held against our will in that basement. I was struggling to keep my eyes open and he was there, helping me stay alive by speaking to me.

"I can't" I gasped out, clutching my chest and my other hand over my eyes.

"Yes you can, just take my hand. Would punching me help you at all?" I shook my head, and instead of laughing, I just let out another sob. I heard footsteps over my heartbeat in my head pounding like a drum and then a voice.

"Bonnie's just going to take your hand, okay?" I shook my head, holding myself together tightly but then I felt a hand to my hand on my chest and the next thing, and I was seeing stars.

"NO!" I screamed and pulled myself back away from her and scrambled to get up to my feet and once I did, I bolted again and this time I didn't stop until I was at the back entrance and I was running to get to my car. She was trying to help; I would understand that if I wasn't so upset.

"Melanie?" I heard from the parking lot as I was trying to get my key into the door but it wouldn't go because my hands were shaking so much. "Mel, its Mason" I heard and I shook my head, my hair covering my face to be seen as I dropped the keys and bent down and got them quickly "Mel?" I heard again and this time he was behind me.

"I'm sorry I'm in a rush" I said, just loud enough so he could hear me but he didn't stop.

"I can see that, you're shaking" He mentioned and I nodded "Are you alright?" I nodded frantically as I pushed the key into the lock and turned it until it unlocked. I pulled the keys out just as he put his hand down on my shoulder and I pulled the door open, trying to get away from him, and everyone in this town. "You're not okay" he said and grabbed my arm and pulled me back a bit so he could shut the door and move so he was in front of me, and leaning against the door.

"No, please I need to go" I said and looked at him finally and his face went from being concerned to angry.

"What happened, why are you bleeding?" I was bleeding? That was news to me "And why are you crying? What happened?" He asked again and I took a step back but he was quick to grab onto my arms and keep me in place "You aren't stable to drive, so there's no way. Just answer me, what's going on?" I just kept my gaze on him and finally took a deep breath, my body slowly going numb from hyperventilating.

"Take my phone from my back pocket. Call Meredith, tell her it's an emergency" He nodded slowly and removed his hands from my arms and my arms fell dead against my sides as my knees shook, my feet going numb as I stood there. I took in another deep breath as he took the phone from my back pocket and scrolled through the numbers and pressed it to his ear.

"No, my name's Mason… no she's not… she told me to tell you that it's an emergency. At the school right now, we're in the parking lot. She's crying and bleeding from her nose, I think. Yeah…" I swayed on my frozen feet as my knees and thighs went numb, my body shutting down slowly as I took in another deep breath. "Okay, yeah I'll do that, Mel can you talk to her or…?" I didn't respond, as I tried to open my mouth, no words came out because my whole face was going numb now as my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I swayed backwards "Mel, MEL!" He yelled "She's passing out, hurry" I heard him say as his arms caught me and easily rested me down on the ground with him. "Mel wake up" He shook me gently and then harder. I was awake, I was just numb, too numb to move or open my eyes. "Mel, come on, wake up! If this chick isn't here in the next minute I'm taking you to a damn hospital." He muttered and pressed his hands against my face, opening my eyelids and then closing them when he didn't like what he saw. "I just met you last night and now you're passing out on me, my life never gets boring, does it? Wake up, please come on" He said and shook me again and then I heard another voice.

"Tell me exactly what happened" Meredith, I could recognize it anywhere because it was my voice after all.

"Wait you two… sisters?"

"Cousins, what happened?" She said rushed and I felt her shaking me, opening my eyelids as well and pressing her fingers down against my throat to check my pulse "Her pulse is slow, what happened?" She asked again when Mason didn't reply.

"She was running from the school… she wouldn't tell me what happened. She just said to call you and then she passed out on me."

"Get her in the backseat, we need to get out of here before anyone sees" I felt the ground beneath me fall away and then I was in my backseat. Then my car was starting, I could heard the loud rumbling and the vibration under me. "Mel, just hang on sweetie" I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't budge "Brian, I need you. It's Melanie…" That was the last thing I heard before passing out.


	10. Chapter 10

**REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW! xo**

* * *

I woke up in pain. The pain was around my heart and I could barely open my eyes.

"Mel, sweetie it's okay don't struggle it'll only make it worse" I heard Meredith's voice say calmly in a soothing manner as her fingers brushed over my damp forehead and back through my dark curling hair.

"It hurts" I muttered out as the pain hit me like a ton of bricks around my heart.

"Shhh, I know baby it'll be over soon" She whispered to me and then I heard another voice.

"It's done, she's going to be feeling sort of out of it for a few days so just make sure you keep a good eye on her" It was a man's voice; it was southern, but warm and husky. I blinked a few times, my blurry eyes coming into focus on a man standing on the opposite side of the bed that I was in. He had to be in his 40's. He was handsome, with dark short hair and tanned skin. His eyes were greenish gray, very unnatural. But then again, so were my eyes. He looked down at me and half smiled, crouching down a bit and I could feel him take my hand.

"Hey there beautiful, how does it feel now?" I squeezed his rough, large hand and he squeezed it back gently.

"I feel tired" I whispered and he nodded.

"Gave us both a scare, just don't do it again" I nodded weakly and turned my head to the side now to look at him.

"Your Brian" I whispered and he looked from me, then to Meredith and back to me.

"That I am, I see your mother has been telling you about me" He glanced up at her and back to me and I nodded again.

"Only kind words, I swear" I whispered and he laughed, a low, throaty laugh and it was a kind of laugh that was contagious and then his hand was out of mine and he was standing up.

"I better get back; I dropped everything at the shop to drive up here. Just give me a call if anything else happens" I sighed and closed my eyes, he was leaving. "Goodbye sweetheart, stay safe." I felt him leave a kiss on my forehead and then I heard footsteps. I didn't know him. And yet it hurt now that he was leaving. I had just met my father. I fluttered my eyes opened and looked at Meredith.

"What happened?" I whispered and she sighed, looking down at me and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Stefan was calling you. So I answered it. Apparently Damon needs me to visit him" I shook my head

"Please don't" I whispered and she nodded, patting my hand gently

"He hurt you, you out of all people do not deserve this" I closed my eyes

"Why did you call Brian?" I asked in a whisper and she said

"You weren't responsive. I was afraid something else had happened. You were in a very fragile state… which reminds me, when did the nose bleeds start?" I sighed

"A few years ago, I just work myself up so much sometimes." She nodded

"You need to rest for a few days before you get back out there in the real world, too much too soon can ruin the healing process. Brian used some cleansing spells on your chest and your head. So promise me you'll take it easy, I'll grab your things from the Salvatore's bring it here." I nodded slowly and looked around the large room.

"It's big" I whispered and she smiled

"I'm sure you'll get used to it. It used to be my old room while I was growing up" I smiled gently and nodded, dozing off a bit. "You'll be safe here. I'm going to go get your things and I'll be back before you wake." I nodded just a nudge and was out, letting the relaxation flow through me into dream land.

* * *

Rolling over onto my side, I pulled the covers up over the side of my neck and sighed contently. I didn't know how long I'd been sleeping but I didn't feel groggy when I started to wake up. I didn't feel weak, or sore either. Blinking a few times at the light that was coming through the large window facing out at the gardens, I rubbed against my eyes and kicked the covers off of me and pulled up my yoga pants that I had been changed into. Rearranging the sheets and quilt on the large bed, I looked around the room and noticed that the closet was open and there lined all of my clothes and shoes, handbags and different things. My makeup lay out on the large mirror and makeup desk. I walked to the window and looked outside; things just weren't going to get easier. Though I should probably call Mason, and apologize.

Finding my phone on the charger on the side table, I picked it up and scrolled to his number. I put it up to my ear and took in a deep breath and cleared my throat "Hello?" He answered on the second ring and I smiled gently

"Hey, it's Melanie"

"Oh hey, you sound a lot better" I nodded and shifted on my other leg

"I am, I'm much better. A few days to rest was all I needed."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that, no more passing out and freaking me out" I smiled

"I'll try not to again; I promise" He let out a short laugh

"What are you up to today? Want to grab a bite to eat?" I could feel the ache within my chest and shook my head as I looked at myself in the full length mirror.

"Not today, I'm not fully myself yet…"

"Okay, that's fine whenever you want to. I'm going to be in town longer than I planned to help out Tyler…" I smiled

"Maybe this weekend? I'm sure I can go for a drink or two and some food then"

"Of course, just… can I ask you something?" I nodded and sighed

"Yes" I whispered lowly and he asked

"What was that about two days ago anyways? You looked terrified." I closed my eyes

"I um… it was over a guy believe it or not" I laughed under my breath, waiting for his reaction

"Over a guy? Damn must have been a pretty nasty break up, I'm sorry to hear" I bit down on my bottom lip and sighed

"Thanks, we weren't going out but you know how some guys are, whispering promises that they can't keep. It was just too much too soon after my last relationship."

"I completely understand Mel, you don't need to explain. I'm really sorry, I'd punch the guy out if I saw him around" That brought a smirk to my lips

"Well, you could… but I'd rather you didn't." If Mason got hurt because of Damon, then I really would blame myself for all of this. "I'll give you a call in a few days once I'm 100 percent"

"Sounds good, stay safe." I smiled and hung up; I would never be 100 percent again. Greg chipped off 20 percent and Damon chipped off another 30 percent. I typed into my phone quickly to Elena

"I'm okay; I'm resting for the rest of the week. You can stop by anytime. Sorry for making everyone worry" I pressed send and not even a minute later I received a reply

"It's alright. As long as you're safe and resting, I'll come by after school today?" I smiled and replied

"Sounds good, thanks see you then." I walked into the hallway and looked from left to right and went down one end of the hallway and found the large grand staircase. It sort of reminded me of the house that Isobel kept me in, it was just as beautiful but it didn't have the bad memories in it. I could smell breakfast, but I just couldn't see where it was coming from. I got down to the last step and went right through the large dining area and then went through a back swinging door and finally found it. The kitchen was large, and bright from the sun streaming in from the 7 windows along the walls. Meredith had her back towards me, moving from left to right occasionally.

"Come sit, I heard you wake up so I made you some breakfast" I smiled and walked to the island in the middle of the room and sat up on the stool as she pulled the breakfast together, then she turned around with a plate full of pancakes, bacon and an omelet.

"I wasn't sure how you liked your omelets so I just used my old recipe, Swiss cheese and ham" I blinked a few times, looking at the food on the plate.

"That's actually how I like it" I smiled and looked up at her.

"Perfect, and here you go. Orange juice" I smiled and took a long sip of it and it made me shiver a bit.

"No coffee?" I joked and she smiled, sitting down opposite me.

"Try to steer clear of caffeine. The sugars could have a back reaction to what Brian spelled on you. Though it should be worn off by now, maybe tomorrow we'll try" I nodded and took my fork and took a bite of the pancakes and then the omelet.

"Oh this is so good, why didn't you become a chef" She smiled and rolled her eyes, fanning her short hair back over her shoulder.

"I tried. But my teachers seemed to think I was cheating." She shrugged and I smirked

"You were, weren't you?" She nodded and laughed under her breath

"Of course I was who wasn't?" I laughed and continued to eat and drink two glasses of orange juice. Once I was finished, she took my plate and cleaned it off as I rubbed my stomach that was so full it could explode.

"Thank you, it was great" She turned after she put the dish and utensils back into the right draws and smiled at me.

"You're welcome. So what do you have planned today?" I rubbed the back of my neck and yawned gently

"Um, Elena's coming by after she gets out of school and that's it. That's okay, isn't it?" She nodded

"Of course, that's for the better probably that she comes here. I'd love to meet her." I nodded

"You do know that she looks like Katherine, right?" She nodded

"I've seen her around town, she doesn't act like Katherine, and thank god for that" I smiled

"Was she really that bad?" She nodded quickly

"OH yes. The Salvatore's were always so smitten with her, she played them both against each other, compelling Damon to love her, Stefan, I don't think he needed compulsion, he was very much in love with her." I sighed and brushed my fingers back through my wavy hair as she continued "She didn't like me that much. I was Stefan's friend; well we were friends growing up. He was practically my only friend. Damon, I didn't care too much for. Always bringing and taking girls to balls, going to the bars to pick up prostitutes while I was in my teens. My family and I moved to Richmond just after the vampire hunting's took place, Damon and Stefan of course being in the cross fire of that mess. I had bumped into Damon just a few weeks after I heard word that they were both killed by trying to help the vampires." I nodded

"I know, his journal said he saw you on the street. You were out picking up something for your mother?" She nodded

"You should have seen the shock on my face when I saw him. Of course I was just worried about Stefan, trying to piece in my head why the towns people said that they had been shot and killed, then I pieced everything together and tried to kill Damon myself, but that failed and I ended up falling in love with the guy" I looked her over sadly and nodded, rubbing at my temple slightly "Oh I'm sorry sweetheart" She quickly apologized.

"Can we not talk about Damon, my head starts to pound hearing his name?"

"Of course, I apologize"

"It's okay" I whispered "I think I'm going to shower and get ready for when Elena shows up." She nodded

"If you need anything, just call down" I nodded and walked through the swinging doors and through the dining room, then up the stairs and to my room. The bathroom was large, bigger than the one in the Salvatore's building.

Once I was done with my shower, I changed into black yoga pants and a dark blue thermal shirt and I pushed the sleeves up to my elbows. Pulling on socks, I then pulled my hair up into a pony tail and sighed, looking at myself in the mirror. The hickey was faint, but still there against my neck. My fingers traced over it and images flashed through my head of us together in that shower, and then us on that bed. I closed my eyes, shaking my head and heard the doorbell downstairs.

Walking out of the room and down the hall, then down the stairs, I could hear Meredith's voice with Elena's in the hallway and I spotted them together talking. I half smiled at Elena, so happy to see her. She looked from Meredith to me and then back to Meredith, who in turn Meredith was looking at me. "I'll leave you two to talk" I smiled as Meredith walked out of the door and closed it behind her, going somewhere outside. I hugged Elena tightly and she sighed deeply.

"You look better" I pulled back and looked her over

"Thanks, a few days of rest and some magical spells and I'm brand new" She rose her eyebrows in confusion

"Spells?" I nodded

"We have a lot to talk about"

"Apparently, but I think I should go first and I'm using the D word to a minimum, I promise"

"Thanks" I walked with her into the living room and sat down on the two couches. She put her bag down beside her and I brought my legs up beside me.

"Caroline is a vampire" The words fell from her mouth like it was nothing new.

"Excuse me?" She nodded "Caroline is a vampire, how is Caroline a vampire? She was in the hospital last time I heard" Elena nodded and sighed

"She had vampire blood in her system, you know that… and Katherine went back later that night and killed her. She showed up at the school carnival and killed a guy; Bonnie nearly killed Damon, for a lot more other reasons than just because another person got killed." I shook my head and brushed the strands of hairs that fell out of my ponytail out of my eyes to behind my ears. "Katherine seems as if she was trying to send a message to all of us that no one is safe, that she's just going to kill anyone she wants. So I'm happy you're stuck in here for another few days, try to not go back out into that world" I nodded

"I'm going to try but I need to see the sun sometimes" She nodded

"Understandable. That's it, I believe. It's enough. Caroline is a vampire and hey, my doppelganger is the one who made her into a vampire" I smirked as she sarcastically laughed. "You said something about spells?" I nodded

"My father, Brian was here. I met him, only for a few minutes before he left. He's a witch, or warlock, whatever you call male witches. Meredith was worried that something else was wrong with me after that episode I had and called him." Elena narrowed her eyes

"Your mother is a vampire and your father is a witch, what?" I laughed and nodded

"Don't ask me, I have no idea how I'm normal coming from that pair" Elena laughed and shook her head "Well I'm not completely normal, with that vampire device working on me. But, almost normal." She nodded again "Do you want water or anything?"

"Yeah sure" I stood up and walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge and grabbed a water bottle, noticing that Meredith stocked up the fridge and then walked back into the living room and handed it to her and sat back down "Thanks." She took a long sip and rested it on her thigh "I'm headed to Duke University this weekend with Alaric, maybe figure out why Katherine and I look alike."

"Duke, why Duke?"

"Isobel taught a class there, all of her things are still in her office so Alaric thinks that maybe she has some history on her" I nodded and brushed my fingers back through my hair again.

"I hope you find out why you two look alike, I'm glad I haven't run into her, I'm not looking forward to it." I sighed and looked back through the huge window which looked right onto the front grounds "Meredith and her, apparently they didn't get along. I just hope she doesn't take it out on me, at least, I can't deal with that right now" I looked back at her and she nodded.

"How are you doing? It's been a few days but…"

"I'm trying to deal with it. It was just too soon after Greg, I shouldn't have gotten myself worked up with Damon, you warned me, and Stefan warned me. Practically everyone who is the closest to him warned me about him and yet I let myself open up to him because I thought he was being genuinely friendly to me. Now I know that was a lie and I was just another person who he could screw over. I didn't deal with Greg's breakup because I came here and ended up being tortured by vampires who had a grudge on Damon, then I was becoming friends with Damon… it just sort of happened, he kept me busy. I had one night when I was sad and then there he was, trying to cheer me up." She nodded and stood up and put her water bottle down on the coffee table and came over and wrapped an arm around me once tears started to fall from my eyes. I hugged her tight for a few moments and pulled back.

"I know we haven't known each other long, I think we met when I was 7 or something over a summer or two, but I know enough about you to know that you didn't deserve what Greg, and Damon did to you. You're a strong woman, and maybe meeting your mom is going to make you see that. Screw being a model, I know you can do that any day but you as a person. Melanie Adonis, you're strong, you'll pull through this." I smiled, brushing tears away from my face and hugged her again.

"Thanks Elena, I really needed to hear that because I've felt so weak these past few days." She rubbed my back gently once we pulled away again.

"So once you're ready, get back out there. There are a lot of cute guys around town around your age…" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I actually have drinks with a very, very attractive man this weekend" She raised her eyebrows and her eyes widened.

"Well that was quick, who?"

"It's not a date, it's just… I owe him an explanation as to why I was crying and fainting in his arms out in the high school parking lot" She made an Uh-oh face and I nodded.

"Who is it?"

"Mason, he's Tyler's uncle" Her eyes widened a bit when I said his name and I sighed deeply, something must of been wrong with Mason.

"What? Is he weird or something?" She shook her head.

"No, no. Actually I think he's good for you if you want to stay away from Vampires." I smiled

"Thank god. I just want someone normal like me for a while. Just to have fun. That's all I need."

"Then he's your guy. He went to high school with Jenna actually, they were great friends so I'm sure you two will get along great" I smiled "So you fainted in his arms?"

"I… yeah… he was calling my name and I was freaking out already at that point. Let's just say I looked like a mad woman, and he was worried about me." She smiled wide.

"You two would look really adorable together anyways. He's this surfer laid back guy and you're this hot model" I laughed and shook my head.

"Oh playing match maker now are we?" She nodded

"You two would have a great looking kid, that's all I'm saying."

* * *

We talked for hours, until she had to go home before Jenna started calling asking where she was. Meredith came home about an hour later while I was upstairs on my bed writing. Usually I did this for therapy and so far it was working, I didn't feel useless when I was writing. "Hey, how was your talk with Elena?" I looked up at her as she walked into the room with a brown bag in her hands and she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It was good. I needed it, what's in the bag?"

"Food, dinner actually for you, I stopped at the Grill and introduced myself as your cousin to everyone so they didn't think things were off."

"Oh thanks" She smiled and put the bag down on the bed.

"You're writing?" I nodded "Good… that's good, I used to keep Journals myself but unfortunately there was this fire and well all of them were lost."

"You didn't tell me that you bumped into Stefan and Damon when you were packing up my things" She glanced at me after a moment.

"Yes I did, but I didn't think you'd want to know"

"Well you don't have to tell me now, Elena did. I didn't think that you would actually punch Damon" She smiled gently and looked down at her right hand, apparently the one she hit him with.

"He thought I was you, apologizing and blubbering, until I turned around. So I spoke my mind, then I hit him. He hurt you, and I told you to trust him. Believe me, he wasn't this cold when we were together. I barely recognize him; he's so far off the deep end…" I nodded.

"He was apologizing, what was he saying?"

"Just that he made a mistake, things that never amount to anything. He also said that he didn't mean to break a promise to you, I don't know what that promise was and I didn't ask" I nodded, looking down at the journal on my lap.

"Yeah, he did, he demolished it" I put the journal down on the side of the bed and opened up the brown bag to a stiraphome container which had a burger and fries, and on the side was a milkshake. I chewed on a fry quickly.

"I also bumped into Katherine coming back here that was interesting" I closed my eyes.

"What did she want?"

"She didn't think that I was you, which was a first. She was just welcoming me to town, but I could see that she has other plans. I heard that she killed one of your friends… Caroline?" I nodded.

"She's a vampire, Damon gave her blood to kick start the healing process and then Katherine went to the hospital and killed her."

"Oh lord, so now we have a baby vampire on top of all this mess out there?" I nodded

"So I'm staying inside for the rest of my life" She laughed at my words and I smiled at her, while taking a bite of the warm burger. "How about Stefan, what did you say to him when you saw him?"

"I hugged him. I missed him. He wasn't really himself back in the 30's, we saw each other a few times back then but it really wasn't him. We spoke for a few hours actually, caught up, it was nice" I smiled wide, missing Stefan's company myself.

"Good, I'm glad you two get along" She smiled and nodded

"Well I'll leave you to eating and writing. If you need anything I'll be around the house doing some research" I nodded and she walked out of the door to my room. I continued to eat, leaning back against the head board as I pulled the pen from behind my ear and wrote another sentence which ended up sounding more like a lyric.

"Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest? Made you run and hide like a scared little boy. I looked into your eyes thought I knew you for a minute now I'm not so sure."

I put the pen down and leaned over to my phone because it was ringing. Unknown number, I sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked but it was silent on the other end "Hello?" I asked again but nothing but just before I was about to end the call a voice came on the other end.

"Mel" I swallowed hard and closed my eyes.

"What do you want? How did you get my new number?"

"It's been over a month Mel, come home. I'm so sorry for what happened; you don't know how sorry I am. Mel I need you here, I'm not me without you" I leaned my back against the headboard once again, processing what he was saying to me.

"I can't do that Greg. You broke my heart, how can you even call me up and say that to me? You need me? Well I needed you but you were screwing my baby sister" I heard him take in a deep breath.

"I didn't mean it what I said. I was just pissed at you. We were in a fight Mel, what I did was wrong and I know you can't forgive me but please come home. I just need you here. We don't need to be together. I just need you here. Somewhere where I can see you from time to time" I swallowed thickly.

"You lost that privilege to see me every day when you slept with my sister. I don't even want to see you."

"Cameron left; she packed all her shit and just left town. You left town and now I have no one here, no one here that I care about"

"Go back to modeling; you'll have girlfriends lined up" I said bitterly

"I don't want any of them. I just want you. I screwed up. Let me make it up to you"

"The only way you can make it up to me is to leave me alone"

"That's not going to happen. I gave you a month, a month of pure torture for me. When you left and gave that note to Trish. I was a wreck. I fucked up; I know Mel but I need to see you. I need to see you at least once"

"No" I whispered, my eyes welling up with tears. I was just writing a damn journal entry about him and Damon and now he calls me, why was he doing this.

"Please" He begged and I could hear the pain in his voice, almost see the tears that were streaming from his perfect clear blue ocean eyes. "Where are you? Let me see you once, and then I'll leave forever, you won't hear from me again, I can promise you that."

My jaw tensed "I can't Greg" I whispered, holding back the tears from falling.

"We can't leave it like this. You and I need closure. I'm going to keep apologizing because I'm so sorry for what happened. Please, where are you?" I put my hand over my mouth to keep in the strangled cry. My heart was aching in my chest as I tried to calm down.

"I can't, call me back in a month or something, just not now."

"Why not now Mel? I waited a month to even hear your voice again. I've been playing old home videos just to see you. It's awful, I need to see you" I let out that cry now and he immediately started to apologize.

"We need to talk, okay? I'm sorry for making you cry again. We need to see each other and just talk and if you still hate me by the end of the day then just tell me and I'll leave you alone for good" I shook my head as I crumbled.

"I'm in Mystic Falls" I whispered and he paused for a moment.

"Mystic Falls, a few towns over?"

"Yeah" I whispered

"When can I come see you? Pick any day" I bit down on my bottom lip and took in a calming breath.

"Saturday, noon, meet me at the Grille"

"Okay I'll be there. Thank you" I hung up then and finally let the sobbing take over me as I wrapped myself in the blanket tightly. I hugged onto the pillow for a half an hour until finally I could breathe again and I picked up that pen and continued writing in my journal.

After 10 minutes I put it back down on the bed, and continued to eat my now cold food, but I didn't care, it was still food. My eyes were heavy after I ate but I couldn't sleep when I tried. Why did I agree to meet him on Saturday? That was in 2 days. I couldn't, I wasn't ready. As I was thinking about this, I drifted off into the times when I was happy, when everything was perfect, and above all, normal.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know some of you hated how Damon didn't apologize to Mel right away, but don't you worry this story is a definite Damon end game. REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW! xo**

* * *

I was groggy when I woke up around 10 and took a long bath. A pampering day was in order and I just needed some TLC. I did my nails and toenails, I shaved and waxed. I just did everything for me. I didn't think about what tomorrow was going to bring, I refused to open my mind up to the thought. I diminished all talk about Damon to Meredith while we spoke for a few hours over dinner. Then I went to bed and slept after writing some more. I was going to look happy in front of him. He wasn't going to see me at my worst; he needed to know that I was happy without him. Even if it was a huge lie. I could never forgive him for what he did to me, but closure would be great.

* * *

The next morning I took a quick shower, curled my hair a bit and did my makeup and pulled on tight blue skinnies and a white pocket loose t shirt. It wasn't too chilly out so this was my outfit. I was going to be happy, even if I felt like I was going to breakdown at any point. I had told Meredith last night about meeting up with Greg and she urged me to call her right away if anything went wrong, but I told her to be there just in case I tried to kill him with my dinner knife. She thought I was joking, but I wasn't.

I heard a knock on the side of the open door and I turned to look at Meredith coming in "Are you ready?" I nodded

"Just pulling on my shoes, what says 'I'm happy without you' Heels, boots, or flats?"

"Heels, these" She went over and picked up the black pumps and I nodded, slipping them onto my feet.

"I'm all set" I said and pulled my bag up onto my shoulder and pulled my sunglasses down onto my eyes.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? You can bail now, he'll just leave the Grille, and he'll get the picture" I shook my head

"He won't leave until I show up. He'll scan the town for me until he finds me or someone who knows me." She sighed and nodded.

"As long as you know what you're doing" I shook my head; I didn't know what I was doing.

"I'm just glad that Damon is going to be busy at Duke so I don't have to deal with both of them, I couldn't even imagine…" I trailed off and she patted my shoulder gently while we walked down the steps and out to my car. I unlocked the doors and she got into the passenger's seat and I sat down in my seat. I pulled out of the long drive way and slowly onto the road.

"Remember, smile as much as possible, laugh as much as possible and when you feel that ache, just excuse yourself and go to the bathroom to collect yourself" I nodded, remembering those words from her last night as well. I just didn't want to make a scene at the Grill that would be the worst.

I parked, scanning for his car but didn't see it. I looked at the time on the clock, 11:35. At least I was early. I got out and walked in with her "I'm going to grab a seat at the bar, good luck."

I smiled and nodded, walking to a booth and putting my bag down, pulling my sunglasses off of my face and put them into my bag. Taking a deep breath, I put my hand against my stomach and took in another deep breath, I was so nervous. It was a first date nervous, a good impression nervous. "Hey Mel, what are you having today?" I looked up and smiled at the woman.

"I'm actually waiting for someone so water would be great" She nodded and walked away as I tapped my fingers against my thigh, taking in another deep breath. She came back with my water and left again. I took a long sip from the cold water and put it back down onto the side. I checked the time on my cell again, 11:49. I started to tap my foot, the anxiety rolling over my body in waves as I waited for him.

"Mel" I heard after checking my phone for the fourth time, 11:56. I put my phone back down into my bag and turned my head. He had cut his hair off, that was the first thing that I noticed about him, the second was that he didn't look like he'd slept much, he looked sick to be honest. I felt my chest tighten.

"You can sit, I'm not going to leave or anything" He nodded slowly and slid into the opposite side of the booth, his blue clear eyes were slightly glassy as he looked me over.

"You died your hair, it looks nice" He complimented and I sighed.

"You buzzed off all of yours" I whispered and he nodded, bringing his hand up to move over his head and brought it back down onto his lap.

"Yeah, I thought a change would be a good idea" I smirked at his sarcasm.

"It's not bad, it looks good" He smiled gently, his white teeth shimmering in the dim light.

"How are you doing? Mystic Falls is everything you don't like" I smiled at his choice of words.

"I actually love it here. Believe it or not, a small homey type place was what I needed" He nodded and half smiled

"So you don't plan on coming back to the beach?" I shook my head

"No, I moved out all of my things, there's no reason to go back. Like you said, a change was a good idea" He nodded, his shoulders slumping slightly as the waitress came back.

"Can I get your order sir?" He looked over at her

"Coffee, please" She nodded and started to pour his coffee for him at the table and we stayed silent, looking at each other. When she left and he took a sip of the hot coffee, I opened up.

"Why did you do it? Bora Bora last summer, just why? That's all I want to know" He put the coffee down and looked up at me.

"When I brought Cam back to the room, I helped her out of her clothes because she ended up getting sick. It didn't matter to me at the time, so I helped her and she was falling asleep but she told me to not leave until she was fully asleep. You know how she was about being alone… so I did" His jaw tensed then and he sighed "When we were lying in bed, when I was waiting for her to fall asleep; she made a pass at me. Talking about how you were so perfect and how she was so damaged, that no one would love her. So I told her that some guy would love her someday, just not now. Then she kissed me. I pushed her away, told her that I wasn't that guy for her, that I loved you."

"So it was a sympathy fuck?" I said bitterly, taking a sip of my water to calm my anger and he closed his eyes for a brief second.

"I did feel bad for her because she lost her parents, all she had was you. I didn't sleep with her that night, she just made a mistake and kissed me, we didn't get along after that for a while. When we got back home, we went off to do our own things, you were away for work, you brought Cam with you, and I was doing regular photo shoots over in Europe so we barely had time to even talk or think about it. Then back in March, we had too much to drink and made a mistake. I regretted it right after, I told her not to say anything that I would but then I felt so awful so I didn't because I knew it was going to hurt you so much. Cam and I, the sex that one time didn't change anything, we went back to being friends, and we never spoke about that time back ever again" I blinked a few times, trying to digest this in my brain.

"But what about last month, why was she naked? Why did she tell me that she fell in love with you?" It had to be more than once.

"She took a shower because you were dead asleep; Trish was out so she was locked out of the house. She forgot her keys and I told her to take a shower because she smelt like deli meat from her work."

"You're lying" I whispered, my eyes filling up with tears, so much for keeping myself happy in front of him.

"I'm not lying. We kissed back in Bora Bora, we slept together once in March when we were drunk. She was showering, that's all. I made that mistake once; I wasn't going to let it happen again. I couldn't, because I couldn't lose you." I swallowed hard and leaned my back against the booth.

"Oh my god" I whispered to myself, keeping my eyes on him. He wasn't lying.

"Cam told me that she loved me that night a month ago because she was drunk and a stupid 17 year old teenager. Melanie, I'm telling you the truth. It was only once." He brought his hands up and took mine that were on the table, but I could barely feel them. I could feel the warmth but I couldn't feel him. I took in another deep breath and shook my head, pulling my hands back.

"Can we get out of here? I need air" He nodded, pulling out his wallet and putting a 10 down on the table and stood up, holding out his hand to me but I brushed by it and pulled out my phone, texting Meredith "Taking a walk with him. I'll be okay, I swear." I pressed send and slipped my phone back into my bag, pulling my sunglasses down over my eyes as I walked with him outside and over to the park area.

I kept taking calming deep breaths, my head running wild with thoughts. It was only once. A drunken night. A mistake. I looked at him, his hands in his pockets. He was in a dark v neck t shirt, straight leg jeans and his usual vans shoes. I shook my head, keeping my eyes on him.

"One night. It was only one night" I whispered and he nodded

"You don't know how many sleepless nights I've had, just thinking about telling you. But I knew you'd break the engagement, that you'd run away from me. I couldn't deal with that. I can't deal with you being gone from my life, if I could see you at least once a day around town, that'd be enough. Just knowing that you're close to me that's all I need." He took a step forward and I took a step back.

"I need to think, this is completely different than what I thought" He nodded.

"I understand" He whispered and sat down on the bench and I walked to the tree and put my hand against it, closing my eyes and pulling my sunglasses off of my eyes and slipped them on top of my head and turned around/

"I slept with someone" I said and looked at him and he looked up at me, pausing for a second and nodded "I tried to move on from you. I tried, but he turned out to be worse than I imagined and I had a major breakdown less than a week ago, this is becoming a little too much" I said to him and he got up seeing that I was freaking out and took my hands and brought them up to his chest.

"It's okay. Hey, we weren't together so I'm not going to hold that over your head, just if I see him around, we might have a problem" I tried to laugh because Damon would kill him if they saw each other around town. Oh god. I held onto his hands.

"We aren't going back to what we were" I whispered to him and he nodded.

"I understand. I just need to be a part of your life, somehow, that's all I need."

"Baby steps" I whispered and he nodded, smiling, his blood shot eyes were back and I knew he was seconds away from tearing up.

"I can deal with baby steps" I smiled gently and nodded

"And there's something's different in my life now that you need to know, but you can't tell anyone. You can leave; this is your out if you find things too much."

"I'm not going to leave" He said and I shook my head

"That's what you think" I whispered and held onto his hand and started to walk as he kept me close. "Things have been different ever since I got to this town. I met my mother, and my father." He raised his eyebrows.

"They're dead, how is that even possible?" I sighed

"Maybe we should sit down, come on" He nodded and we walked into the park more and sat down under one of the trees. I put my bag down beside me and sat Indian style. "You believe in the supernatural, I know you do."

He nodded "Of course I do, so you're saying your mom and dad are ghosts" I shook my head at his sarcasm.

"Vampire and a witch" He paused and then started to laugh, throwing his head back and laughing. I sighed, thinking about it and I smirked because it did sound ridiculous. "I'm being serious, stop" I hit his thigh and he nodded, calming down.

"Okay, okay sorry. Vampire for a dad?" I shook my head

"My mom is a vampire, who looks exactly like me, or I look like her. My dad is a witch; he owns his own body shop in Richmond."

"A vampire mother who you resemble and a body shop Witch for a father" He repeated and I nodded.

"And I'm something but we don't know yet, I've been getting headaches and such. We're trying to figure that one out… but then there are these brothers, Damon and Stefan Salvatore who are vampires too back from the late 1800's and my mother and Damon had a thing, he created her into a vampire. Stefan was one of her friends."

"And where are they right now?" He looked around and I sighed

"You think I'm joking around" I whispered and he nodded

"Of course you are, you sound ridiculous." I sighed deeply.

"Would you like to meet my mom?" He nodded

"I would actually, where is she?" I glanced behind him by the benches across the street, she had been sitting there on the phone for a while now as we spoke, and I could feel her eyes on us sometimes. He turned around and looked across the street and then back at me. "She does look somewhat like you, but the hairs all off and you're thinner than her"

"She cut her hair, and so she has just a few pounds on me. She's a vampire." Her head perked up and she looked over at us, her eyes narrowing a bit and I stood up "Stay here" I said and started to walk over to her and she got up and got off the phone quickly and slipped it back into her bag.

"What's going on? You're telling him about vampires?" I nodded

"Cam and him only slept together once"

"Once? When? I thought it was over a year"

"He explained, he wasn't lying." She nodded

"Okay, but vampires why are you talking about them to him?"

"Because he's about to meet my mother" She slightly smiled because I called her my mother finally instead of Meredith. "So come on and don't bite his head off, we're taking baby steps." She nodded quickly.

"I won't. Promise" I laughed and walked with her back through the grass and up to him and Greg was standing there, looking at us together.

"Oh god" He muttered and I nodded

"I told you the truth" Greg's hand grabbed my arm and he pulled me behind him "What are you doing? She's my mom she's not going to hurt me, or you" He shielded me from Meredith.

Then he wasn't there anymore, I spun around and saw that Meredith had him up against the darkened part of the large tree by his throat and she was snarling at him and speaking quickly in low breaths.

"What are you doing? I said to not bite his head off!" I nearly yelled in a whisper and ran over to them to try and pull her off of him but then I was pushed down and Greg was the one holding Meredith in place. What? How did he do that?

"He's lying!" She choked out and I took a few steps back from them both and then Greg turned his head and I could see the dark veins under his eyes and his dark red eyes.

"You're a…" I whispered, feeling my heart beating quickly in my chest and he let Meredith go and took a few steps back.

"I should have told you that too" He said

"How… how long have you been…?" I couldn't even say the word, it just didn't fit. None of this fit together.

"Too long" He whispered and took a step towards me but Meredith was in front of me in a quick flash.

"Do not go near her" She warned.

"I'm older than you, if you don't remember"

"Stop" I said and moved from behind Meredith "Why didn't you tell me, how did you keep it to yourself? We've been together for 4 years"

"I had been searching for someone like you for a long time Melanie."


	12. Chapter 12

**REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW! xo**

* * *

"Excuse me?" I asked and Meredith took another step in front of me but I rolled my eyes.

"Pure. I was looking for a pure soul. You were and are still so pure. It's too rare these days. We met, and I just had no use in telling you the truth about me, it didn't matter at the time" He flickered his eyes to Meredith "I knew your mother, the resemblance was uncanny. But unlike Damon I wasn't in love with her." He turned his eyes back to me now "I fell in love with you."

"You must have compelled me or something… it was 4 years" I whispered, putting my hand to my head and he shook his head almost instantly.

"I never did. I fell in love with you, why would I compel you?" I shook my head

"You are such a liar, you lied, you're a vampire Greg… how old are you, when were you turned?" He looked to Meredith and then back to me quickly.

"1500's." I swallowed hard, coughing out from the way it clogged up my throat.

"What…" I whispered mostly to myself. Was he serious? He was over 500 years old? No, not my Greg… my Greg was kind and sweet, and so much very human. He took a step forward and Meredith held onto my arm so I didn't fall back. "You aren't" I whispered, begging him, my eyes watering and he nodded.

"I am. It was for your protection that I didn't tell you."

"What? We were supposed to get married Greg. You were going to stay looking like that" I waved at him and then myself "And I was going to grow old, wouldn't you think things would get a little awkward. I'd be 70 and you'd be like my grandchild." I saw his blue eyes water up a bit.

"No, I would have told you eventually. When you were ready, and now, well…" He glanced at Meredith "You know. You know about it all. I just wish that you can forgive me for not telling you." I let my eyes move to my mom.

"Can you take me home, I'm not feeling so well" She nodded and patted my arm as I pulled out the keys from my bag on the ground and handed them to her.

"Please Mel, I can't lose you. You said baby steps." I shook my head

"That was before you once again lied to me"

"It was for your protection! I would never hurt you, you know that. I've never bit you, I've never compelled you" I closed my eyes

"Can you grab the car; I'm going to wait here" She nodded and then looked at Greg

"You touch her and you'll be dead before you can count to 4" He nodded

"I wouldn't hurt your daughter, she knows that" He looked at me, his blue eyes shining. Meredith walked back over to the parking lot and I took a step towards him.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why?" I whispered to him and he sighed

"I didn't know how to tell you without having to compel you to forget. I knew you'd freak."

"You're right. I did freak when I learned that every kid's nightmare is real, in this world. When I got here, I was tortured by vampires that had a grudge on someone else. If I had a heads up, that would have been great." His eyes widened and he took a step forward.

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter, they're all dead now."

"Are you sure?" I nodded and looked down away from him

"I can't believe you" I whispered "Why would you keep this from me? We were together for 4 years Greg" He sighed, taking my hand and pressing it to his chest.

"I'm still me, look at me. I'm still me, this shouldn't change anything"

"But it does. It changes so much" I whispered and he shook his head.

"How baby, how does it change anything?"

"Because I can't be with a vampire, I can't." He paused for a few seconds as realization hit him.

"You slept with a vampire, didn't you?" I nodded and looked at him

"And he promised me that he wouldn't hurt me, and he ended up doing worse. I can't Greg; I'm not ready for that."

"I'm not going to hurt you. I want to be the one to protect you, always and forever remember?" My jaw tensed and I tried so hard to keep in the tears but they started to spill over.

"Stop, please" I begged as he wrapped an arm around my back and pulled me into his chest and I cried against his shoulder.

"Shh" He whispered soothingly against my ear, his other hand brushing the back of my head "I'm sorry for not telling you, and like I said earlier you can hate me all you want but I'm going to be there, no matter what. No one is going to hurt you again." I cried harder against his chest now and his arms tightened around me "I'm so in love with you Mel, that's never going to change or fade. You're my other half." I slid my hands from his chest to wrap my arms around his neck and held onto him as I cried.

"I love you too" I whispered and pulled back to look at him and his arms unwrapped from around me to brush his thumbs against my wet cheeks.

"Then let's try this"

"You need to be honest with me and I have questions, questions about you and your vampire life and you have to be honest even if it's bad" He nodded without hesitation

"I will, everything needs to be out in the open, it will be." I heard the car horn now and I sighed, pulling back from him.

"Let me tell her that she can go home if she wants, one second okay?" He nodded and I turned around and wiped my face and walked to the car and leaned down.

"I'm giving him this chance"

"I don't trust him Mel" She sighed deeply, looking disappointed.

"I know, and I know I shouldn't either but he's the guy that still has my heart. I can't just leave him here now that he's finally opening up to me." She sighed and gripped the steering wheel

"The first time something wrong happens, call me." I nodded "I'm taking your car to Richmond. I have to fill in Brian."

"Go ahead, I'll be fine."

"You better, or the kid's dead" I nodded and patted the side of the car and stood up as she pulled away from the curb. I turned back around and waved him over and he jogged over "She's going to Richmond to see my dad, we have the day." He nodded and half smiled.

"Where should we go, I don't know this town that much"

"Anywhere, we can grab lunch or we can just walk and talk"

"Is it safe in the grill to talk about this stuff?" I nodded

"As long as you're not shouting it" He nodded

"Yeah because I totally want everyone to know that about me. Come on babe" He grabbed my hand and we walked across the street and back into the grille as I spotted Stefan talking to Bonnie in the middle of the Grille by the pool tables and I smiled.

"Go grab that one, back there. I'll be right back" He nodded and walked away and I turned around and walked over to the two, Bonnie looked up at me and smiled.

"You are looking very well, didn't think you'd be out"

"Heard Damon's off at Duke, funny I thought you'd be there too Stefan" He smiled up at me

"Caroline duty, I'm sure Elena filled you in" I nodded

"Yeah, she filled me in on everything." I felt a hand on my back and I turned my head to glance up at Greg.

"What's taking you so long?" He whispered and looked down at Bonnie and then Stefan. I guess introductions were in order, already.

"Stefan, Bonnie, this is Greg." I smiled gently and both of their eyes widened a bit. Stefan stood up and shook his hand and he nodded his head at Bonnie who just smiled up at him kindly.

"It's good to meet you finally, Mel's talked a lot about you" Bonnie said, glaring at me. I could already hear her now asking me why he was here after everything.

"Really? I'm sure they weren't nice things" He chuckled under his breath and sighed "Which was a misunderstanding" I said to both of them and Bonnie narrowed her eyes at me "Well it was good to see both of you, see you around." Bonnie nodded.

"It was good to meet you" Bonnie said and lifted her hand up and shook Greg's hand lightly and then placed her hand back down. I nodded and walked back to the booth's area and sat down at one of the first ones and sighed.

"Stefan seems like a nice guy" I nodded

"He is, one of the nicest."

"And Bonnie…" I nodded "A witch" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"How did you know?"

"She shook my hand, I could tell right away." I nodded "Now she also knows that I'm a vampire" I raised my eyebrows higher "What?"

"Witches can feel aura's I guess you could say, when she shook my hand she could feel it."

"Great, now another thing I need to explain to her"

"What do you mean?"

"I might have gotten drunk and called her up on night, told her what you did to me" He laughed and shook his head.

"You drinking? I need to see this"

"Oh you will, it seems I have a talent for it." He sighed

"My fault" I nodded

"It was" He nodded back once and the waitress came over and I ordered a chicken Caesar salad and he ordered a burger and fries.

"So what did this guy do to you to hurt you?"

"It doesn't matter; I don't even want to talk about him let alone think about him. We're here to talk about you."

He nodded "Alright, well where should we start?" He asked me and I took a sip of my coke and rum and leaned back in my seat.

"When were you born, where?"

"1511, London England"

"London, why don't you have an accent?"

"It's faded over time. I was created in 1534"

"Which makes you 23 forever" He nodded and sipped on his scotch.

"I was a cousin of a king, one of the queen's servants was a vampire and she created me" I nodded "That vampire soon got her head chopped off for some reason or another, so I was there to fend for myself. And as you know there was a plague, so what better way to get out other than to fake your own death? Once I found out about the America's, as you know the Indians were holders of North America, people would hop on boats to go to the new land. Which I did, I compelled a ship captain to take me there. I settled into a new life fairly easily, the Indio's weren't pleasant at times because they had a feeling of what I was. When they figured it out, they tried to kill me. So I was on the run for a while until around 1590. That is when I ran into another vampire, and we became friends. He taught me how to be a vampire and keep it secret, and I taught him all about living on the run. We heard a year later about witch craft coming out of Scotland, and hopped we would run into a witch on our journey. But that didn't happen until me and this guy weren't together anymore."

I nodded, absorbing all of this information about his life. "When did you finally see a witch? And why did you two separate?" He smiled

"We separated by accident in 1630, towns were being raided and we just happened to lose each other in the hysteria. I've still never seen him to this day, so I believe he was killed by one of the Indians. I caught wind of witch craft in Massachusetts, as in the Salem witch trials. This in the early 1620's, so I went there from Central America. Once I found a witch, I sort of scared her into helping me. I promised her a way out of the town, she was to be hung the next morning and she took it the deal. We traveled a few towns over and stayed there for a few years and she helped me acquire this" He pulled at the chain that was around his neck, I've seen it so many times before but he always told me that the ring on there was his mother's engagement ring. "This was hers. Her grimwar was created over the time we spent together. I didn't keep her to myself, I let her have her life but when I needed her, she was there. Once I could walk in the sun again, I took a job as a farmer. She had children and when she was on her death bed, she told me to watch over her children. Which I did, after all she gave me a gift that I needed to survive." I nodded and took the last sip of my drink as the waitress came over with our order and took our empty drinks to make another. I took a few bites of my salad and leaned back.

"So that's it? There has to be more. You became a farmer, what else happened?" He chewed on the burger that was in his mouth and then continued.

"Of course that wasn't it. I was in a few wars. I stayed in Massachusetts until the early 1900's, and then moved to Virginia."

"A few wars?" He nodded "Battle of Lexington and Concord, Boston Tea Party, the infamous Boston Massacre" I smirked.

"Really?" He nodded and took another bite of his burger and I took a few more bites of my salad/

"So living in a city of Irish and Italians, my accent faded around that time. I barely noticed…" I nodded

"I wouldn't either, being so busy being in wars and such" I teased and he laughed.

"Anything to help my community, plus I couldn't die from a gunshot wound so why the hell not? I usually fed on the guys who were dying anyways; it was sort of a win win in my situation." I half smiled

"You feeding on people…" I shook my head

"I'm sorry" He said and I looked up at him and nodded

"It's not that you need to apologize, I just need to get used to hearing that." He half frowned and nodded, continuing to eat his burger and fries. I took a long sip from my drink and leaned back while I ate and process my thoughts quickly.

"I've heard of a vampire giving birth to a human before" My ears perked up and I dropped my fork to listen to him

"What? When?"

"Back in the 1600's around England."

"Do you know what happened to them?"

"I don't know. There wasn't much word on it, that was the only time I heard anything about it, so as you can already imagine, it's very rare." I nodded and sighed

"I know, Meredith has been trying to figure it out as well. It's not just a resemblance; we could pass off as each other." He nodded

"It was uncanny, there were two of you" I smirked and nodded

"It's weird, and I still don't fully grasp it but now that I'm staying with her I can see the differences and hopefully soon you will too. So you plan on me moving here?"

"I plan on something like that" I winked at him and he smiled "Anything for you, you know that." I bit down on my bottom lip, smiling. "Where would you like to go after this?" He asked a few minutes after.

"Anywhere, the park, back to my home"

"I don't think your mother will like me living with you"

"She'll have to deal" I said "Even if it's not in the same room, the house is huge with plenty of bedrooms" He nodded and he put cash into the check holder as we finished up our drinks. It was just after 4 when we left the Grille to walk back to my home.

"What should we do about my car?"

"Well how about we take it back to the house, Meredith is going to be out all night so…" He nodded, opening up the door for me and I slid into the side and he hopped in the front. Pulling out of the parking lot, he pulled onto the main road.

"Where's this house?"

"Take a left at the next set of lights" He did and then kept driving "Right and just go all the way down to the end of the road and pull into the drive" He did and as he turned into the driveway, he whispered out "wow"

I smirked "It was the original house that Meredith grew up in; she was actually still surprised that it was still in good shape and working. Apparently the town was taking care of it." He nodded and pulled off to the side and I hopped out, and closed the door, pulling my bag up onto my shoulder and pulled the key to the house from the front of my bag and put it into the lock and turned the key. Walking in, I opened up the door for him but he didn't walk in, he stayed on the porch. I raised my eyebrows.

"You have to invite me in"

"Oh that's right, come on in. I forgot, Meredith had me sign some papers a few nights ago to be the owner so vampires couldn't come in." He nodded "Come on in"

"Smart idea on her part, so you're extra safe." I closed and locked the door behind him and slipped the key back into my bag. "This place isn't a house, it's a mansion."

"It's home to me now, you should see the garden in back, you could get lost back there" He smiled as I walked in front of him up the grand stair case and down the hall to my room "As you can see, plenty of rooms. Meredith stays in one of the master bedrooms downstairs so she's closer to the front door. I'm right here" I pushed my door open and walked in, tossing my bag onto the dresser and turned around as he walked in, looking around the small apartment looking room.

"Jesus this is bigger than my condo" I smirked

"Well, I'm surprised you never traded that in for a house"

"I could say the same" He teased and I smiled

"I can't deal with big living areas; I'm usually in here most of the time so it just feels like an apartment." He nodded and brushed his hand over his buzz cut head and I smiled, watching him check out the space.

"I can see all your clothes are here" I nodded

"I went back to the beach twice to grab them" He nodded slowly, glancing back over to me and then to the bed which had my journal open on a page that I had been writing on, scribbles or words on it.

"Writing?" He asked

"Its therapy."

"Understandable, its good. I'm sure there are a few deserved words in there for me" I nodded, walking over to the bed and collecting the journal and pen and put them on the desk against the windows on the side of the room along with my guitar.

"You actually called me while I was writing about you and it's funny because I wrote something about you not calling" He smirked

"We've always had a six sense; see I knew you were thinking about me so I had to call." I laughed and nodded

"Right, I'm sure that's what happened" He chuckled and shook his head

"It's a nice room, very, very spacious." I nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed "And the bed is larger than a king" I nodded

"I don't really know what size it is, it's too big."

"I'm sure we could fill it up" He walked up to me and put his hands to my waist and pulled me off the bed and tossed me back into the center of it and I laughed as he crawled up and wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his head against my chest.

He knew that tickled me "Stop" I laughed and his fingers moved against my sides in a tickling fashion and he shook his head.

"Nope, not going to happen sweetheart" He continued up over my stomach and under my chin as I squirmed to get out of his hold but it was pretty tight.

"I give, uncle!" I yelled exhausted but laughing at the same time. He pushed himself up on his hands by the sides of my shoulders and looked down at me, smiling that beautiful white smile of his. "Oh stop" I laughed up at him and shielded my face with my hands.

"Hey, I waited a month to see this face of yours in person. You can't cover it, I refuse." He dropped down a bit so I could feel his body weight a little bit and with one of his hands, he pulled my hands off of my face. I was blushing while I looked up at him, moving my fingers under his chin and over his cheek and his face leaned into my palm. His skin was always so soft, so warm.

"Baby steps" I whispered and he nodded, his eyes closed enjoying my touches on his face, and up over his buzzed head. "Are you going to grow it back out?" I whispered and he shrugged

"What do you think I should do with it?" He opened his eyes now and they were more clear

"I like it like this, I like it anyway you have it but I do like this the best" He smiled

"Then I'll keep this, it's easier to maintain" I nodded, leaning up and kissing his lips softly and let myself fall back onto the mattress.

He was staying where he was "Thank you."

"You're welcome" I smiled back and he rolled over and lay on his back as I crawled up and wrapped my arm around his waist while my head rested on his chest. His arm came around my back and rested on my hip.

"You don't know how much I've missed this" He whispered a few minutes later "Just lying in bed with you" I moved my head and looked up at him. I opened my mouth to say something but then moved my head back down to snuggled into his chest. "What is it?" He whispered and I shook my head.

"Nothing, I was just thinking is all"

"I can tell, what did you want to ask me?" I leaned up and he kept his eyes on my face, trying to figure out what I was about to ask him. Why would I ask him this? It was so weird.

"Will you… um… show me your vampire face or is it too much?" He smiled

"No, no it's okay. I didn't think you'd want to see it." I nodded

"I do, I want to see you"

"You are seeing me babe, this is me"

"No, the other part of you" He nodded slowly and sat up a bit and I sat up Indian style. He didn't have to close his eyes or anything, his eyes were suddenly red and the black and purple veins started to move under his eyes and he parted his lips as his sharp canines grew in over his dull teeth. I watched in wonder as he turned from the man I grew to be in love with, to a blood thirsty vampire. "Wow" I whispered "Can I…?" I asked, bringing my hand up.

"Yeah just don't go poking my teeth"

"I wouldn't" I smiled, knowing he was joking. I pressed my fingers to his cheeks and up over the veins that continued to move, my fingertips light on his soft skin. "It's so strange" I whispered "I've seen this before but, you're just so calm" I continued to move my fingers over his face, my thumb brushing against his lips gently. "How did you learn to control it?"

"I've never liked killing people, that didn't change much when I turned. Like I said, I would prey on the wars, guys that were already dying." I nodded, leaning forward a bit, mesmerized by his eyes. They were blood red except for his blue irises. He was so breath takingly terrifying, and yet I was coming closer to him.

"And you said you've never once compelled me?" He shook his head.

"I try to be human all of the time; I've never wanted this, so why give into it?" I nodded again, coming close enough to brush my lips against his and he was hesitant. He stayed where he was as I moved my hands down over the sides of his neck and then they slowly glided down his shoulders and to his chest, and finally they rested on his thighs.

"It's funny because this is so terrifying, and yet I can't help but feel so turned on" I whispered and kept my eyes on his and finally his hand came up to slide into my curls, pulling my face closer to his now as he crushed his lips against mine in such a passionate kiss that had my whole soul burning. His other hand slid up my side, bunching the loose t shirt I had on so his soft hand was against my heated skin. In a flash he was between my legs with my back on the bed.

I looked up at him and laughed as his lips moved down the side of my neck and my hands moved down to pull his shirt up and off of his body. His lips moved down my collarbone as his hands moved and pushed my shirt off next. "What happened to baby steps?" He asked against my chest as his lips kept going lower and lower, driving me wild.

"Screw it. I trust you enough" I whispered as he glanced up at me and I smiled down at him as his hand came up to cup hard against my sex and I gasped and then whimpered as he rubbed his hand between my thighs through my jeans. My back arched off the bed and I heard him growl against the skin against my hip.

"Fuck you are so hot" He muttered in a hushed tone against my flat stomach as he kissed over my belly button and then started to unbutton and unzip my jeans. I lifted my hips as he pulled them down after knocking off my heels. He kicked off his shoes and easily shimmied out of his jeans.

As he undressed while standing up, I crawled up to sit against the headboard, watching him with hazed over eyes. My eyes glancing over his toned chest, down to his perfectly lined 6 pack, his hip bones and then his blue briefs. Oh he was so hard; I could see his outline against his thigh. I bit down on my bottom lip and then I noticed his look at me, his eyes dark and the veins under his eyes and then instantly he was pulling at my ankle until I was laying back down on the place where I was before and he was between my legs, pressing his hardness against my wet core and I moaned.

"I love you so much" He whispered against my ear and I closed my eyes, the love coming in waves throughout my whole body.


	13. Chapter 13

**REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW! xo**

* * *

The whole night was filled with confessions of love. It was nearly dawn when we finally were so breathless with sweat that I laid there naked in the dark, looking up at the ceiling as I came down from another high, and my chest pumping up and down rapidly as I tried to catch that breath that had been lost for hours. My body was sore as I tried to move, so I just lay there, looking up at the ceiling while white stars burst through my eyes when I blinked.

"Fuck me" He muttered still out of breath himself and I hit his chest playfully and it just laid there on his damp chest. I giggled my voice hoarse from using it so much. "I think we should have makeup sex all the time" He whispered as he rolled over, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulled me against him.

"That was makeup sex after makeup sex after makeup sex" I whispered, turning my head to look him in the eyes and he smiled gently, leaning a bit and kissed my shoulder. "We need sleep."

He smirked "Do you need a massage baby?" His fingers against my side moving into my skin and I shook my head

"Tomorrow, later today or whatever" I whispered, my eyes drifting closed and they stayed closed until 1pm.

My body ached as I rolled over, snuggling into the sheets. I blinked my eyes open and groaned, not wanting to wake up but I had to. "Greg?" I whispered, looking around the room but didn't see him. I sighed and pushed the sheets off of me and slowly walked to the bathroom. Maybe a warm shower would loosen up my sore muscles.

I stood in the shower and leaned against the tiled blue wall, letting the warm water cascade over my body. After I shaved and washed my hair and body, I got out of the shower, feeling more like myself. Drying myself off, I walked back into the room and into the closet and pulled on jeans, and then a tank top, I let my hair air dry as I walked over to my bag on the dresser and pulled out my phone. 2 missed calls from Elena, and then 4 from Bonnie. I called Elena back first.

"Hey" She said over the phone after 2 rings

"Hey, you called? Sorry I was busy and didn't get them until just now"

"Busy with your ex?" I sighed, but smiled after

"I was wrong about everything"

"Wrong about everything? What do you mean?"

"They weren't sleeping together for a year" She paused for a brief moment

"They weren't?" I shook my head

"No, they weren't"

"Are you sure? He could be lying" I nodded

"He's not, he told me so much more too"

"Like how's he's a vampire" I sighed

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Bonnie called me right after she met him at the Grille"

"Of course she did" I rolled my eyes "Elena, forget everything that I told you about him, please. He's not that person."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes"

"Okay, then I trust your decision… so you two are back together?" I nodded and smiled

"Yes, we are. And I haven't been this happy in…" I thought about last Friday night, with Damon and vanished it from my head "Since a while"

"Then I'm happy for you… have you told him about Damon?"

"I did. He wasn't too happy about it, but he didn't hold it over my head either."

"Good. Now if only Damon would just leave."

"I take it Duke wasn't good with him?"

"When is it ever good with him?" I laughed and she joined in

"Yeah you're right. So what happened?" I asked

"Other than finding nothing myself, Damon found an old book on Katherine's history. Well her bloodline at least. She apparently had a child back in the late 1400's and the baby was taken away from her right after birth because she wasn't married" I nodded

"That's good. Now you know that she's actually like your great great great great great grandmother or so on"

"Yeah, not helpfully. I still hate her, she's not family"

"I know" I whispered, looking at myself in the full length mirror and turning around to check myself over. "So anything else going on?" I asked her and she sighed

"Not much today, there's this new park being made so that's where I'm headed in an hour or so, are you going to stop by?" I brushed my fingers back through my damp hair

"Yeah, we'll both come by and help out. I think he should be seen around town and meet some new people so the Mayor and the counsel don't think that he's a vampire or something" She laughed on the other end and I smirked "And can you tell Bonnie that I'm fine, she called me 4 times last night and this morning, she probably thinks that Greg killed me or something."

"Yeah I was going over to see her right now anyways. I'll give her a heads up that she can trust him"

"Thank you, I'll text you later"

"Okay, see you"

"Bye" I hung up and slipped my phone onto the charger and walked down the hall and downstairs. I could hear dishes clinking in the kitchen so that's where I went first. I spotted my mom sitting at the island, holding a coffee mug up to her lips while Greg was putting dishes away. He turned his head once I walked into the room and he just smiled.

"Hey… what's going on?" I asked and Meredith looked over at me and smiled

"Greg and I just had a very long chat" I raised my eyebrows up in confusion

"Well I hope it was a good chat…"

"Oh it was, he was telling me about his life, how he grew up" I smiled and nodded, walking by him and leaned up and kissed his cheek gently and walked to the island and sat down next to Meredith.

"That's good, he told me some last night"

"Oh did he?" She glanced at me and I knew instantly on what she was talking about and I turned a dark shade of red. She nudged me slightly with her elbow and I coughed and shook my head "I'm kidding, I'm not going to do the whole motherly thing, at least not with this. I trust him." I smiled and looked at Greg who was walking to the Island now to sit down, a mug in his hand and it was steaming just a bit from the top. He slid it over to me with a smile.

"Thank you" I mouthed and he nodded, smiling at me and then took a seat in front of us.

"What do you two have in store today?"

"They need volunteers for this park being made up down by the falls I was thinking…" Greg finished my sentence

"That we'd stop by and help, I should probably meet more people around town" I smiled and nodded

"Exactly."

"Perfect, I have a bunch of work today" I raised my eyebrows

"Really? On what?" She smiled gently and slid out of her seat

"Still trying to find out what you are missy, Brian has a few theories, so I'll be in Richmond" I nodded "I trust you'll keep her safe" Greg nodded and smiled

"Of course" He vowed and brought his hand over and took mine, rubbing his thumb over my palm gently. Meredith turned around and grabbed something from her room and then was out the door a few moments later.

"What you are?" Greg asked me and I sighed

"There was this vampire torturing mind device thing that went off and it affected me, she's just trying to figure out why." He nodded and I slid out from the stool I was in and walked around the island, while he turned around on his stool and I walked between his legs and his arms wrapped around my waist. "We don't have to help them out, we can stay in bed all day" I whispered, kissing him gently and he shook his head, kissing me again.

"You need some rest from that because I don't think you know this but you have these…" He whispered as his hands moving down to my thighs "bruises, right here, and right here" He slid his hands up to my sides and I winced gently.

"I noticed" I whispered "But it doesn't bother me" I kissed him again as his hands wrapped around my back and his hands slid into my back pockets.

"I love you" He whispered, his lips trailing down to the side of my neck.

"I love you so much, but tonight…" He whispered against my ear and I could feel my stomach clench in arousal and now I could feel the soreness from the bruises.

"Okay, I can agree to that" I said and kissed him one last time before I pulled away from him and walked by him and he smacked my ass and I giggled "I just have to pull on shoes and we can get out of here."

"Take your time" He called up while I walked up the steps to my room. I pulled on converses and tied them as he walked into the room, slipping his feet into his shoes.

"What were you two talking about this morning?" I asked him after standing up from the edge of the bed.

"Mostly about me, then how we met." I smirked

"And what did you tell her?" He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against him.

"That we met on a Tuesday, you had just graduated from high school, then we had coffee on a Wednesday and it was clear from there that we were meant for each other." I smiled and shook my head.

"You are incredible, do you know that?" He nodded, smiling wide and kissing me teasingly

"Okay, okay let's get over to the falls before you sucker me in between those preciously long legs of yours" I hit his chest and walked in front of him.

"We're taking your car because Meredith took mine"

"You two sharing, it's cute." I rolled my eyes as I locked the door behind us and slid the key into my front pocket and walked to his car and he had the door open up for me.

"Thank you" I said and leaned up and kissed him quickly before sitting, he shut the door and slid into his seat and pulled out of the drive. He turned a corner and I raised my eyebrows "You know your way around already?"

"I took a run early this morning" I nodded but was still confused "I have to eat sometime babe, and yesterday I didn't." He patted my thigh and it finally hit me.

"Oh, you needed to feed" He nodded, turning another corner and going down to the end of the street. The street was packed with people.

"I guess I'm parking here" He pulled his truck against the curb and we both hopped out.

"We should probably go find Mrs. Lockwood first, see what she needs help with"

"Okay, whose she?"

"The mayor, you'll probably find her annoying." He took my hand, sliding his fingers in with mine while we walked through the park full of people working, sawing and painting. "There" I pointed her out by a podium as she spoke about how she was thankful everyone came out to help. As she stepped down, she smiled over at me once she spotted me.

"Melanie, I thought you'd left town" Her eyes gazed at Greg and she smiled "I don't think we'd met, Carol Lockwood" She held out her hand and he let mine go to shake hers gently.

"Pleasure to meet you, Carol, I'm Greg." She smiled, pulling her hand away "I think I've seen you before… on my magazine" I smirked and he chuckled

"You probably have…" He said and I spoke up

"We came down to ask if you needed more hands" She nodded, smiling wide

"Actually we do. I'm sure Caroline needs help painting and Mason, have you met Mason?" Carol asked Greg and he shook his head "Oh, he's my brother in law; he probably needs help moving things. You know Mason right, Melanie?" I nodded, my jaw tensing a bit.

"Yeah. We'll go find him and then I'll go help Caroline. Thank you Carol"

"Of course, have fun." She said and I nodded and turned around with him.

"I take it you don't like Mason?"

"No, no. Mason's fine. He actually helped me out once…" I scanned my eyes around and spotted Caroline painting under a canopy thing and then I spotted Mason. "Here" I said and walked with him across the street as he walked around to the back of his truck

"Oh hey Mel, and…"

"Greg" He spoke up before I could and they shook hands "Carol sent me over to help you move shit" Mason nodded

"Good, good. Are you here to help out too or…?"

"Help Caroline paint actually, I was wondering if I could speak to you alone for a sec" Mason nodded, glancing at Greg and Greg looked at me "Just a sec babe" He nodded.

"Hey man, you can just start unloading these boxes to over there" He pointed to a large picnic table and Greg nodded and let my hand go as I walked a few feet away with Mason. "Who is this guy?" I sighed

"My boyfriend"

"Your boyfriend? So he's the guy you were a mess over?"

"Part of it was him, not fully. Just don't bring it up in front of him. I'm trying to start fresh with him." He nodded

"Of course, I won't. Are you doing well? You look a lot better" I smiled and shifted on my other leg

"Yeah, I'm really well actually. Like I said, trying to start brand spanking new" He smiled wide and put his hand down on my shoulder

"If the guy makes you happy then that's all I want. I won't be too hard on him…" I glanced as Greg walked across the street and dropped the box on the table "At least the guy can lift" I smirked, thinking that he had no idea.

"Okay, thank you so much. I'm going to get over to Caroline before she rips my head off for being late" He nodded and I walked across the street, walking up a few steps and onto the canopy.

"I'm here to help!" I announced and Caroline turned around and smiled wide

"Oh my god I haven't seen you in weeks!" She ran to me and hugged me tight. I laughed and pulled away from her

"Well you are very… in control" She smiled

"I'm trying, Stefan's been a big help" I nodded

"Thank god for Stefan" She smiled "Okay, so what are we doing? Painting this whole thing?"

"No, us? We're just painting this" She pointed to the aisle and then another

"Oh okay, that's not too bad" She nodded and handed me a brush as we started to paint over the wood and talked about how she was doing and then how I was doing. "So you got back together with the bad guy? Why?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well because he's being completely honest with me, and he didn't sleep with my sister for a full year"

"What? He didn't?" I shook my head

"Nope, he didn't. Plus he's come to the decision that he's going to stay here with me to protect me." She smiled

"That's sweet of him, is he here now?" I nodded and turned around, trying to spot him out

"He's working with Mason today; I have no idea where they are now."

"Mason, he's with Mason today?" I nodded

"Why?"

"You don't know?" I shook my head

"No, what's going on?" She took a step closer to me and whispered

"Found out that the Lockwood men are werewolves."

"Yeah right" I laughed and shook my head, going back to dipping the brush into the container and brushing it against the wood again

"I'm serious. He did this weird jump thing and his eyes were glowing. Plus last night it was a full moon and me and Stefan were out in the woods hunting, he was in full like wolf form and he attacked me, Tyler came out and told him to stop and he just ran away. It was the strangest thing."

"So Tyler is a wolf?" I asked and she shrugged

"I don't know, we don't think he is but who knows." I nodded and sighed

"Greg's fine with him right?" I asked her a few moments later

"Yeah, he should be… Elena told me that Greg is like old" I nodded

"Yeah he was turned back in the 1500's."

"Wow, that's old… so he probably knows that Mason is a wolf… after I found out he sort of gave off this wet dog smell" I laughed

"Oh lovely"

"Hey guys" I heard and turned around

"Elena, hey" I hugged her gently and she smiled

"I'm here to help out, Mrs. Lockwood said we should work on that one with the garden" I nodded, picking up the bucket of paint and walked with them over to the other canopy. I put the bucket down and started to paint over the wood there.

"So how are things with you and Stefan, anything?" Caroline asked Elena as she painted another part of the canopy. Elena had told me that Katherine was being a jealous bitch, and Caroline was her little spy somehow. She must have threatened someone in her life, Caroline would never be anyone's spy.

"No, not yet. Not since the fight" Elena said, and sighed deeply. I stayed quiet, listening in on how Caroline was trying to gather information. And it was just a few minutes later that Elena was standing up, and walking over to Stefan who was working on cutting wood. I sighed and continued to paint, wondering how Greg was doing with Mason.

"What's her problem?" I heard and glanced behind me and sighed deeply because Damon had entered the picture.

"Don't worry about it" Caroline replied

"Why are you being a bitch to your mother?" He asked then

"Don't worry about it." Caroline said again and I dipped the paint brush in the bucket and continued to paint.

"Well hello there" I stayed quiet, ignoring him. "Oh what? C'mon I apologized."

"You apologized to my mother, not me. And you can save it because I don't want an apology. I just want you to leave."

"I was here first" He quipped quickly and I sighed, turning my back to him and continued to paint.

"Caroline, I'm going to go find Greg, are you all set here?"

"Yeah, you can go ahead" I nodded and dropped the paint brush into the bucket and walked away from the canopy but soon enough that annoying bug was back.

"You can't ignore me forever ya know"

"But I can sure as hell try" I said back to him.

"Heard you and Greg were back together, funny how that worked out right? One weekend you're with me and then the next you two are back together, does he know what we have going on?"

"We never had anything Damon; we had a lie of a friendship and then a mistake of a night on my part, and yes to answer your question, he knows everything." He smirked

"I'd love to meet him, where is he?" He pretended to look around as I grabbed a lemonade and rolled my eyes

"I hope for your sake that you two don't meet, he's not too happy with you." He laughed under his breath

"What is the guy going to do? Punch me?" I smirked

"Like I said Damon, for your sake." I took a sip of the lemonade and swallowed it. It tasted weird, it was off somehow. I tossed the cup into the waste bin and walked away again but bumped into Mason "Hey Mace, where's Greg?"

"Unloading by the falls… Damon" Mason said, and looked behind me and I sighed

"You two do your thing, bye" I said and walked down the hill and looked around for him and found him putting branches into trash buckets. I walked casually over to him and brushed my hand back through my hair "Hey" He looked up and smiled

"Hey babe" I kissed him quickly but he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against him and gave me a longer kiss. I smiled, putting my hands on his chest. "Vervain" He whispered once we parted and I raised my eyebrows.

"What?"

"Vervain, there's vervain on your tongue"

"No there's… oh it must have been in the lemonade, now I know why it tasted weird"

"They put vervain in the lemonade? Why would they do that?"

"I told you, they know about vampires, they just don't like them." He nodded and sighed

"Hey man, mind bringing those with us?" Mason was there now and he nodded

"Sorry babe duty calls" I pouted but kissed him on the cheek

"Have fun" I mocked Carol's words from earlier and he chuckled and then followed Mason into the woods with one bucket and Mason carried another. I walked back up the hill, noticing Elena and Caroline sitting by the side of the rocks by the water. What was going on? Was she pretending to be upset again? I walked over and stood on one of the rocks.

"What's going on…?" But before they could answer, Caroline stood up.

"Why is she leaving?" I glanced over to where her eyes were and she walked by me to go after her mother before she could leave.

"What's going on?" I asked again towards Elena and she got up.

"She thinks something's wrong" she answered me and I raised my eyebrows. Something was wrong? I followed after her to Caroline as her mother was walking away again.

"Something isn't right" Caroline said "Come on" I followed again as we walked into the woods a bit.

"What…"

"Shhh, I can hear better out here" I stayed quiet and then she gasped "It's the boys"

"Stefan?" Elena asked quickly

"And Damon" Caroline confirmed. Then she started to jog back into the woods to try and find them, both Elena and I jogged behind her. Thanking god that I wore these shoes instead of wedges. Then she stopped suddenly and I put my hand to my chest, taking a deep breath "They were here" I looked around, noticing that there were waste buckets on the ground. Two of them...

"Those were with Greg" I whispered and heard a snap of a branch behind me and I twirled around.

"What are you three doing out here?"

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked and Mason took a step forward

"Yeah Elena, I've seen them." He glanced to me, he didn't look like that sweet Mason anymore, and something was off about him.

"Where's Greg, Mason?" I asked him, clenching my fists by my side

"What are you doing surrounding yourself with vampires Mel?" My eyes widened

"Where are they?" I asked as my voice lowered as I got angry.

"You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend here sniff them out" He looked at Caroline "Does your mother know what you are? I'd be happy to tell her" Caroline growled under her breath and took a few steps forward to go after him but suddenly Mason had my back pressed to his front and his arm wrapped around the front of my throat, the other hand ready to snap my neck if she came closer. No, this definitely wasn't the Mason I knew.

"Don't be stupid, necks snap easy around here" I tried to pull his arm off of my throat because he was cutting off my air supply. Suddenly my hands on his arm made this sizzling noise and he yelped in pain, pulling his arms off of me and taking a step back. Then I turned around quickly and kicked him in the balls and he doubled over. I turned and kicked him upside his head and his eyes closed as he dropped. As I put my foot back down on the ground, I looked at him. What did I just do? I blinked a few times as I felt a hand come down on my shoulder and instantly I could tell it was Elena's.

"What the hell was that?"

"I… I don't know" I whispered, looking down at his arms and noticing hand prints in red as if they were burn marks and then I looked down at my hands. They still looked the same, what had just happened?

"Come on, we'll figure it out later" Caroline said as she ran off again and we ended up at the old Lockwood property. Elena took a step down but Caroline grabbed her arm. "My mom, she's killing them" Elena tried again but she stopped her "No, no, no, no" Caroline said "No, I can't. She's going to find out about me."

I pushed past them and jogged down the steps into the dark, I could hear Elena right behind me. If someone was killing anyone it was going to be me killing Caroline's mother for even touching Greg. I jogged around the corner and froze.

"FREEZE!" She yelled and guns were pointed at me. "Elena? Melanie? What are you doing?"

"You can't kill them. We won't let you." Instantly the gated door shut loudly and someone ran fast at the corner of my eye

"What was that? Who is with you?" Liz asked us frantically with the guns still on us. Caroline. She got an officer and bit into the side of his neck and then tossed him, then another officer started to shoot at her and she tossed him. I could hear her against the darkened wall trying to control herself, quick in and out gasps. Then she took a step forward.

"Hi mom" Caroline said and I couldn't help but smirk. Thank you Caroline, Liz's gun fell from her hands as she stared at her daughter.. I ran to Greg and noticed two bullet wounds, one in his shoulder and the other in his thigh. I shook him and he groaned, his eyes fluttering open.

"You need to go"

"No, it's okay" I whispered as Elena went over to Stefan to help him. Damon was just groaning trying to grab an officer to drink.

"Here" I whispered, putting a hand to the back of Greg's head and lifted it up a bit as I put my wrist out for him to take. He shook his head.

"No, I'll be okay" He tried to move but ended up groaning in pain again.

"Just take it, it'll be okay" He looked up at me again and I was nodding, reassuring him that it was okay. His eyes filled red and the black and purple veins started to show under his eyes, as he opened his mouth and slowly and carefully bit into my wrist and I closed my eyes, tensing my jaw from the stinging pain. He let it go a few moments later as I felt his tongue wash over the wound and he was looking like himself again. He pushed himself up, and pulled out the wooden bullets from his thigh and chest and tossed them to the side and wiped his hand on his pants. He looked over to the side and then back at me.

"First day here and I'm already getting shot at babe, what did you bring me into?" I sighed and wrapped my arms around him "I'm fine, it's just a bitch" I nodded against his shoulder, thankful that he was alright. Then I heard Damon voice…

"Drink up brother, you need some blood" I cringed, still freaking out about what had happened to myself and Mason just minutes ago.

"No" Stefan said, still groaning from the pain

"No time to play hero Stefan"

"He said he doesn't want any" Elena said, sticking up for Stefan. I pulled back from him and looked around. Damon was standing up, well trying to stand up and Stefan was still trying to get over the pain.

"We need to clean this up" Damon groaned and then his glance fell on us and his eyebrow quirked up "Interesting"

Greg stood up and I grabbed his arm and pulled myself up by his side.

"You must be Damon"

"And you must be…" He trailed off "Couldn't be her ex because she didn't mention that you were a vampire."

"She didn't know until recently" Damon smirked

"How convenient" Suddenly Greg's hand wasn't in mine but it was wrapped around Damon's throat against the side of the cellar we were in.

"You ever go near Melanie again and I will gladly rip your heart out, you got it?" I swallowed hard

"Greg" I said and he let Damon's throat go and pushed Greg back and Greg took a few more steps back

"Come on, let's get out of here." He took my hand and I kept my gaze at Damon, but nodded. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked out of the stairwell and back out into the dim lit woods.

"You didn't have to do that" I whispered

"Yes, I did. Did you see the way he was looking at you? Like some sort of prize?" I shook my head

"Come on let's get home" I whispered and we walked out of the woods and back to his car. Once we got back to the house, he went upstairs to take a shower and I stayed downstairs on the couch looking at my hands. I pulled my phone from my pocket and called Meredith and she picked up on the 2nd ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey um so you might need this information, but my hands burnt someone's skin today" There was a long pause "Mom?" I asked

"I'm still here, they burnt someone's skin? What happened in order for this to happen?"

"Mason Lockwood told Liz about Stefan, Damon and Greg being vampires. She shot them all and planned on killing them, when we bumped into Mason while we were trying to find them, he put me in a head lock and I sort of burnt him and then kicked him in the nuts and upside the head and he was out cold."

"Did you feel rage or angry?" Thinking back to it, I sighed

"I don't remember feeling anything" I whispered "Like it wasn't me. One he was on the ground, I sort of just stared at him in shock at what I did."

"No, no Brian. Burned, yes" She was with my dad talking to him about it too. "Here's your dad" She said over the phone and then I heard his voice again

"Hey honey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just trying to figure out what I am"

"I know, I know. I want you to try something for me, go into the kitchen and put on the stove" I raised my eyebrows

"Why?" I asked as I stood up and walked into the kitchen and turned the nob on the stove until it was lit.

"Is it on?"

"Yeah but why am I…"

"I want you to put your hand on top of the flame"

"No way why would I do that, I'll burn myself"

"Sweetie, I promise you that you won't burn yourself. And if you do then I give you permission to hit me" I smirked

"Fine but if this burns…" I whispered as I brought my hand up and closed my eyes as I brought it down on the flame. I was touching the metal part where the flames came out of and my eyes popped open "Oh my god" I whispered, pulling my hand back and looking at it. It was just pink, it wasn't burnt at all.

"What's going on?" I heard on the other end of the phone but I was too busy putting my hand back down on the flame and back again.

"It doesn't burn, I can just feel the heat"

"Your hand is on the flame right?"

"No it's on the metal part that the flames come out of, the flames are like going over my hand, it's not burning"

"What the hell are you doing!" I heard loudly from behind me and I was pulled back from the stove and the stove was shut off next. The phone dropped from my hand and hit the floor. "Why were you putting your hand in the flames? Are you crazy?" He asked as he grabbed my hand to look at it but then he looked confused as he looked at my other hand.

"I'm a freak" I muttered and he just looked at me

"You weren't burnt?" I shook my head and picked up the phone but he had already hung up. What the hell was I?

"Mason wrapped me in a head lock out in the woods when we were trying to find you, and I burnt him with my hands and knocked him out… I…" I pressed my hands against his skin but nothing happened.

"Are you trying to burn me?" I nodded but it wasn't working. I pulled my hands back.

"You can burn people with your hands…" Greg whispered to himself, trying to figure out what was going on as well.

"Why didn't I have this when I was being tortured by vampires so many times?" I spoke to myself as I looked up at him and sighed "You look better."

"Your blood worked a miracle on me, all the vervain is out of my system too" I nodded and looked down at my hands again and sighed. Something was definitely not right with me.

"Are you going to come with me to pack up my things?" He asked early the next morning, his fingers tracing over the bare skin on my side.

"Yeah, getting away from this town for a day would be good" I whispered back. I didn't get a lot of sleep, maybe 3 hours tops. My thoughts had been running wild about what I was and then Greg dropped the bomb on me that Elena reminded him of an old girlfriend of his, the moment Katherine's name passed his lips, I knew now that Katherine was going to be a problem for me too. That girl got around, didn't she? And for some reason all I could think about was the Masquerade ball that was coming up this weekend. There was a set up for the rest of the week at the Lockwood's, and I really didn't want to go help but once Matt texted me at 8am while he was headed to school, he asked if I could help sort masks and I agreed. I can hang out with a human all day, and now I was just wishing I could pack up a bag and leave this town. But my mother was here and now Elena and Caroline needed my help with getting Katherine out of town for good. I would rather her be dead than just out of town for a few months.

"Mel" I heard him say and I rolled over, looking at him and he sighed.

"We're going to be okay" He said and gave me a short kiss and then climbed out of the bed and headed into the shower. I rolled onto my back and pulled the sheets up tighter around my neck, he was so wrong. Nothing was going to be okay again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here we go! In this chapter you'll find out what exactly Melanie is and how she became that way. Enjoy it because the drama kicks up a notch after she find out. REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW! xo**

* * *

"So what are you packing? Everything or…?" I asked as I was putting some books into a box and he nodded

"Yeah, everything" He sighed as he was pulling open the cardboard boxes and setting them down around the apartment "I'm going to go do the room, there's sharpies in…"

"I know" I said, turning back to him and he nodded, smiling as he walked into the back and into his room. I continued to place book after book into a box and finally sealed it up with the tape and grabbed a sharpie from the desk drawer in the kitchen and wrote down "Books and Photographs"

Then I slipped the sharpie into my back pocket and pushed the box against the wall. He had ordered a U-Haul truck, so he'd be driving that back while I followed him in his truck. But as I looked around the apartment, I could feel my chest tighten up. The last time I was here, I had thought I had caught him in the act of sleeping with my sister… but I was wrong and I had this heart ache for no reason.

"I'm going to put on some music and blast it, feel free to remove your clothes and dance around" I heard him call from the bedroom and I rolled my eyes, laughing under my breath. He put on music that was loud and heavy through the house and it was good to get my mind away from feelings for a while as I packed the rest of his living room into boxes.

"What are you going to do with the appliances?" I asked him as I walked into his empty room other than the dressers and bed against the wall.

He shrugged "We might need a safe house someday, hopefully never but…" I nodded

"Good idea, safe house" I smiled and looked around "I'm done with the living room, I tried to fit as much in the boxes as possible so there's only 9. I'm going to start with the kitchen next"

"Leave it, like I said safe house. We'll need plates and forks if that day ever comes" I nodded

"You look pretty set in here, do you need me to do anything else?" He shook his head

"No, but I did order from your favorite Chinese place about 10 minutes ago…" I smiled

"You know me too well"

"Apparently I do, don't I?" I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room as I heard the doorbell ringing and I gladly opened up the door but before I could pull cash out of my back pocket, Greg was there as I held the bag and he handed the guy a 50$. A 50$ for two meals? Really? We sat down on the couch and watched a classic movie while we ate and randomly he would tell me things about his past over the last 500 years.

I still couldn't process it, he was from the 1500's, and he was born in the 1500's. He was a king's cousin. I couldn't process it, my mind wouldn't let me. Once he tossed the Chinese food bins away, we laid on the couch for a while and watched the rest of the movie until dark started to seep into the room.

As we started to load the U-Haul truck out front, my phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my back pocket and answered it "Hello?"

"Will you please tell your mother to stop bothering me" I raised my eyebrows

"What? Who is this?"

"Who do you think it is? Tell Meredith to stop bugging me, I thought having her back would be good but it's not, she's trying to dig into my past after we split and it's annoying, she's like a little bug that keeps pestering"

"Why are you calling me? I don't want to talk to you"

"I know that and your newly found boyfriend who cheated on you will kill me or whatever, blah, blah, blah. Tell her to back off"

"Why don't you? You did turn her after all"

"Good point…" I sighed as I watched Greg load the truck "This isn't about my mother is it?"

"No actually it's about your boyfriend; he's a vampire and a strong one at that. When was he turned?"

"Like I'm telling you, let's just say he's a lot older than you."

"Hmm, and you trust this guy after him lying to about being a vampire?" I rolled my eyes

"Bye Damon"

"No wait…" He said over the phone and I stayed silent "I'm sorry" He whispered lowly over the phone.

"I don't accept your apology"

"And yet you accept his? Really? Double standard here, at least I didn't cheat on you with your little fucking sister" I took in a deep breath, closing my eyes.

"Stop it, you don't know the story. I don't want anything to do with you Damon okay? So leave me alone" I hung up just as Greg walked into the house and he looked over at me.

"Everything okay?" I nodded and slipped my phone back into my pocket

"Yeah, just a stupid call"

"From?" He asked as he picked up another two boxes and I sighed, there was no point in telling him a lie.

"Damon" He stopped as he was turning to grab a box and turned back to me.

"He just doesn't get the hint does he?" I shook my head and sat down on the edge of the couch, brushing my fingers back through my hair as I took a deep breath and I heard him drop the boxes.

"Hey" He whispered and sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around me and I snuggled into his side "I know you won't open up about how he hurt you, but he hurt you enough for you to hate him, which I know, takes a lot for you to hate someone so I hate the guy too… but for more reasons than that" I rose my head to look at him

"Why do you hate him then?"

"The guy saw you naked, I don't take too kindly to that" I pulled away from him and rolled my eyes

"You're such a guy. Are you almost done? I want to get out of here" He nodded and stood up

"Just a few more boxes, if you can just grab the last box in the bedroom we can get out of here" I nodded and walked into his bedroom and looked around for the box, walking into the closet and sighing.

"Where is it?" I asked as I looked around and he didn't answer me. Maybe it wasn't a big box, maybe it was a small box in a drawer? I pulled out the dresser drawers from one dresser but nothing was in there. I walked to the other and pulled open the first drawer and stopped, looking down at the small box. "Oh, of course you'd make me grab this one" I pulled up the velvet box and closed the drawer, not bothering to open it up as I walked into the living room and out the door as he was walking up.

"Did you find it?" I nodded and took his hand and put the box in his hand

"You hold onto it" He nodded and he handed me his keys to his truck

"Be careful with it, I'll be right behind you"

"Don't worry, I won't speed too much" He smirked and kissed my temple before he let me go to get into the truck. I looked back at the condo and took in a deep breath "Hopefully this is the last time I'll see this place" I whispered to myself and started up the truck and turned the radio station onto country and turned it up as he locked the front door and walked to the U-Haul truck and hopped in and started it up, and that's when I rolled down the window and pulled away from the curb.

I had driven his truck on numerous accounts, so it wasn't anything new. I glanced a few times to check that he was behind me on the high way and he was so I relaxed in the traffic. My fingers tapping to the music on the radio, then the song ended and I sighed, looking back at him in the mirror and he smiled gently and I smiled back.

One of my favorite songs was just starting, so I sang along to "Barely Breathing" by Duncan Sheik as my fingers tapped against the steering wheel. My phone started to buzz in my pocket as we pulled into Mystic Falls just over an hour later and it was dark now.

"Hello?"

"Will you help with something tomorrow?"

"I'm already helping at the Lockwood's" I said to Elena and she said

"Not what I meant, I meant will you help do that burn hand thing to someone tomorrow" I sighed

"I don't know how exactly I did that, but to who?"

"Mason, they're planning to grab him tomorrow and dispose of him."

"Dispose of him as in… kill him?"

"Yeah, he's a threat Mel and he nearly killed you"

"I know that" I glanced to Greg behind me in the truck and sighed, then put my eyes on the road "Yeah, I'll be there but how am I going to get Greg to leave me alone so I can?"

"I'll distract him for a while"

"Okay, I guess that could work… I should probably tell you something then"

"What?" She asked and I paused, biting down on my bottom lip

"He dated Katherine"

"Come again?"

"Greg dated Katherine, back in the 1600's or at least they've slept together that's what he told me, and that he hadn't seen her since the early 1900's…"

"He dated Katherine… wow that girl really gets around doesn't she?"

"Tell me about it" I sighed "So if he brings it up, or looks at you kind of funny tomorrow, it's just a heads up"

"Thanks, how are you guys doing?"

"Good, he's fine after yesterday, still not happy with Damon"

"Of course he isn't, he's being a good boyfriend. You just need to deal with him tomorrow"

"What? Why would I have to deal with him tomorrow?"

"Because he's the one that is going to kill Mason"

"Oh, great"

"Who did you think was going to kill him?"

"Stefan maybe, or Bonnie with her witchy powers, I don't know Elena, just anyone but him"

"I'm sorry, you don't have to"

"No, I will. I know he won't behave himself. He called me while I was packing up in Virginia Beach earlier apologizing and being a dick. Maybe I can figure out how I can use my burning hands thing on him instead" That caused Elena to laugh

"Alright, well I'll see you two at noon tomorrow"

"I'll shoot you a text when we're there"

"Okay bye"

"Have a good night Elena, bye" I hung up and pulled into the driveway and then shut the car off in park, hopping out and brushing my fingers back through my hair. He pulled in behind me and pulled open the sliding back door and hopped inside to start unloading while I walked up the steps to unlock the door, pushing it open I saw Meredith on the couch watching a television show.

"Hey you, how was your day?" I smiled

"Long, of course but it was good. How was seeing Dad?"

"Always a delight" She smiled wide "After you unpack, I'd like to talk to you about something" I raised my eyebrows up in confusion and then it hit me.

"You know what I am, you two found out" She nodded and stood up

"We should wait, I want to talk to you alone… so um, oh hi Greg would you like help?" Greg walked in with two boxes as he walked up the steps with them

"No thanks Miss Adonis"

"Meredith, call me Meredith Greg, you know this already" I smiled as he was chuckling and then he walked down the hallway.

"He can't know?" I asked in a whisper and she nodded

"It's best that this information is only shared with people you trust 100 percent" I nodded slowly and sighed, slipping his truck keys up on the little hook by the door, next to my car keys. He walked down the steps.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"No way, I've got it babe" He kissed me quickly and walked out of the door again and down the steps of the porch.

"Why don't we take a walk?" I nodded and walked out of the house with her

"Where are you two off too?" He asked as he was walking back up the steps

"Just to take a walk and talk, mother daughter stuff" He nodded

"Be careful"

"I've got her Greg" Meredith said and I smiled, nodding as we started to walk down the driveway. "We still don't understand why it's starting off with fire, but legend has it that it usually starts with one element"

"What legend? What am I? And Elements, like nature?" She nodded

"There's a book in my room that I have for you. And yes nature, earth, wind, fire, water…" She sighed "You're a gypsy." I stopped walking trying to process this.

"A gypsy? Aren't they like thieves or something?" She shook her head

"That's what they were known for in New Orleans in the 1800's. This type of Gypsy, of the supernatural kind is like a witch but a little more in tune with nature. You cannot perform spells; you can only call to nature to help you. Brian came to the conclusion because you burned Mason that it was your natural instincts kicking in because nature knew that you were in danger."

"Nature knew I was in danger" I mumbled and she nodded and took my hand and linked her arm with mine as we started to walk again. "Why haven't I heard about them, why am I just hearing about them now?"

"Because there isn't very many around these days, vampires nearly wiped them extinct."

"Why would they do that?"

"It was said that vampires are drawn to gypsies. Now I'm not saying that Greg doesn't love you for you, hell he doesn't even know what you are but if he did, things would change. Now you have to be honest with me okay?" I nodded at her "Has he had your blood?" I blinked a few times and nodded

"Yesterday" She nodded slowly

"And he didn't say anything about how your blood tasted?" I shook my head

"He was shot; it was so he could heal and he didn't take much" I rubbed at the small scars on my wrist and she took my hand and looked at the marks

"And he didn't give you his blood to heal them?" I shook my head

"Even if he offered it, I wouldn't have taken it" She nodded

"Good, the exchange of blood from gypsy to vampire can be powerful"

"Powerful?" She nodded

"It explains it in the book, but what I read from it, it says that if a gypsy were to exchange blood with a vampire in whom she isn't in love with, then that vampire will fall to his death" I gasped

"What? Are you kidding me? So if he gave me his blood he could have just died?" She nodded

"It says that the blood from a gypsy makes a vampire turn human for a while after he drinks from her, did he seem off yesterday?"

"He was weak" I mentioned quickly and she nodded

"He was human for a short while because he only drank just a small amount. Vampires are drawn to gypsies because for a short while that gypsy's blood can make them human, and most vampires want to be human again." I nodded slowly

"So they drained them all" She nodded quietly and I swallowed hard

"But it's okay, nothing is going to happen to you, I promise."

"Wait" I said and looked at her "What did that powerful witch, the one that was Brian's father, what did he give you so you could become pregnant with me?" She swallowed hard and stopped walking and I turned to look at her and I could see it clear over her face.

"He gave me a jug, a large jug of blood. I didn't know that it was gypsy until last night with Brian when I read that" I shook my head

"So my grandfather killed a woman so I could be born?"

"Don't look at it like that, saying that is just wrong"

"But it's the truth. He killed one of me, so I could be born and you didn't think that I could become one of them?" She shook her head

"You were a normal baby girl when you were born; there wasn't anything different about your birth"

"But just that I was born from a vampire, and a witch father. You didn't think I would be different, how could you not mom?" She sighed deeply and brought her fingers up to brush a strand of dark hair from my cheek and push it back over my ear.

"We were in love, and it was a miracle and before we could question it, your grandfather had passed, and he didn't tell his wife Laura, or Brian. He told no one."

"So I'm a gypsy? What are people going to be looking for me now? Am I the only one?" She shook her head

"No one is going to come for you; the problem with the others is my problem and not yours."

"They came after you because you were pregnant" I said and she looked at me kind of funny

"How…? Where did you hear that?"

"It's true. I know it is, don't lie to me" I whispered to her and she nodded

"They were looking for me because I had become pregnant. So giving you up for adoption was the only way you would have survived." I nodded, coming to the conclusion that they were just coming for me and not her. "They don't know what I look like, meaning they don't know what you look like, or who you are, where you live" I nodded, well that was a relief. "And if they figure it out, which I doubt they will, then I'm here to protect you, Brian is here to protect you, Greg is here to protect you." I nodded slowly and started to walk again with her. "There are ways in the book to learn to control and use your power" I nodded

"That would be a good thing, considering I have to use it tomorrow"

"You're using it tomorrow?"

"On Mason, he's going to be my test dummy"

"I don't want you anywhere near Mason, Melanie" I looked at her with hard eye "Just be careful okay? Being a gypsy is more powerful than a witch because all of the power is inside of you, instead of a book" I nodded

"I will be, I'll have Bonnie with me too, we're going to work together tomorrow" She nodded and smiled "I'm glad you told me."

"You needed to know" I nodded

"We should go back, Greg's probably done unpacking"

"You're right" We started walking back to the house and we spoke about today and before we got in the house she stopped me "I just wanted to thank you for being open to getting to know me. I don't think that I would have been so open to a mother that gave me up when I was born" I smiled and hugged her tight.

"I always give everyone a chance, plus you're my mother… it would have been hard to not know you" She nodded and we walked into the house.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get some sleep, I'll see you around tomorrow"

"I'll be at the Lockwood's helping out"

"Then you can distract…" She nodded and smiled

"I will, get some sleep. Love you" I stopped at the stairs and smiled

"I love you too mom" She smiled wide and walked back to the couch in the living room and I walked up the steps and into the bedroom. I could see his shoes lining the opposite closet in the room and I raised my eyebrows, and there were new sheets on the bed, his sheets that we've slept in so many times. It had a homier feel to it than before and he walked out of the bathroom without his shirt on and the stubble on his chin was gone.

"Have a good walk?" I nodded

"Yeah, we just needed to talk about something's"

"Of course" I kicked off my shoes and yawned, and pulled my hair up into a high bun as I unzipped my jeans and then pulled off my shirt as he watched me walk into the bathroom. "Well look at this" I smirked as I turned around and his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him. I looked up at his face and he smirked down at me.

"Thought you deserved a nice bubble bath, and maybe I could join"

"Wouldn't really have it any other way" I told him as he smiled down at me and pressed his lips to mine, his hands moving to my jeans as he pushed them down to my ankles and I stepped out of them and his lips pressed to mine again harder.


	15. Chapter 15

**REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW!**

* * *

When we got to the Lockwood's it was packed with people coming in and out and setting up things around the back, so it would be easy to get away for a while. I quickly texted Elena as Greg pulled up with his truck and we all got out, Meredith was in the back, ready to work today. Elena met us before we walked in and we pretended to accidently bump into each other. "Oh hey Elena" Meredith said and smiled at her.

"Meredith, it's good to see you again." Then she glanced to me

"So what do we need to do today?"

"Well we need help sorting things out, Greg why don't you help me with that? Meredith you and Mel can go help Bonnie back by the driveway" I nodded and smiled as Greg wrapped an arm around me.

"I don't really feel comfortable with leaving you alone"

"I won't be alone; I have my mom and Bonnie. Go, I'll be okay." I leaned up and kissed him quickly and walked away with Meredith to the side of the large house and into the driveway. "Hey Bonnie, you needed help with something?" She nodded and smiled.

"Mason's about to come out any second, why don't you hide beside here, Meredith um no offense but we don't really need…"

"I get it, just keep Melanie safe" Bonnie looked at her kind of funny and Meredith nodded to me, smiling and then walked off into the back to help out with setting up for the party. I slid to the side of the white truck and waited.

"Hey how'd you get stuck here doing that by yourself?" I heard Mason's voice and footfalls on the pavement

"All the guys bailed. Something about draft picks, I don't know, I don't speak that language" I heard something being shifted and pulled out from the truck's bed before I heard groaning and I could almost feel the pain inside of my head but I quickly shot that pain away. Then I heard Bonnie say "I'm sorry" before another loud grunting noise and then there was a thud. I walked to the end of the truck and watched as Stefan jogged over to help get Mason into the bed of Mason's truck and then Damon opened up the front door and motioned with his head, looking at me to get in.

I looked over at Bonnie "I thought you were coming" She shook her head

"Just you, I thought Elena told you" I shook my head

"Tell her I need to talk to her later" I walked passed her and hopped into the truck and Damon hopped into the driver's seat and pulled down the driveway and down the road.

"Elena tells me that you have witchy fingers" I glanced over to him, pushing away that instinct to hit him.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is" I whispered, lying.

"Well we'll test it out" He said as he pulled up to the Boarding house and got out. Then he grabbed Mason and tossed him over his shoulder and walked into the house and I closed the door behind us. "I heard Caroline is staying here while her mom's vervain wears off?" He nodded as he tossed Mason into a chair and started to chain him up. I walked in front of Mason, between his spread out legs and pressed my hands to his arms, closing my eyes.

"Are you even trying?" I nodded and looked at him as he continued to buckle him in

"I don't know how it works" That was a lie, I knew exactly how it worked. I slept an hour last night because I had grabbed the book and read it from front to back. I knew things about my kind more than I would like to, but I needed to know them. I moved my hands and pressed them to his temples and took a deep breath and he started to groan as I heard the sizzling under my fingertips and flashes started to pop into my head "You're looking for a stone, aren't you?" I asked out loud to Damon.

"Stop it" I heard Mason groan out in pain as his hands grabbed my arms to pull them off of him but they wouldn't budge, but his hands would leave bruises, I knew that from the soreness I could feel in them.

"How did you know that?"

"I can see it" I whispered and pressed my fingers to his temples again, pressing another element at him, water and he started to sweat profusely. "It's in water… its dark" I whispered

"A sewer?" I shook my head and pressed my fingers to the front of his head and it started to sizzle and he groaned out in pain

"It's a… no that can't be right. It's in a well, why would it be in a well" I said as then I felt something hard hit my stomach and I stumbled back, falling down onto my ass and holding my stomach. "Ow, you dick" I hissed. He had punched me in the stomach and it still hurt. Damon punched him in the jaw.

"Don't fucking touch her" Damon spat at him and he turned around and looked at me and held out his hand to me but I brushed passed it and stood up on my own, lifting my shirt a bit to see the red welt, and then at my arms.

"How do I explain these?" I asked him and he looked at them

"I'll give you some of my blood, they'll be gone" I nodded and sighed, knowing that was the only way I could do this. "Text Stefan and tell him about you're little discovery" I nodded and looked at Mason, bleeding from his lip as his head was turned to the side, his eyes closed. I pulled my phone out and texted Stefan

"It's in a well. Try the old Lockwood Property" I pressed send and slipped my phone back into my back pocket. "How are you going to do it?" I asked Damon and he looked at me while he had his hand wrapped around an iron rod that was in the fireplace to heat up the tip.

"Thought he deserved a little taste of his own medicine, get some answers about why he's with Katherine" I looked at Mason

"He's with Katherine" I muttered and Damon nodded "Everyone ever has been with Katherine, my god!" I exclaimed as Mason started to wake up. I walked up to him and pressed my hand to his arms and he started to scream as the blood started to boil in his veins.

"What are you?!" He screamed, his eyes turning from white to black and he closed his eyes as they started to tear up.

"What's wrong Mason, can't handle the pain?" I asked him, leaning down as I pressed my energy into him more, Damon just watched in amazement. "Open your eyes" I whispered to him and he did instantly, the black cloudy eyes were gone and they were glowing amber "There's that wolf; I bet you're trying to fight back, aren't you?" I whispered to him as he struggled but his arms weren't going anywhere. "What is the moonstone used for?" I asked him.

"To break the curse" He groaned out

"What curse?"

"The sun and the moon curse, we don't want to turn on every full moon" I nodded and glanced over to Damon and he looked at me kind of funny

"I think that's enough Mel" He said and I looked back to Mason

"I never did like you" I whispered "Cocky, and arrogant the first time I met you…" I pulled my hands away from his arms and there were red hand burn marks where my hands had been. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them to look at Mason.

"What the hell was that?" Damon asked coming up behind me and I glanced to him, feeling him this close was too much so I took a step forward and walked to the couch.

"I don't know" I said as I sat down. I put my hands over my face to try and control myself; they said in the book that once you had the taste of that natural energy it was hard to stop it from taking over you. I had to learn to control that.

"When did you two meet?" Damon asked Mason who was still trying to calm down, "Did she seduce you and tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so she can't compel you, so I'm sure she used her other charms…" Damon then stood up from the fireplace with the poker in hand as I turned my head when I heard footsteps. What was Jeremy doing here? He looked at me.

"Why are your eyes glowing green?" I shook my head and closed my eyes and put my hands over my face again, I still hasn't burned off all of the energy.

"I thought I told you to leave" Damon said to Jeremy as Jeremy put a box down on the table in front of me.

"I found something in Ric's box of stuff." He dropped the poker into the fireplace and walked to the table

"OH, what is it?"

"I did a search on my phone, it's a plant. Aconitum Volperium, it grows in the mountains of the northern hemisphere, it's commonly known as blue rocket or wolfs bane."

"What else did you read?"

"Well all resources say something different, it can be used to protect people, and another says it's toxic." I could hear Mason groaning a bit and Damon smirked.

"I'm guessing toxic." I looked up as Damon took the vines of the dried up flowers and walked in front of Mason. "What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?" But Mason didn't answer so Damon pressed the flower to the side of Mason's face and it burned him. Oh? So it was like vervain to vampires? I wondered if I had a weakness. "Why is she here?"

"She's here with me" Mason said

"Why you ask, you jealous?" Damon grinned at Mason and said

"How rude of me, I just realized, I didn't offer you anything to eat." That's when Damon balled up the wolfs bane and shoved it all into Mason's mouth. "Why do you want the moon stone?" Damon asked him a few minutes later as Mason was spitting out the toxin that was in his mouth as he groaned in pain.

"I already told her" He spat but that wasn't good enough for Damon

"Eh, wrong answer" He said and walked towards Mason again with more wolfs bane and that's when Jeremy took a few steps forward

"If he was going to say anything he would have already" Jeremy said trying to stop Damon.

"I'm taking your eyes now" Damon said to Mason as he aimed the flower at Mason's eye.

"THE WELL!" Mason yelled at him "You can find it there"

"I know where it is, I wanna know what it does, completely and not just the wolf side of it"

"I'm getting it for Katherine" Mason said instead "She's going to do it to lift the curse"

"On the moon?" Damon asked, rolling his eyes as he stood back up straight "Now why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse from turning whenever they want?"

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore"

"Why?" Damon asked again, getting annoyed at Mason's stupid answers.

"Because she loves me" That's when I looked at Damon to look at his reaction, for some reason I needed to see it. But all Damon did was laugh, and laugh sarcastically.

"Now, I get it" He said "You're just stupid. Katherine doesn't love you. She's using you, you moron."

"I'm done talking" Mason said and I sighed, watching Damon and he nodded

"Yes you are." He handed Jeremy the rest of the wolfs bane and said "It's time to take a walk Jeremy"

"I'm staying" Jeremy said and I shook my head

"No, you should go"

"I'm staying Damon, he's had enough"

"Just help Tyler, don't let this happen to him" Mason begged Jeremy and it pissed me off. We'd have to deal with Tyler being a wolf too if he ended up killing someone.

"Damon" Jeremy said and then in a blink of an eye Damon's hand was wrapped around Jeremy throat and they were beside me on the couch.

"You want to be a part of this? Well here it is, be or be killed. The guys a werewolf, he'd kill me the first chance he got. So you suck it up or leave" I put my hand on Damon's back and he let Jeremy go, Damon glanced over to me and then walked back to Mason as Jeremy coughed trying to get his breathing back. "Besides, he wants me to kill him anyway; it really is a curse isn't it?" Jeremy got up disgusted and walked out of the room and I sighed "You know I look at you and I see myself…" What was he going on about? I asked myself in my head, keeping my eyes on him. "A less dashing, intelligent version." I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"I love her" Mason confessed again.

"Oh I know" Damon said back to him "I've been where you are, but Katherine will only rip your heart out." He leaned down a bit, putting a hand on the arm of the chair to get eye level with Mason "Let me do it for her" And then I heard the quick gasp and then there was nothing.

I took in a deep breath and tried to relax against the couch; the energy had left my body a few minutes before he pulled Mason's heart out of his chest and tossed it onto the sheet that was on the floor.

"Are you going to help me?" I shook my head as my phone started to ring and I picked it up

"Where are you?" Greg said on the other line before I could even ask hello.

"Where are you?" I asked him right back

"I'm at my truck, I looked around for Elena but I can't find her, then I looked around for you, and Meredith decided to tell me that you needed to do something today to find out who you really are. So where are you?" Damon looked over at me and I sighed.

"I did just that. I found out who I was, well I used power on someone…"

"You used power on someone? Where are you? I'm coming to get you" I shook my head and stood up from the couch.

"No. I'll be home in a little while, don't worry"

"Don't worry? Are you kidding me? You lied to me today. You said that you were setting up with Bonnie in the back, come to find out you left a few minutes after we got to the Lockwood's." I swallowed hard and nodded

"You're right, you should be mad at me"

"Damn right I should be. I thought someone grabbed you, and then Stefan went missing. Are you with Stefan?" I bit down on my tongue a bit

"No, I'm not. I haven't even seen him today."

"So who are you with?"

"Myself, Greg, I'm by myself." Damon started to ask for my help again and I turned around and shot him a look and he smirked, throwing his hands up in defense

"You're with Damon" Greg said and I groaned

"He's being the nicest he can be, I swear"

"I don't care Melanie. I don't like the guy, and you shouldn't either. I'm coming to get you right now." Then he hung up and I sighed and put my phone back into my pocket

"Do you want him to kill you?!" I said to him and he smiled innocently

"Did he hear me?"

"Of course he heard you Jackass, now he's coming here to pick me up"

"Sounds a little controlling, don't you think?" He looked over my hands quickly "Don't see a ring, maybe you should do one of those weird fire things to him, make him back off a bit"

My eyes widened "I would, ya know but it doesn't work on vampires" He smirked and took a step towards me "Don't even. I have more than just fire I can play with Damon."

"Oh really?" He smirked, teasing me as he took another step towards me and I couldn't help but fell lightness in my chest.

"Stop" I smirked at him and he continued to walk towards me and I walked backwards and then ran off through the kitchen but he was suddenly in front of me and his arms were around my waist, holding us together and I pressed my hands to his face but it didn't work. I pressed harder which squished his cheeks together a bit but nothing and I started to laugh at his face "You should see yourself" I laughed and he rolled his eyes as I pressed a hand to his chest and a jolt sent him stumbling back.

"Ow" He pressed a hand to his chest, rubbing at the spot over his chest

"Sorry" I continued to laugh and he shook his head

"That was weird, how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You shocked me" I smiled and shrugged, turning around and walking away but then something whished passed me and then I heard smacking and a loud crash behind me. I turned around quickly and looked as Greg had Damon wrapped in a choke hold.

"STOP" I yelled and Greg looked at me and then down at Damon

"I told you to not go near her and that's the first thing you do?"

"Get off of me dick" Damon groaned, trying to get out of the hold and he kicked his leg back and Greg fell down and Damon grabbed him and tossed him against the wall and it left a dent. I ran between both of them but Greg was having none of that so he pushed past me, only looking at Damon and I fell against the island table, hitting my back against it.

"Stop it" I whispered, looking at Greg trying to kill Damon. "STOP" I screamed Greg was suddenly off of him and up against the dented wall. He was held with no hands, nothing but air as I slid up to stand.

"What are you doing" Greg said, looking at me and I walked a few feet towards him and stopped.

"I said to stop, you pushed me Greg. I told you to stop" I closed my eyes and he fell from the wall and slid down to his ass and I glanced back at Damon and walked away, out the door and walked away from the house. How could he do that? Just push me away as if I wasn't anything to just attack Damon? I shook out my hands by my sides as they tingled. I don't even know how I did that with Greg against the wall…

"Melanie, get in the truck" He drove by me slowly as I walked down the side of the sidewalk

"No, go away" I said, not even glancing at him as he got out of the truck.

"Stop, please I'm sorry for pushing you…" I turned around now

"No you aren't. You're only saying that because I'm upset because of it."

"Is that all you're upset over?" My eyes widened and my jaw tensed "I'm sorry that came out wrong"

"No it didn't. I heard it loud and clear. Maybe you shouldn't have moved all of your shit into my room, because you aren't staying with me, not after this"

"Are you serious?" "Yes, I'm dead serious. Get another room to stay in. I can't deal with you."

"This is about Damon; this has nothing to do with you and I. He got under your skin didn't he?"

"Fuck you. Now you can get your own place to live."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He said again and he started to walk towards me but I put my hands up and he froze

"Don't you dare come near me" He stayed where he was

"You know what you are, don't you?"

"Of course I do, and I know how to use my power. So don't come near me or I swear to god…" But he did come near me, he grabbed me and instantly I had blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, my body ached. It was like my insides were on a paralyzing burn. I lifted my head a bit, my eyes half slits and it was all too blurry as I looked around weakly. "H-help" I whispered out and my head was too heavy to hold up any longer as I let the darkness take me under again.

* * *

"Wake up" I felt my body shaking a bit from the hands of a woman I didn't know, and she put her hand under my chin and pulled my head up to look at her and I did. Her hair was short, brown. "There, now let's talk. I apologize, Trevor gave you too much Daphne." I nodded weakly

"Where?" I whispered out and she smiled

"Don't worry about that" She said in her British accent "What is your name?" She asked and I mumbled

"Melanie" and then she dropped my head and it fell against my shoulder as I looked around the room.

"So you are the gypsy, perfect. We took your mother a few years ago; at least we grabbed the right girl this time around" I blinked a few times

"What do you want?" I asked in whispers but before I could open my eyes back up, she stuck a needle into my neck and pressed the liquid into me and I was blacked out again almost instantly.

* * *

"Melanie, Mel please wake up" I felt shaking again, and I heard Elena's voice "Mel, come on" She begged and I fluttered my eyes open but I couldn't move yet, just look up at her "Oh thank god" She whispered. I noticed that her upper arm had been bleeding through her pink thermal shirt. I swallowed hard and it was so dry. "Are you okay?" I shook my head and started to drift again "What have you been giving her?" She yelled

"Run" I managed to whisper out before the darkness consumed me again.

* * *

"Wake up" I felt arms pull me up to stand on my feet and I shot my eyes open, nearly falling backwards "And how much did you give to her Rose?"

"Just enough"

"It seems you went a bit overboard." I took in a deep breath and looked at the man who was holding me up on my feet. "Hello there" His finger traced down the side of my face.

"Don't hurt her, please" I heard Elena behind me but I kept my eyes on the very handsome man in a black suit in front of me.

"Is your name Melanie?" He asked and I nodded slowly "Do you not speak?"

"I do" I whispered, my voice still very hoarse.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" I nodded as his voice lowered a bit, just to speak to me. "Melanie, what is your last name?" I swayed a bit but he caught me, holding me in place as his hand went under my chin so he could look at me "You have given her far too much, you've nearly killed her" He set me to sit back down on the couch as I slouched there.

"It's her, I swear it"

"I believe you, on both accounts." I swallowed hard, everything was going mute as Elena tried to whisper something to me and I looked at her confused

"What?" I whispered back but I couldn't even hear my voice. I opened my mouth but no words came out. All I could see was a man's head roll away from his body on the marble ground and that same British woman crying while standing on the stairs. What was going on? Who was that man who just asked me questions and why was I feeling like this? I felt drunk. Too drunk and hopped up on too many pain meds. I felt myself being picked up again and then Elena was holding onto me as I stumbled with them into the front hallway of this huge home and then we turned, my hearing slowly started to come back to me then.

"Down here" I heard and it was from somewhere near us downstairs, but the black suited man was on the stairs in front of us and then he wasn't and my back was pressed against a dark cornered wall, a hand over my mouth and a hand on my side to keep me up. It was Damon's icy eyes that I saw in front of mine. He was looking at me in concern as he pulled his hand away to put a finger to his lips to be silent. I nodded weakly as he let me go and I tried to keep myself up against the wall but I slid down as soon as he was gone, my head resting against the other corner of the wall. I could hear the black suited man's voice again, saying something about bringing us out or he was going to kill, then I heard Elena's voice. Then a loud crash and then silence, as my eyes drifted closed again.

"Mel, hey" I felt hands on my face as I fluttered my eyes open again to look at Damon as he pulled me up onto my feet and then picked me up bridal style as my head rested against his chest.

"Damon" I whispered out, feeling the burning much more now and it was aching in my bones.

"What did they give you?" I took a deep breath as he walked outside into the dusk of the night and I closed my eyes again. "Mel, you have to stay awake" I felt my feet on the ground as I was leaning against his blue car. His hands holding onto my face, his thumb resting below my bottom lip "Mel" I looked at him "Elena, what did they give her?" He traced over a bite mark on my neck, one that I didn't feel happen but now I was feeling it. Flashes of the man with his head cut off popped up in my head, his face dangerously close to my neck. I didn't feel the bite but he pulled back from me and I could see my blood on his lips.

"I don't know. I tried to stop them; they were injecting her with this purple liquid."

"Purple liquid, what?" He said to himself and helped me into the car "I swear you wreck it and your dead" Damon sat in the back with my head in his lap so he could keep me awake as Stefan got in the front with Elena. Damon's fingers moved down my face, making sure that I was still breathing.

"Daphne" I muttered and his fingers stopped

"What was that?"

"Daphne" I whispered out

"Why would they give you Daphne?"

"They said that whatever they were giving her was just weakening her…" Elena said from the front seat

"Why would they do that?" Stefan asked from the front

"Because she can be pretty damn powerful when she puts her mind to it" Damon said, his fingers brushing back through my hair that was on my forehead, I was too hot so the hair was matted against my forehead.

"Why did that guy need both of them?" Stefan asked, holding onto Elena's hand tightly as he drove.

"How should I know the answer to that question Stefan, really? C'mon think." I brought my hand up and hit Damon's chest lightly and it landed back onto my stomach and he smirked down at me "Sorry" He whispered and I nodded, closing my eyes again.

"Greg" I whispered out after a few minutes

"What about him?"

"Where… where is he?"

"Left town apparently, packed all his shit and left" My heart ached in my chest

"Be a little more sensitive Damon" Elena said and her hand came back to hold onto mine and I squeezed it lightly with the strength that I had left.

"Why?" I asked and he looked down at me and shrugged

"Last I saw of him was when you tossed the guy up against a wall by your mind powers" I frowned, that really did happen then?

"Can I sleep?" He nodded down at me.


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope everyone has a great holiday! Sorry for the late updates, my work schedule has been crazy due to Christmas, and of course I work in retail. As always REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW! xo**

* * *

It was about an hour later that I felt myself being moved around in the backseat which brought a groan of pain to whisper from my parted lips "Wake up sleepy head you have to invite me inside."

I shook my head "I can walk" I whispered and he chuckled under his breath as I opened my eyes and looked around. We were outside of my house, Stefan and Elena where nowhere to be seen. He let me stand on my own as I pushed my hand to the side of his car to regain my balance and as I took a step, he was there to catch me and swoop me up into his arms.

"Invite me in or your sleeping in my bed, with me" I sighed deeply

"Come in Damon" He smirked and opened up the door and walked in and then walked up the steps.

"Guess the guy did clear house, did you scare him that much?" He dropped me on the big bed and I rolled to the side, groaning from the dull throb throughout my body.

"He brought me there... to that house with Elena" Damon turned back around to me while he was at my dresser

"Excuse me?"

"Greg came out after me when I left your house, he was telling me to stop. He wasn't acting like himself, then he came at me before I could do anything, that's all I can remember" I brushed my fingers over my neck at the mark there.

"Do you want my blood?" I shook my head, remembering what the gypsy book said. I stood up, holding onto the dresser and he watched me intently as I walked into the bathroom to look at myself.

"Oh god" I whispered, pulling my hair back and putting it into a pony tail.

"You don't look that bad" He said from the doorway as he leaned up against the frame.

"Where's my mom?" He shrugged

"Haven't seen her"

"What? Both of them are gone?" He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest "I was gone a day… how could…?"

"You were gone 6 days actually" I raised my eyebrows

"6?" He nodded

"Everyone just thought you were in a funk, you weren't answering your phone, not answering the door. Finally Bonnie came into the house and you were gone, Greg's shit was packed and your lovely mother was gone as well. Once Elena went missing, we sort of put two and two together that you two were taken by the same person." I nodded

"Thank god for Bonnie" He smiled gently and his eyes glanced at me again when I looked at him

"Do you need help?" I shook my head

"No, I've got it for now. I just want to take a shower and fall asleep. Do you mind?" He nodded and then he was gone. I sighed deeply, walking slowly back into my room and grabbing yoga pants and a tank top, new underwear as well and walked back into the bathroom and took a long shower. It felt so nice to just stand there under the warm spray as it washed away all of the hurt and dirt from the past missing 6 days. When I stepped out of the shower, I dried myself off, feeling almost 70% better. It said in the book that if I was drained at any time, to just relish in the elements and after an hour shower until the water turned cold, I'd say that was enough time to relish. I dried my hair slowly, and then pulled it up into a ponytail, and then pulled on my tank top. Walking out of the bathroom, I stopped when I heard Damon's voice "Cute PJ's" I sighed and looked at him sitting at the sill by the windows.

"I said I was tired Damon, what are you still doing here?" he stood up, holding something in his hand out for me.

"I brought you this" He said and I looked at the necklace and then put a hand to my chest where that necklace had been laying for the past month of my life. Meredith had given it to me, so no one could compel me. It had a special kind of herb in it. It must have ripped off at the old house.

"Oh" I whispered and reached for it "Thank you" but he then pulled it back a bit towards himself and I looked at him with raised eyebrows

"What are you doing?" I said to him, fear creeping into my spine.

"I just have to say something" He took a step towards me and I took a step back, holding out my hands.

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" My eyes held onto his face, if he was going to make a move on me when I was this weak without power, he had another thing coming to him.

"Well because…" He was reaching for words "What I'm about to say, is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." Oh no, I shook my head

"Damon, don't go there, not now…" He took a step towards me but I held my ground where I was.

"I just have to say it once; you just need to hear it." He kept his eyes on mine, my jaw tensing up as I watched his face turn from hard to soft. He looked so vulnerable, just like the time he came to me that night unannounced, then he opened his mouth

"I love you Melanie" He said it. He said those words, and before I could open my mouth, he was speaking again "And it's because I love you, I can't be selfish with you… why you can't know this…" I was staring up in shock at him. He was confessing that he loved me, and somehow deep down, I knew this was pushing him to his breaking point. This was caring, sweet, and human Damon. The Damon I was friends with, the Damon that I had fell for 2 months ago.

"I don't deserve you" He whispered and I tilted my head to the side just slightly as I watched the emotion in his blue icy eyes, it was hypnotizing. "Anyone but me deserves you" He leaned up and I parted my lips as he kissed my forehead and then pulled back to look at me, his eyes swelling with so much emotion and my eyes were tearing up. He brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear and whispered, holding my eyes with his "God, I wish you didn't have to forget this" And it was too late to open my mouth and plead for him to not compel me, it was too late to tell him how I had felt. How he had made me fall so madly in love with him, so quickly, and how he had ripped me to shreds in a matter of seconds. "But you do" He continued, holding my eyes and then I blinked and looked around at my room. My eyebrows knitting together in wonder as I brought my hand up to the necklace around my neck, wondering how that got there, it had been gone in the mirror just seconds ago… I shook my head and walked to the window and shut it and then shut the door and climbed into bed, wrapping myself up in sheets before slowly falling asleep.

* * *

"Come over, we need to talk" Was the text I received at around 8am the next morning. I shook my head and then another text "Wake up, it's important curse stuff" I rolled my eyes at Damon's texts. Why couldn't I just go back to my somewhat normal life? With no vampires, no curses and no one needing me all the damn time at 8am. After pulling on jeans and a long sleeve, I walked down the steps after pulling on my shoes. I half expected Meredith to be cooking breakfast, or even Greg brewing coffee but the kitchen was so empty, just like the rest of the house.

It was too quiet.

I swallowed hard, looking from the living room to the kitchen and brushed away a tear that escaped my eye. I was alone, once again. I got in my car and drove to the boarding house, seeing Elena's car out in front of the house. I knocked on the door; and then clipped my keys onto my belt loop as I waited for the door to open.

"Well hello there" Damon said once he pulled the large door open, he leaned up against the side of it, his eyes sparking playfulness as they roamed over my body.

"This better be important" I told him, looking him over briefly as I walked by him into the house.

"Aren't you spunky this morning" He said into my ear as I passed him which made me roll my eyes. He shut the door behind us and then we made our way into the house a little farther until I heard the familiar voice of a British women.

"What is she doing here?" My hand clenched into a fist and the woman took a step towards me and before I could lift my hand, Damon grabbed onto it.

"Let her explain before you go all mind blowing up, will ya?" I yanked my arm away from Damon's grasp.

"My name is Rose. I'm very sorry for what Trevor and I did to you, our only intention was to give you two over to Elijah so we didn't need to run from him any longer" I nodded slowly, so she was on the run, something I could relate too.

"I still don't trust you" I said as I walked by her and she nodded. I sat down next to Elena and crossed my arms over my chest, looking up at her as she spoke.

"Do you know why we took you for Elijah?" I shook my head

"I know nothing, I was knocked out half the damn time" She grimaced softly and nodded again

"The sun and the moon curse, you both are needed to break it." I raised my eyebrows up in confusion as I looked to Elena and then back to Rose. "Two sacrifices, one from the Petrova doppelganger, and then the last from you."

Well the fucking cat was out of the bag wasn't it?

"Why does she fit into this? Is it because of her power?" Rose looked at me kind of funny and I spoke up finally

"I'm a Gypsy. My very much vampire mother drank from a Gypsy and then had sex with my dad, thus creating me." Damon was chuckling in the back somewhere as I rolled my eyes, and the glass he had in his hand full of bourbon shattered.

"Bitch" He muttered under his breath and I smiled as my full attention was on Rose now.

"Elijah is an Original, meaning one of the creators of vampires. He's one of the first from a family of Originals." I nodded as she explained

"So his family basically wants to kill me and Elena over this moonstone to break some curse?" She nodded and smiled gently

"Exactly. They want to break the sun and the moon curse, for Klaus."

"Klaus, what a goofy name that is, who is he?"

"He's one of the Originals, but he's much stronger than Elijah. You can compare the two by saying Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus." I smirked, she was actually pretty funny with that metaphor.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest" Stefan put in his two cents, wait how did he know about him if Elena and I were just hearing about it now? Elena spoke up now as I leaned back against the soft couch

"So wait, you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of all time is coming after us?" I glanced to Stefan to Rose

"Yes" Rose said

"No" Stefan said quickly and then Damon was in front of us saying

"What their saying is, if what she's saying is true…"

"Which it is" Rose said and then Damon continued

"Which you aren't saying just so we don't kill you"

"Which I'm not" Rose said and I smirked at their bickering.

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe." Stefan stood up now

"Look, Elijah's dead so no one knows that you two exist." Stefan sat down next to Elena and she nodded as I tried to wrap this around my head. The oldest vampire ever was looking for me and Elena to kill us over a rock to break a curse? I started to laugh then and they all stopped and looked at me.

"Am I being punk'd right now?" I stood up and continued to laugh as Elena looked at me kind of worried and with full of concern.

"No, this is happening" Rose said to me and I shook my head

"Well that's just great. First I get told that I'm a gypsy. Then I get knocked out by my boyfriend. Then tortured a bit more by vampires, no offense Rose" She nodded at me "And then I hear that my boyfriend and my mother leave town, probably to ride into the sunset together or whatever, and now you're telling me that the oldest vampire ever is going to kill Elena and I over a rock to break a stupid curse."

Damon was in front of me, looking me over "Are you alright?" I nodded and smiled at him, giving out a short laugh.

"I'm just fucking perfect Damon, I'm out of here. I have things to do, and things to learn about being the last gypsy on this planet." I walked away from them and out the door without anyone stopping me. I pulled out my phone when I got into my car and called my mother, and then Greg but it went straight to voice mail, both times. I hit the steering wheel and shook my head as I pulled out of the driveway and kept driving until I got to a place that was so loud and busy that I didn't have to think about what was coming for me in the near future, I could just people watch and get the occasional long stare.

"I was wondering if that was you, but then again I wouldn't know because I haven't seen you in over 3 months" I smirked as I heard my friends voice and I turned around and ran and hugged her tight and she hugged me back. "Look at you" She said, pulling back "You're glowing. You dyed your hair, wow, very hot." I smiled

"Oh shush, look at you" I said and pressed my hand to her growing baby bump and she smiled

"I would have told you, had I not known that I was 3 months pregnant when you left."

"Your 6 months?" I whispered and she nodded

"Aw, I'm so sorry I wasn't there Trish" She nodded

"It's okay, let me do your nails, and let's talk." I nodded as she pulled open a door in the back and we walked into her office. "How's Mystic Falls?" I smiled

"It's been... interesting" She set up the nail polish, black with a purple tint and started to fix up my nails first.

"Yeah? Any hotties?" I smirked

"Plenty. But I did get back with Greg for a while, for about a month" She looked up at me

"You did what? Why would you do that?"

"He told me the truth. He slept with Cameron just once, they were both drunk and you know how they both are when their drunk. It still hurt, hell it still hurts but I took him back."

"He screw someone else?" I shrugged

"He sort of just left without telling me goodbye…" I shrugged again and she sighed

"He's such a jerk. Go out with a movie star or something; get back out there." I shook my head

"I feel like it's not for me anymore."

"Wow you really did change" She whispered and I nodded, sighing

"It's not because of Greg, it's just. I don't want to be in the lime light anymore and yet now that I'm not, they're talking about me more." She nodded

"They tried interviewing me, but what's her name, your publicist came out and said that you were dealing with a family emergency for a few months" I nodded

"Yeah, I gave her a ton of cash to keep quiet" She laughed

"Of course you did. I couldn't stand her and then all of a sudden she was showing up at my door asking questions and saying how sorry she was" I smiled "How much did you give her?"

"Enough to retire and be happy for a long time, with babies" She laughed again

"Only you, crazy girl." I smiled as she started to paint them slowly and carefully.

"How are things with Adam?" She smiled wide

"He proposed" I smiled and tears sprang up into my eyes but I batted them away quickly. We had always spoken about how we'd get married on the same day, side by side with our husbands on our other sides. Things had changed so much, so quickly.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you two, with a little one on the way too." She nodded

"I'm not wearing the ring, I'd kill myself if I ruined it in work" I smiled

"No worries, I'll see it one day"

"Yes, at my wedding. We're getting married just after the baby is born, so in 4 months" I smiled

"I'll be there" I promised her, knowing that it was a promise that I wasn't going to be able to keep. I'd probably be dead by then anyways. "What are you going to name, him, or her?"

"Well if it's a girl we're going to name her Melanie Angel"

"No you aren't" I whispered and she nodded

"We decided, it's such a pretty name and its special meaning because it's my best friend's name." Tears started to come now and she looked at me and handed me a tissue "You didn't need to cry"

"Thank you" I whispered "I've been a terrible friend these past few months. I'll make it up to you, I promise" She rolled her eyes

"Yeah, yeah whatever" She smiled and continued to do my nails

"If it's a boy, it'll be Adam Jr., the third." I smiled and nodded

"Also a very strong name." She nodded and we just chit chatted about life, mostly about how hers was doing. I didn't talk about me that much, just the random facts but nothing supernatural. I promised to keep in touch with her, and then we parted after 2 hours of being together.

"Hey, where are you?" I got a text from Elena while I was on the road

"Headed home, I'm not in Mystic Falls"

"Will you be here in the next hour or so?"

"Yeah, why what's going on?"

"I skipped school today, headed over to talk to Katherine… I think you should be here too" I raised my eyebrows

"You went to talk to Katherine?"

"Yeah, it seems she was the one with answers and I needed them and I'm sure you want answers to" I nodded

"What do you know so far?"

"Katherine had a child out of wed lock so she never had the chance to even touch her daughter, or know her. She says that Klaus is the real deal, he's not going to stop until he lifts this curse." I sighed

"So basically we're dead in the next 2 months"

"I don't know. I don't want to think about it. Just get here, she refuses to talk about anything else until you're here." I nodded

"I'll be there in just under an hour. Where are you?"

"Tomb under the church ruins, it's actually by your house in the back some ways" I nodded

"I'll find it. See you soon" I hung up and turned the radio up a bunch as I sipped on my coffee. It was just under 45 minutes when I pulled into my driveway, my car being the only one there. I sighed and locked the doors to the car and walked around the house and into the woods on the path. It didn't take me long to find it, in the wide open with no trees around it as I walked down the steps.

"Mel?" I heard Elena say and I said

"Yeah it's me." I got to the bottom step and looked at her, then around at the place and shuddered a bit

"Hello Melanie" I heard from a voice exactly like Elena's but it was more laced with annoyance. I turned to the girl that looked exactly like Elena, but she was wearing a black cocktail dress and she was dirty, holding a book in her hands.

"You must be Katherine" I said and looked her over and she nodded her head at me

"You look exactly like your mother, it is very eerie" I smirked at the sound of displeasure in her voice

"I'll be sure to tell her that you said hello, when she comes back from where ever she ran off too"

"Oh Meredith ran? seems she hasn't changed much" I nodded

"So what's going on? Why did you need me here?"

"You aren't interested in why you need to be used for the curse to be broken?"

"Not really, I don't need a history lesson on it. I can imagine that a Petrova was used and a gypsy was used to bind the spell to the moonstone, what is there to learn" She smiled

"You pick up quicker than Elena, if I were out of here and it was a different time I bet we would have been great friends"

"Like hell" I said to her and she smiled, sliding down onto the ground as Elena poured her what looked like blood into a small plastic cup and slid it over to her over the barrier on the tomb and she picked it up and took a long sip and looked up at me.

"I've only met one gypsy, and that was when I was supposed to be used to break the curse. I never knew if she died or not, guessing the ladder of the two" I nodded

"Did you run and leave her?" She nodded and I smirked, there goes another gypsy dead because of someone stupid.

"She and I became friends, but when I found out what was going to happen to us, I ran. I had help of course, but I never did see her again. I'm sure Klaus kept her alive just long enough until there was another one of me that came along but he had to wait 500 years, so he's not particularly happy." I nodded

"No shit, what else?" She smirked at me

"You looked much sweeter in those magazines" I narrowed my eyes at her

"Things changed"

"Of course they did, because you came to this town and set things in motion" I raised my eyebrows

"What?"

"You came to this town, out of all the many you could have gone to. You came to this town because of your step-aunt, who happens to be dead now, but that's beside the point. When you and Elena met, you don't think it was by coincidence, do you?" I looked at Elena and then back at Katherine.

"What do you mean, that it was meant for us to find each other?"

"Exactly, because that's how Klaus wanted it, that's how he made it. It's a curse that you two are friends. Both would have been alive if you two didn't meet." I shook my head, so now it was because we met that things started. That people started to look for us.

"Wait, so that's the reason you came back to town" Elena said to Katherine as she stood up and walked away for a second and came back next to me. "Running for 500 years and you come back here so you can just hand us over to Klaus" Katherine smiled because Elena was catching on.

"500 years on the run, I thought that maybe he'd be willing to strike up a deal"

"So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone."

"Right again Elena" Katherine said and I raised my eyebrow

"What else does he need to break the curse?"

"Oh, look who is getting smarter"

"It's not just me, or Melanie, or the moonstone, is it?" I looked at Katherine now. Who else could possibly be in this curse line? "Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse"

"Witches and their spells, so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice."

"So you need a werewolf"

"Believe it or not, they're hard to come by."

"What else?" Elena asked her

"A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed but little Bonnie will do just fine." Then it popped up into my head

"Caroline, you need a vampire" She smiled over at me

"It could have been anyone I suppose but I liked the poetry of Caroline."

"So you were just going to hand us all over to be killed."

"Better you die than I" Then she slowly walked backwards into the dark and I just stared at the spot where she was. I took a step forward but Elena put her hand on my arm to stop me.

"Don't"

"I can take her" I whispered and Elena shook her head

"It won't solve anything" She whispered and I sighed, sitting down on the steps

"All of these people, your friends, my new friends are just going to die because of us" I whispered and she nodded, staying quiet. She was trying to process this without breaking down, in which I was too.

"Melanie, Elena"

"Stefan" Elena said and I sighed as he walked down the steps beside where I was sitting and went to Elena as I stood up "Caroline told you" Elena said and he shook his head.

"Caroline didn't tell me, she kept your secret, but it didn't take me long to figure out what was so important that you had to keep it from me" I sighed

"I knew that you'd stop me, stop us" Elena said and he nodded

"Whatever she said to you is a lie, she is a liar, do not listen to her"

"What if she isn't?" I said, looking at the blackened tomb that Katherine was in.

"You didn't hear what she said Stefan…" He shook his head, looking at me and then Elena

"You two don't need to worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you"

"That's the problem Stefan" Elena said "You won't. But you'll die trying and how is that any better?" I sighed, brushing my fingers back through my wavy hair.

"There's nothing you can do Stefan" Katherine said as she walked to the opening of the tomb but didn't pass because she was stuck "And I haven't even told you the best part of the story" I prayed that it wasn't some biblical thing where he had to cut us into pieces while we were still alive. "He killed them. My entire family, just to get back at me for running, whatever you two do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance. On your friends, your family, and everyone that you've ever loved… always the protector Stefan, but even you must realize that they're doomed. There is nothing you can do to stop it. Unless of course, you had this" She held up the moonstone. Why would they trap her in there with it? I sighed.

"There it is" Stefan said and took a step towards her "The ultimate lie isn't it? You spun this whole thing so we would have to get the stone from you didn't you?"

"I didn't spin anything Stefan it's the truth" Katherine said and I could hear the honesty in her voice, we needed that moonstone.

"No, let me guess, you want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic, bitch." Ouch. I smirked anyways because Stefan needed a bit of a bite to himself sometimes.

"My freedom? That's where you're wrong Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire can enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town." Then she walked away, with the moonstone in hand. I didn't have family, but Elena, she had family. She had Jeremy, and Jenna, and Ric… I swallowed hard and ran up the steps, holding back tears that had been threatening to spill over ever since I realized that it was the truth. Everyone that I had become friends with here, they were all going to die.

I brushed the tears away from my face as I jogged back to my house, walking in after unlocking the door and slammed it loudly, expecting my mother to yell at me to not slam it like I've done it before. I had just got her back. I had just got Greg back. I slid down against the front door onto my ass as I just let it all out until my voice was going hoarse from screaming and crying so hard.

After an hour of crying, I walked up to my room through the dark house and started to grab my suitcases and put them on the bed, and tossed most of my clothes and personal items in there and then grabbed my guitar after tossing all my notebooks and writings into a suitcase and tossed all the things I absolutely needed in the backseat of my car and locked my doors to my car and then walked back into the house, and locked the front door. I grabbed the bottle of scotch that was in my room and walked down the steps and into what was Meredith's room, some of her clothes were still here but most of them were gone.

I looked around at the room, bringing the bottle up to my lips and taking a long drink from it. Why did this happen? I asked myself, once again. With heavy eyes, I lifted my hand and then pushed it out quickly, with force and there was a loud crash as the side wall into the bathroom caved in and gave way. It crumbled onto the floor and I sighed, moving my hand and flipped the bed across the room, and hitting my fist into the large mirror, not even caring anymore that the glass had broken my skin and my hand started to bleed.

I took the last sip from my drink and threw the glass against the wall. By the time I slowly backed out of the room, it was destroyed. The door shut and flew into the room and I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath as I tried to control this energy flowing through me.

"We're in this together" I heard from the side of me and I could almost see him standing there but he wasn't really there.

"You lied" I whispered and moved my hand up and he disappeared. I walked back into the kitchen and instead of pouring myself another glass, I took the full bottle and walked to the living room and sat there after destroying the television. I sat there in the darkness with my legs up under my ass on the leather couch. I would listen to the house speak, it would creak in certain rooms and whisper nothings into the air. The bottle was gone within the next hour, and I had fallen asleep after that.


	17. Chapter 17

**REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW! xo**

* * *

It was uncomfortably hot as I brushed my hand against my forehead, I was sweating. I groaned and rolled over on the couch to get more comfortable but the heat was becoming too much. I rolled back over, opening my eyes to see nothing but darkness around me.

"Why is it so hot?" I whispered out, coughing and standing up, and stumbled to the wall before I could even walk into the hallway, I couldn't see anything but large red, orange, and yellow flames at the end of the hallway. The whole back of the house had been completely burned down and I could see the small streaks of the morning sky above them. What had happened? I stumbled back to get away from the flames because it was heating up my skin too much that it was getting harder to breathe. I started to panic as I tried to move through the smoke to find the front door but I kept bumping into things.

"Help" I coughed, breathing in smoke as I inhaled. Pulling the collar of my shirt up over my mouth and nose, I blinked as my eyes began to tear, making it that much harder to see.

"Is there anyone in here? Hello! Fire Department! Just call out and we'll find you!" I heard from somewhere over the loud crackling of the fire and wood being torn down.

"Help me!" I screamed, coughing and falling to my knees. Digging my fingers into the rug below me as I felt my way around and then finally someone yelled… "I've got her… miss it's going to be okay" I nodded at the fire fighter as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up and helped me walk out of the house and I stumbled, trying to catch my breath but it wouldn't come so easy.

"I've got her" I heard a woman say as I was sat down on a stretcher and she moved my legs up so I was lying down as they loaded me into the back of an ambulance. She hooked up a breathing mask to my face "Was there anyone else in there with you?" I shook my head as tears kept coming down, making small traces into my dirty face. "Okay, Go Jim" I heard her say but I couldn't see her because my eyes were still too cloudy from the smoke and the tears. The back of the ambulances doors closed and then we were moving. Had I done that to the house? Did I fall asleep and accidently start the fire? I was too drunk; I shouldn't have done that… "Miss it's going to be okay, what's your name?" She asked me

"Melanie" My voice was hoarser and much grosser than I intended.

"Well Melanie, you're lucky to be alive, someone must be watching over you" I nodded, biting back the urge to flip her off. No one was watching over me, if they had been, I wouldn't be in here in the first place.

"21 year old female, suffering from a broken hand and multiple burns on her legs and back" I heard the same woman say as I felt air on me while they wheeled me down on the stretcher into the hospital "Any immediate family?" I was asked a few minutes later as the doctors started to work around me frantically. Was I really that bad? I couldn't feel anything.

"No" I coughed out and one of the doctors started to rip off my shirt as another put an IV into my arm and taped it there. I tried to protest when they started to rip off my jeans but I couldn't, I had passed out, or at least thought I had passed out. But I was going into cardiac arrest.

* * *

_ "Just give her a call, she's ignoring me again" Damon said with annoyance as he pushed his phone back into his pocket and Elena pulled her phone out and dialed Mel's number, but no answer._

_"No answer, she's probably still asleep" Elena said with a sigh as she looked over at the clock on the wall of her kitchen, it was just past 9 am. _

_"Well I guess we'll just clue the little gypsy in on what's going to happen later when she wakes up. That girl goes on one too many off days where she locks herself up" _

_"It's only been two days Damon, she just lost practically everything" Damon rolled his eyes and Elena huffed, he was so insensitive sometimes. Her phone started to buzz seconds later and with a smile, she took it from the table in front of her, thanking god that Melanie was finally going to talk to someone. But after looking at the caller ID Elena grimaced, it was just Caroline. _

_"Look at the news right now" Caroline said frantically_

_"Caroline I'm busy…" _

_"I'm serious Elena, put it on" Elena turned around and walked into the living room and turned on the television._

_"What am I looking for?" Elena flipped through two channels to get to the news station that was on right now and the words "BREAKING NEWS" flashed on the bottom scroll and then said "Old Founding Family Historic home goes up in flames overnight." Then the video from Melanie's Victorian house showed burning down were on the screen. _

_"Where is she, is she okay?" Elena asked quickly, trying to process what she was seeing._

_"She's at the hospital; my mom just got done talking to her. She's not seeing visitors right now, but my mom said that Mel is still pretty shaken up about the whole thing."_

_"I'm going to come down there right now. Are you there?" _

_"Yeah" _

_"I'll see you in a few" Elena hung up and turned around to go back into the kitchen._

_"What did lovely Caroline want?" Damon asked as he was leaning up against the side wall._

_"There was a fire at Melanie's place last night, she's in the hospital" Damon's eyes widened as he started to move towards the door._

* * *

After talking with the sheriff on what had happened, she left and closed the door behind her. My skin was burnt on my arm, but it was wrapped in a bandage as well as my back and leg. The nurse cleaned off my face and arms from all the smoke dust so I was sort of clean, but I still felt dirty. I had started that fire, I was sure of it. After wrecking my mother's room and passing out on the couch, I must have gotten up and started the fire, there was no other explanation.

I still couldn't speak that well from the smoke that entered my lungs, so it was a nod or shake of the head towards the Sheriff while she asked me questions. Caroline had tried to get in here, but there was a no visitor rule, and the nurse wanted me to sleep. But my mind just wouldn't shut off. I had destroyed that house. It was strange that I had lost a full day too, what had happened? My hand had been broken in the mirror incident so that was in a soft cast, funny I still couldn't feel that. Maybe because of all the pain meds they had me on…

The door burst open a few minutes later and I looked up to see Damon as he shut the door behind him. "Are you okay? We just heard" I nodded towards him, pulling the sheet up my body a bit more. He looked me over and I could see concern wash over his defined features.

"I'm fine" I could barely manage and he raised his eyebrow at me.

"You can't talk?" I shook my head at him

"I should have checked up on you yesterday, I wasn't thinking" I shook my head and brought my hand up and placed it down on his arm and then grabbed, while wincing at the burns on my back that would tighten up with the bandage on them, the pen and paper that the nurse put there for me so I didn't have to struggle to speak.

"I don't know what happened" I wrote down and he looked at it

"What do you mean, you don't know what happened? Half of your house is gone" He told me as I nodded and wrote down

"I woke up this morning in the fire. I don't remember yesterday" I handed him the paper and he looked at me kind of funny

"You wouldn't answer any of our phone calls, that's what happened yesterday" I shrugged gently and pursed my lips, sighing deeply and wrote down

"I think I started the fire"

"Then you do remember yesterday" I shook my head quickly

"No, that was two nights ago after I came back from being with Elena in the tomb. I had a few drinks and fell asleep on the couch, that's where I woke up" I handed him the paper and he read it over

"You lost a day" I nodded at his realization "How much energy did you use?" He asked me quietly and I wrote down "A lot."

He nodded and brought his fingers up to the side of my face, I needed stitches on a large cut on my hairline, I didn't know where that came from either. He then looked down at my two arms, one arm bandaged around my wrist up to my elbow from the burn and the other in the hand cast. "What happened here?" He asked and I swallowed hard and whispered "Burnt"

"I didn't think you could burn" I couldn't, only if I touched myself with the intent to burn myself. I shrugged and then he looked at my other hand "This?"

"Broken" I whispered and he nodded

"What else?"

"Back" I swallowed hard again and moved my leg under the sheet and he pulled it back to look at my wrapped right leg in the gauze.

"Burned?" I nodded "Let me give you some of my blood" I shook my head and he rolled his eyes and nodded at me "Yes, you need it."

"No" I coughed out, putting a hand to my the nurse came in.

"Sir their isn't any allowed visitors, will you please leave" Damon's jaw tensed but I grabbed his hand quickly, not wanting him to leave.

"I'm family, I drove down here from Richmond, I'm her…" Damon spewed some lies to the young nurse

"Fiancé" I choked out and the nurse looked at me and then to Damon

"Yeah, I'm her soon to be husband" Damon smirked at the words, which made my stomach turn

"You said you didn't have any immediate family"

"Not nearby" I whispered out and Damon's hand came up to brush my hair back over my head soothingly "Alright then, I'm just here to check on that burn on your leg, are you feeling any pain?" I shook my head and she nodded, writing that down on my chart and pulled down the sheet "I'm sorry would you like to take a seat or wait in the waiting room, Melanie's burns are quite severe." Damon shook his head but did take a step back and walked over to my left side so the nurse could do whatever she needed to do. I had seen the burns, and they weren't pretty. The nurse brought over a tray of aloe "Just tell me if you feel any pain, don't hesitate" I nodded as she started to pull back the white gauze on my right leg and my stomach started to turn again.

That once tanned, unscratched leg was now a mess. The skin had bubbled a bit and my leg was clearly swollen. Damon had to turn his head, and take my hand. Even he was repulsed by my burned leg. She started to apply the lotion and now I could feel the pain and I squeezed Damon's hand hard and turned my head into the pillow "Stop" I whispered out as loud as I could and the nurse stopped

"I'm sorry Ms. Adonis, I need to do this. I'm going to up your dosage" I nodded, and she pulled out a needle and stuck it into my IV and put it in and it instantly started to take effect. I sighed deeply and she sat back down to put more of the aloe on my burns, after a minute it started to burn again and I said "stop" and the nurse sighed "Ms. Adonis I can't, if I don't do this it could get severely infected" I shook my head, pleading with her with my teary eyes and Damon took a step forward.

"Just give her a minute" He told the nurse and she looked up at him and then instantly she was just staring at him in a daze "You're going to say that she's fine and walk away, and then you're going to check her out of here because I was here to take her home, do you understand?" She nodded.

"I understand" She whispered and stood up, and walked out of the door.

"Damon" I groaned and he nodded, putting the bandage back onto the leg burn

"This is going to be a bitch"

"I don't care" I whispered as he slid his arms under the back of my knees and then under my shoulders and picked me up to cradle me against his chest. Once I had taken the needle out of my arm, the pain seeped into me and it was as if my whole body was burning.

"What are you doing?!" I heard Caroline yell at him in a whisper

"Shut it blondie, I'm taking her back to the house and giving her my blood" I didn't protest, anything was better than this pain.

"Damon she went into cardiac arrest twice earlier" Caroline informed him as I kept my eyes closed tight while I felt the wind against my arms and legs and it burned even more.

"I'll drive fast then" He put me in the backseat of his car and I heard more voices but they were fading, everything was fading. "Come on, wake up Mel" My eyes refused to open. My whole body wouldn't move because it was in so much pain. I could feel his wrist against my lips and I swallowed hard, tasting the blood on my tongue as it slid down my tongue and down my throat, slowly stitching up the wounds. He ripped off the bandage on my leg and then my arm and then my cast, just so he knew that it was working.

"Oh my god" I heard Elena say horrified. She must have looked at my open wounds "Damon, be careful with what you're doing" Damon knew. He knew that if he gave me too much and I died, it wouldn't be pretty, he was being extra careful, making sure my heart was beating the right way and that I was breathing normally. He pulled his wrist back after a moment and I swallowed the last of the blood that was at the back of my throat.

"I can't give you anymore right now; most of the wounds are closed up. Later okay? You need to rest right now" I nodded weakly as he stood up from the bed and walked into his room to grab a shirt for me or something to wear instead of that white and blue hospital gown. He came back with a black longer thermal and he started to pull down the gown but Elena said "Stop, I'll do it" Damon rolled his eyes. It wasn't like Damon hadn't seen me fully nude before, he was hoping to see me naked now but Elena sucked the fun out of that.

"I should grab some blood anyways" He tossed the shirt to Elena and she walked over to the bed, not looking at the large leg wound on my thigh and calf that had about cut down to the bone. She looked over my other wound, a hand print on my arm. She thought about it for a minute before raising her eyebrows in confusion. What had that been about, that made no sense. She pulled the gown off of me and pulled the shirt down onto my body, being careful of my arms as she rolled the sleeves up and pulled the shirt down over my underwear. What had happened this morning to cause this?

* * *

I felt a soft hand brushing over my forehead and back through my wavy dark hair and it made me wake up with a gasp, my eyes wide and my hand shot up to my chest. "You're okay, Shhh, you're okay" I heard as I searched for the voice in the dark and saw Damon and took a deep breath to try and calm myself down. I was sore, from my legs to my shoulders.

"What happened? Why are you here?" I put my hand up to my forehead and closed my eyes, calming myself.

"There was a fire at your house, you were sent to the hospital and I got you out because you were in pain and gave you some of my blood" I nodded, remembering the fire but not remembering that I had his blood to heal me.

"That's why my head it pounding" I whispered and he nodded

"Unfortunately you needed more than I originally thought, how are you feeling other than the headache?" I shrugged

"Sore, like I've been in bed for a week" I glanced over at him

"You've been in bed all day, Elena came in to change you out of that stupid hospital gown" I nodded and brushed my hands down my stomach and to the hem of the shirt I was wearing. It had to be Damon's.

"Thanks" He nodded and I saw his jaw tense up a bit

"The marks are mostly gone, a few more hours and I'm sure you won't even be able to realize that you were trapped in that house" I nodded slowly, pulling the sheet up a bit more, just wanting to be alone. "I should tell you, before you leave, that Elijah…" I raised my eyebrows up

"Elijah? What about him? Didn't you kill him?" He shook his head

"Apparently it's not that easy to kill an original. He made a deal with Elena, though I don't trust the guy as far as I can throw him, he said that he's going to protect you two"

"He did a hell of a job with that, didn't he?" I sighed and he nodded

"Exactly why I don't trust him… Anyways, Stefan and I went to your house, your room was salvageable so we grabbed some of your things and your car, which somehow had things in the backseat" I looked anywhere but him and slid back into the sheets and rolled onto my side, wrapping an arm around my sunken stomach from not eating in the past 3 days.

"I was going to leave" I whispered, still not looking at him "But I got too drunk and fell asleep"

"You were going to leave? Just like that?" I nodded

"I can't do this Damon… not with everyone leaving me." He sighed

"People leave, you need to get over it." I quietly brushed away a hot, salty tear that fell from my eye and started to roll down my cheek

"Meredith told me that I could trust you, the first night that she saved me, after Isobel tortured me… and then, she took it all back after you nearly killed me" I glanced up at him and he wasn't looking at me anymore "I shouldn't have listened to her, I shouldn't have trusted you, I should have listened to Elena, and Caroline, and Matt about how you were only trouble." He stood up then

"You should have, maybe then you wouldn't have this stick up your ass." He walked to the door and I rolled over, wiping away more tears as my back was towards the door as he opened it up "This isn't you. This isn't the girl who I met."

"No, it's not…" I whispered "I don't know where she is anymore" Then I heard the door click shut and I pressed my fists into the mattress, and cried into the pillow.

* * *

"You've been drinking vervain?" I questioned Stefan the next day as we sat in his room, him at his desk with an open book on the table in front of him and I sat on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah, originals can compel vampires so Damon and I are ingesting about a vial a day"

"That must be horrible" He smirked and nodded

"It is; which brings me to a question of my own. When Rose injected you with Daphne what did it feel like?" I shuddered and wrapped my arms over my chest and looked down and then over at him.

"Like my veins were on fire, it was crippling"

"Same with vervain for vampires, mind if I try something?" I shook my head and he walked over with a small vial of something dark purple.

"What's that?"

"The flower Daphne, its been grounded up and put into water, I just want to see if it burns your skin now that you're more in tune with your gypsy side" I took a deep breath and he took my hand, palm side down "You do have a lot of Damon's blood inside of you, so if it does burn it'll heal" I nodded slowly as he unscrewed the cap and tipped it just until a drop landed on my skin and it started to sizzle and I hissed, bringing my hand back and wiping it against my jeans. It was like someone had dropped acid on my skin. He screwed the cap back and sighed "Sorry, there's barely anything on gypsies other than that book" I nodded. I had given him the book that Meredith had given to me 2 weeks ago, and he read it all morning while I tried to call Brian, Meredith, and Greg once again but received all voicemails.

"I learned something" I mentioned and opened up my necklace but didn't touch the herb that was inside of it. "Meredith put vervain laced with Daphne in my necklace" He shook his head

"Hmm" He sat back down, putting the small vial down on the table by the book and turned the page, still trying to figure everything out. His phone must of buzzed because he brought it up from the table and looked it over "I've got to run, I'm not going to tell you that you can't go out but you do have vampire blood in your system, so whatever you do, just be careful" I nodded

"Of course, do you need any help with whatever you are running off for?" He shook his head

"No, it's just Caroline"

"Tell her I said hi"

"Will do, be careful" He mentioned again as he left his room. I grabbed the book and looked at the vial on the desk and picked it up. This little thing had burning me, this liquid. I shook my head and slipped it into my pocket as I walked out of his room and walked down the hallway and down the steps downstairs to get a drink and read over the book again. Maybe I had missed something.

After another 2 hours of being by myself and reading the book, with the occasional drink from Damon's alcohol cart, I grabbed the vial from the coffee table in front of me and picked it up, looking it over, I unscrewed it and brought it up to my nose and inhaled. It didn't burn; it didn't smell like anything actually. Damon and Stefan were drinking vervain so they couldn't be compelled. Maybe I could drink this and not be compelled by anyone, ever. Later, maybe later, I thought as I put the cap back onto the top.

Looking over an energy saving ritual in the book, I stood up and left the book on the table and put the vial in the book binding as I walked to the back of the house while pulling on my boots and sweatshirt and grabbed a towel. I opened up the back door and walked down the steps to the large backyard. Looking over the area, I spotted a good place where there was grass and laid the towel down and laid down on it on my back and closed my eyes, putting my hands, palm down on the grass by the sides of the towel and took in a deep relaxing breath.

The smells started to become more evident around me, the moss on the trees in the back woods; the fresh cut grass a few houses down, the sun started to brighten against my skin to warm my body even if it was cooler outside. If I could describe heaven, this would be it. This relaxation would be my heaven. The next time I opened up my eyes, it was dark. I must of fallen asleep for a few hours, I thought as I slowly stood up and grabbed the towel and walked up the steps of the back deck and opened up the door and walked inside, locking the door behind me.

I could hear voices in the house somewhere, one was Damon, the other was… John? I raised my eyebrows and put the towel down and pulled off my sweatshirt and brushed my hair down so it wasn't everywhere and walked into the hallway and sure enough, there was John, and Damon talking about something. "The dagger must be dipped into the ash…" I heard and took a step forward and I caught Damon's eyes but he didn't say anything to me, he just kept listening to what John was saying. "…and plunged into their heart."

"How do you know all of this John?"

"Isobel" Was John's answer. Of course it was Isobel, it was always Isobel.

"Where is Isobel?" Damon asked

"Let's just say if Isobel accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. Where Elena is concerned, you and I are on the same side" I blinked a few times and leaned back against the wall to keep an eye on them both. Then John took a step back and turned around and stopped when he saw me. I smirked at him and he then turned his head back to look at Damon, then me once more before walking passed me to the front door and left.

"So that's how you kill an original?" I asked him and he nodded

"Apparently, but I don't trust him" I nodded and walked over to it on the table, a cloth underneath it with the ashes in a small jar.

"It can't be that easy" I whispered as Damon wrapped it back up again

"Of course it's not going to be that easy. But we need to get rid of Elijah"

"But… he made that deal to save Elena and I?"

"And you believe him?"

"I spoke to Stefan earlier and he seemed to trust him enough, I haven't met him yet because I'm stuck in here but I'm sure he's not that bad"

"The guy kidnapped you" I shook my head

"Rose and Trevor kidnapped me… and I'm sorry about Rose, Stefan told me that you two were getting close" Damon rolled his eyes and walked passed me with the rolled up dagger and ash in his hand

"I don't need sympathy, so save it, and we weren't close." That was the end of that discussion until he got to the stairs and said "Where were you anyways?"

"Outside, in the back… nature helps me heal, brings my energy back to its full strength" He nodded

"So you're good?"

"I'm good" I whispered and he nodded and then continued his steps up the stairs and to his room. I bit down on my bottom lip and sighed, crawling onto the couch and grabbing the book from the coffee table.

An hour later, there was a knock on the downstairs door and I was about to get up but Damon was on the last step, ready to answer it. He briefly glanced at me, not saying anything and opened up the door and I could hear a woman say "I thought you'd never call" My jaw tensed as I stayed down on the couch and out of sight. What the hell was his problem? Bringing a girl here when he knew I was here. I heard her heels clicking against the hardwood floors and then up the stairs slowly. After a few minutes, I pulled my shoes back on and my sweatshirt and walked out of the door. I wasn't going to be in the same house as him while he slept and probably killed this innocent woman.

Walking down the driveway, I slid my hands into my pockets and made my way into the town square and into the Grill. I slid into one of the stools at the bar and ordered a glass of bourbon. "I took you for the cosmopolitan type, but clearly I was wrong." That voice, I knew that voice from somewhere. I turned my head and looked at the man in an off black suit and raised my eyebrow at him, confused.

"Do we know each other?" I asked and he gently smiled and looked at the stool next to me and waved his hand there.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I shook my head gently and he sat down carefully on the stool and turned to me "My name is Elijah, we have met but I believe it was under different circumstances." I brought my eyebrows together, he was Elijah? But he didn't look dangerous. I let my energy absorb some of his aura and smiled gently, he wasn't dangerous, well at least he came here with the best intentions.

"I'm… well you already know who I am" I smiled and he nodded

"I do, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." I smiled again at him and then took my drink and had a large sip of it.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked "Scotch, and could you refill hers as well?" The bartender nodded and took a fresh glass.

"You didn't have to do that" I said to him

"I can see you're having a rough night, no harm in anything to take the edge off" he took his glass and tapped it against mine and took a large sip and placed it back down on the counter top. "I'm sure Elena or the Salvatore's have filled you in on the deal that Elena and I have?" I nodded

"You're going to protect everyone she cares about"

"Yes, and she is going to live her life as normal as she can and wait for me to bring Klaus out so I can kill him"

"How are you going to kill him?" I asked and he moved his finger over the rim of his glass

"To break the curse, he needs the Petrova Doppelganger and a gypsy, I could grab any old gypsy but you in particular are the gypsy that is needed." I glanced to him and took a sip

"Why me?" I asked him

"You have a witch for a father, and a vampire for a mother. It's very rare, if not the rarest. There has only been one woman that I know of that was created this way. And she was killed many, many centuries ago."

"The woman who was with Katherine, back when he tried to use her" He nodded

"You know of this, how?"

"Katherine told Elena and me…" He nodded

"I would like to offer you the same deal"

"But I have no one that you can protect" I whispered and he chuckled under his breath

"So you wouldn't mind if Cameron, Trisha, Meredith, Brian, or even Greg to be hurt at the hand of Klaus"

"I don't know where Meredith, Brian, Cameron or Greg are, so really no"

"Klaus will find them if he needed them" I sighed

"The only person I would want you to protect is Trisha and her fiancé; they have a baby on the way… I couldn't handle it if something were to happen to them…. And well…" I sighed deeply and looked down at my drink

"There is another, who?" He asked

"I'm sure Damon is already on Elena's list of people you need to protect, right?" I asked him and looked back over at him

"I did not know that the eldest Salvatore and you were together"

"We aren't… I mean, Urg, it's very complicated, he's very complicated"

"Understandable, but yes he is on her list of people to protect" I nodded slowly and took a long sip of my drink "Then we have a deal? You will stay here, live your life as normal as possible and I will protect all of your loved ones, even the ones who are missing"

"How are you supposed to protect the ones that are missing?" I asked

"I have many connections, and I could have a list by tomorrow of where all of those people are" My heart dropped, he could find Greg and my parents?

"I want something else; if I'm going to agree to this deal"

"You and Elena do think alike" I nodded, not commenting on that "What would you like?"

"I want you to teach me about… me… about being a gypsy. I don't want what happened with Rose and Trevor to happen again. I didn't know I had a weakness, now I do. I want to know how to control my energy; I burnt down my own house because I wasn't in control" He glanced at me

"You did that?" I nodded, making my fingers into a small fist

"I wasn't in control because when I start using my energy, I can't stop; I don't want to stop…"

"It is because you're new" He whispered to me

"But you're an original; I want you to teach me." He glanced passed me and then nodded

"Done, now do we have a deal?" I nodded

"We have a deal" I whispered and he smiled gently

"When would you like to start?"

"Now" I said and he grinned

"Eager to learn are we?"

"I was a great student in high school"

"I know" I didn't comment on that either. Of course he looked into my full past, so he knew everything about me. At least I could get him to tell me everything that he knew before Damon actually killed him. "I know someone that knows much more about your kind than I do. His name is Dr. Martin" I nodded and sipped on my drink as he spoke "He is a witch, his son Luka is friends with your friend Bonnie" I nodded again "I'll set up a meeting and you two shall discuss it all"

"When?" I asked him

"Tomorrow… unless you are busy"

"No, I'm not busy"

"Good, 10am at the Library. He'll be there" I nodded as he stood "I should be going. It was a pleasure" He took my hand and kissed the back of my hand gently and I smiled and then he turned and walked away. I took in a deep breath and finished off my bourbon before getting up and walked back to the house. I locked the door to my bedroom and took a long shower before getting into bed and falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up at around 8 and I could hear that woman's voice again. I picked up that her name was Andie, and that she was a reporter on the news. At least he didn't kill her.

I was downstairs about an hour later eating cereal and drinking some milk. "Where are you off to this morning?" Stefan asked as he walked down the steps, a bag in his hand and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I could ask you the same thing"

"Taking Elena away for the weekend, up to her parents Lake House… and yourself?"

"Library, maybe I can find some mythology books on Gypsies and what-not" He nodded

"That's a good idea. Just be careful, we ran into a werewolf problem last night but I'm sure they're gone by now" I nodded

"I'll be careful, you and Elena have fun. Call if anything comes up" He nodded and smiled and then walked out of the kitchen and out of the front door. Okay, so I was lying sort of. I couldn't tell him that I had spoken to Elijah and he was setting me up with a witch to talk about my Gypsy side.

Once leaving the house and getting to the Library, I met with Dr. Martin who had told me to call him Jonas. We spoke in the library about me, how I came to be and I told him a few things about myself when he asked but he knew everything that there was to know about Gypsies. I was amazed at how much he knew and he had given me 3 books.

"The main downfall to being a Gypsy is that vampires are more likely to compel them just so they can take blood. Most of them never thought about drinking small amounts of Daphne so that they could not be compelled because it weakens their energy power and it burns, just as vervain burns vampires and wolfs bane burns werewolves." I nodded; looking up from the book of his that was in front of me.

"What do you suggest? That I drink small amounts every day until it doesn't affect me any longer?"

"You don't have to, but like I've said, vampires will try and compel you and if Klaus does come to collect you for the sacrifice, he will compel you" I nodded slowly, and swallowed hard. "Small amounts will only burn you, weakening you will take a lot more than just a small vial" I smiled softly.

"I'll think about it" I whispered and he nodded as his phone started to vibrate in his pocket.

"Excuse me for a moment" I nodded as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and stood up to take a few steps away to speak to whoever was on the other line. Then he came back "We've been speaking about this for hours, and now my son needs me. Would you mind if Elijah came to walk you home?"

"No, I don't mind. Thank you again for this, I know everything that I need to know now." He smiled and shook my hand lightly

"Just be careful around the Salvatore's and you'll be fine" I nodded

"Of course" He walked away then and I put the three books into my hobo bag and pulled the strap up onto my shoulder. We really had spoken for over 8 hours, we only left to get some food and then we were back at the Library. Walking down the steps and out the front door, Elijah was leaning up against the brick building waiting for me.

"I'm positive that today went well?"

"Today was great actually, I know who I am finally" He smiled gently as we started to walk back to the Boarding house.

"I'm glad that today went well, now I must warn you before we enter the Salvatore home" my ears perked up "The werewolf problem that happened last night escalated into today. They want Elena but they do not know about you, they just know that there is a gypsy in town." I nodded slowly

"What happened?" I whispered as we turned to the driveway of the house.

"They want the moonstone, in which… I have" He had it in his hand and I looked at it. It looked like a rock, that's it.

"May I?" I asked him and he nodded, handing it to me as I instantly felt the energy from it flow through my hand making it cold. "That's strange" I whispered and he looked at me puzzled "I can almost feel the binding spell that the original witch put on this" I handed it back to him and I rubbed my cold hand against my warm one to warm them both up.

"Stay behind me while we enter, they are in there with Damon" My eyes widened "He is still alive" I nodded, letting out a tight breath that was stuck in my throat. He opened up the door and walked in and I dropped my bag lightly onto the ground by the front hallway and I saw them all from being behind Elijah "Are you looking for this?" Elijah asked and all the heads turned to look at Elijah and then myself. I kept my eyes on Damon as my eyes grew angry. They were torturing him with some sort of wooden nail necklace. There was blood running down from his neck wounds and his eyes stayed on mine before traveling towards Elijah, he looked utterly confused. I pulled off my jacket and tossed it behind me and then I let myself feel the energy around me as I bawled up my hands into fists. Elijah took a step forward but my hand shot out and took his arm and he stopped and looked back at me and I kept my eyes on his as he nodded slowly, taking a step to the side as I took a step forward and took the moonstone from him and held it in my hand.

"You want this, correct?"

"And who are you?"

"I heard from a little bird you were in need of a gypsy, well I'm the only one around so I'm guessing that you've been looking for me" I smirked and glanced at all of them as I let the energy grow inside of my gut. My jaw tensing as I tried to control it "Have at it, take it" I said towards them for the moonstone and put it down on the edge of the table in front of me. Two of them came after it first and I let my first hand go and they both dropped suddenly dead. I swallowed hard, keeping my eyes off of Damon. "Is that it?"

"It's not a fair advantage"

"Oh come on, I'm a new Gypsy, and I can only deal with 2 things at a time now if all of you were to come after me…" I trailed off and turned around to look at Elijah in the eyes as I felt the energy of all of them but one come from behind me to take the moonstone and myself, but I closed my eyes and let my other hand go and then hit my hands together and then that energy was gone as I opened my eyes and looked at Elijah "The girl left, didn't she?" Elijah nodded and I took a step forward but he stopped me.

"Let her go and warn her friends, they aren't coming back here" I narrowed my eyes but he kept a firm grip on me. If it was anything that I learned today, I couldn't battle against an Original, it was nearly impossible to tap into that type of energy without harming myself. "Grab your bag and jacket, you aren't going after her. You want to learn how to control it? Well here you go; this is your first test." I nodded slowly, closing my eyes as he let my arms go before walking behind me to get to Damon and release him from the chains and the collar around his neck. I walked slowly to grab my bag and then I picked up my coat from the ground. "Stay inside the rest of the night, I'll see you tomorrow" I nodded at Elijah as I was still trying to breathe through it as I dropped my bag and jacket on the table as Damon was trying to toss bodies. "Let me help" I said and snapped my fingers and they were instantly all gone.

He looked around at the ground "How did you do that?"

I shrugged "I learned a lot today"

"No, how did you kill all of them?"

"I just thought it, and it happened" He narrowed his eyes at me

"You were with Elijah all day, really Melanie?"

"I wasn't with him all day; he was walking me back home safely from the library"

"You were at the library all day" I nodded

"I was reading and learning about gypsies." I kept my eyes on his as Alaric started to wake up on the ground, rubbing the side of his neck gently.

"W-what happened?" He asked and I smiled gently

"Werewolf problem, don't worry it was taken care of, are you alright?" He nodded and sat up and then pulled his phone out to look at the time and he swore under his breath and started to call someone. I looked at Damon and lifted my hand up to touch the side of his neck to check if he was still injured but he took a step back "Are you… afraid of me? I'm not going to hurt you"

"I don't know what you're trying to do Melanie; I don't know what you're doing with Elijah, if you told him about us trying to kill him…" I shook my head

"I'm not stupid Damon, I wouldn't do that. I was just getting all the information out of him before you were going to kill him. I needed to know who I was, and now I do." He kept his eyes on me, an emotion of disappointment and anger crossed his face

"I'm going to go clean up, Ric you alright?" Alaric nodded as he pushed his phone back into his pocket and stood up, trying to grasp his bearings. Damon walked passed me and I sighed, sitting down on the arm of the couch

"Do you know what you're doing?" I looked over at Alaric and shook my head, looking down at the floor

"I have no idea Ric… I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to see Klaus die"

"Using that much energy to kill all of those were's, that has to take a lot out of you" I nodded

"I'm fine, believe me it was nothing." He looked me over

"You still care about him, don't you? That's why you wanted to do it, to prove yourself to him" I glanced behind me to look at him and then stood up

"I don't know what you're talking about Ric, have a good night" He chuckled under his breath and walked passed me to the door and let himself out as I walked up the steps to my room slowly, passing Damon's room and entered mine. After taking a shower, I changed into yoga pants and a t shirt and crawled into bed and pulled out my notebook and while I was writing, the door opened up and I quickly tensed but saw Damon enter rather than a werewolf.

"Can I help you?" I asked him as he shut the door behind him

"Bonnie just called, Luka said that Elijah planned on doing the sacrifice all along" I blinked a few times, sort of confused

"What?"

"Elijah is planning on sacrificing you and Elena for Klaus and when Klaus is vulnerable, Elijah is going to kill him." I looked down at the notebook and back at him

"He didn't say anything about us surviving the sacrifice. All he said was that he would keep everyone I… we loved safe and Elena and I were just supposed to live until that day of the sacrifice." He looked at me kind of funny and then he looked angry

"You made the same deal with him; you knew that you weren't going to survive this?" I nodded

"Elijah is careful with his words Damon; I knew what I was getting myself into."

"So you were just going to hand yourself over to be sacrificed, both of you were?" I nodded

"At least I was, I don't know if Elena was, but Elena and I got the same deal, word for word." His jaw tensed and his blue-gray eyes burned with angry

"Who do you need to protect that Elijah isn't protecting for Elena?" I put the pen down

"I have a family Damon, even if they don't care about me, I don't want Klaus to take my sister, or my parents, or Greg. I don't want them to die because of me."

"You're sacrificing yourself for a family that doesn't give a shit about you! Don't you see that?!" He yelled at me and I took a deep breath to keep my emotions under control

"I know that Damon, but I give a shit about them. If anything were to happen to any of them…"

He cut me off by saying "I can't believe you. After everyone leaving you, I'd think you wouldn't agree to a deal like that. Especially for that boyfriend of yours" My jaw tensed as I looked at him, keeping my thoughts calm so nothing happened to him.

"They disappeared. I was taken and they both disappeared Damon, I don't know what to think. For all I know they were taken too and they're being tortured by Klaus" He chuckled then and shook his head

"Are you listening to yourself? This is what Meredith does! She runs when things get too hard and she probably took Greg with her, hell you two look alike so I'm sure it wasn't hard for him to think that she was you"

"GET OUT" I yelled at him

"What are you going to do, snap your fingers and kill me?" He asked sarcastically

"Do you want to know the main reason that I agreed to the deal? It was because I put you on that list of people for Elijah to protect. Because we were friends when I needed a friend the most after coming here… and even after everything that happened between us, you fucking crept under my skin Damon and if you died trying to protect Elena, or me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. It's not because of Greg, or my mother, or father who I barely know. Or even my sister that has fucked me over too many times to count on both hands. It was because of you… frankly everyone around here can see that I'm still hung up on you except for you." He kept his eyes on me as I spoke, keeping my emotions in check except for some anger because I was practically yelling at him now.

"I've lived Melanie, I've lived a lot longer than most vampires, and you're being a martyr. A stupid martyr that is going to get herself killed probably sooner than Klaus gets here. So fucking think next time you make a deal like that, because I don't want to be saved." He turned as I was too shocked to even say anything and he walked out of the bedroom door. I took in a deep breath and shook my head. Why did I even tell him? Why did I tell him that I was still hung up on him? I leaned back against the head board as I put the notebook on the night stand and looked at the closed bedroom door again. Was I really making a mistake?


	18. Chapter 18

**I know some of you sent me messages concerned about if this was actually a Damon story. YES IT IS. Just trust me, okay? I have this whole story mapped out until Season 5 and I even changed a few things from the original TV show in order for Melanie and Damon to be endgame. If you don't like the story, just don't read it, it's simple. But some of you do like this story and I'll continue posting chapters every week, even twice in one week. Thank you again. REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW! xo**

* * *

"He doesn't understand, he called me a martyr."

"That's exactly what Damon said to me when I told him… I just don't get it. We're the reason for this happening and we don't want them to die, but yet they can risk their lives every day for us?"

"I know…" She whispered and sighed "Anyways, any leads on Greg and your mother?"

"None, whatsoever. I spoke with Elijah earlier and he said that he's still trying to locate them. That was part of our deal, to find them both"

"Well I hope he can find them, how are you holding up living with Damon for the weekend?"

"Speaking of that, when are you coming back?" I asked, looking at the closed door of my bedroom

"Tomorrow night, is it that bad?" Elena asked with a sigh

"Well did he tell you that I saved his ass last night with the werewolves?"

"No… I thought Elijah did"

"No, I killed all of them except for that Jules chick, she ran."

"How did you manage that?"

"You know how I texted you saying that I was meeting up with Dr. Martin yesterday?"

"Yeah?"

"Well he told me how to control it, and well I was a little pissed off so I killed them"

"…how? Isn't that dangerous? Bonnie said that doing that can make someone tap into dark energy" It does tap into dark energy, but I wasn't about to tell her that.

"Dr. Martin told me a different way. It takes a lot out of me but I'm okay…"

"Well at least you're alright, and Damon's alright even if he isn't grateful" There was a beep on my phone and I sighed

"Can I call you back later, someone else is calling"

"Yeah, of course"

"Stay safe and call if anything comes up"

"Same here" I hung up on her and pressed the green phone to answer the unknown number.

"Hello?" I asked and Elijah's voice came over the speaker

"I have him." My heart dropped in my stomach

"Where was he?"

"Believe it or not, he was locked in a basement a few towns over. Apparently Trevor grabbed him and unfortunately I killed Trevor so we didn't know. He's feeding right now; I'll have him back before tonight's dinner party."

"Thank you Elijah"

"Don't thank me just yet, I still have no lead on your mother" I nodded

"That's right, but still, thank you for finding Greg"

"Of course, I'll see you tonight" He hung up and I quickly called Elena back but Elena didn't answer it was Stefan

"Something wrong?"

"No, where's Elena?"

"She's busy right now, is it an emergency?"

"No… no, you can tell her. But Elijah found Greg"

"He did? Where was he?"

"Trevor, Rose's friend who got killed by Elijah, he took him and stored him away in some basement a few towns over. Greg's feeding right now and he should be back before the dinner party tonight."

"Good, at least it didn't turn out to be bad news"

"Thank god" I whispered and put a hand on my chest "That's it though, how are you doing?"

"Trying to deal…" He said and I nodded

"I suppose that you aren't happy with me either"

"You guessed right. I just don't understand the reasoning."

"You protect Elena, you'd die for her and don't give me that crap about you already living your life and whatnot, because Damon gave me the same speech last night. She and I are the only ones that need to die in order to keep everyone we care about safe. We're okay with that"

"It's not going to happen. We're going to kill Klaus before he can even touch the both of you" I sighed and shook my head and stood up from the bed.

"You may think you can, but Klaus is the oldest and strongest vampire ever, no one can kill him but Elijah."

"I can't talk about this again. Just stay safe tonight alright?"

"I will, you too."

I still had 3 hours to get ready and set the table before everyone arrived. That means I had less than 3 hours before Greg came back. It had been over 2 weeks since I last saw him. As I was pulling on nice jeans and a nice blouse, Damon came into my room.

"What are you up to tonight?" I turned around and looked at him puzzled

"What do you mean? We have the dinner party tonight, right?"

"You aren't invited"

"Excuse me? But I live here, how are you not going to invite me to this dinner?"

"Well for one you're a guest here, I own this house. Two, you'll be trouble and with Elijah coming, I don't trust him to not grab you while I try and kill him." I blinked a few times

"You think I'll be a problem" He nodded

"Usually are, so what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm coming to the dinner, wouldn't you think Elijah would think something was up if I wasn't there"

"Huh? No. Go out tonight, don't stay here."

"I'm staying here Damon" The doorbell rang downstairs and he said "That must be Andie, she's early" I slipped on my heels as he left the room to answer the door and I followed behind him, but he used his vamp speed and was gone from my sight.

"You… aren't Andie" He said as I got to the bottom stair and turned the corner to see Greg standing there, a bag over his arm. He didn't look 100% like himself, he looked drained almost. Damon was about to close the door "Sorry we don't want anything your selling" But I instantly pulled the door open with my mind and it flew open and Damon groaned, looking back at me "Fine you deal with it, go out, seriously, you aren't staying here tonight" He turned and left, glancing back at Greg and then me.

"You're here" I whispered and he looked me over and nodded

"You don't know how good it is to see you" He said and dropped the bag and wrapped his arms around my shoulders as I wrapped mine around his waist. His lips soon found mine and it was a long passionate kiss that made my energy vibrate inside of me. I breathlessly pulled away from his lips and looked over his face, at the bags under his eyes and brushed my fingers under them.

"How are you doing? Elijah told me that you were locked down in a basement" He nodded and kicked the door shut behind him

"I'm better now that I can hold onto you, I have to apologize for what I did to you, I wasn't myself… I really don't know what happened. It was like I wasn't me, someone was controlling my body" I blinked a few times

"Were you compelled to fight Damon until the death and then knock me out?" He placed his hand on the side of my face and brushed his fingers softly over my skin

"I don't know… it's fuzzy" I nodded and took his hand away from my face and held onto it in my hand

"Let's get you up to the room"

"Which reminds me, what happened to the house and all my shit?"

"When I got back… all of your things and Meredith's things were gone, I thought you two had left. And the house, that's my fault. I had too much to drink one night and I was upset, I lit the house on fire and fell asleep… it was by accident, don't look at me like that" I said to him as he gave me a curious, but serious look. "I'm fine though"

"You can light things on fire now?"

"I can do more than that baby, I've learned who I am and I know how to do the things that Gypsies were born to do." I walked into my room and he dropped his bag on the bed

"I heard something about a dinner party from Elijah…" He mentioned and I nodded

"I'm supposedly not invited, because Damon doesn't trust Elijah with me, so I don't know what to do…" He sat down on the edge of the bed and fell backwards onto the mattress, sighing deeply and wiping his hand over his face "Are you okay?" I asked and he nodded

"I had nothing to eat for nearly 2 weeks, I fed once Elijah found me but it wasn't enough…"

"Do you drink blood bags?"

"I'll drink anything at this point" I nodded

"Damon has a stash of blood bags downstairs, I'll grab one…" I looked him over "Or two" He nodded

"Thanks babe, I'm going to head into the shower" I nodded as he stood up carefully and weakly and walked into the doorway of the shower and passed it until I couldn't see him any longer. I walked down the hallway and down the steps.

"Lover boy is back?" I nodded at Damon's question "And where was he?"

"Trevor locked him up in a basement, vervained him, and when Elijah killed Trevor, there was no way of finding him."

"Elijah found him for you… was that a part of your deal?" He asked sarcastically as the doorbell rang again, which must be Andie now.

"Yes, that was part of the deal but if he doesn't find Meredith then the deal is off on my end because finding both of them was part of it" I glanced at him, swallowing hard.

"But I was the main part of the whole deal" I sighed, knowing he was going to bring that up. Why couldn't I have just shut my mouth last night?

"Yes, you were and you still are" He smirked as he walked to the door and opened it up and he leaned over and kissed Andie, and it wasn't just a peck on the lips, it was a full on passionate kiss. I felt my whole body go numb as I watched them and Damon turned his head to glance at me. My jaw tensed as my eyes watered. Turning around, I walked to the cellar door and walked down the steps and into the hallway. Opening up the cooler, I grabbed two blood bags and shut it as I walked back up the steps and back up the stairs to my room. He was in the shower shaving as I walked in.

"Two for you" I said as he put the razor down on the side of the shower and reached through the glass doors of the bath tub. I gave them both to him as he bit off the top and started to drink them. Then he handed them back to me empty and I tossed them into the waste bin.

"You probably already took a shower, didn't you?" I nodded, watching the beads of warm, steaming water run down his abs and down his hip bone and onto his thigh as I trailed my eyes up to his face.

"Yes, I did" I whispered

"Bummer… Elijah told me to ask you about the sacrifice"

"Why didn't he just tell you?"

"He told me that it wasn't his secret to tell or whatever, so what's up with this sacrifice?"

"This original Klaus wants to sacrifice Elena and I on an altar, no big deal" The shower shut off and he stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist quickly

"What? Did you say Klaus?" I nodded

"Heard of him?" He nodded and looked down and then at me

"I'm not going to let that happen"

"It's going to happen" I said and turned around as he followed me

"Babe, you aren't going to die. Klaus can try all he wants; it's not going to happen." I sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"He's waited over 500 years to do this"

"I know" He said and I rose my eyebrows up

"Excuse me, you know?" He nodded

"Katherine, that's when I met her" I knit my eyebrows together in confusion

"You met Katherine 500 years ago when she was supposed to be sacrificed with the gypsy?" He nodded slowly and swallowed hard

"You remember how I said that I had a cousin for a king?" I nodded slowly "Klaus was that king" My heart dropped and my head burst into numbness again.

"WHAT?!" I yelled at him, standing up

"Calm down" He said and walked to the bedroom door and shut it "Klaus wanted to sacrifice them, I didn't. I had fallen in love with Katherine at that point and didn't want to see her die, so I let her out. She ran, but ran into some trouble."

"You let her go Greg!" he nodded "You let her go and now this is happening to me" He nodded again and sighed

"I didn't plan it like this, you have to believe me." I turned away from him for a moment, and nodded "I'd lay down my life just to save yours, you have to believe me Mel" His hand rested on my shoulder and he pulled it back hissing.

"I need a minute, can't you see that?" I turned around to face him.

His eyes widened as he looked at me "What happened to you? You couldn't do that before…"

"I'm not… I'm not me. Just give me a minute" I walked into the bathroom and pulled the doors shut and sat down on the counter. Taking in deep breaths, I tried to get it out of my head. Greg was the reason for Katherine's escape, and here I was trying to protect him. I opened up the doors and he was in a t shirt and jeans, pulling his boots on as he glanced at me from the bed.

"Are you okay now?" I nodded and swallowed hard

"We need to leave in like a half hour. Damon's having the dinner party at 7 and we can't be here"

"Why not?"

"We just can't. So let's just go take a walk" He nodded and pulled on his jacket while I pulled on my leather jacket and put my phone into my back pocket. We passed John and he kept his eyes on me while we walked down the driveway.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I need to visit someone, if you don't mind" He nodded and held onto my hand as we walked down the trail into the woods. The only person who was going to give me answers was Katherine, and if I had Greg with me, then I would get the truth. A little ways into the dark woods, he squeezed my hand.

"Your friend lives in the woods?" He chuckled and I nodded

"Sort of" I pulled him along with me to the old church ruins and down the steps. I let Greg's hand go and slipped my hands into my jacket pockets "Katherine" I called her out and Greg looked over at me instantly

"What?" He asked me in a harsh whisper as Katherine slowly made her way down the long cave like walls and in front of us behind the barrier.

She narrowed her eyes at me and then flickered them over to Greg "What a surprise, is this for me?" She asked me and I nodded

"It is. I want real answers, from you" I pointed to Greg and he raised his eyebrows "Or I'll just get them out of Katherine."

"Did you want to know that Gregory Thomas is the one that fell under my charm and helped me escape, did he tell you that Melanie?" I nodded and kept my eyes on Greg, just in case he tried anything stupid. "How about the fact that it was his blood that turned me into a vampire" I let out a breath, my fingers turning into a fist.

"So there's one lie" I whispered and Greg shook his head

"How was I supposed to know that she was going to hang herself with vampire blood in her system?" Katherine smirked

"You should have known better that I was just using you to get away from Klaus, and Elijah" My eyes widened as I took a step back

"You knew Elijah back then?" Greg turned his eyes from Katherine to me and nodded

"Klaus was the one who turned me" Greg said "He was also a distant cousin, better known as a king at that time in England" Katherine nodded

"You were how old when I met you?" Greg shook his head "Oh that's right, you lied about that as well to her?" I glanced between them.

"How old are you?" He shook his head at me "Tell me!" I yelled at him and Katherine giggled under her breath

"I'm 23, but I was turned in the early 1200's." I swallowed even harder, shaking my head

"You lied… about everything" I whispered to him and he shook his head "Why would you lie to me, what am I to you?"

"You're Melanie Adonis; you're the girl that I fell in love with"

"No, I'm not… stop lying" I said to him and Katherine smirked, looking over at Greg.

"Yeah Gregory, tell her how you killed that Gypsy and then fled the country to come to America" I started to cough, trying to catch my breath before I exploded

"You killed her?"

His jaw tensed a bit and he nodded "I was ordered to."

"Another lie" Katherine whispered "You got a kick out of killing her, didn't you? You were a true ripper back in those days, and I used your vulnerable side to help get myself out of there. You see Melanie…" She said to me and I turned to face her "The doppelganger will always be around, even if she only shows up every 500 years but you… you my dear are the only gypsy left on this entire planet and if Klaus cannot have you protected while he's trying to find the doppelganger to do the sacrifice, then what's the point? I'm sure Klaus sent him out to find you and protect you until the right opportune moment… Or maybe it was Elijah who sent you out to collect her?" I brushed away a tear that escaped my left eye and looked back at Greg hurt.


	19. Chapter 19

**REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW! HAPPY NEW YEAR! xo**

* * *

"You aren't seriously going to listen to her are you?" Greg asked me, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Who was it? Who sent you out to protect me? Push me towards Elena so we'd both be sacrificed?" Greg didn't answer and I let my energy go and he flew up against the wall and fell onto his stomach "Tell me the fucking truth, for once in your long miserable life, tell me who sent you?"

He looked up at me "Elijah did, he caught word that a Gypsy was in Richmond about 22 years ago and that a vampire was creating you, which just from legend made you more powerful. So when your mother put you up for adoption because we were looking for you, I followed you until the moment I accidently bumped into you on the street." I took a step back as he pushed himself to his feet "I'm on Elijah's side of things, I cut off ties with Klaus long ago" I shook my head as he took a step forward

"You… it was all a lie" I whispered, crushed, I was completely crushed.

"It wasn't a lie, I love you Melanie" I shook my head

"You aren't capable of love, you watched me grow up? Then saw me one day and said to yourself 'hey why don't I accidently bump into her today and make her fall in love with me?' How could you be so fucking cruel?" He took another step forward and I put my hand up "If you take one more step towards me, I will kill you. Don't fucking test me" He narrowed his eyes at me

"You aren't capable of killing someone" he whispered

"Tell that to the 6 werewolves I killed last night" He took a step back

"It doesn't need to come down to that. Elijah and I, we just want to protect you and Elena." I shook my head

"I can hurt you, you know. I may not be able to hurt an original, but I can hurt you."

"You've tapped into dark energy, the kind of shit I've been trying to keep you away from!" He yelled at me and my jaw tensed

"Mind getting me out of here then if you tapped into that dark magic?" I ignored Katherine and started to walk towards the stairs but Greg grabbed me and pulled me back and I quickly started to burn his hands that were on me and he stumbled back as I turned around and punched him in the face and then lifted my hand up and pushed him back into the wall and some rocks fell on him.

"Do not fucking come near me" I said to him, walking out of the tomb and jogging back to the main road.

"You think you can run from this, but you can't. Klaus is going to come one of these days and collect the both of you"

"I'm counting on it!" I yelled at him as he got up and walked up the steps after me and kept a few paces behind me on the main road

"What do you plan on doing?" He asked

"I'm going to kill an original, even if it kills me in the process"

"You can't kill an original, it's impossible" I closed my eyes as I took in a deep breath, wiping away tears that fell from my eyes from the pain in my chest and gut. I felt like throwing up, I felt like crying for an eternity. I felt like turning around and killing him, and then killing myself. There would be no more talk about the sun and the moon curse because I would be dead, the main ingredient. "Think about what you're about to do Melanie…"

"What do you think I'm about to do Gregory?" I asked mockingly and he caught up to me and wrapped an arm around my waist but I couldn't get a good shot at him with my energy or my fists because he held me with his vampire strength.

"Listen to me, you're going to get yourself taken away by Elijah if you try anything and everyone you care about is going to die. Do you want Cameron, Trisha, Meredith or your father to die because you made a stupid mistake that you can correct right now?"

"Kill them all if you need to Greg, but believe me, if you touch one hair on either of their heads, I will destroy you" I quickly elbowed him in the gut and his grip loosened and I turned around and pressed a hand to his temple and he started to cripple down and he fell to his knees, trying to push my hand away but his hands were glued to his sides as he cried out in pain. "If you ever try and come after me again, I'll say this one last time because I'm trying to give you an out so I don't have to kill you, just don't Greg."

I removed my hand away from his temple and then kicked him in the side of the throat so his neck snapped and he fell onto the ground. It would take at least an hour before he woke up and I had that time to get back to the dinner party and see to it that Elijah died. Wiping my face and patting my cheeks a bit, I walked into the house, taking in deep calming breaths. I could hear voices in the dining room and that's the first place I went after putting my jacket down. Taking in one last calming breath, I walked into the kitchen first to see Jenna trying to pull a pie out of the oven.

"Do you need help?" I asked her and she turned shocked and smiled wide

"I didn't know that you were here, why didn't you come to the dinner?"

"Unfortunately, I had things to deal with. How was it?"

"It was surprisingly good, Damon's a good cook believe it or not" I smiled gently at her

"Do you need help with any of this?"

"No, no"

"Alright, I'm going to say hi to them in the dining room before I head up to bed" She nodded and smiled as I walked through the doors and Elijah's eyes were the first that I caught as he looked at me slightly puzzled and then Damon looked at me, then John, then Andie. Where was Alaric? I wondered "I'm sorry I missed the dinner, I got held up with someone. At least I made it for desert" I smiled as I walked passed Damon, who groaned in whispers as I slid in beside Elijah.

"I trust Gregory got to you?" I nodded

"He did, he's out picking up something from the store that I needed" He nodded and smiled gently

"I hate to do this, but I'd really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here" Andie interrupted us and I smiled, pretending that my phone was buzzing in my pocket

"Excuse me" I whispered to the group, catching John's eyes as I stood up from my seat and walked a few paces back to answer the phone in a pretend text. Where was that dagger? I looked around casually as I was "Texting" as Alaric came in with Damon back from the kitchen.

"Alaric, would you mind grabbing my notebook from my bag?" Alaric made his way towards me and her bag on the table as he looked at me strange and I put out my hand and mouthed

"Give it to me" He shook his head and I narrowed my eyes at him

"It's on the left side pocket… you know what, excuse me" Andie said as she stood up and walked over, her back was facing Elijah and the table as she slid the dagger out of the top of her jeans and handed it to Ric and Ric handed her the notebook. Damon must have compelled her to do that, she wasn't that smart.

"Give it to me" I said to him again in a quiet voice and he shook his head and I pressed my hand to his and it burned him and he dropped the dagger into my hand. Andie sat down and started to ask a question as I walked up to Elijah and pushed the dagger into his chest, through the chair as he groaned loudly and Andie gasped, Alaric was beside me and Damon looked at me like I had 4 heads. Once Elijah slumped down into his chair and he wasn't breathing, I pulled the dagger out and handed it to Damon.

"What are you doing?" Damon hissed at me, holding onto the dagger and I smirked

"Seems as if I was lied to, now get rid of him before Jenna comes in here" He nodded and I walked away and grabbed my bag, walking up the steps. I locked myself in the room and closed my eyes, breathing. "Stay calm" I whispered to myself as I put water on my face and then wiped it off.

About 20 minutes later, Damon was banging on my door "Hold on" I yelled and unlocked the door and he rushed in.

"Elijah is gone" My eyes widened

"How is that possible, I daggered him, he died"

"Get your shoes and jacket on, we're going to the lake house. Elijah has to be headed there now to grab Elena" I nodded quickly, pulling on my jacket and shoes and ran after him down the stairs with the dagger that he handed to me and I slid it into the back of my jeans while he drove quickly threw lanes on the high way and back woods. "What happened to Greg? You said that you were lied to?"

"Greg was working with Elijah this whole time; Greg was the one that let Katherine out of that tower of hers to be sacrificed 500 years ago. Elijah and Greg were the ones after Meredith when I was being born… do I need to continue?"

"What?! Did you kill him?" I shook my head

"I gave him a pretty bad headache and then snapped his neck. He'll be out cold for another half hour at most." He nodded and shook his head as he pulled up to the lake house and thank god Elijah wasn't here yet. He pulled into the back so the car was hidden and then we walked up to the back door and knocked "Elena it's me and Damon" Elena quickly opened up the door and let us both inside, after inviting Damon in of course.

"Where is it?" Elena asked and I pulled it out from the back of my jeans "I'll do it, he's going to try and get rid of the deal and make me come with him" I shook my head and grabbed a knife from the counter and held it up.

"I've learned a few things today and no offense Elena but if you threaten to kill yourself in front of him, he won't bat an eyelash." Elena rose her eyebrows up at me

"What happened to you today?"

"I learned that I'm the last living, breathing, gypsy alive. He needs me, without me he won't be able to break that curse for eternity."

"Are you serious?" I nodded "How do you know?"

"Greg was working with Elijah, he told me everything." Elena handed me the dagger

"You can't" Damon said and tried to take the dagger from me but I slipped it into the sleeve of my jacket. I looked at his face and then turned away from him.

"Here's how it's going to happen, Elena you're going to go up to him at the door when he comes knocking and say that you're sorry for what we did, and when he doesn't take your deal back, you're going to hold up a knife and threaten to kill yourself"

"How do you know that's he's not going to go for it?" Stefan asked me quickly

"Trust me" I said to him, and then turned towards Damon "He's not going to fall for it. When he doesn't accept her offer, before she stabs herself I'm going to come out and I'm going to tell him that I'll kill myself if he doesn't take the deal, and I'm going to take the knife from you…" Elena nodded as I heard the window crash from the front room and I tensed up a bit as I handed Elena the knife and Stefan grabbed her shoulders, holding her against the side of the wall to not be seen. I made sure the dagger was tucked away in my sleeve securely before relaxing my energy.

"You know, I might not be able to enter this house, but I am a very patient man" I heard Elijah say and when I saw that the front door was on the opposite side of the wall, I shuddered a bit and Damon's hands came down onto my shoulders. Elena took her turn now, glancing at me before stepping out for Elijah to see.

"They shouldn't have done what they did"

"The deal is off" Elijah said and I closed my eyes

"I'm renegotiating"

"You have nothing left to renegotiate with." Then Elena pulled out the knife and flashed it off and said

"I'd like to see how you lure Klaus to Mystic Falls before the doppelganger bleeds to death" She was good at acting; I had to give it to her.

"Stefan won't let you die" Elijah said

"No he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me and then I'll kill myself to become a vampire, just like Katherine did… so unless you want that to happen again, promise me the deal we had before, promise me that you won't harm anyone I love, even if they have harmed you."

"Sorry Elena, no deal" Elena tensed a bit and turned the knife facing her stomach and Damon let my shoulders go as I stepped out to be seen then "Stop" Elijah said to Elena and she did, as she glanced behind her to look at me as I walked towards the front door, taking the knife from Elena.

"Give her the deal" I said to him and he smirked at me

"Seems as if Gregory spilled?"

"I brought him to Katherine, and he finally fessed up. Now give her the deal or I'll kill myself"

"You wouldn't do that"

"And why not? I'd do it to save all of them, Greg sort of let it slip that I'm the only Gypsy left to break the curse, funny how he's not so loyal to you when it comes to me" His eyes narrowed and he shook his head "Give her the deal or I'll kill myself"

"Stefan wouldn't let that happen"

"He'll have to because I put him under, he's asleep right now, right Elena?" I glanced to her and she nodded. I looked back at Elijah and turned the knife but instead of it being in my stomach, I pressed the tip to the middle of my chest. "Just say you'll give her the deal Elijah, because if you don't, Klaus will be very pissed off at you."

"I'm going to have to call your bluff" Elijah said to me as I took a deep breath and held the end of the knife and braced myself. I aimed it so it wouldn't hit anything major, yet it was close enough to my heart that it could easily be seen as if I were aiming for my heart to die. Elena took a step back from me and then I pulled the knife back from my body, keeping my eyes on Elijah and then plunged it forward into my chest and I gasped at the sudden pain and then pulled it out and it clattered to the floor "NO!" Elijah yelled and ran to the barrier on the door. I held onto the profusely bleeding wound in the middle of my chest as the blood soaked my hands and ran down my shirt.

"Yes, yes you can have your deal. Let me heal you." He said quickly, looking around to make sure no one was going to come out and dagger him again. I groaned out, nearly falling from the pain.

"Give her your word" I gasped out at him and he nodded frantically

"I give you my word Elena" Elijah finally said and I stumbled forward into him, nearly out of it as I pushed the dagger down from my sleeve when I went into his body, the dagger pushed up into his heart and he held onto me as he gasped, as he slowly died again and finally he fell to the ground and I stumbled and fell onto my side as Damon was there kneeling down beside me, holding out his bleeding wrist and I took it against my lips and drank.

Once the wound and inside of my chest started to heal, he pulled his wrist back as Elena and Stefan were standing over Elijah, looking him over. I took in a deep breath "Don't pull the dagger out this time" Damon said and I could have playfully hit him for that comment if I wasn't trying to recover. He pulled me up to stand as I looked down at my shirt.

"Come on" Elena said and wrapped an arm around my waist and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. We walked down the steps and to Damon's car. "I'm going to ride with Stefan… are you okay?" I nodded "I can't believe Greg lied to you" She whispered and that pain came back in my chest, but it wasn't from the stab wound, this was heartache.

"I know" I whispered "We'll figure it out, I'm sure I still have to deal with him when I get back anyways. I sort of left him in a ditch with a broken neck" She nodded

"I'm sure Damon won't let him near you" I raised my eyebrows up

"Damon's never liked him, so probably not" I laughed under my breath as Damon and Stefan put Elijah into the trunk of Damon's car and closed the trunk on him. "I'll see you back at the house" She nodded

"We won't be far behind, just need to pack up our things and lock the place" I nodded as Stefan and Elena walked away.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked, looking at the hole in my shirt and I nodded

"I'm just done with today, and I know I have to deal with Greg when I get back to the house… I was this close to killing him today" I held up two fingers very close together

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know" I whispered and sat down on the seat as he shut the door and climbed in on his side and drove back through the driveway and down the back roads.

"If he's there I'll kill him" I bit down on my bottom lip

"You can't"

"What? I'm supposed to just let him come into my house and take you? No fucking way"

"I warned him that if he comes near me again that I wasn't going to hesitate to kill him, and he went on and on about how I'm using dark energy…"

"You are?"

"I've been trying not to, but last night with the werewolves that I killed, I was just so angry that they were torturing you that I let it slip and earlier today with Greg in the woods, this anger is just too much to handle and I go off"

"Is there any way that you can control it?" I nodded

"I just don't know how yet, but I need to figure it out"

"You will, it's like Stefan and his blood addiction, you have to ease off of it, don't go cold turkey" I nodded and looked out the window as we entered Mystic Falls.

"Let me go in first… just in case he's in there" I told him

"No way" He opened up the trunk

"I'm serious Damon, if he's in there I'm not going to hesitate to kill him"

"Fine go" He said to me as I walked up the steps of the porch and opened up the door

"Hello, anyone home?" I called out and walked more into the house, looking around and listening to any noises. I walked up the steps and opened up the doors one by one "Hello? I'm home!" I called out again and opened up my door and walked inside but it was untouched but Greg's bag was gone. Which just meant that he was gone, I walked down the steps as Damon was carrying Elijah inside "It's clear, Greg's bag is gone" He nodded and walked down the steps and I followed after him and then heard the upstairs door open and close and I heard Elena's voice. "Down here" I said and they came walking down as Damon dumped Elijah's body on the ground in the cellar cage "Oh, I almost forgot" I said as I leaned down over Elijah and patted his suit jacket and pulled my hand into his pocket and pulled out the moonstone and tossed it to Damon "I'm sure you can keep that in a good hiding spot" He nodded and slipped it into his pocket.

"So that's it? We keep the dagger in there and he stays like that?" I nodded and Damon nodded

"Apparently" She took a deep breath

"Okay, goodnight" She said and turned around and Stefan followed her. I brushed my hair back and sighed deeply.

"I need to take a shower and go to sleep" He nodded but before I could take a step, he stopped me by saying "I know we have issues going on between us right now but we made a good team tonight" I turned back to look at him and smiled gently

"Yeah… I guess we did. Remember to lock this door" He nodded as I turned and walked away

"Goodnight" He said

"Night" I called back and walked up the steps and into my room. I closed and locked the door and pulled off my jacket and shirt and took a long shower and then went to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

**AAAAH Chapter 20 already! It's going to be a short one because I really should have put this with chapter 19, whatever. I'll update again soon. REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW! xo**

* * *

At around 10am I woke up and changed into jeans and a sweater and did my makeup and curled my hair a bit before walking downstairs to grab a bite to eat. Elena was sitting on the couch and I smiled over at her and she looked at me and I narrowed my eyes at her "Katherine?" I asked and she stood up.

"How'd you know I wasn't Elena?" She followed me into the kitchen

"You look older" I told her honestly and she rolled her eyes at me before I pulled out a water bottle and took a long sip "What are you doing here? How did you get out of the tomb?"

"Well Elijah is dead, so his compulsion wore off and I'm free to come and go as I please" I nodded

"What's Damon up to?"

"Trying to char up Elijah downstairs, but apparently Originals are fire proof"

"I could have told him that already, I've tried it numerous times." I pulled out the ham and cheese and bread and started to make a sandwich, when I was done, I put the things away into the fridge and sat down on the stool and started to eat while she sat there and talked to me.

"So where's Greg?" I shrugged "Kind of surprised that you didn't kill him last night to be honest" I nodded

"I was going to, but killing Elijah was top on my list. Then I came back here, and he was gone so…" She nodded

"I'm sure he's lurking around somewhere, I do apologize" I looked at her confused

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I thought he told you, but of course he lied about it to you" I nodded slowly. Damon came back upstairs from trying to torch Elijah and huffed, taking the glass of blood on the kitchen counter that Katherine had been drinking and walked away but then stopped and looked at me

"What are you doing today? Want to torch a vamp?"

"I can't touch him Damon, you know that"

"Wanna try?" I shook my head "I'm busy, the Grill is having a band tonight to draw a crowd in, so Elena asked if I'd go"

"How lovely, what time is that?"

"I have to get there before 6" He nodded slowly

"And what are you doing until then?"

"Leaving, head to the grille and have a few drinks and loosen up" He nodded and pursed his lips a bit

"Well, alright" He turned and walked away then and I raised my eyebrows

"He's in love with you, ya know" I stared at Katherine

"No he's not" I whispered and stood up and walked to the sink

"Believe what you want, but that guy has it bad" I didn't hear her any longer as I pondered over my thoughts. He wasn't in love with me, he was only dealing with me because I had to sacrifice myself in order for him and the rest of this town to be safe and after the sacrifice he'd go on with his life like before I was around. I put my clean dish up on the rack and dried my hands on the cloth by the sink on the counter and then walked back up the steps to grab my phone, my money, my jacket and shoes. I hopped into my car and drove to the grill and arrived there at 2. There was plenty of time to just hang out and have a few and maybe talk to Matt while I was here.

"What will it be?"

"Bourbon" the bartender nodded

"Hey, drinking a bit early don't you think?" I groaned when John Gilbert sat down next to me

"Why are you here?" I asked him, eying his short glass as well before taking a long sip of the drink that was placed down in front of me seconds later.

"Could ask you the same" He said

"You really know how to kill someone's mood don't you?" I took another long sip before the seat next to me was occupied with another man.

"Beat it John"

"Always a pleasure Damon" John said before he stood up and I turned my head to look over at him.

"What are you doing here?" He held up his hand towards the bartender before looking at me

"Drinking alone? That's the first sign of a problem"

"Well you already know my problems…" I whispered, taking another sip and glanced up at the television that was playing the news, Andie was on speaking about something that didn't peak my interest. "Surprised you aren't calling your girlfriend" I mumbled his way.

"She's working, obviously I'm not going to bother her at work" I rolled my eyes

"How about Katherine, do you really think leaving her alone at the Boarding house is a good idea?"

"Eh, whatever" He muttered while taking a long gulp from his glass and put it back down on the counter top. "How are you doing?" I raised my drink and downed the rest of it and pushed it forward on the bar "That bad huh?"

"Let's see, my ex fiancé was working for Elijah and Klaus, he basically watched me grow up, watched me go through puberty, watched me every single second of every day. He was a complete creep, a liar, and a backstabber. Plus I have an impending doom looming over my head, how do you think I'm doing?" I asked him as the bartender filled my glass again.

"Pretty shitty, hey Jim make hers a double" The bartender poured more into my glass before I took it back up to my lips. I planned on having fun tonight, and yes alcohol unfortunately had to be added into the mix just so I could forget about things for a while.

Around 5 Damon left to head back to the Boarding house to check on Katherine, which was a smart idea and I was drinking water after Damon made me eat lunch. Elena and the rest of the girls showed up soon after, thank god for that because I was getting bored. The band started up just before they had arrived.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Elena hugged me and I smiled, hugging her back and nodded

"Pretty decent considering, plus alcohol helped too" She nodded

"Stefan and Damon aren't here?" Elena asked and I shook my head

"Damon was here for a while but he went back to the house to deal with Katherine, they're trying to figuring out where the witches were buried and Stefan well… he's your boyfriend, I don't know where he went off to" Elena smiled gently.

"Hey Mel can I talk to you for a sec?" I looked at Caroline and nodded, smiling at the rest of the girls before we walked down the hall towards the bathrooms and she stopped and looked at me

"What's going on?"

"I'm sorry I haven't really been around… Matt and I…"

"It's alright Caroline, I heard about it and I'm sorry… I was talking to him earlier about it, how are you holding up?" I put my hand on her hand and she smiled and squeezed my hand gently at the kind gesture of friendship support.

"I'm trying to win him back and it's becoming harder and harder and today at school he told me to show him that I care about him… so do you know eternal flame by the bangles?" I nodded

"One of my favorites" She nodded

"I want to show Matt that I'm serious, so I'm going to sing it to him… tonight…even if I have to compel these guys to let me sing it" I laughed and nodded at her dramatics of it all

"That sounds very interesting; I didn't know you could sing"

"I did a little choir in middle school"

She nodded and hugged me tight "You probably need this" I handed her my glass of bourbon and she smelt it before taking a long sip

"Thank you, cravings have been horrible lately" I nodded

"No worries Care knock them dead and get him back, he's crazy about you."

"Let's hear it for the band!" Caroline said a few minutes later into the mic and people clapped while I sat down on the stool and looked over at Elena who looked confused next to Jenna and Bonnie. "So there's this guy… and he told me to tell him how I feel about him, like it's so easy…" She started and I smiled "ya know just because I talk a lot doesn't always mean that I know what I'm talking about…" She was starting to ramble because she was nervous and I cleared my throat, she looked over at me in the crowd and nodded "Yeah… I'm gonna sing" She repeated into the microphone and turned her head to talk to the lead singer of the band, compelling him to let her sing this song. I was very surprised as how good her voice was.

"Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling. Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand? Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming. This is burning an eternal flame. I believe it's meant to be, darling. I watch you when you are sleeping, you belong with me. Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming, or is this burning an eternal flame? Say my name, sun shines through the rain. A whole life so lonely and then come and ease the pain, I don't want to lose this feeling, oh no…" She sang and I watched Matt jump up onto the stage and stare at Caroline for a few seconds before she whispered something to him and he grabbed her and kissed her. I couldn't help but break out into the largest smile; I think I've had since coming to this town. He dipped her down and kissed her again, which raised some hollers from the crowd.

"Hey, I'll be right back guys" I told Elena and Bonnie. Truth be told, I needed air. Watching them embrace each other just made my chest ache in pain. Memories of Greg and I like that, so hopelessly in love were brought to my mind and I was batting back tears while I walked outside. Once I was finally outside and I caught my breath. Jogging across the street, I sat down on the bench and took in another deep breath, my hands on my knees.

"Melanie?" I heard to my right and I turned my head and smiled gently

"Hey Dr. Martin" He looked me over and then looked around quickly. I raised my eyebrows up in confusion and stood up slowly

"What's going on? You look… not like yourself" I said to him and he took a few steps so he was in front of me

"Lucca is dead" He said to me lowly and my eyes widened

"What? How did that happen?"

"I'm sure you know Elijah is dead, I need you to bring me to his body" I blinked a few times, my body on high alert now. He was trying to get Elijah? Why? I knew that they were working together but why would he need Elijah if Lucca was dead.

"I can't… I can't do that Dr. Martin"

"I've tried to be reasonable with all of this just for the sake of getting my daughter back, but you've all crossed the line." My head started to throb but I tensed my jaw to fight it back, he was trying something on me, it wasn't going to work.

"I know you want your daughter back, we're going to get her back."

"Elijah's the only one that can get her back… I'm sorry about this" He tried to put his hand on my forehead to knock me out but I was too quick and I stepped back and punched him in the face and he stumbled back a bit but came at me again and this time I pushed my energy at him but he was holding strong for a witch and he grabbed my wrist the next time I tried to punch him and pulled my wrist until my body was flush against his and I felt the pinch of a needle and then burning pain throughout my body as I screamed in agony.

Falling to my knees, I pulled the needle out of my skin and tried to grab for him but he was already going across the street to the grill. It wasn't a lot of Daphne but it was enough to make me feel the burning sensation throughout my whole body. Pulling out my phone, I crawled up from the side walk into the grass a bit and out of the view from most people.

"Hello Melanie" He answered, sounding chipper and I groaned, wincing as I grabbed my chest from the burning

"Martin" I choked out "Dr. Martin" I said again and he said

"What's going on? Where are you?"

"There was Daphne in the needle, Damon. I can't…" Everything was going fuzzy but I had to hold on until I told him "The grille, get here" I choked out before the phone fell from my hand and I passed out from the pain.

When I woke up, I was in a lot of pain and I wrapped my arms around my stomach. Curled up on my side on the bed, I felt a cool cloth being dropped onto my forehead and I tried to open my eyes to see who was there but I was terrified to see Dr. Martin there ready to kill me.

"It's only been a few hours; it's still working its way out of her system." It was Stefan's voice, oh thank god.

"So Daphne hurts a gypsy, who would have known" Katherine, I easily picked up on.

"Dr. Martin was being a pain in my ass, glad the bastards dead"

"You're welcome" Katherine said and I groaned out "Shut up"

"Ouch, someone's cranky in the morning" Katherine said and walked out

"She's in pain, you're not helping" Stefan said and I felt the bed behind me go down a bit and a hand on my shoulder "I know it hurts, but you'll be fine and you'll pull through" I shook my head, my face going into the pillow as I groaned louder, trying not to cry at the pain of it shooting through my stomach.

Damon watched the girl that he loved withering in pain on the bed as his brother tried to soothe her and make sure she knew she'd be fine. Of course she'd be fine; girl was as powerful as 10 witches combined. He'd seen her in this pain before and he hated it.

"Think she should start drinking it now Stef?" He said to his brother and Stefan looked up at him. Damon had suggested this weeks ago after she had been shot up with too much of it. At least she wouldn't have to go through this pain if it ever happened again. Stefan didn't answer him though, I did.

"Give me some" She whimpered out and Damon's jaw tensed at the small voice I made. I was in pain, and a lot of it.

"Stefan get out" Damon said to him and Stefan shook his head

"Why?"

"Just get out Stef; I need to do something…" Stefan looked at me and then back at Damon, nodding. Damon wouldn't be stupid enough to kill me, especially now. Months ago, Stefan though he was going to kill me, but now he could see the love in his eyes for me, and as Stefan stood up, he brushed my hair back a bit and then stopped walking once he got to Damon's side.

"Whatever you're about to do, be careful." Damon rolled his eyes and Stefan walked out of the door and shut it. I felt the bed next to me sink in again but I knew it was Damon this time. I felt his hands on my shoulders and one on my waist as he turned me over so I was against his side.

"I'm going to help you" He whispered and I shook my head "Yes, I am. Because I don't need you locked up in this room all day when we have an issue on our hands with your mother being back in town." Meredith was back, why was she back? She was back though, and he was right, I couldn't be in bed all of tomorrow. I felt him take my hand, rubbing his fingers against my overly heated wrist and vein.

"No" I whispered out "Don't."

"You want to be in pain all day?" I nodded at his question. He couldn't drink from me, even if it was to get the Daphne out. He'd be a human, I couldn't have that, and no one could have that. "Let me ease some of the pain" He whispered and I almost gave in but I couldn't. I clenched my fingers into a fist and pulled my hand back against my stomach. "You are one stubborn woman, you know that don't you? But I don't care, it's either I'm drinking from you or you're drinking from me, chose" I shook my head and tried to squirm away but his arm that was around my back was too tight so I couldn't move an inch from him. "Chose or I'm choosing…" My jaw tensed a bit, he couldn't drink from me and now he was making me drink from him? Again? If it got rid of this pain, I'd do it. Moving my hand, I pulled at his wrist and he silently nodded "Alright, come on get up" He helped me sit up against his chest while my head leaned back against his shoulder. Was I sitting in his lap? I heard the crunch by my left ear and then I felt warm moister against my lips and I parted them as he pressed his wrist into my mouth and I started to drink the warm substance. It was bitter at first but then it was easier to swallow, not that it tasted any better, it was too sweet.

The pain in my stomach and head slowly started to burn away into numbness and he pulled his wrist back once my tongue took a swipe at the wounds there and it slowly started to heal up. His fingers brushed down the side of my face gently as he sighed behind me. "You need to stop getting into these messes" I nodded, feeling tired now.

"Where is she?" I whispered and Damon smirked gently, not hearing that pain in my voice anymore.

"Don't know, don't care. She showed up about an hour ago, asking where her house was. She was surprised when I told her that it burnt to the ground and then she left" I felt his shoulders shrug behind me and I nodded "Are you going to be alright?" He asked me and I nodded

"I'm tired" I whispered and he lifted me up a bit and back onto the bed, I had been sitting in his lap, he must have enjoyed that plenty.

"I'll let you get some sleep, long day tomorrow" I nodded, not really hearing him because I was almost asleep. I didn't even feel him leave the bed once I passed out. Damon laid there against the headboard just making sure that I was breathing normally and that I wasn't in any laboring pain and then he left an hour later.


	21. Chapter 21

**REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW! xo**

* * *

I woke up feeling better than I thought I would, my mouth was dry though but that was an easy fix. Taking a shower, I put on light makeup, jeans and a t shirt before heading downstairs to see Elena on the couch with Damon and Stefan. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and walked into the living room "What's going on?"

"You're up" Elena said and stood, coming over to me and I was confused when she hugged me, but I hugged her back, patting her back gently

"What's going on, what did I miss?" Damon kept his eyes on me, making sure in the back of his head that I was fine to be up and hear this new information that was surely going to rock my head a bit.

"Meredith and Isobel are back"

"Isobel is back too? I thought you said…" I motioned to Damon and he nodded

"Seems as if they rode into town together" He said and I sighed, looking back at Elena with a sour face

"Isobel think's one of the tomb vampires is going to tell Klaus that we're both here"

"But I thought all of the tomb vampires were dead…?" I questioned and took a long gulp of my ice water

"They are, so there's no reason to panic. Isobel is just yanking your chain. She obviously has other plans" I nodded at Stefan and sighed, shaking my head

"What about Meredith though, what does she want?"

"Meredith was with her this morning at my house; they both said that they had a safe house for us…" Now I was really confused. Why was my mother working with Isobel?

"This isn't good" I whispered and sat down on the couch next to Damon "This isn't good at all, why would my mother be working with yours? Last time Isobel was in town she had her play toy torture me and she was telling me how much she hated Meredith…"

"I don't know but it seemed as if they came to the realization that the only way to save you both is to team up" Stefan answered

"Where is she staying? Did she say?" I turned to Elena and she shook her head

"She didn't say anything" I nodded slowly and leaned back against the couch.

"Well I think we can't believe anything she says but we'd be stupid to ignore her warning" Stefan said and I nodded

"So that's the plan, neither of you leave us out of your sight again?" Elena asked and I glanced to Damon briefly before looking at Stefan

"Let me know what you've come up with a better one" Damon said and I took a sip of my water again, still trying to figure out what Meredith was up to.

"So that means one of you needs to take me to the lunch-in at the Lockwood's"

"That'd be me" Stefan said with a soft smile.

"No can do, I have witch stuff to attend with Bonnie"

"Does that mean you're taking her to…?"

Damon put a finger to his lips to silence Elena and I heard the heels from Katherine's shoes on the hard wood floor coming this way. Damon was taking Bonnie to the witch's burial ground today; Stefan was taking Elena to the lunch-in. Which put me in the position to look for Meredith and ask her what was going on. I had missed the conversation with Katherine because I was trying to think of a way to get out of the house, and any way that I could get out of going with Damon because frankly, his blood was making me think of him more and I didn't need to be around him when this was happening.

"I'm going to head out and get ready, Stefan?" Elena said while standing up and Stefan nodded, standing up as well. I swallowed hard and Damon nudged me a bit.

"You coming?" I glanced at him, blinked a few times and shook my head

"I'm still not feeling good." Damon's eyes scanned me over quickly and then they were back on my face

"I thought we fixed that problem last night" I nodded

"We did, it's just…"

"Well you're coming anyways because I need to keep an eye on you, Stefan has Elena, I have you today." I sighed

"Katherine's here isn't she on our team now? Plus I can defend myself if some vampire comes here, which I doubt will happen..." Damon pursed his lips a bit in thought and stood up

"Fine, stay here, maybe Katherine will get under your skin and you'll have to burst her brain or something" I smiled gently at his witty comment and Katherine huffed and walked away somewhere in the house. I bit down on my bottom lip, sipping on my water while I walked back up the steps to my room. Pulling out my phone, I texted Meredith, maybe she had her phone turned back on. Minutes later my phone buzzed and I read over the text

"I can't explain over the phone, meet me at the Grille in a half hour"

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and pulled on my jacket before walking back down the stairs 15 minutes later.

"Damon?" I called out once I walked through the living room, but there was no answer

"Where are you off to?" I turned around at Katherine and sighed

"I'm going to see Meredith…?" She looked more like Elena right now, her hair had been straightened and she was wearing Elena like clothing "How about yourself?" I asked her casually

"Going to try and find Isobel, see what she's up to" I nodded

"Good, that's good. Hope you find whatever you are trying to find out" She nodded

"You too" Her eyes scanned down to my necklace and back to my face "Be careful, Damon would literally set me on fire if you ended up getting hurt when I was supposed to be babysitting you" I rolled my eyes and turned around and walked outside and to my car.

I pulled into the Grille 7 minutes later and saw Meredith sitting down on the bench where Dr. Martin had struck me last night. I narrowed my eyes at her and jogged across the street and she stood up.

"Where were you?" I asked her in a low tone.

She sighed "I had to go away to help you. I ran into Isobel on my way to do so and we sort of teamed up… we have a mutual goal on saving the both of you and killing Klaus"

I nodded "So you left to do that while I was being injected with Daphne and thrown to Elijah?" Her eyes widened a bit

"I didn't know that was going on… I promise you I didn't know" I nodded "Where is Greg?" She asked and my jaw tensed

"Seems as if he was lying to me about everything pretty much. He's the cousin to the all mighty Klaus." Somehow she didn't seem fazed by that.

We started to walk now along the park's trail as we spoke to one another "And the house?"

"I burnt it down, by accident... a few nights after you two left" She nodded

"I'm sorry, I truly am" I nodded

"You've said that but it doesn't make up for the fact that Klaus is coming to town…"

"Hey, look at me" I turned and she said

"You're my daughter; I should have protected you better… I'm sorry for what's about to happen" I raised my eyebrows in confusion but before I could ask her what she was talking about she hit the side of my neck and I felt the incredible pain shoot through me again as my eyes closed slowly while I dropped to my knees as she held onto me, picking me up and rushing away with my body.

* * *

"I'm sorry Katherine… I had to do what I was told. He wanted the moonstone, and he wanted you" I heard from the front seat of the car and I groaned, turning my head to the side to feel a kink pop in my neck and I sighed in relief. Fluttering my eyes open, I looked to my left to see Elena sitting there and she glanced over at me and I swallowed hard. Oh no, this was it wasn't it?

I tried to move my hands but they were wrapped in robes that were burning my skin. I looked to the front seat, my mother and Isobel. This wasn't happening… they were taking us to Klaus. I looked over at Elena again and slid my hands over to hers so she could try and untie them so I could get us out of this mess but Isobel said "Don't even think about it, Meredith will inject you with more Daphne."

I glared up at the front seat and pulled my hands into my lap, the watered Daphne on the rope around my wrists burning into my skin. Finally the car stopped and Isobel got out of the car and so did Meredith and then the back doors opened up and Meredith pulled me out, keeping her eyes on me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her and she sighed

"I'm trying to keep you safe… Isobel was compelled..."

"Who compelled her?" I whispered and she gave me the eye and sighed and I knew. I knew it just from her facial features. "Is he here?" She shook her head

"He will be, soon though. Come on"

"Untie my hands" I whispered and she shook her head as she pulled me along with her as I heard screaming and I turned my head to the side and saw Isobel screaming in pain as her back and shoulders were on fire. She had taken off her necklace, her daylight necklace. Oh my god. Elena watched in horror as she burned alive right in front of her eyes.

"I have to keep you tied up because I need you to know something"

"What is it?" I whispered in a quick breath, fear creeping down my spine as I looked at her.

"I tried to be there for you, I tried and tried and Greg was the one who grabbed me, I refused so he did the only thing he could do to get me to come with him willingly, he threatened your life. He said that he knew where Klaus was, that he would tell Klaus where you and Elena were and I couldn't risk it… you need to be careful if he comes back, okay? He'll do anything he can to manipulate you into going with him." I nodded, somehow knowing deep down that she was taken by Greg this whole time.

"I know" I whispered "He did come back, that's how I know that he's in Klaus' circle of trust"

"Good. You just needed to know that… and I'm sorry…" Her hand came up to touch my face, brushing her soft fingers against my cheek "Klaus has Brian as one of his witches, he'll be in town soon, do what he says because he's going to try and save you two" I nodded

"Why are you telling me all of this?" She took a step away from me then and I raised my eyebrows at her in confusion "Mom?" I asked her, hesitation coming over my voice.

"I'm not sorry for bringing you into this world Melanie, getting to know you these past few months has been the best time of my life, don't ever forget that" Then her ring was off and she dropped it onto the pavement and she started to burn, but she didn't scream even if her face showed the agony.

"No" I said loudly and tried to pull the ropes off of my wrists "NO MOM!" I yelled and started to cry "STOP!" I knelt down, trying to push my foot against the ropes but Meredith had fallen onto her stomach now and she was burning, and burning and there was nothing I could do.

"Melanie!" I heard from behind me as arms came around my waist and pulled me back

"No, Elena help her!" I cried out as Elena untied my wrists and I shook the pain off of them and pressed my energy into her and the flames died off quickly and I was about to turn her over but it was like she crumbled under my touch, she turned to ash in a pile and I fell down onto my ass, staring at the mess in shock.

"Oh my god" Elena said and came over to me and hugged me as I cried into her shoulder "Stop looking at it, stop" She whispered as my eyes couldn't leave the pile of ash on the black pavement. That was my mother. My mother who had just risked her life to tell me what was going on and how to be saved; she had been compelled by Klaus to kill herself after Isobel had. Oh god no. "I called Stefan, he's on his way."

Stefan came and I sat in the backseat of the car while Elena told him about what happened. Stefan kept glancing at me through the rear view mirror during the ride. I was trying to wrap my head around what had just happened, it still wasn't sinking in. Elena had grabbed my mother's ring which was on the pavement by the ashes and handed it to me and it was still in my hand, pressed into my closed fist. Why did she do that? I couldn't help her…

"What's wrong with her?" Damon asked, his hands holding my face but I wasn't looking at him. His fingers brushed against the puffy skin under my eyes and my hand clenched around the ring in my hand tighter. Damon had given her this ring over a hundred years ago.

"She's been in shock the whole ride home. Meredith and Isobel took off there daylight rings." Damon's eyes flared up a bit and Stefan looked at the exchange between his brother and me, it was odd. Elena was sitting down now, the necklace of her mothers in her hand.

"Snap out of it" Damon whispered to me and I looked at him but didn't say anything, what was he saying? I pulled away from his hands and took a step back and walked by them to get to the stairs and I walked up to my room. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, my hand opened up and I stared at the ring. Why would you do that? I thought to myself. I knew that she was compelled but if I had my arms untied, I could have helped her and stopped her.

My hand tightened around the ring again as I left the room and walked down the hall towards Stefan's room and to the drawer and pulled it open and grabbed the box of water laced with Daphne flower vials and walked back to my room. Pulling off my jacket and tossing it onto the bed, I pulled open a vial and downed it and fell to my knees coughing from the burn. I wasn't going to be helpless anymore, not anymore when I could save myself. Continuing to cough, I grabbed another and tipped it until I forced myself to swallow it.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked me as he pushed open the door. He had heard me coughing in pain and opened the door to see me on the ground on my knees with the box of vials out in front of me. "Stop" He kicked the small box to the side as I tipped the third one and swallowed it as the tears rolled down my eyes in pain. "Stop it" He shook my shoulders and I looked at him.

"I'm not going to be helpless anymore, I'm not" My hoarse voice told him as I pushed him away with my energy and he stumbled back a bit but before I could reach the box, he had me pinned against the side of the wall, hands on my arms as he held me there.

"I get it alright? You watched Meredith die. But she was compelled and there was nothing you could have done about it!" He yelled into my face and I groaned in pain

"I could have done something Damon, don't tell me that I couldn't have!" I tried to get him off of me but he was holding me too tight and the Daphne was taking its effect on my energy now so I couldn't perform anything.

"I loved her at one point too okay? I get it. She did it to save you; Isobel did the same with Elena." I tensed a bit, looking at him as he continued to speak "She loved you enough to die for you to see that you're safe so don't screw it up by downing enough of that shit to knock you out for weeks" I could feel it now, coming up and I struggled again him

"Let me go… let me go Damon I'm going to be sick" He looked over my face and he let me go as I ran into the bathroom and fell to my knees over the toilet and the bile of the poison started to come up and it burned more than when it went down. I felt his hand on my back, pulling my hair back trying to soothe me in his own way.

"Just breathe" He whispered against my hair and I vomited again and I slammed my hand against the floor in pain, blood came up as well and I pushed the flusher and he pulled me back to sit against the wall as he grabbed a towel and wiped my bloody bottom lip "You drank too much of it, probably burned a hole in your stomach" He pressed his bleeding wrist against my mouth and I tried to turn my head to avoid it but he grabbed my chin and I sucked in the blood and then he pulled his arm back as it healed up.

"She told me that Brian, my dad is working with Klaus; he's only doing it to save me… Damon my dad's going to die too" I looked up at him and he looked down at me in confusion.

"What else did she tell you?"

"That Greg is working with Klaus still, Greg was the one who took her…"

"See, you should have let me kill the guy when I had a chance" He tried to lighten the mood but it wasn't going to happen. The ring in my hand was still there, my fist now letting it go. I opened it up and put my hand out to him.

"Take it" I said to him and he looked down at the ring

"It's not mine"

"You gave it to her... I know it's not yours but I don't want to see it right now" He took the ring and slipped it into his jeans pocket. Thank god, it felt like the weight of her death fell off of my shoulders when he took the ring away from me. Taking in a deep breath, I pressed my hand to my stomach and closed my eyes. I felt his fingers against my face again.

"You know your eyes turn a different color when you're so emotional like this" I nodded slightly and opened up my eyes and he looked into them, seeing them change into a glowing green/blue.

"Can you help me get to the bed?" I asked him, swallowing hard as he nodded, sliding his hands under my arms to pull me up to stand and he swept me up into his arms and walked back into my room and put me down on my bed.

"Stefan's putting together the deed for the house; we want you and Elena to take it so you two are safe. She's going to be staying here until we figure this out." I nodded, turning over onto my side and wrapping an arm around my stomach. "Try and get some sleep, I'll be back up in a few hours" He leaned down and picked up the small box of vials and walked out with them. I closed my eyes and turned over into the pillow and just cried myself into exhaustion.


	22. Chapter 22

**REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW! **

* * *

"Please sign here and here" The lawyer told me and I nodded

"So they just gave you two the house?"

"For now" Elena said as I signed and then the Lawyer took the documents and put it in front of Elena.

"You as well Ms. Gilbert, here and here" He pointed out the places and I leaned back in my seat.

"We can only invite a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean" I gave Bonnie a pointed look and she nodded, looking around

"So your own personal safe house… I wouldn't wanna clean it" I smirked, looking around at the old home.

"That should be about it" Mr. Henry said and I nodded, sliding out of my seat and walked with Elena to walk him out. I pulled open the door and leaned against it and then shook his hand and then Elena shook his hand and he walked out the door. I glanced at Stefan and Damon who had been outside talking while this had been going on. They walked forwards but were stopped by the invisible barrier in the doorway. I smirked, biting down on my tongue from laughing at Damon's reaction. He would be pissed if I had him sweat it out a bit, wouldn't he?

"Come on, let me in" He said, looking at me and I pursed my lips and thought about it, rubbing at my chin and he sighed "Elena?" He went to her next after she invited Stefan in.

"Are you going to obey the rules of the owners of this house?"

"No" I smiled and turned and walked away

"Come on in Damon" I called out and I could hear him give off a sarcastic laugh before heading upstairs to grab my shoes. Walking back down I saw Elena had her jacket on and Bonnie was pulling hers on.

"No, we didn't create a safe house just so you could leave it"

"Where is Klaus? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing, and I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner."

"Don't worry, I'm ready. If he shows his face I can take him, I know how."

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie at school is the safest place that I can be." They turned and walked out the door and I raised my eyebrows and then Stefan headed out the door after them to go to school as well.

"Elena put us down as chaperons at the 60's dance" I rolled my eyes and sighed deeply

"Okay, well that should be great. I don't have anything to wear."

"Yes you do, I'm sure Stefan kept some old family clothing from over the years… are you going somewhere?" I nodded

"Just outback, need to re-energize" He nodded, looking me over quickly

"Stay close, still don't know where Katherine is" He mumbled and I nodded, pulling on my jacket and grabbed a towel before heading out into the chilly air. I put the towel down in the grass and laid down on top of it, then I did what I usually did, I just laid there with my hands over the grass and opened myself up.

"I just wanted to say ya know… sorry" Damon said as I walked back into the house, an hour later, while I was folding the towel to put back in the cupboard.

"For what this time?" I teased, looking over at him as he leaned his shoulder against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. I shut the door and started to unzip my jacket while I watched him move from the wall, pushing his hand into his left pocket.

"Last night I shouldn't have went off, I know why you downed all of those vials but you need to know nothing's going to happen to you, Klaus isn't going to touch you"

"You don't know that…" I bit down on my bottom lip as he pulled his hand from his pocket, a long gold colored chain wrapped around his fingers was being strung along from deep within that pocket. "But I appreciate the apology" I couldn't just ignore his apology because he never did apologize for anything he did. "What's that?" I asked as his hand closed around the chain.

"You didn't want it last night, but I'm sure she'd want you to have it" His hand opened to show the ring hanging onto the chain and my eyes quickly glanced back to his face.

"You were the one who gave it to her Damon"

"And now I'm giving it to you, stop being stubborn" He held out his hand for me to take the necklace and I sighed deeply before tossing my jacket onto the back of a chair that was beside us.

"Me stubborn? You must have me confused for someone else" I shook my head lightly and he grinned from the corner of his mouth. I brought my hands up and pulled my hair up and off to the side "You mind putting it on?" He nodded while he took a step toward me and unclasped the small lobster hook on the necklace and moved his hands to the back of my neck and hooked it in place. "Thanks" I whispered as he let his hands fall onto my shoulders and I looked up at him.

"You're going to be okay Mel" I nodded at his words and brought my hand up to the ring that was laying on the middle of my neck and wrapped my fist around it.

* * *

I pulled the door open for Alaric as we all stood in the living room while we discussed our attack options for tonight because Klaus was in town, and he was asking Elena creepy things about saving the last dance and whatnot for tonight's dance. "Ric" I said and he smiled at me, looking me over a little too slowly for my liking and very not like him. Was he not with Jenna right now? I closed the door once he was in the house and eyed him warily.

"Melanie" He said under his breath almost in a whisper of recognition. When did he stop calling me Mel? Okay, someone drank too much at the bar earlier.

After we had discussed our choice of action, Alaric left, and I pulled a vial from my hoodie pocket and emptied it into the glass of scotch I had just refilled. I slipped the vial back into my pocket before taking a sip of the drink after swirling it around. Coughing a bit, Damon laughed and wrapped a lazy arm around my shoulders and pulled me with him.

"Why don't you drink something a little sweeter?" He whispered to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"You aren't going dressed in that tonight, Stefan did in fact store away some 60's garb" He let me go as he started to pull boxes from a closet, looking in and tossing it away. I took more sips of my drink, rubbing the front of my throat as it burned but I didn't wince to show off what I was actually drinking. "Ah here we go" He pulled the dusty box out and we walked into my room and he put it down on the side table opening it up. After tossing out ideas from him on what I should wear, I picked a purple dress and surprisingly white platform boots that were my size and a belt. I was pushing him out the door 10 minutes later.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to take a shower and change pervert, now get out" I continued to push him but he was instantly gone form view and my eyes were looking at the floor, his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me up before I fell face first into the wooden floor. "Thanks jackass" I muttered as he kept his arm around me and I stayed where I was for a few moments before sliding my hands down onto his wrists to pull them off of me.

"Now please get out" I told him while he walked backwards towards the door, his eyes looking me over seductively. God what was I going to do to his man? I shook the thoughts out of my head and narrowed my eyes.

"Only if you promise to save me a dance" I rolled my eyes, but nodded anyway. His grin spread even wider before he turned and left the room.

I took a long shower and then straightened my hair and put it up into a high pony. Looking at the clothes on the bed, I sighed and pulled on short spandex shorts and then a bra and then pulled on the dress. Looking at myself in the mirror, I started to apply my makeup while slowly sipping the drink that I had placed down on my dresser. A knock came to my door as I cleared my burning throat and walked to the door because I couldn't speak yet. Opening it up, I half expected Damon but it was Stefan. I raised my eyebrows and he smiled once he saw me. "Mind if I come in?" I shook my head and as he closed the bedroom door once he stepped inside.

"What…" I cleared my throat again "What can I help you with?" I asked him as I sat down on the edge of my bed and grabbed my long socks and pulled them on slowly.

"Just wanted to come by to ask if you're doing alright? We haven't had much time to talk recently"

"I'm alright" I said, looking up at him as he looked at the photo on the mirror and then his eyes flickered to me through the mirror and then he turned around.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and zipped up the white boot and stood, rolling my ankles a bit because they were a little stiff.

"Yeah, I mean I'm dealing with it the best I can. It's not like I'm going to burn the school down tonight or anything" He chuckled, which made me smile as he came close to me and brushed his hand back through his dark blonde hair.

"I wasn't too worried about that. The vial… I saw you pour some into your drink" I sighed and looked over at the drink on the dresser and nodded.

"I'm doing what you two did, small amounts and it doesn't really hurt as much. I'm not going to get taken advantage of tonight, if anything does happen. I can re-energize before we leave and I'll be on point." He placed his hands on my upper arms and I smiled as I looked at his face. If it hadn't been for Stefan, I would've died months ago. I owed him a lot.

"One last question, and this is serious"

"Shoot" I smiled.

"Save me a dance?" I laughed and nodded

"You and your brother are very alike"

"Worst thing to say ever" I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his back as his arms wrapped around my shoulders to hug me.

"Thanks for everything"

"Don't mention it." We pulled back and I looked him over.

"By the way you look very dashing in a suit" He smiled and nodded in approval.

"60's look good on you as well" I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you there" He nodded and left as I grabbed the belt on the bed and wrapped it around my waist and grabbed my drink and downed the last few sips and braced my hands on the dresser, coughing a few times and looking at myself in the mirror as I wiped a tear that fell away from my cheek. Taking in a deep breath, I shook out the bad feelings and looked at myself in the mirror again. He was right, I didn't look too bad. Pursing my lips, I smiled a bit and glanced to the photo of myself and my mom before exiting my room and headed downstairs.

"Ready to go sugar?" Damon asked while fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Don't call me Sugar, and in 4 minutes" He smirked as he watched me intently as I walked away to go outback. He followed and stayed on the deck as I walked across the long yard into the woods a bit and placed my hands against a tree and let out a small, slow breath and closed my eyes. It was tingling at first and then it was warm against my fingers as the energy went up my veins and through my soul in the pit of my stomach. It warmed me to the core and I couldn't help but smile.

"Give me your hand" I whispered, hearing Damon come up beside me and slowly I moved a hand away from the bark of the tree and held it out for him to take. My eyes were still closed and my body was getting warmer.

He took my hand in both of his and I could hear him sigh pleasantly. "How can you do that?" He whispered, bringing my palm up to the side of his face, he held it there for the warmth.

"It's energy" I whispered breathlessly "Imagine feeling that in you when you use it, that's why I had a hard time controlling it" I pulled my hand away when I had my fill and the warmth of my hand went dull and he sighed as I opened my eyes and looked at him, pulling my hand away.

"Amazing" He said as he looked me over and I smiled gently.

"Ready to go? Because I'm ready to kick some ass tonight if I have to"

"We talked about this earlier, Klaus isn't going anywhere near you, so there won't be any ass kicking for you to do" I rolled my eyes and he smirked as we walked through the house and to his car.

The dance was bitchin', according to Damon's 60's lingo and I combed my way through the crowd with him after we met up with Elena, Stefan, Jeremy, and Bonnie. I stayed with Bonnie, talking with her lowly as I felt a hand on my back and I looked up to see Alaric, he immediately took his hand off once I tensed up.

"I'm sorry for scaring you" I shook my head and smiled at him briefly, but he kept on eying me and then he went to Elena.

"We have a special shout-out tonight, this is for Melanie…" I turned my head towards the girl speaking at the mic stand "From Klaus."

"How original" I muttered as Damon wrapped an arm around me and I scanned my eyes around the party.

"I know everyone here, I don't know who…" Elena said as she looked around as well. I shrugged against Damon as I watched Caroline and Matt walk in.

"Caroline and Matt are here, Caroline doesn't know what's going on…"

"I'm on it… Mel?" I looked over at Stefan and nodded as Damon took Elena to dance and I walked up to Caroline and Matt.

"Mind if I cut in?" I glanced at Caroline and nudged with my head towards where Stefan was and she nodded. She walked away as I danced with Matt slowly.

"Haven't seen you around much pretty boy" He smiled kindly and dipped me as I laughed.

"Could say the same to you, what gives?"

"If you didn't hear, my house burnt down. Had to bunk with the Salvatore's and they can be real nags when they want to be" He smirked as he looked at Caroline over my shoulder. I slid my hand over his neck briefly, knowing that skin on skin contact with a human was the best energy of them all. He looked down at me as I pulled my hand away, "Sorry fixing your collar, got flipped up" I patted it down and he smiled as we ended the dance and I was twirled around into Stefan's arms as we spoke to each other lowly.

We watched Jeremy leave a few minutes later and I let him go figure out what was going on as I went to the drinks table and grabbed a drink. Sipping on it, I stood next to Alaric and sighed deeply to catch his attention.

"Oh Melanie, didn't see you there, are you not having fun?"

"School dances were never really my thing, plus with a physcotic original vampire after Elena and I, I'm sort of not in the mood for teenagers and their hormones" I glanced up at him as he chuckled briefly "How about you? Enjoying yourself?"

He shrugged "High school dances, not my thing" he repeated my words and I nodded as I tossed the empty cup into the trash bin and stood in front of him as a fast paced song came on. I held out my hand and bowed a little at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Let's be miserable together then" I told him as he took my hand, and that was unlike Alaric. He didn't dance. Though we did have fun dancing, we laughed and we even struck up a good conversation on the 60's. After the dance, I glanced to the side as Elena and Bonnie started to walk out of the gym and I raised my eyebrows up in confusion and then looked around for Damon and Stefan. Caroline and Matt were still dancing, but everyone else was gone.

* * *

I groaned, pulling my hand up to the back of my head as my eyes fluttered open slowly, wincing at the sudden sharp pain of doing that simple task. "What happened?" I whispered, turning my head to the side and it cracked and I sighed, it relieved some of the pain.

"You slipped and hit your head" I heard Alaric's voice and I looked up at him from the chair I was sitting in.

"I slipped?" I asked him, blinking a few times as I looked around the room. We were in the café… why where we here?

"Where's the group? I was looking for them but they disappeared"

"You're going to have to bare me with for a brief moment love" He said and I raised my eyebrows at him and before I knew it he had taken my arm out roughly and put my hand down on the table in front of me and pulled out a knife and rammed the blade into the middle of my hand and I screamed. I tried kicking, but now was the time I realized that my legs had been tied to the chair. I knew he wasn't Alaric, why was he doing this? He pulled the blade out and I pulled my hand against my chest, clutching it as the warm blood oozed out of my hand and onto the purple dress. I yelled things at him and tried to use my free hand to throw him away from me but he grabbed that as I held it out towards him and he shoved the knife into that hand as well and nailed it down with the knife onto the table to keep me in place as I cried out again.

I stared at my bleeding hand with the knife blade still through it on the table with blurry eyes, clutching my other numbing hand to my chest as it soaked through my dress and lap.

"You know why I had to do that Melanie don't you love? Silly how you think I didn't notice it on your breath earlier today" I silently cried as he turned his back towards me and I heard Bonnie come in.

"Melanie" She gasped and took a step forward and then stopped once she looked at Alaric. Their voices were faint against my ears as I kept my eyes on the knife and then weakly at the two of them. Pulling my cold hand down, I broke the tie from around my feet with slippery fingers and looked back at the knife. Closing my eyes tightly, I wrapped my hand around the handle and pulled; once it was out I pulled my hand to my stomach and gripped the knife. I looked up at Alaric as he readjusted his shoulder and started to go after Bonnie again. Pushing myself up from the chair, I slipped on the pool of blood that had already started to form under me and I fell on my side onto the floor, the knife clattering out of my hand. "MELANIE!" I heard my voice come from Bonnie and then it was all too silent.

* * *

"Just wake up" I heard from Elena and I fluttered my eyes open, feeling the pain in my hands now as I looked up at her but it wasn't Elena who I was looking up at. It was Katherine.

"Katherine?" I asked and she smiled briefly before leaving the room.

I looked down at myself in the unfamiliar bed and then brought my bandaged hands up to look at. I wasn't healed.

"What's going on, where am I?" I asked her as I walked through the door to look at her sitting on the couch and then Alaric/Klaus was there with a bunch of people. I took a step back but Alaric/Klaus was quicker, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me tight against his side as I tried to push him off of me with energy but nothing happened. I was confused.

"Is this her?" A girl said and she came forward and I tried to grab at her but Alaric/Klaus pinned my arms down to my sides and came close to my ear.

"If you behave I'll let you eat" I tensed as I looked at the girl, she looked like she was inspecting me.

"She's pretty, too bad" I growled at her and she just smirked and walked off as I looked at the large trunk and back over to Katherine, who shook her head at me, putting a finger to her lips as Alaric let me go and I went to sit by her. I sat there quietly in the jeans and t shirt that Katherine had changed me into. I slowly unwrapped the white bandage that was on my hand, the fresh scar was there, red, black and blue. It was disgusting. I clenched my fists together against my stomach and watched as the girl and the new guy who I didn't know rolled in a huge trunk and Katherine stiffened next to me.

The events of what happened next confused me more than anything I think anything would in my entire life. The witches were doing a spell and Alaric fell down onto his knees and then onto his stomach passed out and the trunk was pulled open by one of the witches so a man who looked to be in his late 20's could walk out, brushing dust off of his blazer jacket.

"Now that's more like it" He said, his English accent thick in the air as it gave me horrible chills that ran down my spine, making me wrap my arms around me a bit tighter. His blues eyes fell on me and then Katherine as the witches started to clean up and they dumped Alaric's body in his bed in the other room. "Katherine leave us" He said as he walked over casually and Katherine had no other choice but to stand up and leave as Klaus sat down next to me and I moved over at bit to be further away from him and he chuckled lowly.

"I'm sorry about your hands love, but you understand that your hands are the most powerful things you have and well I can't have you ruining my plan" My hands burned under the cloth that had been wrapped around them. "Funny trick you played, I must say… drinking Daphne so you could not be compelled was very clever" He trailed his fingers down the side of my cheek, brushing away a few strands of my hair. I moved my hand up and flicked my hand against his to get it away from me. His hand caught around my wrist and I winced as his thumb pressed into my palm.

"Stop, stop" I pleaded and he pulled his thumb away from my palm wound and I took in a deep breath and looked at his face.

"I'm going to make a deal with you" he whispered

"I don't want to make a deal, I just want to go home" I pulled my hand away from his and pulled it to cradle it against my chest.

"I'm going to let you go because really I've thought of it and there is no reason for you to be here until the sacrifice, and at that time you will come willingly" I shook my head.

"You're delusional" I muttered and he was instantly in front of me, holding his hand to the back of my head as his eyes caught mine.

"I'm letting you leave this apartment, but with a catch of course... you will not drink vampire blood to heal your wounds, do you understand? If you are fed, you will cough it up. No vampire blood will slide down the pretty little throat of yours." His fingers traced down the side of my neck, stopping at my collarbone before he continued "You will not leave Mystic Falls, do you understand me? Or something awful is going to happen. And finally when I come calling, you will come to me without a fight" I nodded slowly, my whole body numbing. "You're going to remember going to the park, sitting down and not remembering how you got there and none of this conversation as well" I nodded and he let the back of my head go and stood up, brushing himself off again. "I will see you later my love, stay safe until then" I stood, heading towards the door.

I walked across the street to mystic falls park and walked through it until I finally got to a park bench and sat down, crossing my arms over my chest and finally I blinked and looked around curiously, pulling my arms from my stomach and standing up. "What?" I whispered… how did I get here? I swallowed hard and took in a deep breath. Moving my hands into my pockets, I pulled my phone out which had little to no battery left and called Damon.

"Melanie" He said into the phone "Where are you, are you alright?"

"I'm fine… I think. I'm in the park and I'm not wearing shoes? I don't know what happened"

"I'm coming to get you, stay where you are" I looked up at the boots that had stopped in front of me and took in a deep breath.

"Damon… please hurry" Greg smiled at me as I hung the phone up and he held out his hand for it and I gave it to him.

"Klaus let you go?" I nodded slowly as he pushed my phone into his pocket and he dropped a pair of flat shoes down onto the pavement. I blinked up at him confused. "Put them on" I slid my feet into the black ballet flats and he looked over my bandaged hands. "Let's go before Damon gets here" I shook my head at him. "You don't have a choice in the matter, without use of your hands your powerless now let's make this easy so I'm not dragging you out of here" He wrapped a hand around my upper arm and pulled me along with him as I winced.

"What do you want with me?"

"Well I think you need to apologize to me for snapping my neck and just leaving me in a ditch last week"

"I'm not going to apologize for that, you deserved worse" I hissed at him as he pulled open a car door and pushed me inside roughly and I groaned as he slammed the door shut and climbed into the other side and tossed his bag into the backseat. I could hear my phone ringing loudly in Greg's front pocket and I sighed, holding my hands together to try and magically heal them.

"Elijah isn't going to be happy about this" He muttered and I raised my eyebrows at him in confusion.

"He's alive?"

"Elena undaggered him, and I believe he told her and the rest of the group why Klaus needs this sacrifice to happen" I let him continue, keeping myself quiet "Klaus is a werewolf and vampire mix, if he completes this sacrifice tonight then he'll be a hybrid and he can create his own hybrid army and I can't let that happen. Elijah thinks that Bonnie can kill Klaus after the sacrifice but she won't be able to… If there's one thing I know about that family Elijah won't be able to kill Klaus…" I let all of that process in my head and nodded slowly.

"So why are you taking me?"

"Because if he doesn't have you then he can't complete the sacrifice, I'm driving until I'm out of gas because you are not dying tonight" I blinked a few times "Elijah called me and told me to bring you to the Salvatore house because he had a feeling that Klaus was going to let you go… but I'm not, you're not going anywhere near Mystic Falls again"

"Greg" I whispered, looking out at the woods around us and back at him "You need to pull over."

"No, we're leaving and I'm protecting you, something I've failed at doing"

"I can't leave Mystic Falls" My eyes widened as I looked at the Leaving Mystic Falls sign about a half mile up the road, my eyes glued on it. "Greg I'm serious, please stop"

"No, we're leaving" He said again as he crossed the Mystic Falls border and I clutched my chest as it caved in around my heart. "Mel? Melanie" He said as he glanced at me as I tried to breath but no air could come into my closed off air way. "Fucking hell" He said and turned the car around in a U turn and sped back over the border back into Mystic Falls and I let my chest go, taking in a deep breath. "He compelled you to not leave…? What else did he compel you to do?"

"I don't…" I whispered out, catching my breath "I don't remember" I put my head back against the seat and put my hands over my face "Oh my god I don't remember" I gasped out, taking in deep breaths to calm myself down as he continued to drive back down main street.

"God Damnit!" He slammed his palm against the steering wheel and stopped the car making me jump a bit. "You need to go, the sun is setting and you need to go"

"Go where?"

"You need to go somewhere and lock yourself up in a room, a closet or something. I don't know what he compelled you to do Melanie and I can't help you. I need to go see him, but you need to go" I looked at him and shook my head.

"If I go out there he's going to find me"

"You're not going to die tonight, just trust me. I know my reputation with you is spotty, but trust me on this one" I nodded slowly and pulled myself out of the car as he sped off after I shut the door. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and started to walk down the sidewalk. I walked down the long driveway of the Salvatore's house to see my car still where I had left it and walked up to the door and pushed it open.

"Hello?" I called out and shut the door behind me and someone came jogging into the hallway, a distraught looking Stefan who was looking me over confused.

"Melanie?" I nodded and looked around "You're okay…" I nodded again.

"Where is everyone?" I asked but he grabbed me and hugged me tightly and I patted his back gently.

"Klaus came and took Elena, I thought he had taken you… how are you here? The sacrifice is tonight"

"I know" I whispered and pulled back from him to look his face over "He let me go, but I don't remember any of it, he compelled me. Greg grabbed me when I was on the phone with Damon and we were going to leave town but Klaus compelled me to stay in Mystic Falls, when we passed the town border I couldn't breathe… he dropped me off and went to go find Klaus" I explained and he nodded slowly and looked over my bandaged hands.

"We don't have long; we're going to head over to the witch house. Bonnie and Jeremy are there looking for a way to save Elena from being a vampire" I grabbed his arm when he tried to turn from me.

"What?"

"Damon, he forced Elena to drink his blood" I took in a deep breath and nodded slowly "We were thinking, can you transfer magic to another person? Say a witch?"

"I'm not a witch Stefan, I can't… and I can't anyways I don't have my power" I held out my hands and he pulled down the bandage and sighed.

"Let me give you some of my blood, then we'll head out of here" I nodded as he sliced into his wrist and held it up to my mouth and I latched onto it and pulled at the blood but instantly pulled away, spitting out the blood and coughing until I was keeled over. His hand came down onto my back, rubbing at it.

"I can't" I whimpered, wiping the blood away from my lips and stood back up straight "It's not going to go down he… he compelled me not to drink it"

"It's alright, we'll figure something out. Maybe Bonnie can do something" I nodded as I grabbed my jacket form the coat rack and pulled it on.

"Stefan what's going…"

"Alaric" I whispered, looking him over and he stopped and looked me over "You're alright" He nodded.

"He let you go, you weren't there when I woke up" I nodded and pulled the bandage up over my palm, covering it fully. I had to remind myself that it wasn't him who did this to me, it was Klaus; he had no control over it.

"Where's Damon?" I looked from Ric to Stefan and Stefan briefly told me about how Damon was off trying to save Caroline and Tyler, it was a big mess. Once we arrived at the witch house, Elijah pulled me aside, looking over my bandaged hands. I hadn't seen him since I had tricked him and then daggered him.

"I know why you did it" He whispered towards me and I nodded "But if you want to survive tonight, you're going to have to trust me" I stayed quiet, nodding. "The sacrifice is going to go exactly like this, first the werewolf, then the vampire, yourself, then Elena. Now Klaus doesn't need to kill you in order to do this ritual but he will because that's just how Klaus is, especially now that he has compelled you and I so wish I could help you but my hands are tied and I cannot. Klaus may spare your life if you do not fight against him, and that is asking a lot from you but do not fight against him" I took in a deep breath and nodded.

"I need to try something" I whispered "I need Bonnie though" Elijah nodded, leading me into the house to get her.

"We can try it, I don't know if it's going to work but something's better than nothing" I nodded at her words and sat down in front of her, holding out my hands and she cut the bandages off and I winced as she took hold of my hands tightly. "Concentrate" She whispered and I bit back the pain as I took in a deep breath, and then other.

"What are you doing?" I heard.

"It's a binding spell" Bonnie said as I felt my skin start to get warmer "If I can collect the natural power that she still has and if Klaus somehow kills her, I can bring her back to life with her own magic without tapping into dark magic" She explained further to the group. I whimpered, feeling my chest tightening and the tears falling from my tightly closed eyes.

"What's wrong with her?"

"It's painful for her" Bonnie whispered out in a breath as I pulled my hands away and shook my head.

"I can't" I let out deep breaths, my body shaking.

"You have to, just once more Melanie" I looked around the dark lit room, to Alaric, to Jeremy, Stefan, and John, then finally Bonnie. I took Bonnies hands again and squeezed, keeping my eyes trained on her and repeating the words in my head that I was willingly doing this, that I needed to do this. And then, it was darkness that swallowed me.


	23. Chapter 23

**REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW xo**

* * *

"Melanie, Mel come on wake up, please" I heard someone begging and I moved my hands to my face first and then blinked a few times to the dark sky above me. I blinked again, pushing myself up from the dirt below.

"Elena?" I whispered and she nodded as I looked to my right and saw Jenna, my heart breaking for her. She was just so innocent in all of this and now, she was a vampire and was about to die. I put my hand to my chest, I felt empty, like a piece of me was missing.

"Are you okay?" Elena whispered and I nodded, swallowing hard and pushed myself up to stand. There was another person here too, lying on the dirt, Jules. The werewolf. "What happened? You sort of just walked out of the woods and collapsed."

"I don't know…" I whispered "I was with Bonnie and then… it was just dark and I couldn't see" I put my hand to my chest again, the wounds still there but it didn't hurt like it did before. I looked around and finally spotted the darker skinned witch near a bowl and fire, saying words under her breath and then noticed to dark shadowed figures on top of the cliff.

"Is that?" I whispered and Jenna nodded.

"Stefan wants to trade his life for mine" Jenna said to me and I let out a small gasp, shaking my head. How long had I been passed out? Klaus slowly started to walk down the cliff with Stefan trailing him.

"What a pleasure, you're finally awake and perfect timing too love, you nearly missed the whole show" Klaus said to me, walking towards me but careful not to step over the fire circle holding me inside. He smiled, looking me over quickly and nodded to himself, pleased that I was still not healed. "I have a present for you by the way for being such an honest woman" I glanced at the woods as a figure stepped out and Greg started walking towards Klaus, he looked over at me, his jaw tightening.

"What did you do to him?" I asked Klaus, my anger rising.

"You see I've been searching for Gregory for centuries, and who do I find him wrapped up with? You. The woman that I need to complete this sacrifice… go on Greg, tell her your punishment" Greg looked over at me and took a moment for him to gather his words.

"I'm going to kill myself" My eyes widened and I looked back at Klaus.

"No, please don't, don't do this. I came here, willingly! And I didn't drink vampire blood, I have no magic Klaus. Please I'm begging you" My knees shook as I pleaded, tears boiling in my blood shot eyes.

"Say goodbye Gregory" My eyes went back to Greg's bright green eyes just before he shoved the wooden stake he had in his hand through the middle of his chest.

"NO!" I screamed, falling to my knees as Greg huffed out a breath as his skin started to turn ashy gray and he dropped to his knees and kept his eyes on me as he fell onto his side, lifeless. "No" I whispered out, tears falling fromm my eyes now and then I looked over at Klaus "Why? Why would you do that?"

"You'll be dead soon enough and this will all just be a dream love" He said to me and I growled at him, pushing my hands into the dirt hard. He then gave Elena the choice to either have Stefan die or Jenna, and I could only look on, trying to keep my gaze away from Greg lying there close to my ring of fire. Ultimately Stefan got a branch shoved into his back, making him weak and then his neck broken so he was down for the count. Elena and Jenna had their small goodbye. Jenna put up a fight and bit Greta, but of course Klaus killed her in the end. Stefan came too after a few minutes and looked over at me, growling, then back to Elena. He was trying to get up to save us.

"Sweet Melanie" Klaus held out his hand as the fire around me dimmed and then was out. I couldn't control it as I walked towards him, looking back at Stefan and Elena. "This is going to be painful love, I so apologize" He whispered against the side of my ear and I kept my mouth shut, looking back over at Elena. I nodded once at her, mouthing the words "I'm sorry" as Greta moved the bowl into Klaus's hand and as the blade ran across the side of my neck, I squeezed my face in pain as Klaus held the bowl under the pouring blood, my left side was becoming wet and warm with the dark liquid as it left my body in waves. "That should do, thank you Melanie" Once he wasn't holding me from behind, I fell onto my side, my body slowly going numb as I pressed my hands to the side of my neck, trying with everything as I cried out in pain, keeping the blood in was the only thing I had left and as my fingers started to get slippery, my eyesight started to go blurry until darkness flooded my sight.

* * *

_Bonnie pressed her fingers to Melanie's temples again, reciting the words over and over. This had been going on for about an hour inside of the witch house and still, Melanie just lied there lifeless. The only improvement that had been made was the color had come back to her cheeks and as Bonnie tried to stop crying; it was just becoming more and more difficult for her to concentrate. Her best friend was dead, Jenna was dead and now if she couldn't get her own head on straight, Melanie, a new close friend would be dead as well. "Just wake up" Bonnie pleaded in a whisper._

_"Maybe you should take a break" Bonnie heard as Damon walked into the room, his face looking grim, he was mourning the loss of Elena so much more than anyone else, but now to top it off, Melanie could be dead as well and it would drive him to the point of death if she died. _

_"I can't take a break Damon" Bonnie hissed, moving her fingers into Melanie's temples again "I'm doing something wrong, I just don't know what" She whispered mostly to herself. _

_"Bonnie, I'm not asking you to take a break. I'm telling you too. She's not going anywhere, I'll look after her. Jeremy and the rest, they need you right now" Bonnie looked back up at Damon, once Jeremy's name slipped past his lips, she started to cry again and stood up, letting Melanie rest on the blanket and pillows around her. Damon walked around her body slowly, shaking his head and sighing deeply. Everyone knew Elena was going to wake up, and wake up as a vampire because of him and his stupid actions. There was no way in hell she was going to forgive him, let alone his own brother. He had to ditch town soon, or better yet he'd be dead soon from the wolf bite. Now that Klaus was gone with Elijah… everything was turning to shit and not as planned. He tapped his foot against her black flat ballet shoe and her foot rolled to the side. _

_"Wake up" He said "Playing dead isn't how this was supposed to happen Mel" He got down onto his knees next to her, moving a few strands of her dark hair away from her forehead. "Just wake up and maybe you can save Elena from becoming a vampire" He muttered, hitting himself in the head once again, he had to think. Bonnie had to be doing something wrong, or Mel was just dead and now it wasn't working but once Melanie set her mind to something, she followed through. Then the idea popped up into his mind when he took her healed hand and brushed some of the dirt away from her fingers. The dirt. He scooped her up into his arms and jogged up the steps and out of the front door past everyone who was waiting around Elena on the run down couch._

_"What are you doing Damon?" Stefan asked loudly, following his brother out of the house. "You can't just take her, Bonnie's not…"_

_"Shut up Stefan, I know what I'm doing. Get Sabrina out here now" He spotted a place under a tree with grass and placed her body down on it, resting her head gently down as Bonnie came walking out of the house. _

_"What are you doing Damon?" Bonnie asked, sighing as she wiped her face again._

_"Mel told me that she could only heal with nature, try it again" Bonnie looked over at Stefan and nodded, walking over and getting down onto her knees and lifted Mel's head onto her lap as she pressed her fingers to her temples again. It was almost instant, the warmth in Bonnie's fingers was hot and she gasped, looking over at Damon and then Stefan._

_"It's working… I can feel it" Damon sighed in relief as he looked over at Stefan watching what Bonnie was doing, then he glanced at Damon before walking back into the house. He was never going to forgive him. _

_Melanie's chest started to move, slowly up and down as she breathed but she didn't open her eyes yet, or move. "Melanie its okay to wake up" Bonnie whispered to her friend. Melanie's fingers moved, digging into the grass and dirt underneath her palms. Damon felt that kind of warmth that Melanie had shown him flow through him; she was going to be alright. At least one thing went as planned._

* * *

I parted my dry lips, swallowing hard as my fingers curled into the wet dirt beneath me. I took in a deeper breath and started to cough, Bonnie's warm fingertips leaving my temples as she pushed my back up so I was sitting against the tree. "It's okay just breathe" I moved my dirty fingers up to my throat and finally opened my eyes.

"Where's Elena?" I whispered out, and I felt cooler fingertips moving my hair away from my face as I blinked a few times and saw the crystal blue eyes in front of me. "Damon" I whispered and he nodded "Where is she?" I whispered.

"She's not awake" Bonnie said and I looked over at her "The spell we tried to do with John didn't work and…" My eyes widened a bit.

"Bring me in there to see her, please"

"You're too weak, you can't…" Bonnie interrupted but I shook my head at her, and then looked at Damon.

"Please" He nodded and took my arms and wrapped them around his neck as he picked me up from the ground and carried me back inside. I looked at Jeremy, Alaric, and Stefan all crowded around Elena who still lay on the couch, motionless. "How long as she been out?" I whispered and Stefan looked over and let out a loud sigh.

"Thank god" He whispered as Damon set me down on my weak feet in front of Elena and I went down onto my knees in front of her. "It's been about an hour" Jeremy said behind me and I nodded, brushing my hands against my dirty jeans to clean them off a bit and then slid my hands into Elena's. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. "I can do this but I need to be alone with her" I whispered, looking back at all of the men, and Bonnie.

"You're too weak Mel, you can't…"

"Stefan, I can do this. Just please… you've got to go and let me do this" He nodded and kissed Elena on the top of her head and then they all left the house and I looked over Elena's face and to the bite mark on the side of her throat. "This wasn't supposed to happen" I whispered lowly, unzipping her jacket a bit and pressing my hand to the top of her chest to get a better feel to her heart. "You're going to be fine Elena, just like we promised" I told her and pressed my hand down against her chest, over her heart and closed my eyes, letting out a loud gasp as my electricity shocked her heart and her cool, damp skin turned more olive toned and warm. I clutched at my own chest, heaving in a huge breath and then bit back the pain and did it again and just as her heart started beating again, I collapsed.


End file.
